The dog
by bladz-liska
Summary: Complete. They educated him to be like a prince. They trained him to be the best soldier. He raised him to be the perfect assassin. But he knew, he wasn't a prince, a soldier or an assassin. He had told him. He was his dog. No yaoi, slight AU Ch. 16
1. Prologue

**Edit 21/12/2012_ **I know this really needs a deeep revision, specifically those chapters that weren't checked by a beta. I know and I'll star soon to check it. This stoy has a lot of mistakes.

Thanks **Sholay**!

The story is a slight AU, no yaoi, no OOC, none OC will be protagonist.

Rated M for content (violence, torture, abuse, death...).

Disclaimer. I don't own anything. The anime/characters belong to Takao Aoki.

* * *

**The Dog.**

Prologue.

For as long as he could remember there had always been four walls and a flickering light hanging on the roof. Darkness, light, darkness, darkness, light, darkness, darkness… darkness. And there had always been that hard thing around his neck. Finally, there were those two men: one was his God, his owner, his world. The other, his Devil, his tormentor; the smaller half in that dark world.

Sometimes he thought his life was a nightmare; but, truly, that was what made him what he was. And, how could he call it a nightmare when he couldn't ever remember having a good dream?

When you haven't had a good dream, you can't know the difference between one and other.

And when you have an owner, you're a possession.

Your life is a plain path. Nothing new: merely training, punishment and reward…

When you're a dog.

No matter what you want or hope, you are never the one who decides. Only your master can decide.

_His_ law is yours. Just as you are _His_.

Later, he learned he was part of a lost generation: born on the last years of the war. Almost all of them were mere spoils of the fight. The world had never been a good one; but people said it used to be better. Not the epitome of happiness… just better. But at that moment, it was a hell.

In that hell, he knew there was something very wrong with him. _He _had told him he was very lucky. He was alive when he should be dead, but (of course) _He _was his savior and _He… _

Only _He… _

Could decide where, when and how he would die. He knew that, _He_ was his world.

In his world there were rules: four basic rules to being worthy and deserving of a new day.

-Always obey _His_ commands.

-Always keep his mouth shut about everything going on there.

-Never try to break the delicate balance in his foolish life.

-Never question anything. Nothing was of his concern, he should only obey.

And two last laws imposed by himself.

-Always be aware, for each action there will be a reaction. Almost ways bad.

-Never expect anything from anyone.

Just live each day like it was your last, because when you are a dog, every day could be your last.

And he knew that very well. Since he opened his eyes in that room, he had known…

His world was small, very small. He knew a world, a huge world, existed outside of these walls. But they had told him; He didn't belong there. He belonged 'here'. And 'here' was in that room with those two men.

Master-V and B-sir.

Master-V was his first memory; _He_ was there when he first awoke. The old man had been his benefactor, his savior. _He _had saved him. _He_ had given him an opportunity, a possibility in this hard world where filthy, weak beings like him were destroyed by the stronger ones. And in return, he had an eternal debt. _He_ owned him his life, everything he was. He was _His_ property. _His_ dog.

Master-V. That was the name he always had known to call _Him_. He knew _He_ was a wealthy man with fame and money, plus many, many people behind _His_ back. Some of them wanted _Him_ dead. But all those things were far from his concern; he was just the dirt on Master-V's shoes.

Master-V was good and sometimes harsh but never had betrayed him, each punishment, each beating, each hard word… was because he had failed _Him_.

Master-V was good.

Not like B-sir. He, that man, was the Devil. He knew B-sir almost always acted in the way Master-V told him to; but that was just part of the torment he had to endure. B-sir liked to watch him suffer. He was the ruler of his hell. Master-V was right and just, but B-Sir was… the thorn in his path, the main opponent. He had to break B-sir before B-sir broke him.

It was because he was stubborn; those who trained him knew it well. They would keep him leashed. They would bind him. And they would never show any kind of mercy… lest that dog would mutate into the savage wolf they knew the boy held inside himself.

All of it was merely psychological; they had worked hard to build their lie. And to him, this unreal world had become his perfect reality.

Master-V knew it was necessary. _He _needed him.

The boy could easily see trough almost any kind of lie, except those Master-V told him. The boy had blind faith in Master-V's word.

In the boy's world: Master-V was good and was God.

How had he ended up there?

Why didn't he have parents to protect him and take care of him?

Did he have no home?

Yes, of course he once had all these things. Something had happened; and after that it was like he'd been born again in that room. He had opened his eyes without recollection of his past days and life, the only thing he knew was that he was missing _something_.

Master-V and B-sir had explained all to him: he had been taken from the streets, and they knew nothing about his family, just that he was one of many street rats in that hell.

Since then, the constant things on his life had been Master-V, B-sir, the harsh training, the missions and the ever present collar around his neck…

They had taught him how to fight, as well as a few languages, manners, etiquette and the way the worlds outside of his own worked.

Because Outside there were three worlds for him.

First: The wealthy world where only the smallest portion of the people lived. There, there were plenty of luxuries and many things that were mere dreams for the millions outside this little bubble of perfection.

Second: The middle world, where a vast part of the population lived a hard reality. Though here, at least, there was a kind of order and the possibility of a future. It was like a world untouched by the war… It existed like the world before the war. Well, a decadent version, but similar nonetheless.

Third: This dark world was where the pariahs and the neglected creatures fought to live and survive. The people here never had a long life, and children were thrown like garbage to the streets. Life here was a constant battle for food, shelter and the right to live. Sadly, this was the most common kind of life.

He could live and survive in each world: he could pass as the son of an aristocratic family, walk among the common people on the streets and fight dirty for the next meal among the garbage. He could. He had done it.

But he didn't belong there. He had his own world. One where he was the single and lonesome inhabitant. He was the exception of everything; they had told him. He was raised to destroy; he could never belong. He wasn't part of anything, except that world. Where Master-V was God and B-sir the devil.

And him, a dog.

Ready to fight and accomplish every mission, in order to be worthy… of life.

* * *

Saludos!


	2. Domestic dog

THANKS!

My lovable beta: **Stzen**

My great second reader: **Sholay**

**

* * *

**

**Part I **

**Domestic dog**

_To his dog, every man is Napoleon, hence the constant popularity of dogs. _Aldous Huxley

Niedeck was a well-known man. He had achieved things people had simply thought were impossible. Born in the common world, he had lived a good life. And when the war began, he had to hide himself in the deepest darkness to not lose his life and work hard to survive and surpass everyone, and he did.

He not only broke that golden law: Nobody can break their fate, he broke that dogmatic divided world. He survived in the lower world; he won all in the middle one and, most surprisingly, he was received on the farthest sphere.

And just one thing had opened all those doors for him: Politics. After the war, the population was desperate to find something to hang on to, to grasp with all force remaining. They had a broken life and they saw in politicians their answer for their hunger for security.

The Niedeck's natural charisma, his social skills, intelligence everything Niedeck was had been used to open a path that lead the people's hope; and he won. He was a special case with a public charge, leading to be an unforgettable leader.

Niedeck had worked hard to create conditions for peace and prosperity, and people were naive enough to believe that was possible. And of course, it could have been possible, if peace had been the common goal.

But it wasn't.

There were people who didn't seek it. And it was one of them, who blocked and destroyed Niedeck's dream.

All Niedeck felt was a sharp sensation on his arm.

He was leading a demonstration in Yeriba, protesting against economic limitations (supposedly to protect people), and there was a big congregation. Niedeck knew about risks related with crowds but he was confident in his connections with each group, imagining he was almost untouchable. He had forgotten that people with bad reputations (even if they said supported him) were untrusting and unpredictable.

He saw a pair of red eyes; an empty gesture and a head bowing. Then, everything disappeared. Niedeck couldn't do anything: first numb with surprise, then from the chemical running through his system. After fifteen confusing minutes, Niedeck Britk fell dead.

The next (and obvious) commotion shocked the city. Screams, people running, fear and desperation: complete chaos. Those who lived on their own flesh during the worst part of the war practically became hysterical, remembering the dark times.

And there, completely alien to everything, was a boy. The perpetrator: the executioner of the politician's life. He was just going to the park. They told him to wait there, so he was calmly walking between the crazed crowds and watching the sky over him. Curiously, the only thought on his mind was to reach the park place; not the hysterical people or the man dead.

He arrived at the park, which was solemnly quiet now that the sun had set, and a warm peace could be felt. He sat, fascinated, watching a pond in the middle of the park; colorful fish going through the water, indifferent to everything around them. He suddenly felt a little selfish.

-Cmon rat! It's late! What are you waiting for? Hurry! —A deep voice attracted his attention and everything abruptly disappeared from his mind. The only thing left to do, it seemed, was to hurry.

He was pulled inside the car and received by Boris angry voice demanding nonsensical things; yelling. The boy, he disliked yelling, but just kept his mouth shut and his head down.

The car drove them to the mansion. It was a big construction made of solid rock and metal. The owner had set to build it the last year of the war, knowing would be easier; people were desperate for money, and constructors and material sellers wanted business.

It was certainly a well known edification; one of very few impressive constructions outside the golden ring of prosperity that represented the highest life.

But the car's destination was not the big House; they went to a little innocuous construction located behind the mansion and hidden by a small forest. That was the reduced world of Kai, those trees and that house. The owner had previously had the consideration to put the house a safe distance of his own place.

People working at the mansion just thought it was a little refuge, or maybe a separate house; they didn't know anything about that place. It was there that Kai had been raised, since the age of seven when he'd first awoken there; the physical residence of his Universe. Boris and Voltaire lived on the main House, but they always kept an eye on the boy through an underground tunnel, constructed _ex professo _for that very purpose.

When the car stopped, Kai felt a trembling within himself. He usually felt it for two reasons: joy and fear. And he didn't feel fear at the moment; it was joy at the knowledge that he had worked well and accomplished his mission perfectly.

The objective was dead; nobody would know about the assassin. It was like a phantom killed the man, but that wasn't completely true at all. A phantom was something, but Kai was nothing.

And the best thing for the boy; Master-V would praise him. That was the sole light of his life.

They were received by five men who escorted them into the little house. Boris leading, two men behind him, and Kai with his head bowed, not daring to watch the other men. In front a wooden door, the rest of the men, expect for Boris, Kai, and one of them, left.

The door was opened and they were received by a warm atmosphere, courtesy of the fireplace in the room.

On the side was Voltaire, seated on a comfortable sofa. Boris sat on a couch in front Voltaire, the man accompanying them left the room, and Kai was left with Voltaire and Boris. He just maintained his stance: head bowed and listening (though not really paying attention) to the conversation between them.

-Everything is set. Niedeck was the main menace to my new objective I had already decided the scheme to accomplish it. —The older said.

Boris watched the man with interest; he knew so little about this new idea to win power. What Voltaire had told him was it involved something he hadn't attempted earlier; Boris thought about everything, and frankly, there weren't many things that Voltaire hadn't done. Killing important political figures? No, he did it regularly. Bribing people in position of power? No, that was a common activity too; blackmailing them? No… Boris couldn't find an answer and Voltaire saw that. The old man smiled, a bit pleased; it was an epic goal to hide something from Boris' refined instincts and perception.

-Politics, —Said Voltaire simply. Here, even Kai raised his head.

-Politics? —asked Boris, taken aback. —Why?

-Because, even if I hate to admit it, I recognize that is force. Now that war is no longer enduring, I'll need a new resource to extend my influence.

-And what are you planning?

-Oh, it's very easy.

-What?-

-You. —That was a complete unexpected answer.

-I?

Boris was the right-hand man of Voltaire, but never liked to be a puppet to play with. Not like the rest of people working for Voltaire, and especially not like Kai: his main puppet and pet.

-Yes. I would never be able to obtain a public charge; people fear me, and that's a good thing, for sure. But politics is something that can't admit fear. It's the only thing where people partially decide.-

Boris raised an eyebrow. He knew that was a lie, and Voltaire never said it was true, but there was something more that Voltaire wasn't telling him. If politics didn't need fear and was the best source of power, what was he planning?

Boris knew it would be a mistake to try to mess up things with Voltaire; he was a dangerous man, and it would be suicide (on many levels) to break that weird confidence (or whatever it was) Voltaire maintained with him.

-What are you planning? We know everything can be bought with the correct kind of money, and politics is not an exception.

Voltaire smiled and glanced over at Kai, who had again kept his head down. His mind was a constant flow of ideas. What were they planning? Did this mean a change was near?

He hated changes. Changes were like a kind of recall; his world never obeyed his wishes. It worked for others' wishes just not his.

Completely lost in his thoughts, Kai wasn't aware of Voltaire and Boris glances. When he saw them it was too late; he felt something was wrong. Boris approached him. Instinctively, Kai took few steps back.

Voltaire raised an eyebrow. -Kai?

And the boy shut his eyes before looking directly to Voltaire's. —Yes, Master-V?

-You didn't do something wrong, did you?

The boys head snapped immediately searching almost desperately in his mind for any mistake on his mission. -No Master-V, I didn't.

-Are you sure?

The insistence in Voltaire's voice made him doubt his own words.

-N-no Master-V, —Kai stammered.

Voltaire looked to Boris. -Was everything according to plan?

Boris watched over Kai and displayed a minuscule smile, almost invisible but completely obvious to Kai.

-No, sir. He wasn't on the reunion point. We had to track him.

Kai's eyes widened; he hadn't done that! But he couldn't deny Boris sentence, or he would surely regret it.

-Is that true Kai?

With those words, Kai didn't have a real option. Voltaire was the only one who called Kai by his name, and he was forbidden to lie, but was truthful, as he was afraid of Boris reaction. Exposing Boris lie was condemning himself to a harsh punishment but lying to Voltaire too... It was not often he was put in such difficult position.

They liked to probe their influence over the boy: Voltaire on his loyalty and Boris on his fear. And Kai would put without doubt his well-being on Voltaire's hands, because the man was all kindness, he remembered; but was afraid of Boris' harsh treatment.

At that moment, his loyalty and fear were on similar levels.

It was also true, Voltaire and Boris knew everything was a game; of which, the old man knew, Boris was playing their favorite. Each one wanted to proclaim themself as the sole and determining force in Kai's life. Voltaire was the master, the owner of everything who commanded and demanded on the real world. Boris was his right-hand, who obeyed.

But only in that little hell. Each one had the same power; the other couldn't claim his place without the contrary's existence.

Voltaire couldn't be the pleasant and kind Master-V if Boris wouldn't play his part: the cruel and heavy eye watching over Kai, looking for the minimal mistake to punish: B-sir.

They needed each other. It was the only field Boris and Voltaire could fight on equal circumstances.

-And? —Voltaire asked, trying to press him. And the boy bowed his head, closing his eyes and keeping his mouth shut.

-Is that your answer? —Voltaire asked again, but the boy didn't reply.

Boris and Voltaire exchanged glances.

-Don't be too harsh, —sentenced Voltaire.

Kai too felt fear and perceived disappointment in the man's voice, and that was stronger than his fear. He raised his head. —No, Master-V, no. I did everything according your orders.

-Oh so you have a tongue after all, no? —laughed Boris, and the boy again bowed his head, hoping for the best.

-Maybe that's true, Kai, —Voltaire spoke, —but you would've been forgiven if you had spoken before. I have always told you to speak on time. Take him. —Finished Voltaire watching Boris with a small smile.

He had won this one.

And of course, that had made Boris angry. He made every effort to hide his anger enough to leave Voltaire's office. When he and Kai were far enough, he took Kai by his hair and made him to look directly to his eyes.

-You're a fool.

With those words, soon the man had attached a chain with a hard steel collar around the boy's neck, and pulled him hard. Kai tried to fight, but it was useless. They arrived to a small room, where two men put shackles around Kais wrist and ankles. They bound his hands behind his back, and tied them to a chain connected to the wall. One of them kicked Kai's legs, and the boy fell to his knees.

-You're stupid. You would be resting on your bed today but no, no, your stupid loyalty is stronger than your fear, doesn't it?-

Kai didn't dare to reply.

Boris continued speaking. —Ah, of course it is! And you know what? —He kneeled next the boy, pulled from the collar and whispered in Kais ear. —I like to hear you beg; this will be marvelous. My question is: for how long will you do this? Have a good meal.

The men and Boris left the room. Kai was confused over the man's words, but soon he found more confusing things. In front of him were a plate and a glass, a succulent dish with meat and vegetables. The glass was filled with juice; he couldn't say what kind of fruit, but its sweet scent delighted his nose.

What kind of punishment was that? Boris couldn't have planted poison; he had another mission soon and they needed him healthy… no, that wasn't the correct word; he had to be in condition, that was all. Capable to maintain his pace and accomplish the mission.

Then why such delicious food? True, he was hungry, and food was not the most abundant resource; for him, a good meal was as precious as a calm night, both things completely unusual. But there it was, a plate that made his mouth salivate.

His hunger reasoned over his mind. He stretched his arm to reach the meal, but found that he couldn't. His hands were tied behind with the shackles. That was not a problem; it wasn't the first time, and he had already learned to deal with similar situations. He tried to reach the dish with his feet, but again, he could not. He tried to move his legs. And then he understood why; his hands were tied together, like his feet, and connected to the wall like the collar.

The deep aroma was seductive. He didn't feel defeated; he tried with one way, and then another. But he couldn't. His hands ached and warm blood ran from lacerations formed from trying to obtain any kind of space in his favor.

He couldn't do anything.

He rested and tried again; attempt and failure. Many hours had passed when his growing hunger began to get unbearable, and his desperation had taken place, but still nothing changed.

Exhausted, and unbearably hungry, he finally stopped. The blood had stained the collar of his shirt, and part of his arms. He wasn't any more desperate than uneasy; Boris' menace had hidden something deeper, and Kai fell into a perturbed dream.

It was the usual dream, where he watched a blue sky and then came a deep and roaring sound. He saw people running; people screaming, wanting to escape. He didn't run; he waited and raised his eyes. He saw what was producing the sound: big shapes on the sky. The sound grew stronger. Many planes flew over his head; was an interesting show. Then, little black things fell from the planes. The view was almost hypnotic, and his trance was interrupted by big explosions.

A shiver started on his feet and went through his body. The big flames and hot temperature kicked in his self-preservation instinct and he started to run. Kai heard voices, and felt arms trying to grasp him, but he didn't care. He had to escape.

Kai opened his eyes, abruptly confused. He tried to remember this situation of chaos which had taken place on his head. Slowly, he understood, and without any kind of hope, he tried to move his hands. Useless, he felt the metallic ring on his neck, almost a part of him by now; nothing had changed, just the food had disappeared. He sighed with exhaustion. Then, a voice broke his defeated state.

-A good dream? I hope the answer is yes, because you will want to stay there. I'm just starting now.

Like a natural reaction, Kai got on his feet, trying to be as firm as he could be. But the instant he was standing, Boris took him by the chain connecting the collar, and threw him to the floor. —You have not learnt a thing, right? You like to be treated like this? Or is just that you're too stupid to defy me? What is it boy? What is it? You're nothing but a useful piece of garbage; paradoxical but true.-

Kai didn't even try to answer. He just watched to his left, trying to get up again. The worst thing around Boris was to show submission. He knew enough: Boris hated a rebellious attitude, but Kai was stubborn enough not to let him win.

Boris backhanded Kai, then pulled him up by the chain. The boy couldn't fight back with his hands tied, and the force of Boris pulling him.

They arrived to Kai's room, where the man hissed to Kai's ear. —Watch your actions carefully. Do it again and, —the man passed a hand behind Kais back giving him shivers, —you're in.-

He then untied his hands and threw him inside. Kai just rolled to face the ceiling and stayed there trying not to think. Not of Boris' words, not of his hunger, not of his pain, not of his tired state, not of his dream just… nothing.

After what felt like hours, Kai finally decided to get up and distract his troubled mind. He found a notebook and a pencil. He then sat on his bed and started to draw the koi fish he saw during his wait for Niedeck.

The kois were bright and colorful; he tried to do his best with his grey graffito. It was a shame; he would give anything to have a set of color pencils, but he'd had to do two flawless missions to obtain his sketchbook and pencils; what would Master-V ask for in exchange for a set of color pencils?

Kai didn't want to know.

He put his drawing on the wall, where many of his works rested. In this room there weren't any kind of physical windows, but those pictures had become the view for him. Maybe he couldn't stay and watch the outside every time he wanted to, but he had them, and he could continue to get along with that.

The door opened, making him jump. When he saw Voltaire entering he relaxed, but he kept expectant of the man's actions.

-He wasn't too harsh, was he? —Voltaire falsely smiled.

Kai wanted to maintain that smile (for him, it was a most sincere thing), and lied with a shake of his head.

-Good, good. Look at this, I brought you something. —Voltaire showed him a plate with vegetables and a small piece of chicken. Kai had to use all his self control to not jump on top of it.

Voltaire put it over a small table and watched him with inquisitive eyes. —I just want one thing. I'm asking you for your help tomorrow. I know I said you could rest, but I need you to visit one person who is bothering a friend of mine. I know it's too late to prepare yourself, but, —he kneeled and put a hand on Kai's shoulder, —I'm trusting in you. You know you're the only one who can do it, don't you?

Like a big sun on his dark world, Voltaire's words made Kai completely happy. He nodded quickly. The smile on the old face increased.

-Okay, I'm giving you the details later. Eat and rest, because you will need it.

The man got out, and Kai trembled slightly on his bed. Maybe that was a new opportunity to win Voltaire's favor and good will and, maybe, ask for his color pencils.

With a big smile, the boy ate, excitement growing as he tried to imagine what that mission would be. No matter what, he would fulfill it completely and satisfactory.

In one room of the large mansion, Voltaire looked at the two photographs on his hands. One was of a family, and other, in his left hand, was of a man.

He put down the one in his left hand. And regarded the other carefully, there were seven people: a couple, four children (three boys and a little girl) and an old woman, the familiar photograph of an important Mayor. He stopped, carefully studying the second younger boy, Kai's next objective.

And he smiled, that would open the doors for the next task on his quest for power.

He returned the picture on a case and sat down, putting his full attention on the other one. The photograph was highly damaged, two of it's corners burned. Voltaire frowned and threw it to the floor gritting his teeth and watching the ceiling.

He smiled again, calming down himself and reached the photo. He looked at it again and, the smile remaining constant on his face, hiding the picture under a heavy lamp desk. He gave one last glance to the lamp.

-You know? after all, your son is very useful.

* * *

Chapter two done.

Thanks for your reading.


	3. Loyal dog

Saludos!

Well this third chapter came again with a HUGE double collaboration, and dedicated too.

-**Stzen.** My beta... who (as I understood) is taking a break. (In case you read this) THANK YOU for your help. And I'm sure you'll do everything you want to and Good Luck!

-**Sholay**. My second reader. She was able to help even with her complicate schedule. I know what is that, so I really thank her help.

* * *

**Loyal dog**

_There is no faith which has never yet been broken, except that of a truly faithful dog. _Konrad Z. Lorenz

Even before the end of the war, Voltaire had decided to play his possibilities intelligently; he always knowing, he could reach any goal with the correct scheme. Like a board game, every person around him was a piece, especially those directly related with his business. He put them in two main categories, knowing exactly who were necessary:

-To be used.

-To be gotten rid of.

Those to be used were Boris' job; he would speak with them or simply keep an eye on them. As for those 'obstacles', those were Kai's labor. Voltaire had decided to have on his hands the most influential minds; and the Mayor was not an exception.

Many of them were easy to bribe, but others (like Niedeck) believe foolishly on democracy and ideals… exactly Niedeck's perdition. But Voltaire already knew he couldn't kill each obstacle; he needed them alive but in his grasp.

For that reason he wanted Kai to kill the third son of Albeik Fundl, the virtual successor of the Mayor. He knew his schedules and had decided to send Kai exactly when the family wasn't at home, just the boy and his grandmother.

Easy: find and kill.

Kai had passed a good night; Voltaire's words were a palliative for Boris treatment. He could endure everything as long as he had Voltaire's favor. In his mind, with the elder man's good will, the boy could do anything.

Voltaire appeared almost at noon. Kai didn't have a clock there but he knew it was noon because he had heard the men changing rounds, which happened three times at day: noon, eight pm and four am. Even without a clock and a window to see daylight, Kai had learned to tell what time it was. Even though he had wanted to sleep more, he was up and nervous for what kind of duty Voltaire would have for him.

When Voltaire called for Kai, the boy was ready, wearing gray pants and a black sweater. He greeted Voltaire and the man put his hands on Kai's shoulders.

-Remember, I'm counting with you. I want you to visit him. —Voltaire said, not forgetting his smile. He always was cautious not to mention 'kill' but he knew Kai understood perfectly what he meant. He produced a photo from his pocket, it was from a boy maybe two or three years younger than Kai.

But Kai felt a strange turmoil inside; he had squashed any sensation about killing (at least, he thought so), but sometimes he couldn't maintain under control that repressive and contradictory feeling. He wanted to satisfy Voltaire, but sometimes he couldn't leave behind his weakness. After all, even with his deadly abilities: cold talent and stoic appearance, he was just twelve years old. For everyone knew Kai; that biologic detail was not excuse he was an atypical child.

In fact, Kai didn't consider himself a kid… everybody talked to him like the animal Boris insisted he was, and in Kai's messed up mind he assumed he must be one. It was easier to rationalize like that, rather than looking for reasons and explanations… that never gave answers. Just more questions.

Kai merely nodded when Voltaire filled him with all information. He would go inside Albeik's mansion, find and kill his second younger child, Samael, finally depart and leave a spotless path.

After being informed of every detail about people in the house and receive his 'work tools', he was driven to one of few neighborhoods of the highest class. The post-war social structure had permitted the construction of a defined geographical distribution for each class:

The highest lived in big and secluded areas known as 'Circles'. Each one was named by just an ordinal number. People in medium classes lived around the old capitals and big cities in districts and almost defined suburbs known as 'Trees' (because of their shape), and each Tree was given a natural number.

The cities were now just the business and social centers for everyone. Nobody really lived there; it was just the place to work, have fun and for any kind of Governmental issues.

Finally, the lowest category people lived under the cities and periphery of the Trees. Their slums were the most extended (and not named) but they almost never dared to put a foot into the Trees or the Cities (much less the Circles).

Albeik lived in the Fourth Circle; not the most known, but composed of big houses with huge gardens. Few houses were rebuilt after the big war, adding rooms and façades, giving them an even more impressive appearance. But Kai wasn't impressed. He had seen many of them, even bigger and with bushes cut creating capricious forms.

Used to the luxurious cars, nobody paid attention to the black car, and didn't see the boy left behind once the car disappeared.

A shame.

Quickly, Kai climbed a tree from there he could see the house entrance. Everything seemed painfully easy: the wall was formed merely for riles, an easy climb. Soon, Kai was in the private yard. It had been so easy that Kai couldn't help but smile.

The house wasn't as big as Voltaire's, but was pretty interesting. The architecture was inciting. Kai had always admired buildings with curious shapes; he remembered a big construction with four big towers rising from the main base. Every time he could, he liked to look at two photographs in Voltaire's office. He had even drawn this one a few times; a few months ago he'd had the opportunity to watch it for one hour.

A moving bush returned him to his senses and he stayed still, trying to define who or what was there. The movement was increasing and Kai touched his gun. Soon, the origin of the sound jumped in front of him.

A dog; in fact, a puppy.

The animal moved its tail, tracing circles in the air. Kai knew it was because the dog was happy. He raised an eyebrow. What would make that puppy so happy?

Boris liked to tease him with that question. 'Why can a dog be so happy? It never owns its life; has to surrender everything to its master. It has to always be a possession, never a being. Just like you, my little dog.'

After that he just laughed

Kai snapped his head around when an insisting tongue licked his hand; the puppy was trying to attract his attention, lapping his fingers very enthusiastically. Seeing this, Kai retrieved them, not used to that kind of contact.

-Ey, how are you? —he crouched down and passed his left hand through the little dog's light brown fur, the animal answered with a joyous movement of his head, and its tail shook in bigger circles. Suddenly the dog started to bark playfully. Kai panicked, thinking he had been exposed… nobody arrived.

He thought so.

-Klaus? Klaus? Where are y… —the voice cut itself on an uneasy silence.

It required all of Kai's self-control to look towards the voice. There he was: Samael Fundl, his victim.

-Who are you? —asked Samael, watching Kai, who only stood up and looked around, searching for any kind of witness.

-Master Samael? Sam? —Kai listened; a strong voice was calling for the boy.

-I'm here! —the boy shouted. Kai decided to not run. —Who are you? —asked the boy again.

-I'm Kai, —It was a strange feeling, saying his name; when he almost never heard it, it was almost impossible to say it.

-Hi Kai! What are you doing here? —insisted Sam

-I… —Kai hesitated.

-Are you lost?

Kai lifted his gaze (he'd been staring directly at the dog). —Y-yes, I am. —Answered Kai after a while, trying to create a good story to explain his presence and wait for the exact moment to complete his mission.

-Sam? Who is he? —asked the man that had appeared suddenly, watching Kai.

Instinctively, Kai stepped away, not quite knowing the man's intentions. He tried hard to suppress the necessity to look for his gun, but Sam answered quickly.

-He is Kai and he's my friend. —Lied the young boy.

-Really? —asked the man, who was the butler who took care of Samael.

-Yep. —Insisted Sam.

The man nodded, not falling for the boy's lie, but confident Kai didn't represent any menace for them. —Ok, c'mon. It's time for lunch. Invite your friend.

Samael nodded and watched Kai. Kai followed, not knowing exactly why.

The house was as luxurious as Voltaire's: polished with bright floors, walls covered by expensive pictures, shining candelabras pending from the roof, empty spaces perfectly contrasted with those full of the most comfortable furniture that the world could offer.

Samael offered Kai something to eat. Kai thought frantically about it; he was hungry, but he just didn't trust them. He denied the plate even when his stomach grumbled after the smell, but he had learned something would never change. Voltaire had taught him never accept others' company; he didn't belong there. Under this idea Kai always maintained an emotional and physical distance between him and the rest.

Sam started to eat while talking happily with Kai. —I'm not allowed to see many boys of my age, you know. My brothers are older than me, and my sister… well, she never leaves mom's side. It's a bit disgusting. —Sam smiled playfully looking for Kai's sympathy but Kai felt nothing more than a little awkward, not knowing what he should say or do. He just smiled a bit.

-And you? Where do you live? Near here? What were you doing around here? —Sam's questions hit a nerve on Kai; he didn't like to be questioned but he knew it was necessary to give any reply.

-I was just looking around and I got lost, that's all. —He answered with a sincere tone, after building a good story in case the boy asked more. Kai was a master with that; he knew which tone use, which words must be said to make any lie the most believable story.

Sam nodded, —Yes, I understand. You'll see, I have gotten lost twice. Mom almost went crazy and I was away no longer than one hour. I'm almost sure you have never seen a neighborhood as big as this.

-In fact, yes I have.

Sam looked at him incredulously. —Yes? Where? I mean, you don't look as someone would… —the boy tried not to sound pejorative but Kai didn't care.

-Yes, there in Rioja, North of Sixteenth Circle, it's impressive. There are plenty of big houses like here but there are twice as many. I saw one with four fountains, the biggest I've ever seen, and they changed colors every time. —Kai smiled, proud of himself, seeing Sam's eyes widening.

-Have you been there? —asked Samael, ecstatically closing his eyes and imagining himself in that place.

-Twice.

Sam smiled even more —Do you want to play?

Kai's smile disappeared and he watched him with full attention, trying to reason Sam's ways. Kai was used to understanding people's ways and using them to his advantage, but he just couldn't put on comprehensible terms Sam's behavior. It was so… simple, and he couldn't get why it was so hard to understand it.

He decided to do what he always did to stop dealing with his rational mind (incapable to comprehend the simplest things because of his hardened way of understanding the world).

-Yes, why not?

Kai said it at the same time he thought it, leaving behind his reasoned commands.

Both boys played hour by hour until the same man Kai had seen before appeared, calling for Samael.

-Master, it's late. You have to put on your sweater.

Sam and Kai stopped playing with Klaus and went inside the house. It was then that Kai felt an inner turmoil, as he saw the clock on the wall.

6:44pm

Boris had told Kai to meet him at 6:00.

Suddenly, Kai turned around and ran, not saying a word to Samael. His feet barely touching the ground as he ran like the devil was on his heels, and contradictorily, the devil was waiting for him,

During his crazy sprint, Kai couldn't help but ask himself why he had done it. He had even lost track of the time. Initially, he had decided to play with the boy a short time, then kill him, but he had enjoyed himself so much that he did something unforgivable; forgot to check the time.

Certainly Boris would never understand, and Voltaire too most of the time, but something in Kai made him think that what he'd done wasn't a bad thing… even if he knew he was the only imagining that. That was the truth.

It was hugely disconcerting that while everything was leading to a definitive (and unforgettable) punishment, he still wanted to stay with Sam a little longer. He couldn't understand it, even if he tried to, he couldn't.

Kai finally arrived to the neighborhood's outskirts, completely exhausted. He saw Boris' black car and went towards it, inhaling deeply and imagining what was waiting for him. But his breath stopped in his throat when he saw other car, and unmistakable white model: Voltaire's limousine.

The boy stopped in his tracks astonished for that vision. —W_hat's Master-V doing here?_ —wondered Kai.

-Will you continue wasting our time? —barked Boris, but Kai remained tense with his thoughts.

-Should I leave you here? —Came the flat phrase from Voltaire, and Kai ran even faster towards the white car (even thought he had seen Boris opening his door). As soon as Kai was near Voltaire's car, he began to ask forgiveness.

When Kai heard Voltaire's simple question every other thought left his mind; his worst fear was there… Voltaire thought about leaving him there, leaving him behind. To his shock, Voltaire didn't open his door. He just descended the window a bit and said, without looking at Kai,

-Go with Boris. I don't want you near and I'm not planning to waste my time with you now. —After he finished he closed the window and the car started to move. Kai nodded and went in Boris' car, avoiding looking at the man's (certainly) angry face.

-Stupid fool. You really have to have a good excuse for your behavior… —Boris hissed at Kai, putting a chain in the collar and giving the signal to continue the march. They were over the road for almost thirty minutes; Boris had been watching Kai for a while and suddenly asked him carelessly,

-How did you finish him?

Kai tensed immediately and bowed his head. Boris would smile before the easiness, reading Kai's attitude and the incredible pleasure he would obtain punishing him, but… (if he was sure in his knowledge about Kai) the mission hadn't been accomplished, and (no question about it) that was a big problem.

-Kai?

Kai was shaking now after he heard his name coming from Boris' lips. It was comforting listening to it coming from Voltaire, while likewise it was terrible when Boris called him by his name. It almost never happened, but it meant the worst: he was angry. Not the common fury, normal in the man, but rage produced directly by Kai. And an angered Boris was almost synonym of… Kai tried not to think on that.

-…Yes, B-sir? —came his cautious answer.

Boris was definitely angry, not precisely for Kai's futile attempt to hide his fail, but the failed mission itself. That represented a Voltaire radiating fury and a hell of violent reactions. Voltaire was a very keen man, and Boris admired the old man's sagacious actions. He seemed to know how to act; correct acts at the right time.

Yet, on rare occasions like this, Voltaire was like a capricious king. He could accept almost any kind of mistake (not very kindly, but he did), but if the failure was something related his business, everything changed. The erudite king turned into the most vengeful tyrant.

Boris had to inform Voltaire.

-You are not telling me something.

But as much fidelity, loyalty, and respect Boris could have, he liked to enjoy things by himself.

-How did you kill the boy?

Kai inclined a bit and whispered. –I didn't do it.

-Uh? I didn't hear you.

-I didn't do it, —repeated Kai even lower, intrigued by Boris acting so calmly.

-You didn't?

Kai raised his head after that calm answer, to be violently pulled by the chain on his collar and thrown down. Boris kept him on the car's floor with one foot on the boy's back and his other foot on the end of the chain. Calmly, he reached for his cell.

-You understand this is something I have to do, right? —Boris sneered with Kai watching, scared when he took the phone. His eyes widened, Kai knowing exactly what Boris was going to do.

-Please sir… I just… let me return. I'll finish him… no mistakes this time… please.

Boris tensed the chain even more. —Are you stupid? Oh… wait, what a question! Of course you are! I'm not letting you go repair any mistake, that would mean renouncing my fun. —Finishing, he waited for Voltaire to answer. —Sir

-What do you want Boris? —came the angry answer.

-No, sir, it can't wait. There is something you need to know.

-What is it?

-The boy isn't dead.

Immediately the screeching sound from the tires being stopped sounded through the phone, followed by the angry exclamation of Voltaire's rage. –WHAT?

The black car stopped just seconds later. Kai (still in the floor) listened carefully to two doors being opened. A hand then pulled him harshly from the chain.

-What did you do? —Voltaire demanded with fury. —What did you do?

Kai was scared, he had heard this aggressive and dangerous tone from Voltaire countless times and it always had frightened him. He tried to stammer an answer…

To no avail.

-I trusted you with this… and you failed me…

Kai was now desperate. He tried to speak but a heavy fist encountered directly with his face. Even with the sudden attack, Kai managed to splutter, —Master… please… I…

-You nothing! Can we return him? I don't want to see him.

-I'm sorry Sir, we're out of time. —The chauffeur said, checking his wristwatch.

Voltaire hissed something under his breath and pulled Kai to his feet. —Bind it and keep it inside; I will deal with this later. —He threw Kai to Boris and went back to his limousine.

Boris got inside his car too pulling Kai behind him. His hands were tied in front and collar's chain attached to the car's door. —You will stay like this until we return. We are late for a meeting… you're lucky— he sneered near Kai's ear.

The boy didn't dare look at Boris; he was too apprehensive and worried about his current situation. Voltaire was not only angry (well… completely furious) but disappointed too. And he couldn't allow that to happen: never. Not only because the old man's trust was his most valuable wealth, but deep down, he was afraid of the possibility of Voltaire's favor disappearing.

Kai was terrified about being useless for his master and (consequently) returning to the darkness he had seen. Not for the harshness that place held, but for loss his only reason to live. They (Boris and Voltaire) had worked his mind to the point that the boy couldn't assume that there was anything more to life than his life with them.

It was just inconceivable… the possibility didn't even exist.

They were going to a meeting-party; no need to say it was in the finest part of the city. That meant useful things:

-They were near Fundl's Circle

-That meeting would take three or four hours.

He had an opportunity.

He could fix everything… or die trying.

There wasn't much difference knowing what kind of punishment would be waiting for him if he didn't even attempt it.

It was worth the shot (literally).

They arrived to the reunion place. Kai was left alone in the car tied with the chain, unable to escape.

At last that was the idea.

When Kai was sure nobody was near the car, he began to work. His first job: open the handcuffs. He was taught to open locks, but handcuffs (obviously) were not part of the training. However, he was already curious enough to try many times before. He hadn't mastered it, but was very skilled nonetheless.

When he was doing 'field jobs' he always took a short wire that remained in his collar. Regularly, he threw the wire before he arrived to the 'meeting point' now… well, he hadn't even remembered to throw it. What good luck.

After many attempts, he was free. The last part was to detach the chain from the door; he hadn't enough time to work directly on the collar so he went with the chain hanging from the metallic collar. Hiding it as much as he could inside his clothes.

He took back the gun that Boris had taken from him and started to run towards Fundl's place, remembering the exact route they had taken (part of the reason he had looked through the window). Kai knew the mansion was far but he had to do it, no matter what obstacles he had to face.

Almost forty minutes later, he started to consider returning. Not because somebody could catch him, but he was beginning to feel defeated. This was an almost impossible task: go there, enter, find Samael, kill him without any witnesses (he already knew at that time the family should be at home), leave, and return on time.

He stopped and bowed his head, frantically rethinking all his options. There weren't many. Return and receive his punishment (surely an unforgettable one), or continue and risk everything. He didn't think to run away; that simple idea didn't appear in his reasoning. He looked at the dark sky and decided.

His desire to make Voltaire proud made him continue.

Almost other forty minutes later, a pair of lights behind him attracted his attention. He turned around and saw a compact car stopping next to him. Behind the window appeared an old man and a young girl.

-Hi! —called the girl.

Kai just looked at them distrustfully.

-Good evening, young man. Are you lost? Are you going somewhere?

-Do you want to come with us? —asked the girl happily. This surprised both males, the old man for his granddaughter's sudden (and unthinking) offer. Well, thinking rationally the boy didn't look like a menace, and he decided to take him in case the boy did decide to.

Kai stared at them for a brief moment, not precisely considering the benefit of the ride, but analyzing carefully their interaction, trying to spot a lie. Nothing. He then nodded, a bit uneasy, but completely determined to deal with any 'collateral damage' during his mission.

-Where are you going? Are you lost? —insisted the old man.

Kai nodded again. Seeing the girl, he answered frankly, –I was returning to home. My family works in the Fourth Circle.

The man's eyes made Kai felt nervous but the young girl's voice broke the silence. —C'mon grandpa! We can take him there!

The girl's grandfather smiled like his granddaughter. —Ok, of course we can. —The girl passed to the back seat and opened the door for Kai. —by the way, what's your name? I'm… and my granddaughter…-

Kai blocked their names. He didn't want (or need) any kind of identification with them. Not with dead people.

-I'm Kai.

There it was. Kai had condemned them to die. No one outside 'his world' should know his name. No one.

The girl nodded and started to talk to Kai, who continued the chat like the most normal thing in the world. He created a lie so believable that (almost) nobody could ever discover...

It was an invented life Kai told, but so natural that sometimes, even he, liked to imagine and talk about it like it was real.

-We are here. I hope you never try to run away again; you have a good life. Remember, in the lower parts there are worse things than having to work. C'mon, even life's burdens should be faced with a smile, —the man said, almost laughing and putting a hand over Kai's head (who suppressed flinching).

Kai closed his eyes, trying to erase any guilt in his next action.

Before the old man opened the door, Kai's skilful hand fired a clean shot in the middle of his forehead. He looked to the girl who was completely shocked. She couldn't even scream; a bullet through her brain prevented any kind of reaction.

Kai stood still in the car in silence for a moment, not paying respect but forcing his mind to not reason with that. As almost always, he decided to block. To block everything.

He snapped around and went towards Samael's house, repeating his last entrance path. Kai was soon in the garden checking his gun. He went across the yard and looked cautiously through a window. There he was; the boy, plus two other boys, an old woman and the butler. Kai bit his lip; that was more difficult… but not impossible. Everything had to be done quickly. Time was running out.

He, still in the yard, formed his plan immediately and stood a good distance away from the window. He then picked up a rock and threw it through the glass. Of course the sudden attack surprised everyone. Guards began creating a defensive wall around the house, looking for the attacker, but they were outside and the trouble was _inside_.

At that moment, Sam, his brothers, and grandmother were taken to the securest place; they were going to a panic room. Kai knew the boy could be easily separated from the group. Kai waited for them and Sam saw him; nobody else noticed when the young boy took the other way, directing his walk towards Kai.

-Kai? Are you ok? What are you doi… —the boy couldn't finish his question. The bullet made its job very effective. The mission was finished and just one thing was left: The butler who had heard his name; something more difficult but not impossible.

He was about to look for the man but he suddenly appeared in front Kai. The man reacted before Kai and hit him in his left arm with a lamp he took from a nearby small table. Surprised about the sudden attack and overpowered by the pain, he released his gun. Biting back the pained scream, Kai tried to take the firearm again, but the man kicked it away.

-You! You killed Master Sam… why? —The man's words held mixing feelings: disbelief, hate and disgust.

-I… I had to, I had to —repeated Kai, blocking the pain and looking for the car keys he had taken from the old man, he remembered putting them in his pocket.

The butler advanced on Kai, attempting to hit him again, but Kai reacted quicker this time and thrust the largest key into the man's right eye. Before the man (holding his now bleeding orbit) attacked again, Kai held out his gun and fired.

Then there was silence

Kai's agitated breath was the only sound reaching his ears. He stayed there almost four minutes before he finally gathered himself and thought for a way to get out. The alarm was blaring and the guards had started to get into the house. He went to the yard and defined the way towards the car; he had to pass in front three guards, it was either that or wait and be spotted.

He had just an instant, and Kai decided it was time to risk everything.

He ran.

A guard saw something moving (not knowing exactly what was because of the night darkness) and fired. A bullet grazed his arm but he couldn't stop; time was against him. He disappeared into the bushes and went to the car. Trying not to glance at the bodies inside, he started the engine and drove away. It was difficult considering he had only one useful hand; the other one was futile now.

He had to drive slower, and understood it would be suicide to try and go where Voltaire was, so he decided to head back to Voltaire's mansion.

He finally saw the signal informing the nearing city. This meant he was fifteen minutes away from Voltaire's; Kai saw a curve approaching, and he counted to 4 (after closing his eyes) before jumping out and letting the car collide with the trees beside the road. Prepared to fall on the hard floor, Kai only got few scratches after the impact. Kai watched the fire increasing after few small explosions. He sighed and continued walking.

When he arrived on the property, he knew exactly what to do. He rounded the wall going to the North, and after few minutes he found the hole he was looking for. He crawled through it. After a difficult pass between bushes, Kai walked towards the house.

He finally had time to completely reason his situation. It was a mess.

He had failed the mission the first time, had escaped…yes, he had accomplished everything now, but he was hurt (his arm was surely broken) and the gash was beginning to send waves of pain over him. He was hungry and completely exhausted… but despite everything, he kept walking.

For another ten minutes he kept his pace constant until he could see the Mansion's lights. When he caught sight of the unmistakable forest surrounding 'his house', he couldn't continue; his pace had slowed down and now he had to sit and rest his back on a trunk, trembling after his strength began to leave him. He fell asleep.

Lost in his sleep, he dreamt again with planes, bombs and screams, this time he saw the faces of the old man, the girl, the butler, and Samael.

Kai hadn't had to watch those images for long because was awakened by a pull from his neck. Surprised, he tried to put up a fight, but was so disoriented that he was quickly overpowered, his arm hanging useless beside him. The man who had pulled him ignored the broken arm, tied the boy's hands behind him and made him walk again… with the chain.

-This is a good dog; even has its chain ready for it's night-time walk —He heard a spiteful, unknown voice.

Kai didn't try to resist anything, he just allowed himself to be led through the wood. They walked for a while and he hadn't really paying attention to the man's words, but when he heard a well known voice he finally glanced over.

Boris.

-Oh? We thought you had run away. I was beginning to doubt you, but no; you're the most loyal dog I've ever seen. —Boris teased him, patting Kai's head and pulling hard on the chain, making him watch directly into the man eyes, —and I'm really going to have a deep pleasure with this. Yesterday, I couldn't; today will be a dream realized.

Kai shivered, thinking back. Boris smiled seeing this and made him walk again. They reached the small construction and were walking along a corridor when Boris dismissed the men who were going with them, and both, Kai and Boris, were left alone.

-I'm not sure what Voltaire's decision will be about you, and right now I don't care. You're mine for a few hours, or days perhaps? Until Voltaire will want to see you again, and it would be a mistake to inform him right now, no? —he sneered.

Kai stopped and finally spoke. –But… I did it, I obeyed Master-V's orders.

Boris watched him surprised. –You did?

Kai understood the news hadn't arrived yet and Voltaire thought that Kai had not only failed, but ran away too. —You have to tell Master-V! He needs to know! —Kai almost screamed.

Boris backhanded him and continued kept from the chain. —Oh no! You will ruin again my fun. He will know…but later. I'll tell him you haven't been found.

Kai started to scream, hoping Voltaire would be around there. It was so rare to hear Kai screaming (voluntarily, anyway), many men went to see what was happening. Boris was furious; he hit Kai again and looked for a gag to silence the boy. Seeing this, Kai knew he had to do something. He couldn't let Boris win this… and did the only thinkable thing.

Kai bit Boris' hand.

His teeth sunk so deep, the man released Kai and backed away. People watching looked over Boris' surprised face. Kai took advantage of this distraction and ran towards the tunnel connecting to the mansion. Kai knew it was kept under watch, but he hoped he could pass through and enter the mansion.

Seeing the door was open, Kai ran faster. Once in the house, he hid himself and looked frantically for Voltaire. Kai hadn't been there many times but he remembered enough to know where each room was. He understood he couldn't look room by room, so he went directly to Voltaire's studio.

The door was opened and Kai entered. He was a little nervous but determined as he closed the door behind him.

The office was empty.

Kai felt his flimsy confidence leaving him.

He fell on his knees, defeated, thinking back to everything he had done that day to please Voltaire. After everything he had achieved that day, he realized he was capable to do something more. The mere thought gave him strength; he was on his feet again and heading to the door when it was suddenly opened, sending Kai back to the floor. Boris was right in front of him.

Kai did everything he could (considering he had his hands tied) to maintain his distance. But Boris was furious; he pressed Kai's arms with his foot and seized him by the chain.

-You will pay.

-He has to know, he has to know! —Kai insisted, but Boris silenced him, pulling harder on the chain and choking him.

-What is this about?

Kai recognized (or tried to) Voltaire's voice.

-We found him sir, but… —Boris started.

-I did it Master-V! I had to do it… I finished him… finally, —Kai said desperately when he was sure it was Voltaire. Kai watched a blurred face, and it was only when the elder man was in front of Kai that he finally saw the almost anxious features of Voltaire.

-What?

-I did it Master. I had to return but I did it. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to leave the car but… I couldn't fail you.

Voltaire pulled Kai on his feet, who was kept on his knees by Boris' harsh grasp on the chain. Voltaire ordered a man to confirm Kai's words (obviously just asking for any news related Albeik's family)

-On channel four sir, —came the answer.

Voltaire turned on the TV in the room and watched, paying close attention to every word.

-The second youngest son of the popular politician, Albeik Fundl, was murdered today in his house, and the butler's family was also attacked. Experts said it must have been two attackers, seeing as no traces were left. They hadn't found anything more than bullets and blood, and no witnesses; only the family, but they didn't see anything that could help with the investigation. One of the guards said he saw someone getting out of the house, but nobody has been found…

Voltaire smiled gloomily, that was all. He had spent almost four hours thinking on other possible options to reach his goal, but Kai had made everything easier now.

-I'm not happy you escaped, —Kai closed his eyes with those words, —but… you did a good job after all. We need to fix that incident; why you didn't do it when you should have, and decided to go back. But now, everything is solved. The boy is dead, and you are here. He needs a doctor. Take him, Boris.

Kai felt any kind of worry and fear wash away; even when Boris put his hand roughly on his shoulder, Kai felt nothing.

They started to walk but Voltaire spoke. —Oh, wait a minute… —Boris stopped —when were you going to inform me?

Boris' eyes widened a bit. —Well sir, the boy hadn't told me.

Voltaire smiled.

-Jerome, take Kai with the doctor. Boris stay here.

* * *

I just made a small change, dividing the story in two main parts (adding in chapter two).

THANKS!


	4. Chased dog

**Chased dog**

_The dog is a yes-animal, very popular with people can't afford a yes-man._ Robertson Davis

Four days had passed.

Kai had been left in the room, the only contact he had had with the outside was the food which had been left for him three times each day for the last two days. The first day Kai was calm, it wasn't difficult for him to be there, it was like a break (he liked to think), and one he really needed.

The second day he was nervous, Kai hadn't heard anything from Voltaire or Boris. The boy tried to talk with the man that left him the food, but he was completely ignored.

He didn't receive food the third day.

So that fourth day he was not only hungry but completely desperate; he passed his longest night without sleep in a very long time. Each time he thought on Boris' fury, Voltaire's deception or proud gesture… his punishment. What would be happening outside? Maybe they just forgot about him, maybe that was his punishment decided by Voltaire, was he going to die? Or maybe those two days without food had been his penalty… or… or…

He hadn't done something so terrible; just the first time, but he had finished everything. He had risked himself highly just to give Voltaire the pleasure of saying he didn't have any obstacles in his path

Kai had his left arm broken, a serious gash on that arm (caused by the bullet) and was overworked. The doctor had put him a loose sling so Kai could partially move his arm and was given material to change the bandage on the gash. That wound was doing well, his body was rested now and his arm… well, he had never been a fast healer; maybe with the correct nourishment and rest he would be, but luckily Kai was young and his bones restored faster than in an adult. So a broken bone just took more time to heal than a simple gash.

Kai wondered if Voltaire considered him useless at that moment, it wasn't the first time.

Two years ago, Kai almost lost a leg in an accident after a miscalculation. Kai stole a diamond Voltaire wished to have, in those times Kai killed in short distances and open spaces (like Niedeck), that robbery was nothing directly related with Voltaire's concerns.

It was a test to know if Kai was ready to be infiltrated, a kind of work more direct. Things seemed easy, the security measures weren't the best and the man in question wasn't the most cautious around with his properties. Everything led to a sure success.

The problem started when Kai was discovered by a maid (he was informed the house was empty). During his escape, Kai was bitten by a guard dog that was chasing him. He got away almost miraculously after a hard fight where he killed the dog using a knife. Then he (completely disorientated) walked to a safer place. Kai planned to rest a while and encounter Boris later, but the damage done by the dog was excessive. Kai lost consciousness in that place.

For two days he tried to leave but he was completely lost, and even having a map he couldn't arrive by himself, he was ill and weakened, too.

Boris' men found him the night of the third day, the purple haired man was ready to kill him but they noted immediately the wound made by the bite was seriously infected, that was the reason for Kai's sickness. The wound was not only infected but was beginning to become gangrenous because of the dirty conditions where Kai had been staying.

The dog had bitten him on his right leg, just a few centimeters behind his knee. The doctors battled to put down the infection, and after four days Kai was finally put out of danger. It would have been easier and faster if Voltaire had accepted to cut Kai's right leg as the doctor suggested, but in Voltaire's mind, the boy was the same: dead or amputated. So the doctors had to cut part of the back of Kai's leg where gangrene had corrupted the flesh, in order to save the boy's leg.

That was a risky operation but they were given an order: if they couldn't save the leg, the boy's life was worthless.

The bite had damaged Kai's tendon but Voltaire had _acquired_ services of a very skillful surgeons team, so his leg was restored completely in all his functions, but he acquired a deep scar (where the flesh had been removed) and an intermittent pain that attacked him when he was on his feet or maintaining his legs flexed for a long time, and after a drastic change in temperature.

So this time, Kai had remembered what the doctor had taught him (during his physical therapy), some specific exercises to fortify the muscle and avoid progressive paralysis or increased pain.

That was the only thing he could do to maintain his mind away from his anxiousness, he was so tense that even drawing hadn't been an option to calm himself.

The door was opened and Kai jumped, looking for the newcomer. It wasn't Boris or Voltaire: it was Lyon; the second personal assistant of Boris. He entered with a whip. Kai tensed immediately; the difference between Boris, Voltaire and the rest of the men working there was that Kai respected and feared Voltaire, he felt challenged (and was obviously scared) by Boris, and he just saw the rest as a menace.

Kai was aware he didn't have to pay any kind of respect to them; he only dealt with Voltaire and Boris, so Kai prepared to defend himself. Lyon smiled, feeling defied.

-So, are you ready for your punishment? —Lyon smiled again and advanced. Kai didn't step back, —… you are not afraid, eh? Let's start.

The man raised his arm and threw the whip; Kai, prepared for that action, avoided it and jump over the man. Taken by surprise, he tried to hit Kai who received a slash, though not very hard because of the position, but that didn't stop the boy. He kicked the man's back knees with such accuracy that the man had to flex his legs kneeling on the floor. Desperate, Lyon tried to hit Kai, this time with his fist. Kai made a quick defense and took the whip; before Lyon could react, the harsh rope was around his neck. Because of his useless arm, Kai couldn't choke the man as he wished but he could put enough pressure to obtain answers to his questions.

-Is Master-V here? Where is B-s…

-I would never have imagined, who would think you missed me? I'm touched.

Kai's words were cut by Boris' sarcastic phrase. The boy released the whip and backed away, feeling himself cornered.

-Sir? Mr. Valkov, what are you doing here, I thought you…

-I can't let others do even the simplest task. You have a lot to learn yet Lyon. You can't hope to dominate a dog when you let yourself be seen as an equal, you must be superior. There are two ways to tame a dog: By love and by fear. The main problem with love is, if the animal finds someone that loves him more than you, you've lost him. But with fear, you must be sure to be his worst fear. The dog won't dare to defy you. If you approximate being seen like a menace, the animal reasons you like an equal, he knows he had an opportunity against you, but… if you stand without doubt. —Boris walked holding the whip cornering Kai even more, —the animal knows he didn't have a chance, he will submit.

To prove his point, Boris threw the whip in front Kai and turned around. Lyon watched, amazed that Kai didn't even try to take the whip or attack Boris.

-You see? —Boris faced Kai again, —but you shouldn't be permissive; you shouldn't tolerate any kind of bad behavior. With you or others in your presence, right boy? —Boris took the whip again and raised it.

Kai knew it was useless try to run, so he put his arms in front him to block as much of the lashes as he could. Boris was not satisfied after seven, so he threw Kai to the floor where he released his anger. Kai tried to protect himself, but it was hopeless. Soon the boy lay on the floor, exhausted and trying to recuperate his breath, he didn't dare to get to his feet; he was weary.

-Well, that was enough for now. That was Lord Voltaire's punishment. Now, as for mine…

Boris walked around the room. Kai used this time to close his eyes, not knowing exactly what was coming. Before Kai had time to gasp, Boris took him by his hands and threw him to the bed. The boy's eyes widened and this time, he fought back. The man smiled at his effort.

-It's futile my boy, if I should decide it would be as easy as this, —Boris put a knee over Kai's legs and with his left hand he held the boy's hands together putting them over his head. With his free hand he ripped the (already torn) shirt from Kai and threw it aside. Passing his hand over the boy's chest he reached his neck, Boris lowered his head and whispered, —But I decide to wait. So sad… my blood-soaked pup.

Boris laughed and released him leaving the room. Kai stared at the ceiling for a long time. With his hand he looked thoughtlessly for a blanket on the bed and put it over his chest, not wanting to see the blood.

Kai didn't pay attention to the round change; he let himself wander freely on his thoughts, where just one single thought was repeating over and over: 'that was so close'.

-That was so close. —Whispered Kai closing his eyes.

He got up and took a bath, cleaning each welt and changing the bandages. He put again the sling on his arm. He could move his arm a bit more and the swelling had decreased. As for the lashes, he had few cuts on his arms and one long on his face (over his right cheek); his back was sore, but he couldn't do anything other than take a towel, soak it with cold water and throw it onto his back. It was refreshing and cooled off the itchy sensation.

Kai watched the room. That wasn't so bad, he had to admit.

He didn't know how many hours he rested, his stomach hurt like his back but he was less worried. Voltaire's punishment was nothing spectacular and Boris'… well, that had been so close.

The door was opened and Jerome entered, not precisely the worst guest. —Lord Voltaire is waiting for you, c'mon. —He said indifferently.

Kai liked that, neither false kindness or scary fury.

So he got up (he was now wearing a shirt) and walked calmly behind Jerome. A passive attitude meant a passive answer; they walked in silence along the corridor. They reached Voltaire's mansion and continued to the dining room.

Kai had never been taken to the dining room, and there he was; in front a huge table with two figures made of silver (to him it looked like roosters fighting) over the surface and one of the biggest candelabras he had ever seen. Its light reached any corner in the big room. The table was made of solid wood and complex forms were carved into the entire surface. All of the room was full with any kind of furniture he couldn't even name, not knowing what kind of use they could have (if they had one).

-Kai, —the voice broke any kind of amazement the boy had.

Kai turned around looking for the voice's origin. There, at the opposite extreme of the table was Voltaire. Kai knew he shouldn't run as much as he wanted to.

He had to stay calm.

-Master-V. —Kai greeted politely once he was beside Voltaire.

The elder man looked over the boy's aspect, the lash crossing his right cheek and the sling holding his left arm. He took note of each detail, stopping at the boy's neck encircled always by the metallic collar.

-Jerome, you can go.

One the man was gone, Voltaire extended his right hand and passed his fingers slowly over the collar. It was beginning to get short for the boy. Ignoring the (now healed) lacerations produced by the hard pulling the day Kai had 'escaped'; Voltaire remembered his decision and smiled.

It had been a good decision.

-Sit. —Said Voltaire.

Kai watched him carefully; he couldn't want him to sit on the floor, could it be possible he wanted Kai to take place at the table? The same table than him…

He assumed well; and with a big inner smile Kai sat at Voltaire's left. After this Voltaire called, —What are you waiting for? Come on, we have important things to talk about.

Kai knew it wasn't him who Voltaire was talking to. To Kai's terror, Boris entered with a frown once he noticed the boy and sat on Voltaire's right.

-Well, sir. Is that thing going to eat here? With us? —Boris asked disparagingly.

Voltaire smiled —A good action should be rewarded, never forget that Boris. A mistake that can't be fixed should be paid with the same kind of money.

Kai had to down his gaze, he was scared and the growing (and strangely passive) tension between both men was frightening. So he limited himself to look at the designs in the table's table-linen. Voltaire was just only increasing Boris' disdain for Kai.

-How's the plant going in Almeria? I haven't checked your report.

Kai couldn't avoid flinching when Boris suppressed his hiss and stated with a strained voice. –I sent you that report two days ago.

-Ah?—Voltaire raised an eyebrow.

-Yes, you asked me to do that.

-Uhm well, I don't remember. Voltaire sneered. —So, how many days left for the aperture?

-Four months.

-Four? So this time you weren't as effective as you used to be. I sent you there to make things work better, not to slow them.

The boy just wanted to flee; the tension was beginning to be unbearable.

-As you can read in the information, everything was caused for a… wrong decision Sir, I was informed you were advised to change the location of your inversion, but you decided to remain there.

Here Kai used his remnants of self control to remain calm, it was obvious everything was going wrong. The tense silence just increased the already strained situation.

-The dinner is ready sir. —Kai heard an unknown voice.

-Bring it. —Voltaire voice was calm but sounded a bit tightened because of the effort to sound composed.

Kai tried to maintain his eyes on the table but when an unknown (but known at the same time) aroma attracted his attention, it was very seductive and considering he was hungry, he had to move his eyes.

-This is 'Champiñones d'Arc' an exotic kind of cream with three different kinds of cheese: Parmesan, Oaxaca and Manouri. —Said Voltaire carelessly but watching Kai.

-Why do you waste your time? He doesn't even know the difference between chicken and pork, much less a dish like this.

They started to eat in silence, and after a while Kai spoke, distracted. –It's not Parmesan, it's Caboc.

-What?

Voltaire's unexpected voice made Kai react. He closed his eyes, -Nothing Master-V.

-No, tell me.

Ashamed, Kai said quickly. —It's not Parmesan cheese, it's Caboc cheese. You don't add Parmesan, you add Caboc, it has more milk.

Boris' arched eyebrow was enough to show his confusion.

-That's true Kai. This doesn't need Parmesan.

Kai was even more ashamed, but he couldn't avoid looking directly at Voltaire face. Was that a sign of recognizing?

Voltaire was giving a merit to Kai.

And this appealed to Kai and increased Boris' anger.

-You don't have that touch Boris; look at yourself, those aren't manners to behave with at my table. —Said Voltaire, smiling.

Boris looked over the man and then fixed his gaze on Kai, who was calmly eating and trying hard to not pay attention (or show it, at least) to their 'conversation'. For Boris, the differences were almost obvious. The man and the boy's comportments weren't so diverse, but Boris perceived something that gave Kai a kind of distinction over him.

-Kai? —called the older.

-Yes Master-V?

-You will come with Boris and I to Araucana. We're leaving in two days. I am invited to an important party organized by the founder of the NatBank. I'll give you more details later. Understood?

-Yes, Master-V. —Nodded Kai with his inner anxiousness ready to explode. He understood the significance of those words.

Voltaire was not only 'informing' him, but he was also explained about reasons. Usually he was just given the commands 'go there, do that'. That was new, and Kai liked to think (and reasoned himself to do everything to make it) that it was not a one-occasion thing, that was going to be repeated.

Once they had finished the meal, Kai was taken with the doctor and returned to the room. Boris and Voltaire stayed at the table.

-Everything is set. Albeik will decline his aspirations for Mayor, the president of the Bank is very interested in my offer. If she is convinced with this deal, we will have not only the platform but the connections to prepare your nomination. So… be a bit intelligent; remember, everything is in game, if we win that night, we will have the main part in my hands. If you lose the deal, well… I advise you: Don't make any plans for coming days, Boris.

-Why are we taking the boy? —asked Boris, trying to ignore the menace in the last phrase.

-We need a back up plan in case something goes wrong. And, who knows? If you make a mess, I will need someone looking out for my interests. Don't you think?

Boris was astonished and tried hard to subdue his raising anger; he remained in silence. Once the plates were taken, two crystal goblets and a bottle of red wine were served. It was then when the two men had a kind of truce; in complete silence the two drank, letting themselves to wander in their own thoughts for a brief moment.

Boris was the first to finish. —Well sir, time to continue my duties, I have a few errands needing to be finished, —Voltaire nodded and dismissed him. When Boris was leaving the room, he clenched a fist and smiled —It's not just the boy who needs a lesson. —Not only Kai would learn to give him complete respect, but Voltaire was going to not forget the importance Boris held for him.

Two days later, things didn't turn as Kai would like. Voltaire fell sick a day before their departure. Kai was informed by Jerome after he asked why he hadn't been told anything. For Kai, it was initially a field of broken dreams. He wanted to go with Voltaire, assist him to that meeting and strive to gain more and more of Voltaire's favor. Maybe with merits and a hard work, he could not be a work-dog but a company-dog.

-You will go with Boris. —Said Voltaire once Kai was taken with him, —my doctor says it's necessary to rest; I'm trusting in you.

Kai nodded anxiously, it was the first time he was going with Boris under such circumstances: not only as company but, (in some way) representing Voltaire… both of them, even if Boris was more the 'official' agent.

-Yes Master-V. I'll do everything you have asked me. Is there something special I need to do? —asked Kai with his most (real) sincere tone.

Voltaire smiled warmly, that gesture melted every precaution barrier the boy had developed. —I know Kai, I know; I just want you to obey Boris. But in case your… —the man paused, trying to find the correct expression.

-Common sense, —completed Kai.

-Yes, your common sense, tells you Boris' orders are against it… obey it. Remember, I trust you.

Kai couldn't be more excited, he had been present at Boris and Voltaire's will battles many times. He was unsure what kind of role he played but in times like that, he was proud of himself. He had Voltaire's trust. As for Boris, of course Boris had it but was something different in Kai. Kai knew Voltaire not only trusted him but believed him too.

-I'll do that Master-V.

Araucana was the third richest city and the cultural center of the country. There took place the political reunion that congregated the non-political people immersed in the power sphere: Bankers, business-barons and others, people like Voltaire; exactly those he needed to have by his side. So Boris was going to show-off all of Voltaire's power.

It was night when they arrived after a midday journey; during which, Boris was doing his business, talking by phone and ignoring Kai. It was obvious that Boris was upset at having Kai as companion, but he dissimulated perfectly (at least enough to not be noticed by the rest of the personnel traveling with them).

They were received by a huge retinue that was greeting to each invited. They were led through the hotel to their rooms by a young woman. —This is your room Mr. Valkov, this one for Lord Hiwatari… uhm, but he's not coming.

-The boy will take it. —Boris said, surprising the guide girl and Kai.

-Are you sure, sir? I can do the arrangements necessary to give you this room.

-No, no. It won't be necessary. The boy will take it.

Kai had to look quizzically Boris; had he heard right? Boris was not only letting him use a room only for him… but a better one than his nonetheless.

-Okay, sir, as you wish. According to the schedule, we wait for you at 11 pm. The activities for tomorrow will be confirmed during the big-dinner. Have a good rest. —The young woman bowed her head politely and made her way along the corridor.

Boris opened the door from Kai's room and shoved him inside. —I want you ready at 10:30, if you're a single minute late, we will have problems.

Kai nodded dumbly, still confused by Boris' actions. The door was closed from the outside, and Boris left two men watching over the door. For Kai, being locked in that place was meaningless in that exact moment.

The room was huge, at least ten times bigger than the room in Voltaire's mansion. A big living room, a small kitchen… a huge bed. Kai was impressed, not that he hadn't seen that before, but it was the first time that all that comfort was just for him. Not having a mission to look for, he had something like that and no one was between him and the command given. And that was good. That 'allowed' him to be relaxed and… enjoy, since he wasn't pressed about times or places.

The first thing Kai did was to jump over the bed; it was so soft and big that he continued jumping for twenty minutes, letting cautious (but spontaneous) laughs escape. Remembering Boris' menace, he stopped and roamed curiously around the room, the terrace was the other take-breathing thing; it had a small jacuzzi.

Enjoying the warm water under the moon and stars was an idea Kai liked, since the most similar thing he had had was a desperate nocturnal escape, half swimming and half walking through a cold stream eight months ago.

A better thought came to his head. A jacuzzi in the terrace… what could be seen in the bathroom? A swimming pool? Curious, Kai went in. There wasn't a pool, but the biggest bathtub he had ever seen, similar to the jacuzzi but with the beauty/cleaning utensils any clean-obsessive-narcissist could imagine. Kai tilted his head, engrossed… why so many bottles? He read tag by tag… shampoo for beards and moustaches? Lotion for face, another for body and another one for hands… one more for feet; that was weird. He just took the simple shampoo, he didn't need any more.

Kai smiled a bit and decided to take a long bath. He opened the faucets and let the warm water fill the bathtub. Once it was completely full, he turned them off and slowly took his clothes off.

He was so busy looking at the water, that he hadn't paid attention to the fact that he was in front a full mirror. It was just when he was shirtless that he realized the situation he was in; he quickly dropped his gaze and finished undressing himself. He always avoided as much as he could, looking at his body. The scars were proof enough for that truth he tried hard to hide; maintaining it hidden for himself was enough to keep going…

Leaving his clothes aside, Kai went into the water and its warmness covered him, the relaxing sensation allowed him to be led to a kind of slumber, not the one originated by a drug, a big pain or exhaustion… this was a kind feeling he liked.

During that time, his mind had begun to dream. In that dream there weren't screams, bombs, fire or explosions; there were two people calling his name… 'Kai'. He heard a calm and kind voice that scared him and made him react, almost jumping out the water. He had to take a time, breathing deeply to relax himself a bit, and almost five minutes later he was ready to continue. The clock marked forty minutes before the hour Boris had told him.

Kai dressed quickly and was leaving the bathroom when someone hit him hard on his head, which sent him to the floor. He fought back, so the man (he saw glimpses of a middle aged man) had to attack again. Kai was in disadvantage because of his hurt arm, but it was obvious the man wasn't professional. Because the blow on his head had been hard but certainly not accurate; Kai wasn't left unconscious, as (he assumed) was the idea.

The man had a balaclava, and attacked again, but the boy defended himself perfectly, not leaving a weak spot. Struggling, Kai perceived the man didn't want to kill him but dominate him, take control over him.

When the intruder understood things weren't going in his favor, he took a lamp off a nearer night table and threw it at Kai, who avoided it, so the object ended crashed against the door. With such a hard sound, the men ordered to wait out of the room, tried to open the door immediately. Kai got distracted with the sounds of the men trying to open the door, and the attacker took advantage of this distraction to escape through the window.

The door was opened abruptly and when the two armed men got in, they found Kai breathing heavily and exhausted, with blood dripping over his (still) wet hair and the broken lamp on the floor. There wasn't any other sign of the fight had taken place few seconds ago.

Boris appeared behind the two armed men, —What happened? —he exclaimed before any other could speak.

-Ah… somebody entered and attacked the boy, Sir.

-Attacked you? —Asked Boris, angrily cornering Kai, and dismissing the men.

-Yes, B-sir. I was preparing myself for the meeting, I was leaving the bathroom then somebody jumped over me.

Boris was about to hit Kai (who only closed his eyes) but Boris stopped and breathed deeply, —I swear, I swear… if they didn't know about you, and Lord Voltaire hadn't ordered me to let you be present, I would cage you in the car's trunk all week. Who do you think will pay for that? —the man pointed at the broken lamp.

The boy looked directly to Boris. —I didn't do it.

-But you didn't avoid it! —he howled but breathed deeply taking control of his rising temper, —Okay, I want you ready in ten minutes. —Boris tossed a suit onto the bed and closed the door.

Kai sighed and went back to the bathroom to wash his face. Like he had thought the wound wasn't serious, just a gash. He was used to a considerable amount of blood, but he didn't worry; he just stopped the blood and changed his clothes.

The new suit Boris left him, surely was a new acquired Voltaire ordered specially for that meeting. Kai watched it fascinated, he felt odd wearing that kind of clothes but the idea Voltaire had bought him… for him. Black smooth fabric, a dark grey t-shirt and a black tie; since the t-shirt's neck was high and the tie helped to maintain it in its place… the collar was always hidden with clothing like this.

Before leaving, Kai sighed deeply and went to the mirror again and watched his reflection. He lost himself in the vision in front of him.

His eyes wandered all over his body, looking for any recall, any kind of… something. The image that would tell him he had security. An inner force that allowed him to face that world, the hardest, even harder than the slums. The ambient in the highest spheres was crude and demanded everything from everyone that assisted. Kai had learnt that as long as he didn't show any kind of doubt, everything was okay. The outer force and firm facade were the strongest defense because everyone were vultures; no pity, no doubts, nothing stopped them to rip apart the weak.

And Kai keep staring his image on the mirror, and discovered with concern… it wasn't there. He couldn't find it: the temperament to be as unbeatable as everyone showed, not the force, just the façade.

Kai was nervous, that was a well known feeling, so he did the only thing he could do as his last resort: he emptied his head, no forced appearances, no false feelings or doubtful masks; just a plain and blank expression.

Little did he know; the look he had was the same they, all people in that meeting, was wearing, like apathy and indifference. So when he joined Boris, Kai seemed like the others there.

-Come on. —Called Boris.

They arrived at the reception room; pretty young women led everyone once the hostess checked their names and places on a map that marked the tables' distribution. Boris, Kai, Lyon and other two men were conduced to a table near the dance floor.

Neither Lyon nor the other two men could avoid showing their surprise for the place's sumptuousness. On each table was an exuberant floral and fruit adornment on the top of a small chocolate fountain. Multicolored birds were perched all around a bigger fountain with small colored lights giving a special view each time.

Boris growled under his breath, angry at his men's stupid attitude. Just he and Kai seemed calm.

-Excuse me sir. —Asked the blonde girl leading them.

-Yes? —Came the answer.

-Would you like to sit this young man at the children's table or do you wish to sit him at your table? I'm sure he will be happy sat with other kids of his age. —She smiled sweetly. Kai didn't dare to look over at the table the girl signaled at kindly. Even if he wanted to sit there, Boris wouldn't allow him to.

-No, he will remain here.

-Okay, sir, as you wish. —The girl smiled and nodded leaving them.

The table was round with eight chairs perfectly distributed. The adornment was retired once they sat. On Boris' left was Lyon, Kai, a blonde man Kai didn't know and finally one he remembered. Alexei, the second favorite for Boris. He had tanned skin, short brown hair and was in his early thirties.

The food was served; Alexei and the other two men were ready to eat but Boris' angry look prevented them from doing so. Kai saw immediately who the main guest was in that splendid dinner: a slender (almost fragile) old woman, with short light blonde hair, glasses and a heavy necklace. Kai could see her grey eyes and asked himself if she wasn't blind.

-Good night my fellows. I know this night is very important for all of us. The next stage is ready to begin, so we need to forge the strongest alliance. We know a danger fiercer than the war is menacing to be born. For those in the South part know well what I'm talking about. Niedeck was a real menace, thanks to an unknown benefactor you got rid of him. But there are many of them. Like the most historical plague, there are many yet; and we have to work together as the rightful exterminators we are.

The cheers weren't short expected.

The old woman moved her hand to show she hadn't finished yet. –But first, as the cleverest hawk looking for rodents, we need force and enough energy for this titanic duty. So, here is my contribution, eat and drink that our chore is big. But as the rulers of this new society, we can do it!

Everyone raised their glasses, exclaiming for the old woman. Kai looked disinterested; it was not that it didn't concern him, in fact it could be said that he was more than involved in that conflict but it was so helpless his situation; he didn't have any other option that let himself go with the circumstances flow.

Finishing the toast, they began to eat. A mature man sat next Boris. It was Franz Domenach, a building investor, and began to talk with him. —What happened to you? —Suddenly the man asked, seeing Kai, who stared apprehensively at the man and Boris.

Boris doubt for a while, —He was hurt by the enemy. —He explained immediately.

Kai watched Boris' eyes; yes he never lied. Since for Kai, everyone was enemies and, even if Samael's butler had hurt him, ye he had been injured by the enemy, _his_ enemy.

-The bastard fought hard. —Boris added smiling and watching Kai.

-And nobody helped him? —the man asked.

Boris' smile increased and added. —He defended himself alone and won.

-Oh! So we have a brave warrior here! Ah! Well done boy! We'll need many like you. —Franz praised Kai.

Kai merely nodded but Boris couldn't help but stare the boy. No other word was said about him… at that moment.

Time passed, and after that man many others began to take a place at Boris' table, to the point Lyon and Alexei had to go to another table to leave room for them.

-I think it is time this young man sits with the other children. —Smiled a mature woman that was exactly behind Kai's chair.

Boris looked over Kai and motioned his head signaling him to the noisy table on the other side of the room. Kai didn't dare to reply. He made a quick bow and went to the signaled place… full of noisy boys and girls, who Kai didn't deal with very well, but he couldn't say 'no' being under Boris' orders.

So, he took seat at the table's head. A sickly-sweet waitress offered him something to eat. Kai decided to ask for the same food he had been eating, the girl looked confused. –Are you sure? We have fries, pasta, sandwiches… ice cream.

Kai denied with his head. —Thanks, I want the pork dish, please.

She couldn't tell him 'no' (considering all those children were sons or grandsons of powerful people, a 'no' was a very dangerous word). —Okay, wait a minute.

Kai sighed, looking lazily at the girls and boys around him. Almost half of them were around his age, few considerably younger and the rest older; there were many adults, surely those who took care of them.

Kai's new table was perfectly seen from Boris' place, so the rest of his table guests could see the boy from time to time.

-Who is he? Is Voltaire's new protégé? —Lazlo Duvergeit, a famous trader, asked after watching Kai for a while.

Boris had to suppress his laugh. —Oh no, no! He is just the son of a Lord Voltaire's friend.

Lazlo nodded and kept watching Kai. –Well, you should tell him that he would be a good follower, he has… something I haven't seen in any of his people, even in mine. I can't explain but he has something special. —Lazlo smiled.

Boris censored his growl and changed quickly the topic failing in his will, he saw Kai.

There it was.

That kind of aura that differenced the boy from everyone, not as the pet Voltaire and he had convinced Kai he was, but something rationally different. He wasn't like the other boys, a special mark over him. The rest of the children laughed, played, shouted, fought between them, but Kai was just eating calmly like he were part of other world where any of the childish action around him couldn't reach him.

Boris hissed; even with the long years under Voltaire's orders, he hadn't acquired that… aura. He kept his pondering about that, but with an effective unconcerned mask. Nobody would know about that hidden jealousy... nobody.

The dinner was finished; men and women came and went over to Boris' table, many hours passed. Even Boris was beginning to feel tired.

-Look so proud young warrior. —Boris heard Madame Alva-Nikei exclaiming, she was the one who had given the opening speech.

Boris reacted dumbly to the woman words, so he was the last who stood up and bow his head greeting her. The woman laughed, amused.

-Please sit down, gentlemen.

-What were you saying Madame? —Boris asked, trying to sound casual.

-Oh, I was just praising the young man over there. Mr. Domenach told me about his affair with those rats. Look at him! So proudly wearing his battle scars. I have been watching him for a while.

Lazlo and the old woman had begun to talk about their impressions over Kai. Boris tried to ignore it, but he saw Kai again. The boy was sat straight and calmly, seeing the floral adornment; the rest of the children (who hadn't been taken to their rooms after many minutes complaining and pestering their parents) were messing around the table, throwing the food and bothering the birds.

But Kai (for Boris' satisfaction and rage) just remained quiet, the particular behavior on the boy that many guests had noticed increased their interest for him, to the point, Kai was now the main topic on Boris' table. When Lazlo and the old woman Alva-Nikei began to question him about Kai, that hit Boris' nerves and he couldn't stand more. He called Aldo (the man Kai didn't know part of Boris' crew).

-Yes sir?

-Take the boy to his room and lock the door. —He whispered to the man.

-Yes sir. —Aldo went to Kai's table and took his arm. —C'mon it's time to go.

Kai nodded and followed him in silence. They had to pass beside Boris' table. He tried to ignore Kai, but Kai knew about the attention he had received, so he stopped and bowed his head, wishing good night to everyone.

Not expecting that, the men and women waved their goodbyes and praised him even more (to Boris' fury).

Aldo and Kai walked along the hall and went into the elevator. On the twelfth floor they made their way to room 1204, but before they had reached the door, six men appeared and attacked them. Kai and Aldo fought, doing a good job maintaining their attackers behind, but when Aldo was shot, Kai found himself cornered. He tried to continue fighting but he was in obvious disadvantage.

The six men were surprised seeing the battling boy. —C'mon, our time is running out. —One of them said.

Other looked for a weapon and fired at Kai, being so tired he received directly the shot in his leg. Not being a bullet but a sedative, he stopped fighting because he fell under the drug given immediately.

…

He opened his eyes tiredly and tried to shake his left leg, but was incredibly painful. He didn't even try to get up, but when the past events came to his mind, an inner force (or deep fear) sent him to his feet and he began a slow and painful (but desperate) walk to the ball room.

Boris and the rest of the guests at his table talked about one of many topics concerning them. The talk had taken a friendlier tone, even a few jokes had been said, but when a scream from a maid was heard, everyone fell in silence.

Many waiters and security personal (including Alexei) went to look for the reason. They found a bleeding Aldo. Alexei went to him and Aldo told him about the ambush. The brown haired man ran back to Boris.

-Sir, sir… Aldo and the boy were attacked, Aldo was shot and the boy is nowhere to be found.

Strangely, Boris was the only one who didn't express surprise or exclaimed indignation; he just seemed a bit taken aback.

-For how long were they gone? —Boris asked calmly.

-Uh… two hours sir. —Alexei answered.

-Okay, we will go in different groups. Call Luka, Davor and Deek. —He said to Alexei, —You and Deek will go to the South, Davor and Luka to the East, the North can't be taken as they have very few possibilities to escape.

Many guests offered to help or suggested to call the police. Boris denied both offers —No thanks, we all know those officers' stupidity and… I think I have the upper hand. It seems that they don't know this city is a dead-alley; they won't go far. My men will take care of those fools. So I have to go, excuse me.

Boris left the room, being followed by Lyon and Alexei.

They separated as Boris ordered. He went with Lyon towards the Southeast. Boris smiled seeing his watch, —The parking vigilant said he saw a green hybrid model leaving in this direction. Must be them.

Kai felt his senses returning; a burning pain in his leg where he was shot with the sedative. He suppressed any sudden movement, partially because of his slumber and thanks to his developed self protection instinct. He tried to open his eyes but just darkness was seen. Being careful to feel everything around him, he perceived a blindfold over his eyes, plus his hands were tied together in front. Another important thing, noticing the constant movement: he was inside a car.

The boy slowly moved his hands. Noticing no one prevented him to do that, he dared to take off the blindfold. Once the cloth was out of his gaze, a dim light was the only thing he saw. He was in the car's trunk and it was going very fast. He began to work with the knot tying his hands; these people were as amateur as the other one who attacked him, Kai could easily undo it.

Once he had his hands free, he looked for the door's lock. He tried to open it without success, he tried over and over. Seeing was impossible, he thought on his options when they would arrive wherever they were going.

Suddenly, the car stopped abruptly. Kai was sent back before he could react. The car's engine was started again, the speed was increased and the movement was more violent. It was obvious the driver was trying to escape and/or avoid something. Shots were heard along with obscenities being shouted. They continued like this for a while, then the car was thrown over itself and started to roll. Kai grasped something as hard as he could, and prepared for the impact.

The move was hard, so the trunk was opened, and Kai was expelled, landing on the floor. When his own landing stopped, Kai was surprised at not being badly wounded, so he dared to watch over his own situation. The car he was going in had crashed violently; he saw the unmistakable car of Boris being stopped behind the damaged vehicle, and he descended with Lyon.

A man with black beard emerged from the crashed car followed by a young man. —What the hell are you doing Boris! Why did you have to fire? We have a deal! You….

Boris fired right in the man's head and hissed —Where is he?

The young man raised his hands, showing he was unarmed. —He is… is… in the car sir…

Kai had watched and listened carefully to everything. 'We had a deal'. The common sense Voltaire had talked about came to Kai and immediately he knew what he had to do: run. Thanks to his training and own experience, the landing wasn't so terrible, so he was in conditions to leave and maintain his pace. Kai fled as fast as he could.

It was already dark and he couldn't say where North or the South was, so he chose to go in the opposite direction to the brighter star over him. He planned walk to a safer distance, find a secure route and get back with Voltaire.

Kai didn't know how, he was sure not any kind miracle could be possible but he was stubborn and naïve at the same time, he just hoped something would happen and he could be back with Voltaire… Kai being hundreds of kilometers away, in not his best condition and with Boris tracking him.

Yes, Kai imagined he could do it. But at that right moment, in his current situation he just could keep walking.

It wasn't hard to discover that the car accident had taken place in the city's limits, so it was obvious that Kai was walking through a Tree, since they usually rounded the cities. He didn't know which one but knowing Boris, he would surely track him around any other Tree around. Kai didn't have other option: he had to go farther than any Tree, he had to go in the slums.

Once he was leaving the Tree, he took off his shoes, his jacket and t-shirt, leaving just the under shirt and trousers. He hoped he wouldn't attract any kind of attention or suspicion; if someone attacked him he wouldn't be able to defend himself properly.

The sun was raising and he kept walking.

…

-Oh come on! We need to hurry, what are you doing? C'mon! I need you here! —shouted a man.

-Wait a minute, he said Bicho left and I'm the only one they obey.

-You and your stupid cats! At least give them better names; Bicho, Koshka, Gato, Chat, Katt… I'm not the only one thinking you're a pathetic owner.

-Just wait a minute! I'm coming back soon! —The boy answered, laughing, and went to look for the missing cat.

He liked to help his friend who trained them. He left the training ground and followed the cat's trail. It could be harder to find the animal but after few minutes walking he found the cat completely distracted.

It was exactly in front of him on the edge of a small dry river; the black haired boy neared silently, ready to jump over the feline but when he perceived the animal's back completely arched, its fur crisped and ears raised, he got worried.

Carefully, he went closer to contemplate what the cat was seeing with such interest. Once he was in the bank, he saw a pair of red eyes widening and a gasp leaving a dry mouth.

-What are you doing? Ey! I told you I need your help to train, —the man (tired of his waiting) followed the black haired boy, asking with an angry tone, but once he saw the surprise in the boy's face, he just called him. —What's wrong, Rei?

* * *

Thanks to those persons helped with this chapter. As usual, I'm very thankful with your aid.

I'm not used to indicate changes in POV's, usually I do changing the narrator but I think is obvious in (almost) any story so, I'll avoid to put the clasic 'Character x's POV' 'Character y's POV'. Here I just did a small change but next chapters I'll do more, so I hope you don't mind.

Mis saludos!


	5. Lost dog I

**Lost Dog**

1. Blind dog

_A bore to a dog is not charity. Charity is the bore shared with the dog when you are as hungry as the dog._ Jack London

When I saw him, the boy didn't look scared or worried.

I think he didn't even consider me a menace; his face was calm but his strange red eyes made me feel uneasy. He was around my age and was a mess: his face showed a notable exhaustion, his clothes were dirty and had caked blood on them; was obvious he wasn't one of the 'outsiders' as we called the people living around the main cities.

His appearance wasn't different to them but his eyes and attitude were the key to make me assume that he wasn't one of them.

In the outside, people had predatory attitudes like those small predators, let's say like Bicho, my cat: extremely nervous, a bit fearful, cautious… and the boy reminded me a predator too, but a major one. These that don't fear anything, they are powerful enough to be on the top, of course he wasn't afraid of a small thing like me, but (strangely) he looked very distrusting and nervous.

I was partially thankful his feet were a bloody mess (literally), like he had been walking with his bare feet for a long, long time. Maybe he couldn't walk anymore.

Bicho jumped over my shoulder purring. He was urging me to leave, but even with the boy's fierce appearance, I didn't want to go; I wanted to stay there and help him. My problem was… how I was going to help him if I was partially scared of him? so I couldn't find the courage to go and assist him.

-Rei? What's going on? Rei? —Just on time, Uncle Feng came looking for me. Apparently, when he saw my worried expression he understood there was something wrong. Uncle approximated slowly to me. —Rei?

I didn't answer because the boy seemed to hear Uncle's call and gave me the impression he was ready to jump and run.

Uncle understood what I was doing, noticing the boy and after a quick exchange of glances we agreed to go and help him. I was thankful for his comprehension. Bicho continued passing nervously over my shoulders, and Uncle looked for a way to go down with the boy. Once we found one, we disappeared for a short time and when we were again in his vision camp, he stared us fully. He didn't try to get up and run, but this time his frown was enough to say he was beginning to consider the idea, his eyes went from me to Uncle.

-I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you, ok? —The kid seemed to comprehend Uncle's words —listen, I know you're hurt, I don't want to cause you more pain.

The child glared at Uncle with such force that I had to hide behind him. I heard Uncle smirking and he started to walk towards him with me behind, but before we could react, the boy jumped over Uncle sending us to the floor; he walked away few steps increasing the space between us.

Uncle Feng was one of those people I saw like an unbeatable one, I knew he was taken by surprise but I noticed him stunned for the sudden action and the accurate attack.

-Where are we? Who are you? —the boy hissed, standing few meters away.

-We are in the outsides, Tree 27 is 10 kilometers at South.

The boy looked surprised and watched to the South. Uncle tried to catch the boy again, but this time both were prepared and began to struggle. I was watching this from a good distance, since my point of view Uncle and the boy were on similar conditions, but was obvious that Uncle was trying to be easy with the boy. He wasn't using all his strength, but I had to admit the boy was a fine fighter. He used an excellent defense and had a good technique. If he were in better condition I would be worried for Uncle, but his feet had open scratches and gashes, his left arm was wounded too, and the boy himself seemed light-headed. Obviously Uncle overpowered him soon.

-Rei! Go and bring someone. I need help. Don't say anything about this, if you can find Markus and Dai that would be better. Hurry!

I nodded and went back to the Circus looking desperately for Markus and Uncle Dai, fortunately I found them soon because they were repairing a cage. I didn't waste time explaining anything but obviously my expression was enough to worry them and soon, I was running back with them behind me.

When we finally arrived we found a curious scene: Uncle Feng holding down the boy. Uncle had his nose bleeding, the child wasn't trying to fight or free himself. He seemed exhausted, but once he noted us he fought back again and managed to free himself from Uncle Feng's grasp.

Uncle Dai went to help Uncle Feng holding the boy's arms. Markus waited for them to control him and then he used his knowledge on pressure-points to immobilize the kid. I had to admit that was a bit scary, a bit pitiful watching him fight; it was obvious he didn't have a chance but he fought so desperately, so hard that it made me feel bad for him. I have to admit, frightened me thinking what could have happened to him to be in such bad shape and yet, fight so desperately against those trying to help him. When he was finally unconscious, they lifted the boy carefully, and we went back to the Circus.

I was born and grown in a familiar Circus; that was well known around because we were from another country; just a very few part of people working with us had other roots.

I was part of one of the last generations, we were born here but our heritage wasn't on this place. Partially for that reason, we were received neutrally for the 'outsiders' as we called those living far the Trees and Circles. Our main public was people living in the Trees, but we presented free functions for the outsiders too, so they never tried to attack us (something that seemed usual between them).

The most rare spectators were the highest class, they almost never came to watch our acts but, as always, there were exceptions and we had special guests coming from the Circles; our spectacle was even invited by one of them to be presented two times in the Circles. I had to admit, even with the bad fame Circle-people held, we were received fantastically.

-Who is he? What happened? Where were you? Are you ready? —Mariah asked and came towards me when she, Kevin and Lee saw us arrive.

-I don't know who he is, we found him a moment ago, we were trying to help him and… yes, I'm ready. —I answered.

-Bicho? Damn cat! I was looking for you! C'mon! —Lee shouted to the cat over my shoulder.

The animal hissed fiercely when Lee reached his arm to grasp it.

-Lee, leave him alone, you're the worst trainer I've ever seen. —I said playfully.

-Ah? Are you telling me I'm a bad tamer? Who is the one can't force those stupid cats to act? Eh? —Lee asked me indignantly.

-Ow, Lee. Rei can make them present an act, the difference is: he doesn't want to. You want and try, but you aren't capable to. —Mariah commented suppressing her sneer.

-What? —Lee seemed ready to explode.

I knew it was time to break the tension. —Take it easy Mariah; he will do it this time. —Lee nodded completely sure he could manage to complete his act.

-Rei? Can you come with me, please? —Aunt Lili called me, I excused myself with the other guys and followed her, she led me to one of the medical tents.

Grand-grand Yie was waiting for us. –Rei, what was the boy doing when you found him?

I noted her a bit anxious. —No much, when I discovered him, he was already lying on the floor. Exactly in the same position Uncle Feng found him in.

-Really? So you don't have any idea how he got hurt.

I denied, —Why?

Aunt Lili and Grand-grand exchanged glances. I caught a brief head-move coming from Grand-grand to Aunt, and she added. —Oh, I was just asking. You don't need to worry. The opening function is today and it's beginning soon.

I didn't want to discuss her subtle distraction because I had already lost a lot of time with that incident. As I said, we lived in a Circus and I was part of the acts. I was a fire-eater and juggler, Mariah a contortionist, Lee a tamer… trainer… (or he attempted to be, I had to admit he was a disaster).

That day was our inaugural function.

Our opening show was a free one, so we had a full house. Everything went ok with the function, even Lee and my cats (but Bicho wasn't seen).

When the function had finished we were going together to eat, when Markus called for me, walking in our direction.

Markus didn't share our heritage, that was obvious with his pale-grey eyes, ashen skin and light brown hair; but he was a fantastic guy whose hands were almost magical. He was in his early thirties but had a deep knowledge in human anatomy that even Grand-grand didn't have. He not only could heal in different ways, but he could create the most fantastic images with those hands. He was an artist. Also, he had traveled through many countries for years, during the Big War he came to this country, and he join to our Circus.

-Yes?

-I need to talk with you. —He said almost in a whisper.

I didn't like his tone. —Hm?

He waved a hand to the other guys saying we were going to another place. Once we were at a good distance from them, he told me —We need to ask you for a favor, it's the boy you found.

-Ah? —I had forgotten about him.

-Feng, Yie, Lili and Old Shang have tried to talk with him but he simply doesn't say a word.

-And?

-Feng thinks you can try. You can deal with Lee, Kevin and Old Shang together, this is a job for you. —He said, almost laughing.

-What? —I exclaimed surprised.

Yes, the boy was like my age but nothing like me. I had never been able to land a single finger on Uncle Feng, and that kid was able to put up a good fight against him.

-Can you? —asked Markus again.

-Yes… I think. But how long since he awoke?

-Before the function had finished.

-Wow…

-Yes.

And it really was a surprising thing, Markus had used his abilities on us before, and Lee had taken four hours to awake (he was the quickest). Before we had reached the medical tent, I was beginning to feel nervous.

-And what did he do? —I asked, wanting to ease my current state.

-Well, he just keeps watching us; he doesn't try to fight, escape or anything. Was like he was 'measuring' the situation. He understood we weren't dangerous but he continues in silence.

-Oh, and… do you think he is dangerous?

-Yes. —Markus affirmed without a spare second.

-And how do you know he won't attack me?

-He can't, he can't even walk at this moment. We just want to know how we can help him.

I nodded nervously; Markus put a hand on my left shoulder giving me his support.

-Have you told him? —Asked Uncle Feng once we reached them.

I nodded answering, everyone exchanged glances and Grand-grand put her hand over my head. —You're doing well Rei, that boy will be really grateful with you. You should ask his name; show him we just want to help him and that we want to ask him a few things. Express he is in complete freedom to choose to answer or not, ok?

I nodded again, and breathing deeply, I walked entering the tent. The first thing I saw was his expectant red eyes which darted to the entrance waiting for someone else to come with me. Then I saw an unexpected thing in front of him, I couldn't avoid to growl.

In front of him was Bicho.

-So, you are here, ah? Lee was looking for you like a mad…

-You? —came the confused and raspy voice. I looked towards the boy and repaired in his confusion.

I smiled. —That cat, Bicho… a friend was training him and he couldn't find it. You know? —I said thoughtfully —Bicho likes you, he almost never lets anyone touch him, but he seems very relaxed with you. —The boy widened his eyes and bowed his head, obviously not knowing what to do or how to reply. I decided to keep going with my task. —Well, you'll see, my elders are outside and they want to ask you a few questions. Grand-grand Yie says you can decide to answer or not.

-… —he kept in silence.

I noted his distrustful eyes. I understood I should start in a different way. –Oh sorry, my name is Rei. And yours?

(…)

Kai looked at Rei carefully and thought frantically on his options. Did he want to tell his name? Did he want to lie? He should lie but something on Rei and those peoples actions made him want to tell the truth.

-K…- he tried –K…- he tried, -… just K

But he couldn't.

-K? Well —Rei forced himself to smile, he supposed to give the boy confidence and judging that false name was not a nice movement, —nice to meet you K. So, will you allow my elders to come and make their questions? —Kai nodded, Rei smiled more spontaneously this time, —I'll be back in a minute.

Rei went out and came back with the adults. —He agrees to answer your questions, his name is K. —He said to them, trying to imagine they accept that answer and wouldn't press him to say his real name.

The old woman nodded and watched the rest. —You will not press him, it's obvious he is afraid of something, and he doesn't trust us. Ok? —Yie asked and the rest nodded.

They entered and Kai watched them with attention.

-Hello. Rei told us you accepted to speak with us, right? Well, I'm Yie —she presented everyone there, —So you're K.

-Where do you live? —Asked Lili.

-Near Forty fourth Circle —Kai said after a while.

Everyone gasped surprised, —That's so far! You were escaping from someone or something, right? —assumed Lili. Kai nodded again. —Why?

-I… I was… —Kai watched aside and Yie smiled.

—It's ok, no problem, you're safe now. We will help you as much as we can. Do you have someone you know in Tree 27? As Feng told you, we're near there.

-No, no one.

-Ok, don't worry, we'll find a way to take you back home, ok? You're safe here. —Yie repeated again, she could see the boy didn't believe in them completely.

Kai was about to nod when Shang exclaimed, —What? Are you crazy? This boy could be a menace, how can you trust him so easily? He could be lying! What kind of stupid name is 'K'? He is lying!

Kai watched, almost scared of the old man's outburst, but before any other could speak, Yie intervened —Shang, leave. —She ordered calmly.

-What?

-I told you to leave.

-I'm the Chief of this clan, you can't tell me what to do.

-Of course I can, I have authority too and as your older sister I order you to leave.

Shang couldn't discuss the order, Yie was the eldest and he should obey.

Once Shang was gone, Yie said warmly to Kai, —Don't worry, ignore him. He's just a bit paranoid. Now it's time to leave, you should rest, everything will be ok.

Before any had left the tent Kai murmured uneasy, —Thanks… I…

Lili saw how difficult it was for him to express. —It's ok. —She smiled sweetly and left following Feng.

Before leaving with the rest, Rei watched Kai one last time and said, —I had told you, you like him. Bicho will be your best companion. Take care of him.

A complete week passed, and Kai's feet healed enough to allow him walk. During that week Rei had acquired a kind of habit going with Kai during his meal time. The boy hadn't spoken more than mere sporadic words, but Rei used to talk about their Circus and his experiences traveling, so Kai had added random comments remembering his own knowledge about places Rei mentioned.

The first day Kai was able to leave the medical tent, he felt fine with his aspect, at first he was uneasy; but once he saw the clothes they gave him were equal to what they wore, with that high neck that covered the metallic collar perfectly. Even with the fact that thing was hidden, he was almost scared for the possible reactions he would provoke. He hadn't been in a similar situation before.

-It's ok, as Grand-grand said, you're safe here. —Rei commented, once they left the tent.

-It's not that, —Kai answered being able to be more verbal with Rei.

-Then?

-Maybe… they just don't like me…

-Well, you'll have to discover that by yourself. —Rei laughed and pulled Kai by his arm. They walked around the first section, conformed by the trailers and storerooms. They continued to the training area.

-Rei! I was asking when you would show yourself. That's the boy you found! Isn't he? —Mariah exclaimed and both boys looked in her direction. She ran towards them, instinctively Kai stepped back a bit. She was followed by Kevin, Lee and Gary.

-Ey Mariah! And yes, it's him. —Rei greeted them.

-What's your name? What happened to you? Where did you come from? —Kevin questioned him. The boy walked few steps towards Kai, but he only answered backing away even more, —Do you have a name? Can you speak?

-Kevin, please. —Rei told him noticing the sudden reaction on Kai.

-What Rei? You have passed a whole week around him, we want to know him too.

-So… what's your name?

-K… —Kai whispered lowly.

The children kept expecting something else, —That's all? —asked Lee.

Kai bowed his head.

—Yes Lee, his name is K. He's my nephew and came in such bad shape because he was looking for me, but he didn't know where to find me. Is that enough to explain his situation? You know you shouldn't press anyone's answers. —Markus appeared behind Kai and put a hand over his shoulder.

Kai watched Markus with surprised eyes.

Everyone nodded and offered apologies, after that Kai continued accompanying Rei to visit the rest of the Circus like the function rings and the animals' cages.

This part was the most exciting for Kai, and he couldn't avoid expressing it. That shocked Rei, Kai could name any animal, even talk about their habitat and behavior, but he had never seen any of them. The knowledge he showed was acquired by the books Voltaire had given to him.

Continuing the tour, they invited him to be present in the function. He denied expressing he was tired. Partially true but he was aware the people there kept watching him with curiosity and he (even with the words giving him security) felt uneasy.

Late that day, they presented the spectacle and Kai remained in the tent being accompanied just by the cat. He kept roaming in his thoughts confused by his experiences that week, unused to that treatment but not blind to understand those people didn't hold hidden intentions.

Unconsciously he touched the collar thinking back on Boris and Voltaire.

Suddenly someone called for him. —K? Can I come in? I have something to tell you. —Was Markus.

-Yes, —Kai answered nervously.

Once Markus was there, he watched Kai trying to hide the collar. The man didn't show his initial reaction and smiled. —Yie told me we can make a change in the route, we can go near the Circle you live in, but it may take three or four weeks. But if you wish one of us can take you there, maybe in four or five days.

Kai's eyes widened and bowed his head, —Really? —he asked pensively.

-Yes, —the man nodded watching him with interest, the way Kai had reacted showed his inner battle, —and what do you think? —Markus asked walking around the place, —when do you want to go?

The man watched the kid directly; he paid attention to Kai's nervous actions. Yie and Lili had told him about the marks on the boy's body and the recent ones he had on his back and arms, it was obvious that the boy didn't have an easy time before he arrived there.

-I… —Kai didn't give a straight answer.

Markus sat on the bed and pet Bicho's head, —Feng says you don't want to take away that collar. —Kai bowed his head and touched it, Markus continued -I think I can understand you. No matter how bad or good things can be, we want to keep them in mind, any time in our life is always important and we may like to have a reminder. But… changes are good. I had a reminder too when I came here.

-And what did you do? —Kai asked watching Markus with full attention.

-I threw that ring into the sea almost four years ago. —He said, smiling.

Kai nodded. —Ah… —he knew there was anything else to be said.

-So, what do you decide?

-I think I can wait. I don't want to force any of you to make that long travel alone and… I will keep it. —He close his shirt covering the metallic ring.

Markus sighed but cheered up a bit hearing the boy saying that long sentence. —Ok, I'll tell Yie. I'm sure she would be happy. I'll see you later.

He was about to go but Kai called, —And… I… thanks for helping me today. Nobody asked me more.

-Oh, no problem! But I think it will be better if you call me 'Uncle' to make our little lie more believable. —Markus said, watching Kai carefully (who saw him with confusion), -So? —the older one pressed.

Kai pulled the most sincere thing Markus had seen since he arrived there: a little smile. —Yes, Uncle.

-That's all, nephew. —Markus laughed, putting a hand on Kai's shoulder, —Ok, I have to go. You know? I think you would like to watch the function once, you won't regret it.

Kai was present in the function next day and was surprised at their talents. He took place over a set of cages, hidden from the spectators but with a privileged place to watch the show.

The first act was the clowns. He could make out Kevin and Gary between them, with ridiculous costumes, they exchanged jokes accompanied with funny faces. They were supposed to be funny and people laughed hysterically, but Kai didn't even smile; it wasn't humorous, it was stupid.

Then an explosion roared behind them, this made Kai almost jump. The clowns ran quickly, screaming like crazy. A big curtain made of flames appeared, then four men jumped over it and started to run around exhaling fire from their mouths creating a big circle. It was a hypnotizing spectacle, and suddenly Rei emerged in the middle juggling with six kind-of-candles on fire, and the men exhaled their fire around him. They did many acrobatics with surprising speed and accuracy, exhaling fire on each one.

Unexpectedly the fire was extinguished and just silence reigned.

Kai watched expectantly. A sound-lash made him react nervously, backing away. The lights were turned on and Lee appeared, holding a whip and five cats around him.

This time, the act made Kai laugh. The humor was so involuntary that it was a shame. Lee was battling with the cats, trying them to obey his commands. He said 'jump' and the animals ran around, 'stop' and they watched him meowing, on moved his hands dramatically but they kept calmly on their place but in complete silence… 'stop' he repeated again and one jumped over other.

Rei had to enter and help him, once they achieved to show a middle-decent act, a group of six elephants with girls over them rounded the function ring.

Kai noticed Mariah riding a young elephant, she urged Rei and Lee to leave. The animals' act was one of the most surprising things he had ever seen. The animals made different moves and the girls did contortions over them, they even jumped from animal to animal.

He watched the whole function, act by act surprised by their ability. He always had known about different kind of talents and those who had them and taught him… how to break into the closest security places, fight and win against those bigger and stronger than him, memorize the complex rules about etiquette and manners, find any possible lie a phrase given, made the most unbelievable thing the most lethal weapon.

But he had never seen talents like these, apparently useless but, for him, they were better than his.

After the function, Rei found Kai near the lions' cage. —I couldn't believe it, Markus says you watched the function, I didn't see you. What do you think?

Kai thought for a bit, —It was fantastic. I hadn't seen anything like that before.

Rei smiled proudly, —Well, it's good to hear that. I thought you didn't like the Circus.

-No, is not that. —Kai added, not wanting to express the fact that it was the first time he had seen one.

Next day, Rei invited him to train with them. He agreed, liking the challenges; Kai tried Rei's routine, but he just did a decent job juggling, about the fire… he couldn't even stand being near the big flame, memories were triggered watching the red fire and couldn't avoid but step back.

He showed to have more flexibility than many there, not as much as Mariah but enough to surprise them. Gary and Kevin invited him too, but Kai denied not wanting to say all their number was stupid for him. With the years, he had learnt diplomacy was something no one should leave aside.

Since then, a kind of routine was formed. Kai accompanied them during their training, and when they went to eat in the communal kitchen tent, Kai was left alone. They knew he liked to eat by himself. After the meal, Kai wandered around practicing on his own, and watching the animals, when he got tired he went with Markus to listen to his anecdotes during his travels.

When they discovered (almost by accident watching him doing it in a dirty window) Kai liked to draw and was pretty good doing it, Markus offered him to try with colors. Kai accepted considering how much he wanted to and he didn't have an opportunity to ask Voltaire for his color pencils.

Since Markus was a kind of artist, he worked on the posters used to promote the Circus, so Kai found something in common with Markus, passing more time with him.

Two weeks had passed and it was time to go to another place. They traveled for two days; with their motorized vehicles, transportation was fast, and soon they arrived at an area between the Tree 14 and the Eighth Circle.

Kai's wounds had healed pretty well, and his arm was able to be completely used. He noticed, surprised, that having good meals and enough rest everyday were the best medicine. Kai felt better than any other day he could remember.

They let Kai to choose where he wanted to sleep: with Rei and the children or with Markus in his tent. The needed to find him a place since the medical tent was not optional anymore. Kai hadn't even considered any… he liked both, sharing time with Rei, Mariah and the rest around his age was something he hadn't done before; like with Markus… being received and accepted by someone didn't ask for anything in return.

Not like Voltaire… who asked for everything.

The man was all kindness Kai had known, but that amiability had a cost. Now, a kind of blindfold fell from his eyes: there were good people outside his world, Voltaire wasn't the only one…

Voltaire had lied to him (his most painful discovery).

Kai had discovered few more things being there. The most fantastic one: he could be accepted. Maybe it was true that he was part of another world and he couldn't belong to the three ones Voltaire had taught him, but these people were from another world too. They weren't part of any Tree, Circle or dark deepness…

There were more than three worlds. (Second new founding)

One last discovery… the scariest and most surprising: he could choose, he could decide about his life… and people were ready to accept and respect his decisions. He didn't have to just obey, he could decide.

It was an overwhelming knowledge but… an interesting one.

He decided to stay with Markus, after all with the kids' group there were times he wanted them far from him. It was great sharing time with them but he couldn't change his lone nature.

Once the Circus was installed, Kai had ready a bed in Markus' tent, but was not alien for any of them as Kai used to sleep outside sometimes. He couldn't avoid looking for his secure isolation even with the confidence he had acquired living there.

Like that night, it was dark and the half moon sent a pale light. Kai was over the farthest trailer looking at the sketchbook Markus had given to him. The man was a good teacher and for Kai it had been fantastic having someone who taught him something he liked with rare kindness but firm discipline. Yet, because of that Kai had improved a lot.

He was calmly passing through the different drawings he had done, and suddenly someone took him by his arm and pulled him down. He (used to things like this) knew it was useless to scream for help so he fought instead, anyway if he could, he wouldn't have done it. The attacker wasn't expecting this reaction, so Kai freed himself soon. Kai was about to ultimate his attacker when a known voice stopped him.

-What the hell are you? I knew you weren't a good person, so tell me, what are you?

Kai recognized Shang's voice and his eyes were from the man he had beaten to the old man's face.

That was a confrontation Kai hadn't had since he arrived, was obvious Shang didn't like him and didn't buy the lie created around him.

-I… I…

-You what? You're nothing but a pet, are you? —Kai's widened eyes were poof enough for Shang. —You're not a good person, that ability —he signaled the unconscious man, —these scars, that collar… the fact you have known places many of us don't and know things you shouldn't for your age. Your education is of someone living in the Circles but your body… you're one of those who do the dirty jobs for those bastards. You are nothing but a mercenary, or must I say, a dog? —the man signaled the hidden collar.

Kai bowed his head being confronted directly with that truth, —I'm not here to hurt anyone… I.

-You're lying, things like you can't change their true nature; the things they have done. So I advise you, if you don't leave as soon as we stay near your place, I swear I'll tell everyone about you. You're a menace, we should have left you like I suggested. So… you're advised. Leave as soon as you can.

Kai inclined his head and fled, that was a very hurtful sentence but the inner truth was hard to ignore.

He walked in circles for almost one hour, and once he got tired to not get answers and walk without direction, he went to Markus' tent, not wanting to face Shang again. He stopped few meters away from the tent, thinking on everything he had heard and had thought by himself.

-Will you stay there all night? I'm starting to feel numb in this place.

Markus's voice made Kai react and he noticed the man's form in the darkness. He was sat next to his tent with a book on his lap. Kai let himself be seen under the pale moonlight, and the older male noted a soft blush on the boy's cheeks.

-Sorry, it was not my intention… —Kai stuttered.

-I thought you were going to sleep outside.

-I was, but… —Kai doubted.

-You decided not to, —Markus completed.

-Yes…

-Ok, let's go in. It's getting cold out here.

Once inside, the man noticed the troubled appearance and nervous attitude in the boy, but he had learnt to respect people's inner dilemmas, and for someone as conflicted as (he had perceived) Kai, it was necessary to give him space so he could deal with his troubles.

Surprisingly Kai decided (for first time) to talk first. —Why are you like this? I don't get… why?

Markus softened his surprise watching Kai's confused face. —Do you know why they didn't ask anything? Why did they accept you? Why didn't they need vocal reasons to receive you?

Kai denied.

-I think is because they're like Blimunda.

-What?

-Have you ever heard the story of Blimunda and Baltasar?

-No

-She was a non-wanted person that accepted everyone without judgment. Strange, no? —Markus added smiling, —She had the ability to see the true soul of people when she first open her eyes in the morning. Blimunda was able to say what was wrong with those around her, and for that reason they didn't like Blimunda, but that didn't have importance for her. When she met Baltasar, a retired soldier, she was surprised he didn't leave her after he learnt about her talent. She didn't need her ability to understand he was a good person, they fell in love… oh but I'm leading the topic aside. —Markus smiled, moving a hand.

I think these people are like her. They can watch peoples' real aspect and no matter how they look, what they say or what they have done, Rei and his people can see the true form and accept inner goodness no matter the past. That's the main reason I decided to stay.

Nobody but Yie knows I killed six people in the country I was born, that was the reason I left. My girlfriend was murdered and in vengeance, I killed them… after that I traveled for many years, haunted by my sins and condemned by my inner hate, when I met them I was surprised for their acceptance without further questions.

I thought it was ingeniousness… but after I learnt that it wasn't naïve or foolishness but a deep and meaningful knowledge of the human nature. My girl was like Blimunda, so I understood if she and Yie with her people had seen something good in me, I wouldn't be as bad as I had thought. I knew I had paid highly for my mistakes, so I decided to give myself a new chance and pardon my old faults.

Maybe you should do the same.-

Kai stared Markus and just managed to nod. He wasn't sure what to say or do, with new ideas running through his head. After a while, he just asked, —What was her name?

Markus (with surprised eyes) answered, —Mhyldba.

The next day, Rei appeared with news. –You know? Someone is coming, we're having the visit of Mister H-Bielski! I can't believe it, I thought he just visited us when we were in the North, because he lives in the farthest Circle in the North. Can you believe it? He is coming! Maybe he will come with Max… I met him three years ago when Mr. H-Bielski invited us to present the function in a Circle. He used to come two or three times a year. Sometimes, he comes with Max and other children and people from the Circles, even few workers like Tyson. His family works in Max's house.

You know? Max is the son of a famous woman, she is one of the best Scientists, and has made important contributions to Mr. H-Bielski labor.

Rei noticed Kai's confused face; of course he didn't know who any of those people were and was obvious he wasn't fond on any of that situation. Rei didn't even know if Kai was interested.

-Do you want to meet them? —he asked timidly after his happy outburst.

Kai nodded and Rei laughed passing his arm around Kai's neck and motioning him to walk.

According to Rei, that Mr. H-Bielski was visiting them with other people coming from Circles located in the North. He worked to give more opportunities to people living outside the wealthy world. He was a kind of social fighter but different than Niedeck. That person wasn't a politician; he seemed just like an opulent person with a different way to watch things around him.

Mariah commented to Kai that it was said that sir had left behind a great fortune and it was with his wife that he had begun his philanthropic work. He insisted it was to change the imposed order. Also, came the son of the scientific Rei talked about, Mrs. Tate. She worked with Mr. H-Bielski to take health services to those that didn't have them.

It was interesting for Kai; he didn't know there were people in Circles wishing to break apart the imposed system. He knew everyone in Circles just wished to maintain divided the society, so they could only have the most benefits.

The visit was going to take place that night and Kai noticed the drastic change around the Circus, the same thick security he had broken in the past was beginning to appear. He was happy Shang hadn't been seen around all day, that allowed him a calm stance without the old man watching him with hateful eyes.

He noticed people arriving in luxurious cars, big vans or even two helicopters. Many artists in the Circus had gone to watch the unusual vehicles, and Kai couldn't avoid but feel a bit nervous remembering Voltaire's white car, but he calmed himself. Voltaire would never go to a place like that.

Rei, Mariah, Kai and the rest were sat over by a trailer, watching people arriving.

-Ey, K look! He is Mr. H-Bielski, —Rei signaled at a man with dark hair and jovial smile, —and those are…

Kai frozen and without any thought he left his place between Rei and Lee not paying attention to Rei's words.

-What happened with him? —asked Lee.

-I don't know he just left… ey! Max and Tyson are calling for us. Come one let's go with them.

Kai couldn't understand why he had run but he held an incomprehensible feeling when he saw the man Rei signaled at.

-Mr. H-B. It's great to see you again. —Yie saluted the man.

-Thanks Mrs. Yie, I thought I wouldn't have the opportunity but things were great when I heard your Circus was around the area for some days. I made a few calls and well, thanks for receiving us.

-Oh no, no. It's an honor for us. —Yie and the man laughed. Rei appeared with Max and Tyson.

-It's that you, Rei? Look at you, you have grown a lot!

-Mr H-Bielski, it's a pleasure seeing you again. Welcome. —The black haired boy exclaimed politely.

-Thanks, I see Max had found you, along with Tyson. They were getting crazy, asking everyone each kilometer when we would arrive.

-Mr. Bielski! —called Max, —you promised not to tell them! —he exclaimed indignantly.

Mr. H-B smiled, —No, I promised not to tell to your mother.

-It's time, let's go! —Dai called for them, announcing the beginning of the function.

Kai watched the function well-hidden. He watched the man he swore he had seen before, but there was the impossibility to recall when or how, that made him believe was a part of his years in the darkness o maybe an invented memory, an hallucination... he wasn't' sure, but the feeling he got was tearing apart his calmness.

He saw the man had come with his wife and children, along he identified the two boys Rei had talked to him about. One was blonde, the other a brunette one. They looked amiable but his thoughts were kept on the man.

Once the function was finished, all the guests were received in the function ring by the artists; many children had come with Mr. H-B, along with their parents and some servants. It had been a special function only for them (a condition they put to go).

It was something Mr. H-B used to do, organize activities outside the Circles to show them things weren't so bad. Just few followed him.

Most were like Voltaire, happy with the division and ready to mark it even deeper. But was true Mr. H-B's movement had acquired a notable size because his name was well known in a few parts in the North.

Yie, Dai, Lili and Mr. H-B walked trough the Circus talking about plans and possibilities. When they arrived at the main entrance, they found Markus who was placing the painting he and Kai had done during the past days, and showed many acts part of the spectacle with a notable dynamism.

-Your art has become pretty good Markus. —Said the wealthy man.

-Oh, no no. The credit is not completely mine, I had a great collaborator. A young man that has been living here.

-Well, I have to admit that the work is really impressive. I don't know him, right?

-No, he came just few weeks ago but has been really helpful to me.

-What kind of act does he present?

-No, he doesn't perform.

-Where is he? I would like to meet him. I've been moving influence to invite you again to present in the Circle I live.

Yie, Dai and Lili watched between them. —That would be fantastic! —exclaimed Lili.

-It would be a pleasure to watch your acts, maybe now we can have a better place than last time. It was a shame I couldn't provide you of the best place.

Everyone laughed and continued commenting things around the Circus. People were beginning to board their vehicles and leave. Yie, Lili, Dai, Feng and Mr. H-B were waiting for Tyson and Max who hadn't been seen since they left with Rei. Once they finally appeared, Mr. H-B watched the boys with severe eyes.

-What did I tell you boys?

Max took step forward and said, —It's almost six months since we saw Rei last time, I asked Mom to let me stay here for few days. She agreed and I have asked Rei, he says it's ok, too. Tyson's grandpa gave him permission… would you please allow us to stay here? Mom says she will come for us in two weeks.

-Aha? —the man raised an eyebrow. In fact, Judy had told him about the idea and had expressed her approbation. He just wanted to play with their anxiousness. —Yes, maybe there's no problem with Rei, but what about the rest? Does Mrs. Yie want you here?

He smiled at Max and Tyson's defeated expression, and they turned to watch Yie with a pitiful face. The old woman smiled evilly, —I'm not sure. Circle-boys can't live in a rough place like our traveler Circus.

-Ma'am! We can do it! We have already visited and passed time outside, we have been even around the Trees.

-We… this is better than that week in the outsides Tree 12.- Tyson exclaimed.

-Grand-grand, please allow them to stay, I'll be completely responsible for them… please. —Rei claimed, interceding for Max and Tyson.

Mr. H-B and Yie exchanged glances and a confident smile. —Mmm… maybe, what do you think Mr. H?

-Ah, could be…

-Yeah, it's ok. —Mr. H-B and Yie said at the same time, and the boys jumped, exclaiming happily.

-Fantastic, thanks Grand-grand. I'll show you the tent where we'll sleep and you may meet K… as soon as I can find him, c'mon! —Rei called for them and walked away.

Max and Tyson expressed their deep gratitude to Yie and Mr. H-B and ran behind Rei.

-Why don't you come with us? It will be a pleasure having you as a guest. —Said the old woman.

-No thanks, I have business to do, plus my wife won't be very happy, she accepted to come with me but she doesn't share the same enthusiasm like me. —He smiled.

-Well, maybe you can come with Mrs. Tate for the boys? —Lili asked.

-Could be, and where are you planning to be around those days?

-According the route, near Forty-fourth Circle. —Dai said, remembering.

Mr. H-B eyes widened, —Oh no, no. I'm sorry I won't be able to go.

Yie noted the sudden change in the man's face, —Is something wrong Susumu?

Kai was sat next to the lions' cage, his arms over his knees and his head resting over his hands. Bicho slept peacefully on his left shoulder. He had been present (well hidden of course) during the conversation between Yie and Mr. H-B. Kai had tried again to remember when and where he had met that face but he just felt worse being incapable to. The man had a familiar aspect, but his entire persona was alien to him.

In his hidden place, when he heard Rei's voice he decided to leave, fearing Bicho (maybe reacting with seeing Rei) could reveal his hiding place. Since then, he had been there, thinking and waiting.

Suddenly, he smiled; it didn't matter if he knew that man, that didn't hold any importance, the important matter was to enjoy as much as he could the weeks he still had until he went back with Voltaire.

-Because I'm going to go back, right? —he said thoughtfully.

-Eh! K! —he heard Rei's voice and soon; he, Tyson and Max were there, —we've finally found you! Look, these are the guys I talked to you about: Max Tate and Tyson Granger. Boys, this is K, Markus' nephew.

-Whoa, your drawings are awesome! Would you teach me, please? —Max said with a wide grin.

-Oh no, wait. First we have to tell the other guys to come with us, I'll tell you my plan. —Tyson exclaimed.

-What plan, Tyson? —Rei asked cautiously.

-Well, —Tyson grinned, —what do you do with your cats, a bag of feathers… mud and, Lee's bed?

Max and Rei exchanged glances, and smiled. —I'm sure Kevin will be ready to help. —Rei nodded laughing and they started to walk.

Max noticed Kai was staying behind, —C'mon! Believe me Tyson's ideas almost always are a complete disaster. Let's go!

Kai watched them for a moment, then nodded and followed them.

(…)

One week later.

-I've received information, Sir. It's confirmed that the boy is in that Circus. My man saw him just a few moments ago. It seems that the Circus is moving tomorrow. According to him it will be the ideal moment to take the boy before they start to move, we won't be noticed. Should I give the order?

-No, no. Where are they going? —Asked the older man.

-To this direction, —said the other smiling, —I think they'll establish near the City of Baren.

-That's good, it seems he had gotten distracted and confident; three weeks ago we received the report, until today it was confirmed and he was seen openly. Let's show him he must never be distracted. We will pay a visit to those pathetic people. Let's show our gratitude for taking care of my lost dog. He needs a harder lesson. —The old man said carelessly, watching the fireplace in front of him.

* * *

Story finally updated!

Thanks a lot for the reading.

Specially to my new beta.

Uh, just like reference those Markus talked about. 'Blimunda' and 'Baltasar' they're from the book 'Memorial del Convento' ('Blimunda and Baltasar' on English) by the Portuguese author José Saramago.


	6. Toy dog

**Toy dog**

_A hungry dog hunts best_. Lee Trevino

I wasn't expecting this. I knew the time shared with Rei and the rest had done something in K, but those days when Max and Tyson were with us, something unusual occurred. He actively took part in their activities. Since he arrived, I had noticed he was like a mere spectator, marking a notorious distance between him and the rest. I believed K wouldn't be able to fit in completely with the boys' games for that notable distrust he showed for anything new. I feared maybe that attitude didn't allow him to try new things.

He proved to me that I was wrong.

Three days after Max and Tyson's arrival, they prepared a joke for Lee; I was sure Tyson, Kevin and maybe Max were behind this, but Rei confessed to me later that everyone participated, even K, who suggested to add oil in the mixture they planned to put in Lee's bed to give a liquid consistence.

After the outburst Lee provoked with his anger, things acquired a new dynamic. I noticed Rei, Max, K and Tyson formed a group. Rei kept practicing and living with the others from the Circus, but he passed more time with the guests.

Rei had grown here with Lee, Mariah and everyone so I assumed Max and Tyson were a relatively new and refreshing company, and K a newer one. Rei always longed for new things.

People in the Circus were proud of their ancient roots and long story as nomads, but the fact they didn't want to open their doors to foreign uses gave them a kind of ignorance.

A blessed one that I really admired. I liked that almost primitive aura in their persons but more civilized than anyone I'd ever met.

That allowed them to have hope and no fear to the future.

They were like Max and Tyson, who having lived in the Circles all their lives, they just knew that bubble of happiness, they weren't aware of the true darkness. But people in the Circus knew that darkness, but they just saw it like an alien thing that didn't exist in their lives.

I thought they were blessed people.

On the other hand, for K and me who had seen the worst of the world, that Circus was a paradise.

During the travel where we were going near K's Circle we passed through an immense steppe. I knew this place very well; I lived there for few months during my travels before my arrival at the Circus. It was the first time I was there again since I joined them six years ago.

They had decided to camp here for two days. A two-day journey was waiting for us before we reach our destination. The route traced to go the Circle take us through a hostile zone but according to Yie everything would be ok as soon as the vehicles didn't stop during the travel. I knew they didn't like to be a long time inside the vehicles, I knew it was a part of that nomad nature they held. It was obvious they wouldn't be able to live in a Tree or work in the cities.

We reached the point designed as stop a few hours before the sunrise. After a good rest, in the morning everyone made preparations for the next stage in the road. I limited myself to rest and look at the new books Yie had given me, K had been outside all morning and at that hour when I was reading a book, K (who had returned almost half an hour earlier) kept to himself drawing in silence, he stopped suddenly and I knew he wanted to tell me something,

-I… well, Max and T… —he said, doubting.

-Max and Tyson, —I completed.

He nodded, —They are planning to camp in the steppe, they will ask Mrs. Yie and Mr. Feng to give them permission and they want me to ask you if… —he stopped. With the days he grew used to express larger sentences but it was still a bit odd for him to say this much.

-Yes? —sometimes I had to encourage him.

-If you could go… come, with us. —He said finally, and it was like a kind of triumph to complete the sentence and include himself.

I was proud of him, and even though I had many things to do I had promised myself to help that boy as much as I could, and this wasn't going to be an exception.

-Yes, I can. Who gave the idea?

-Rei, —he said flatly, —they'll go when they have Mrs. Yie's decision.

-Ok, —I was about to ask him when he was going to ask me for permission, but I suppress suddenly my words. He had never asked me for such a thing. I noticed he was very responsible, maybe he had been left by himself since he was young and (even if I liked to imagine) I didn't hold any kind of authority over him.

Almost two hours later I was preparing everything to accompany them. Yie had called their families and they had agreed to. The boys wanted to walk the entire journey but Yie said that even if the place was relatively secure, she didn't want to run any kind of risk.

So I was driving to the southwest in the vehicle Feng recommended me to take. It was almost noon. In the back, K was sat in silence, next to him Tyson and Max were talking about what they were going to do once we got there; Rei next to me just contemplate the road in silence.

-Why Lee and the rest didn't come? —I asked

Rei closed his eyes, —They didn't want to, you know, they don't like to leave the Circus.

-Well, that's a shame.

Rei was different from the rest of children in the Circus, he liked to know new things, to visit unknown places, to travel… sometimes that created conflict between them and Rei. Before K, he used to come with me and ask me about my own travels, K told Rei had done the same with him.

-Wow!

I bit back my laugh when Max and Tyson exclaimed together, Rei's eyes told me his surprise and K… well, I couldn't say what he was thinking.

I decided to take them to the most beautiful place I could remember. We arrived where the main creek joined the river that ran through the plain.

-The last in the water is a chicken! —Tyson screamed, running direct to the water.

-I have a better idea, first in water is the chicken. —Max exclaimed, pointing at Tyson.

Rei nodded helping K to take the things out from the car, meanwhile I was already busy trying to remember how to set up the tent.

Tyson pouted, —C'mon! The water is pretty warm and it's too early to set up the tents. Markus! Try to convince them!

I smiled, —Well Tyson, I can't do that. After you have swum, you'll be hungry and so tired that you won't want to do other things other than eat and rest. Do you think that food is going to prepare itself?

The rest of the boys ignored Tyson's complaints and continued their work. Against his will, he had to help them. After two hours the camp was ready and the food was being prepared, so finally Max and Tyson jumped into the river, Rei opted for the calm waters of a natural pound formed not so far away and K just sat on the bank of the creek, watching the running water. After almost three hours they left the water and asked for food. We ate with the two Circle-boys telling me how fantastic the place was.

After that we made a fire and grilled marshmallows, Tyson and Max wanted to tell horror stories and they just managed to bore us. Meanwhile, Rei's short narration was enough to scare them. It was almost ten when Tyson fell asleep, Max didn't stand for a long time, just Rei, K and I remained around the fire in silence. Forty minutes later, Rei and I started to show signs of tiredness, I was planning to stay awake and guard them but I slept.

I was awoken by an insisting smell of smoke, a calm column was rising from the moribund fire; Rei was sleeping murmuring in his dream with a huge smile resting his head on his chest. It was one in the morning, I looked for K but he wasn't seen. Worried, I looked for him in the tent. Nothing. I just found Max's calm form and Tyson snoring loudly, I didn't blame Rei to choose sleep outside.

My brain was getting crazy trying to find where Kai could be, in a moment of silence I perceived the sound increased of the water, carefully I went to the natural pound where Rei had swum and I saw someone swimming. As soon as I was getting closer, the swimmer stopped and looked towards my direction. It was not difficult to imagine who was there.

-K, I was worried when I didn't see you in the camp. —I talked calmly and K just watched me without any answer, obviously ignoring the fact I was worried, he was more anxious because I had found him in that situation. —Why did you decide to swim at this hour? —But I couldn't ignore my worry and surprise for that odd like to swim at night.

-I'm not able to see. —Was his simple answer.

I sat down and watched the sky not daring to say something about his answer. I listened to K leaving the water and putting on his clothes, and then he sat beside me.

Like the most natural thing, I began a little chat wishing I could get answers, —Do you like this place?

-Aha

-Where do you live, do you have a place to swim?

-No

-Do you have a nice place to live?

-Nice?

-You know, you don't have to endure the lack of basic things, —I noticed his confusion. I tried to explain myself, —like a bed, food, people that take care of you.-

It was the first time we spoke so 'openly' about his life, he had been answering monotonously until I said the last part.

He stopped, and thinking deeply he murmured —Something like that.

-Do you really want to go back? You know you'll be very welcome in the Circus. I'm not sure what kind of life you had there but surely Yie and her people will be…

-Shh… —Kai whispered abruptly, getting onto his feet.

-What? —this rudeness was unusual in him, I saw something in his face even in that darkness.

He was worried.

-Shh, someone is coming. Engines

-Ah? —he didn't answer me so I pricked up my ears and noted a distant sound, it was like small vehicles like K had said.

-We have to go back, —the sudden change in K made me cringe, that almost fearful boy changed into a dominant person that ordered and remained in a strange calm. I couldn't say why but I knew he was right. We ran to the camp and awoke Rei.

He opened his eyes sleepily. —What's going on?

-Rei, c'mon, someone is coming. —I whispered hurriedly shaking his shoulder.

I didn't want to call the other two boys, hoping those newcomers weren't dangerous, maybe just travelers. We waited in silence when six men appeared, leaving their motorcycles behind and exchanging glances and gestures between them, one looked at us sneering, and the rest laughed.

I understood I was wrong. They were really dangerous. Their aspect told me immediately that they were road bandits, groups that marauded furtively areas between Trees, they came from the slums.

-Can I help you? —I asked calmly.

But the leader ignored my question making a sign to his men and telling them something in a language I hardly recognize. —_Look at this!_ _We are lucky tonight! Just two brats and a foolish man._ _Seems they have food._

I barely understood his phrase, they were from a country located in the East.

-_We… do not … want problems_, —I managed to stutter in his language trying to remember, I used to know the basics.

The men looked surprised, —_Ah! Well that's a shame because you already have them. C'mon! Let's go to take care of this._

Two men raised hidden weapons and began to walk towards our tent, before they could take another step a calm voice spoke.

-_He told you we don't want any problem. So the only option you have is to leave._ —K was speaking on their language too, fluently. I was amazed (as were the men).

-_What? Brat, we'll kill you if you interfere, so shut your mouth and obey_. —Other man sneered.

-_Why should I obey a being like you? _—Kai murmured quietly, he turned to the leader, —_Please go._

-Please? —I heard the man sneer.

Why he was saying that?

He raised his gun and was about to shoot K. I interposed and the bullet hit me right in my leg, leaving me on the ground. The man's laugh was increased but his sneer was cut when K went against the leader with such sudden speed that everyone was taken by surprise. The man tried to defend himself but K's technique was definitely superior to the man's.

With the sudden attack, the man lost the grasp on his gun. K took it quickly and pointed directly at the man's head.

The boy watched to the rest, —_You can leave or I can fire._ —All of them laughed at K's words. I didn't understand but I noticed a different tone in his voice: he was teasing them, —_so you don't believe me?_ —a twisted smile appeared on his lips and he fired without a thought; the man screamed when the bullet went into his leg. —So what's your answer? —he said in the language we spoke.

-You bastard! —a man roared and raised his own firearm.

The wounded one shouted stopping him, —Stop! _He will kill me_.

-_He won'_t —stated other.

Kai fired again at the leader's feet. —You can leave or we can fight.

I had to admit the phrase was… like a joke. Such serious sentence coming from that young boy, but we perceived he was not kidding… he was speaking seriously.

-What are you? —the wounded leader asked, gasping.

-Leave. —K declared and took few steps back leaving the injured one in his place.

Another one helped him and went back with the rest of his companion. With cautious steps they left our camp.

K sighed and smiled once they weren't seen. Rei and I sighed, too, but remained in silence, watching the smile on K's lips, who was still holding the gun. He wore a different appearance that we weren't used to.

-Are you ok? —he asked slowly, using again the tone we were accustomed to. When he noted our bewildered expressions, he didn't wait for an answer, just released the firearm and left the place muttering a 'sorry'.

I stood up and had to shake Rei to make him react because he looked paralyzed, —Ey, everything is ok, —I said giving him confidence, —go and wake Tyson and Max, those men surely won't return but it will be better if we leave as soon as we can. Please don't tell them about this incident, I'll go for K.

Rei nodded dumbly and went where the two boys were sleeping; I went, almost limping, to the place I assumed K was.

As I had thought, K was near the water, sat on the shore with his eyes direct to the sky; when he saw me he tried to leave, but I called for him.

-What was that K? —I asked, still confused at his sudden change. I tried to shorten the distance between us, but he walked away when I got nearer.

-It's ok, —I tried to reassure him.

-No, is not.

-Come on K. Tell me, why did you do that? I mean… thanks, you saved us but I didn't know you could use a weapon or speak other languages.

He bowed his head and I went closer, I put a hand on his head, —It's ok. Please, can you explain it to me? —I asked, wanting to believe he could tell me more to understand him.

-I… it's what I do in the place I live in.

-You fight?

-…I clean obstacles for Master-V. —He whispered, with his head completely bowed.

-Clean... killing… —I stated, and he watched me with a helpless gesture. For first time I noted such a fragile image on him.

-Yes, when it's necessary, —he murmured

I caught an important word or name. 'Master-V'. A Master, someone ordered him.

-So you obey someone.

-I…

It was something scary, seeing the sudden panic in his features, he was truly frightened.

-Let's go, we have to go before they decide to return.

-They won't, —he said calmly, following me after a moment of hesitation.

When we returned to the camp, I noticed a strange attitude in Rei. I couldn't blame him, but I would like it if he was more sensible. Max and Tyson asked why we were going so early. I just told them Yie had asked us to arrive before sunrise. They and Rei slept the entire road back to the Circus. K just kept in deep silence in the back part of the vehicle.

Once we arrived at the Circus, he disappeared suddenly. When Yie saw us, she asked me, surprised why we had returned with such hurry. I gave her a quick explanation about the foreigners and their attempt to attack us. I avoided the fact that K had saved us. Once I calmed her, taking out the importance of the situation, I went to look for K.

This time my knowledge about him was far from being notable; I looked for him for hours without success. Defeated, I went back to my tent; it was almost noon.

K was there with Bicho.

He watched me with tired eyes. It was obvious he had been awake waiting for me. He turned his head a bit, avoiding my worried face. —I'm sorry, I think I should leave now.

I felt a tremor, why did he want to leave suddenly? —Why? —I couldn't suppress the surprise.

-Shang knew, now you'll tell Mrs. Yie and everyone and I… I…

-No, —I said taking sit beside him, —I didn't tell anything to anyone and I asked Rei to do the same. Things occurred there stay there; but I want to ask you something, why do you want to leave?

-I can't stay… I just can't.

-What did I tell you about Rei and these people?

-But it's not the same, you killed guilty people, I've finished innocent lives.

My eyes widened, I didn't want to know more details but I understood I had to know to understand more. —What do you do exactly?

-What Master-V tells me to.

-Master-v?

-The person I live with.

Then everything fell in place, the name, the collar, the marks, —You obey his commands. —I affirmed.

He nodded. —… —Trying to say something but his words died in his throat.

-I killed those people in my own free will, for that reason I'm guilty but you obey orders. If you had been let to choose, you wouldn't have done it. Would you?

(…)

'_I don't know_' Kai thought looking directly into Markus' grey eyes. He hadn't repaired before in the way he felt when he was with Voltaire, it had been a routine so defined that he hadn't had a single moment to ponder about it. Being in the Circus he didn't have to hold a gun and it was until that moment that he asked himself if he liked to have one in his hands.

(…)

-I don't… —he couldn't complete his answer, he seemed so troubled with his thoughts.

-You see?

K nodded and sighed. —I'm not sure, —he whispered.

-Let's go to sleep, you really need it. It was a very long night after all, and we are leaving soon. —I said, trying to cheer him up.

He nodded again and lay down on the bed, —It was not my intention to scare you.

-We weren't scared, we were… surprised.

He remained in silence for a while, I thought he was sleeping but with a minimal voice he asked, —What is a pinky promise?

-Ah? —I had to admit I didn't expect this (him speaking nor the question) —aa… it's a promise you make with someone you appreciate and it shouldn't be broken, never.

-Why the name? —he showed interest and sat up in the bed.

-Because you use your pinky finger to seal it. Why are you asking?

-Rei said something related with that, yesterday during the meal. I don't get it.

-Really? —I couldn't hide my smile, —well, they want you to be part of their group, they want you as one of them… they accept you like a close friend… let's say a 'best friend ritual'

-But why that 'promise'? —He seemed to not understand the whole meaning.

-Ahmm, for them this close friendship means a lot. I was present when they made the promise with Rei. Max told him, Tyson had done it with him few years back where they live, now they want you to.

K raised an eyebrow and looked at me skeptically, —It's weird.

I couldn't stop my sudden laugh, his gesture fit completely with his words, he just couldn't get it, —Yeah, I know it's not very common for people to do that but it's one of the highest signs of trust and friendship. It's something never should be broken.

K looked like reasoning my words, —I can't understand but… can you show me how to do it?

I had noticed he acted very cautious and with a proud-air in all his actions, so I knew he didn't want to screw it up. I raised my pinky finger and laced it with his own. He watched carefully, still trying to comprehend.

-I promise to protect you and stay by your side always.

His eyes widened and a small smile appeared on his lips. He retired his hand after a moment, rested his head on the pillow and murmured, —You know?

-Ah?

-I think I want to stay here… —he finally fell asleep. I couldn't help but watch him in silence; he had decided and had been the best choice.

We slept almost three hours, then it was announced that the Circus started to move. Their organization never ceased to amaze me, in less than one hour everything was ready to be transported: tents, vehicles, cages, people, everything. The system of transport they used was very effective, they traveled with a constant speed that allowed a quick journey, because sometimes (like the current situation) it was necessary to pass conflictive zones.

We stopped almost eighty kilometers before our destination, being a stop just for rest they didn't display more than their tents to sleep and the animals to allow them a relaxing moment after the long travel. The indication was that we were just staying during night to continue at sunrise. They suggested just set the minimal to sleep. Personally, I just made a fire and got something to eat; like K, I wasn't used to going to the communal kitchen.

Everything seemed normal, I let K eating and went to Yie and Feng for further indications and wanting to communicate them K's decision. When I was about to reach Yie's improvised tent, I noticed a few vehicles that weren't a part of the Circus. I sharpened my senses according I was near Yie's tent.

Once there, I saw Yie and Dai talking with two adult men. I noticed Lili and Mei in the back of the tent and almost seven men (I assumed) escorting the two were talking with Yie and Dai. I noted quickly the number of strangers in the tent was notable minor than the vehicles I saw, so it was obvious there were more people in those cars.

A non-relaxing note.

-Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. Yie, I'll be back later. —I decided to act calm and non-suspicious but I noticed a quick glare exchanged between both men talking with Yie.

One of them spoke, -I was informed you found the person I'm looking for, —the man was old but held an imperious and strong tone in his voice, —here Mrs. Yie said the information was wrong because they don't accept foreigners… just mere exceptions.

'Like me' I thought.

-We already told you we didn't find anyone, so please leave. We are leaving soon too. —Yie explained with a mix of courtesy and authority.

-You are not from this country, your features are noticeably different than these ones. —He gave an offending finger signaling Yie and the rest, —So according to the physical description I was given, you are the person who will take me to the one I'm looking for. —The old man said watching me with an alarming calm face, he turned to the other man who nodded.

–Where's Kai? —the first one asked.

Even if I didn't know the name, I immediately assumed they were talking about K. —You were asked a question. —Said the other one.

Luckily I had dealt with tense situation before and I had learnt to master my reactions, so my face didn't change a bit. —Who? —I asked carelessly.

-I speak myself very clearly, but in case he hadn't told you his name. He is almost twelve… —he gave me a complete description of K, —he had a metallic ring around his neck, I'm sure not many have one. —He finished, smiling.

I felt my inners boiling by the way he said the last part, but I promised K something, —No, I haven't met someone with that description.

The two men kept staring me, the rising tension was obvious but that wasn't going to break my determination. I wished they didn't decide to make a big deal of this and just leave.

I was truly mistaken.

Shang appeared, suddenly in the tent and watched us without astonished. —What does this mean? —he asked.

One of the escort-men went with the two main ones and said something to the younger, he nodded. —It's him. —The man said.

Shang exclaimed, —So are you!

-Here my employee says you informed him the missing boy is here. —The older one spoke to Shang.

-Yes, he is here, come follow me. —Shang pinted the exit of the tent.

I understood everything.

-Eh! Shang wait! —Yie called for him, and I tried to go behind him but two men blocked my way.

-Go with the old man Luka, Aldo. —The younger ordered.

-No Boris, you'll go for him, —the older said.

-What? But Lord Voltaire…

-Whose fault was it? Whose responsibility was to bring him back?

The named Boris just frowned and went behind the other three. I was decided to stop them, but before I could leave the tent the two men in front of me interposed and attacked me. We brawled for a short time, and when the other two helped them it was impossible for me, they gave me a good beating. Even Lili had to take part, begging them to stop. Dai helped taking me where they were, Yie left her place with the two strangers and went to check on me.

-_Are you ok?_ —she asked in her mother language.

-_Yes, but we have to impede this, they're those K live with._

-_But right now we cannot do much, we have to wait for the best._ —Yie stated.

I had been speaking in their native tongue to prevent the intruders to understand our conversation, —_But we can't assure there will be something good, they'll take him with them_.

-_But they can kill us! _—exclaimed Lili, completely aware of the possibility.

-_I know but I promised K I'd protect him…_ _he decided to_…

-_Lad, you should listen the Madam's word, she is very wise._

Everyone looked to the old… Voltaire, he spoke fluently in Yie's language. Noticing our shock he smiled. —_Yes, it's unusual to hear your barbaric idiom, but I have to admit your country is a paradise for certain kinds of business._ —He sneered.

We just remained in silence, fully realizing the size of the trouble we were in.

After few minutes we heard voices coming to the tent and before anyone could say something they entered. One of them held a struggling K, who stopped when he saw me; his eyes showed a deep regret. A small trail of blood came from his mouth and I noted a gash on his face. These bastards had beaten him but he had defended too; one had his nose bleeding and the other was holding a hurt hand. I smiled, pleased. Before K could take a step towards me he saw the old man sat down.

If it was possible, he became even paler.

-Master-V… —he stuttered shaking notably.

So that man was that K had named.

Voltaire smiled, —So you still remember me. I had thought you had forgotten everything you learnt.

-I… —K downed his gaze.

-So Boris, it's time to go. —The old man said.

The younger… Boris nodded to the others, motioning them to take K. But I interposed myself again between them and the boy (who hadn't moved a single finger, seemingly completely petrified).

-You're not taking him anywhere.

Boris raised an eyebrow and sneered, —And what the hell will you do?

-Avoid it, —I stated, completely conscious how dumb that sounded considering the current situation.

-Markus, don't be stupid. They came here for him so don't interfere; we don't need him. He doesn't belong here. —Shang exclaimed.

-He belongs wherever he wants to. —I answered, raising my voice.

-Yes, maybe that's true. Kai, where do you belong? —the elder asked and K watched him.

-He decided to stay here, he took a decision so leave him alone. —I exclaimed, trying to reach K.

The older man was now on his feet, taking few steps towards Kai, —So you decided, Kai.

K backed away scared, —No, Master-V, I didn't say such a thing, —he muttered.

I turned towards him confused. I noticed the tremors in his features and he gave me a single look, but I noted the meaning fully, he was asking for forgiveness.

-You did or you didn't? —the man asked again.

-He did, —I insisted.

-No Markus, please. —K watched me, almost pleading.

-Calm down K. Do you remember? I made a promise, —I raised my pinky finger and smiled. —I will protect you.

-So this is it… —the oldest murmured and watched K with a somber gesture, —you not only dared to develop a connection with these people, but you promised something too. You… didn't I teach you something, Kai? Four simple rules.

K looked again directly at the old man. —Yes, Master-V, I've… not broken any.

-Silence! —he roared, seeming to lose his temper.

-I've never disobeyed you… —K stuttered, watching the floor he was ashamed fro something.

-Kai…

-I've never questioned any of your decisions, your orders… —Kai spoke quickly, forcing the words out.

-Kai… —Voltaire said with a warning tone.

The voice of K was beginning to grow uneasy as he stammered meanwhile the elder's was just getting calmer but I felt a hidden danger in that low tone.

-I've never asked for your reasons or motives… —K spluttered urgently, shutting his eyes and trying to ignore the menacing tone.

-Boy. —The man sentenced and K inclined completely his head.

-Maybe you don't, but you dared to modify something in your life. You… decided. I can't remember letting you decide something… you only obey. We'll talk about that later. Boris, bring him; we are leaving

The man walked towards K and me. The impression he gave was an imposing one, so I understood why K was paralyzed, but I remained blocking his way to K and in a futile (I accepted) attempt I attacked him, but I couldn't do much… in a second I felt a piercing pain in my chest.

Lili's gasp was the only sound heard. The bullet I had received hadn't made a single sound. K held me before I hit the floor, his face (like mine) was of complete disbelief. Boris tried to hold him but this time K fought back, complicating the man's task. I couldn't move anymore, the shot had been fired directly to my left lung. I just watched helplessly at K fighting. The man overpowered him after a while with a painful restriction to his arms. He exposed the collar around the boy's neck and attached a chain, and then he seized it, holding him still.

K didn't stop fighting.

-Enough. —The old man walked calmly towards them and pulled hard on the chain, —this ends now.

Boris pinned Kai face down on the floor with his arms over his back. Voltaire extended the younger one's left arm and stretched his fingers. He signaled at a small axe laying in a corner that Feng used to cut wood for the fire. One of the men took it and gave it to him. My breath stopped, the fear on K's features was unmistakable.

The old man raised the small axe and in a single swift movement he cut Kai's smaller finger first phalange. K didn't emit a single sound; I didn't know if he was overwhelmed by the impression or because of the pain, he just kept watching his bleeding finger.

Lili, Mei, Dai and Yie reacted and tried to help him, they couldn't do so much; unexpected (or expected I didn't know) bullets had sent them to the floor like me in mere seconds.

Seeing this, Shang exclaimed indignantly, —You told me you just wanted the boy! Why are you doing th…

Shang's outburst was suddenly cut by a clear hole in his head, Boris yawned before old Shang's dead body. —I don't remember negotiating anything.

K was desperate, holding his wound with his right hand he called frantically for Mei, Dai, Lili, and Yie, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' he repeated over and over. He tried to crawl to them but was restrained again, they were dead and the realization hit him.

He just watched me with a helpless, defeated expression.

I couldn't speak, the blood in my mouth choked me and the shock blocked my verbal words, but in my mind I repeated myself 'help him', 'run', 'protect him'.

-What we should do now? Should we kill the rest? —one of the men asked, obviously referring to the rest of the Circus.

-No, I'm not wasting bullets. —Voltaire said calmly, and left the tent. K was held by Boris who tied his hands in front and threw him towards me, speaking to his men, —Just fire to the distance, and set this tent on fire and that's where we found the boy.

With these words, he didn't fight anymore just extended his bloody hands towards me, he didn't have any other words.

-I'm sorry, —I stuttered, finally being able to say something. Just breathing was painful, but I knew he heard me perfectly and his eyes widened, I swore I saw tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

Boris pulled him by his shoulders and left the tent. That was the last thing I saw. From K and this world.

(…)

_I've never left you, if you are a loyal dog I must be even more loyal than you; maybe the fact I don't possess such ability can be the reason why I haven't left you. _

_Can that be considered loyalty?_

_I'm not sure but I have to admit even if I could I wouldn't have done it. I'm part of you as you are part of me. _

We were taken back roughly by Boris and Voltaire. You were so scared, so shocked, so… remorseful you didn't even try to fight anymore. The pain in your finger was nothing compared with that you felt in your mind.

An unbearable one.

Before, you were able to block or minimize any kind of mental sorrow, but at that moment you weren't even capable to think about something else; you just wished to be the dead one.

Such luck, you knew this was just the beginning, surely at the end at least you would be accomplished one of your wishes… you'd be dead. At the end… a painful and remarkable end, but meanwhile something big was waiting for you, Voltaire would never let you finish your situation so easily. You were going to pay, to regret each second you decided to pass far from him.

It was a fair idea; you couldn't wait for any kind of benevolent action as punishment. You knew fairly well that you weren't any other thing than his toy. Named as a dog but you had noted a few animals named with the same tag given to you were treated better.

Even better than many people.

You noticed that when you visited the Circles, Klaus had been one of many. Those animals were given everything and asked for nothing. Not like the dogs living in Cities or Trees, you had seen on some occasions many of them fighting for the scraps thrown towards them, commonly helping each other and being grateful for the smallest kindness.

But no matter the living place, the conditions and the owner (or lack of) they were noble. They didn't cause any harm without a reason, they were obligated to; being ordered or left without any other option.

They weren't like humans. Oh, no.

At that moment you knew you had seen the worst of the human nature, they don't posses regrets to kill and hurt. Before the Circus you believed people had done something terrible to Voltaire (or Master-V as you like to call him), and for that reason it was ok to make them pay. After all, for you, he was the kindness incarnate. He couldn't be so bad… right?

But Markus, Yie and the rest hadn't done something to him, they were innocent…

So you comprehended, if you had a human appearance, you weren't one of them. And it was in that exact moment when you felt grateful for that, you didn't want to be a creature like a human being; you were a dog that obeyed, that was used and punished, but not a human.

That was enough for you.

-C'mon brat! —Boris pulled hard on the chain, breaking your pensive state. It was time to affront the consequences of your acts.

You walked inside the construction you lived in. You weren't sure what was in store for you, but it was obvious it wasn't going to be something you would want to remember. Boris and Voltaire led you to your room, before you could enter Voltaire spoke.

-Leave us.

Boris didn't seem ready to obey, —But sir, aren't we going to…

He stopped and you closed your eyes, cringing with the mere idea what Boris was thinking. You gave a quick glance in his direction and noticed that hidden smile. He nodded and left but before, for a brief moment, with his eyes staring you, you understood.

'Later'

-Enter, —the old man commanded. You obeyed immediately and noticed everything in the room was exactly as you remembered; you even allowed a relaxed sigh be released.

You looked anxiously towards Voltaire's direction, incapable to predict what was going to happen.

The man walked around the room looking at the pictures you had put in the wall, —So you didn't appreciate everything I've done for you. You prefer to live between the lowest form of life. —You couldn't avoid but think back to Yie and them. It was obvious he referred to them; he never liked the foreigners.

-Master-V. I was about to return, I… —your words were cut because the guilt you felt was still unbearable.

-No Kai, I know you enough to recognize the words that man said were true. You had decided to stay there. And I can't allow that.

-But Master!

-No Kai. If you decided that, —you noticed a small smile starting to take form on his lips, —I have to respect your decision, don't I? —the mere sentence was scarier than the past fury, —I gave you everything you needed and even more. You want to be a homeless dog, right? I can do it for you. —He ripped the pictures and scattered them on the floor.

You were paralyzed, you didn't notice two men entering and start to spread a liquid over everything. You soon understood the intentions, but it was too late; they made a fire that spread quickly over your belongings.

-Master! —you called for him desperately, but he pulled you towards him using the chain with a renewed fury.

-You won't need any of this anymore. —Was his sole answer.

He let you watch until the last thing was covered with the joyous flame that devoured everything in mere instants. —If you want any of this back, you have to be worth it and win it by yourself. I'm not giving you anything freely anymore.

When the fire was extinguished, he let you wander between the destruction. This panorama hit you with an undeniable truth: he was leaving you behind. In your mind you screamed and begged forgiveness but you couldn't say any single word, too shocked by the realization of your current situation.

You were scared. No Yie, Markus or Circus to return to, no Voltaire… you were thrown away. You were useless.

Voltaire called for Boris and told him, —Take him and leave him where I pointed you to before, if he wants to have back everything he had, he will have to build his own path to return.

You and Boris remained in silence; the sentence was far from what you had imagined. He was not only abandoning you but throwing you away from his house.

-Master! Please! —Finally finding your voice, you begged again, —I did what you asked me! I… obey my…

Before you could finish Voltaire slapped you so hard that you fell backwards, and he kneeled beside you, —Don't lie to me, I know what you did.

-But they attacked me! I managed to escape. B-sir ordered to… —you knew this was going to unleash the worst you had received from Boris but you hoped that would be enough to calm Voltaire's rage.

-No, I don't believe you anymore.

Those were his last words before leaving you in Boris' hands. Fully comprehending the results of your actions; he didn't believe in you anymore, he had finally left you behind.

-What are you waiting for? —Boris took you roughly from the floor.

You didn't cooperate walking. Insisting in Voltaire's forgiveness, you tried to look directly in his eyes, but he didn't turn to look at your pleading face. He just went through door and left.

You were held and almost dragged by Boris through a hall. Leaving the room you saw Voltaire one last time. Once you advanced a good distance, he pushed you against the wall.

-Do you remember what I told you the last time we were here?

You didn't say a thing, almost sure to know what he was talking about (but wishing not to).

-I decided to wait. Now, it's the perfect time.

Your body trembled more, your mind seemed to work on multiple thoughts: on Voltaire's words and the deaths you had just witnessed. Even with those racked thoughts, you were very conscious of Boris' plan, and in such a desperate situation you hit the man's chest with your head. Taken by surprise, he released you and you tried to escape.

To no avail.

He reacted and stretching an arm he held the chain and pulled it. You didn't waste another second and kicked with force, but he was an expert putting you under control; with well memorized movements he put your hands behind your back and tied them with force using the chain. He threw you against the other wall. Your head hit the surface again and your vision started to get blurred.

-You can't fight, you can't avoid it. —He whispered directly in your ear and licked your cheek with repulsive slowness.

You never stopped fighting, you did everything you could but it was helpless, it was useless; he overpowered you easily. Everything was turning sickeningly similar to the nightmares of many nights.

You fought, he fought. You hit, he hit. With the more fight you gave, he seemed to enjoy it even more.

After few minutes of constant (and useless) competition, he won. Taking you through a corridor, he stopped in front a wooden door in the deepest part of the construction.

-I would like to hear you scream or beg, —he held your head with such force that you whimpered, —ah! It's so magnificent but… —he stopped with that awful pleasure in his voice —I'm now in my little secret place and we don't want to be discovered or interrupted, do we? —He sneered. Quicker than blinking he put a gag over your mouth and opened the door.

He tossed you inside without turning on the lights. Your land was painful but your mind didn't notice it. It was plagued with fear.

-When you killed that politician, I knew I would have to wait. When you killed the boy I hated the fact I had to wait again; when you didn't come back after the failed kidnap… I knew I was going to have my sweet revenge. It's my time. You tried to sell that story I was behind your attack in Araucana, and I have to admit it's true.

But you needed to learn a lesson.

You and Voltaire. He learnt his, he will never underestimate me before; as you, he already knows I planned your capture but he didn't say anything about it. He understood I'm more important than you.

You weren't able to say anything but still, you denied bluntly with your head.

-Ah? You don't believe me, do you? Well, why am I still part of his household when you're not?

You felt a scary inner fury; your rage was reaching unknown levels for you. You struggled like mad, but just accomplished to make your wrist bleed from the rough rope that now held them together after Boris changed the chain.

He smiled and put a hand over your chest.

-I love your heart, beating so wildly to show how alive you are. —He kissed his hand over your heart and looked direct into your eyes, -—sadly maybe you'll wish soon to stop it; to be dead after everything is waiting for you. Fortunately I know you won't take your own life because that doesn't exist in your horizon. And you'll do everything to win back your place here. Right?

I taught you well.

After that he turned on the lights and put your tied hands over your head with a long rope. He pulled on the rope so you were raised until your toes barely touched the floor. Your already torn shirt was ripped and you blocked out everything after that.

His tongue, his mockery, his whispered words, his laughs, the way he claimed to write on your back 'I was here for… time'.

He kissed. He bit. He hit. He scratched. When he finally cut the rope, the last glimpse of self control disappeared.

The tears your eyes were able to hold when you saw Markus dying, when you saw Lili, Mei, Dai and Yie die, when Voltaire threw you away, when he cut your finger assuring you never be able to make a promise again… when Boris took revenge over you.

You cried as you hadn't done before. You knew now about justice, bad treatment, misuses and revenge, and you understood that punishment was partially well deserved.

But partially not.

And you couldn't differentiate anymore, everything was a mess. Maybe you were better off dead, but Boris had said a big truth: suicide was not a part of you. You had learnt to valor a life and gave it the highest value. You could take as many lives as you'd wish, but you weren't able to give a back a single one.

(…)

You opened your eyes and saw just darkness surrounded you. You couldn't remember exactly what happened after Boris' reprisal, hazy sensations of cold water and screams of two men… foggy faces, the remembrance of Aldo and Luka.

You couldn't remember, but I did.

They gave you a shower (or better said they splashed you) and gave you new clothes, you changed yourself almost unconsciously. Then, they brought you here after a long, long travel. I couldn't say exactly where we were, everything was dark and I'm not precisely the best option to give orientation. I've never left my place.

'If you're as loyal as you claim to be, you'll find a way to come back. All loyal dogs do after all.'

Those words were said by Voltaire before they took you into the car. You hoped these were true.

Now, here in this darkness it was obvious you weren't in Voltaire's mansion anymore. Your pained head felt like it had been hit by a hammer and your legs didn't react properly. It was not necessary to be a genius to know they had given you (or injected) a drug, the disorientation was proof enough.

The obscurity was total except for small distant lights you noticed after a while. Disoriented, you look towards the sky, searching for the moon or any notable star that could be used as reference, but no matter where you look, everything was pitch black. The control of your legs returned very slowly but when you felt sure to maintain your own balance and take a few steps, you got to your feet. Walking slowly and almost in zigzags, you made your way through that unknown place.

As you walked, strange sounds came to your ears. Like big machines working in the distance. Suddenly, a huge impact was heard not very far away, and you ran, completely scared, because after that sound like a chain reaction many impacts were heard and a small tremor was felt under your feet.

During your crazy run you crashed with something. You knew it was not a wall, because it was much bigger than you and made of a hard material, but it had a convex surface. Disoriented, scared and tired, you waited for any other sound but nothing came, just the machines in the distance. You decided to sleep there, being as worn as you were and still affected by the drug you really needed to rest.

You opened your eyes again and noted natural light at the distance, walking quickly towards it you noticed you were left in a kind of huge warehouse; in fact you had slept beside an enormous metal tube.

You were bathed by a warm sunlight that blinded you, but it was so energetic that you didn't complain with the sudden pain in your eyes. Before you could recuperate the sigh, someone tackled you directly to the ground.

-What do you think you're doing? —an aggressive voice exclaimed.

-I… —you decided not to answer, avoiding showing submission, you finally opened your eyes to see a young man next to you.

-Ey, are you deaf? I asked a question!

You got onto your feet and looked around. High metal trash mountains were surrounding the place; behind you was the building where you slept in. You were in a dump.

-I'm just traveling around, —you said, disinterested, but watching carefully the group that was now formed around you. Everyone were teens, you counted seven.

-Really? But I have to tell you we don't like travelers.

-What can I say? —you asked sarcastically, trying to define if the boy in front of you was the leader. His frown at your question confirmed he wasn't; a leader wouldn't be bothered for that dismissive query.

-You won't go so far. —He stated, like claiming the war.

He and the rest of the group put up a kind of fight stance (a very weak one). Maybe he wasn't the principal, but he was obeyed without further question. Before any other word could be exchanged, one of them went against you with a wild scream. It was not difficult for you to immobilize him with an accurate hit to his chest. The rest watched you, feeling the challenge after your quick victory. The almost-leader growled and smiled, his pale hair and eyes grew with the defiance in your face. Considering his height (notably bigger than you) you asked yourself if you were capable to manage him. Your legs didn't respond completely and the pain of the bruises increased with the little struggle.

Even so, you convinced yourself you could win against him. He finally attacked you, in the brawling you understood you couldn't fight against him, not in your current state so you needed to escape.

You managed to repel his attacks with a sudden kick to his head, and you mark your distance, but one of the others used this distraction to hit you on your left arm with an iron bar. The sudden pain didn't stop you hitting the new attacker and between that commotion you decided to run as fast you could.

You needed to look for a safer place to hide, the drug given to you was starting to wear off but you needed to rest and evaluate the whole condition you were in. Running, you found an enormous vehicle that could be useful to hide in. You entered the back part and tried to recuperate your breath. Your left arm was again useless, with the new hit that surely fractured the bone and the cut Voltaire did to your finger.

Trying to minimize the uneasy feeling of fear and anxiousness, you passed your right hand through your neck. I was there, you felt my cold surface and sighed, not knowing if my presence was good or bad. I was the last remaining link between you and Voltaire. As I had said I was the most loyal thing, that collar always with you.

(…)

The teenager Kai hit fell roughly meanwhile the others watched amazed how he had been defeated by a younger one. He, the terrible one who was the right hand of their leader.

One had gone looking for that principal, when he arrived seeing the scenario just managed to ask, —What happened here? —speaking calmly but with a notable frown of surprise and displeasure.

-An intruder, he appeared suddenly and attacked me. —The pale hair boy spoke, raising his arms denoting his frustration.

-He attacked you? —the newcomer arched an eyebrow and let a smile appear.

-Well, I sent Ilya to attack him first, when he was easily defeated I knew I had to find the solution by myself.

-And you were defeated. —He stated, —This is amusing but it's time to leave. We have work to do.

-And what about that brat?

-Brat? Is he a kid?

-Well no, he's older than a kid. I think around our ages.

-This'll make things more interesting, but we have more important matters to take care of, plus we'll find him again. He can't go so far if he fought you.

-Wait, Tala! We can't…

-Bryan, I know you had to give him at least a good hit; that will be enough for now. We'll look for him later. Now, we need to go, Alma is waiting for us.

**End Part I**

* * *

Well, well this update was faster than usual a deep thanks to my beta and those have read and/or reviewed, is very meaningful for me that even short amount of reviews the story has been read for many people, yet the lack of proper structure considering the difference of languages. I really want to thank.

Merry Christmas for all who celebrate it, Happy New Year and wishing the best for everyone.

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo!

̶̶


	7. The past time

Interlude

**The past time**

_Tempus edax rerum _

(Time is the devourer of all things)

Ovid

**1**. The war

Once upon a time a country.

Nothing different than many others, a prosperous economy, a vast territory, a well developed political system. As many other countries in a wealthy position came the time where those in power position felt bored and looked for a new source of amusement. With sudden expansionist intentions, they began a war with their neighbor; as is used with advanced bellicose systems, the national economy was greatly benefited and prosperity was increased notably.

Many interests were taking part in this conflict; they attacked a poorer country and certainly less belligerent so people in this place lost soon a huge part of their lands before the attackers. Who not only displayed massively their arsenal, but showed too, an unconceivable disrespect towards international authorities and their own diplomacy politics. They ignored completely any international call to stop the attacks and negotiate.

Was then, when those countries decided to attack back the unconscious state

At that stage of the conflict, the war that was so easy for the attackers turned back when the international alliance take part in the conflict. Before this interventionism politic, quarrels had taken place out the frontiers the belligerent state, but unexpectedly they had to retreat into their own lands when the international coalition joined forces and roles changed: now the attacker, were the attacked. At first time, the country army defended their positions bravely but when supplies began to decrease and lands to be regained. Population began to get worried about their own security.

Firstly, they agreed upon a pact where the countries acceded to maintain their current positions, the international alliance in the borderlands and the bellicose country into their own lands. Better said they wouldn't attack anymore.

Everyone knew was a fragile situation because nobody would be ready to forget the big interests in the conflict and prepared themselves for the next and (surely) hardest stage in the war. They expected both parties would begin to get uneasy and broke the pact. Then, the violence would get into the attacking country, that was the real menace for population.

The fragile peace lasted almost eight months, during this time every person that could perceive the danger around, did everything they could to prepare for the next stage of war.

**2.** Ferra and Hiwatari

Some of these people looking for those protective measures were two of the most important families in the country: Ferra from the Capital and Hiwatari from the South.

Ferra was a notable family conformed by prominent and prosperous traders related with hydrocarbons and mining, few of its members took part in the Govern system. The current head of the family was delegate of Mining Industry. Since war had begun to menace the frontiers, he had already lost tons of money and he still feared for their lands in that part of the country.

In the other hand Hiwatari was now a reduced family that held strategic positions in transport, energy and technology industries. They came from other country but their business had run very well in that place that they installed there definitely. They had had a big increment in their logistic branch when the supplies transport to the armies was necessary, but when these forces had to retreat, things simply began to crumble.

Was usual for big companies to form alliances in hard times; even if they weren't the best pals they let aside any grudge in order to obtain bigger benefits.

That was the only reason behind the fusion agreed to between Ferra and Hiwatari companies. They didn't want to continue losing capital and the mere idea of create this big consortium with great reputation, was enough to dissuade foreign firms trying to introduce their own capitals in national industry.

The heads of both companies put all their conditions to sign it, after four days of negotiation things were set. Everything was going to be named under Hiwatari's name; they assumed if they left Ferra's name out the new firm, being him a politician related with the new company a direct attack coming from other countries wouldn't be long waited.

Because of the national system, they had to set a marriage to formalize the union. It was a bit strange that marriages were set by benefit more than by love, but wealthy people were used to that.

The chosen ones to play that part in the pact were the first born in both families. In Ferra, was a woman well known by her pacific personality, an art lover and a passive life witness, because of her submissive attitude she had been left aside by her father to succeed him leaving the place to the second daughter. For that man couldn't be a better decision.

But for Hiwatari, the groom was his only son and even if the young man would have the opportunity to deny the compromise, he wouldn't have done it; the profit was notably bigger than the offer. This young Hiwatari was not the business type, he had grown with an energetic and creative mind that contrasted radically with the cold one necessary for business. The father knew his son was capable to aid the company but the only problem was… his son didn't want to. The younger was an idealist seeking for moral and equity in society, contrasting directly with the individualist and unfair attitude that his father held.

The older Hiwatari came with a good plan, he was going to give his son a rest not bothering about his responsibilities for a while but when the time for his succession came, the younger Hiwatari should obey without reply and took his place as his successor.

This worked well for the old man, he avoided few years from constant reclaims coming from his son for his lack of ethic.

So the couple was presented. They didn't detest each other and even if that marriage was far from their ideal, they didn't argue back, happy with the mere thought their parents would leave them alone.

To stop the urgent demands to be more capable in economic matters, for her. And for him, the unbearable and agonizing situations he was faced daily with his father complete lack of moral.

Both families planned to maintain the fusion until the end of war; once done, they finally would split apart and never see each other hated face again.

Was obvious the news about this union were surprising; rivalry between both families was famous and even when they didn't compete in the same business branch they didn't have a good relation. So was obvious, was an unexpected movement, but leaving aside frivolities, thinking rationally, the truce was more than intelligent, they created a dynamic consortium that could affront the war.

Since they planned to break the pact once war was finished, they prohibited the new marriage to have children. A child would represent an unquestionable compromise between them; and no matter what, a product of that marriage would be the legitimate heir of both companies.

Everyone agreed and the wedding took place, that event was one of the last events for the current high class, just few weeks later the South front was attacked breaking the pact of peace and war was spread slowly (but inexorably) into the country.

A house was given to the young couple, located in the farthest city at North, the almost unknown city of Monte Apila.

For two years war was just sporadic quarrels, this provoked population would underestimate the battle. Under this illusion of peace something unexpected happened.

The young marriage had a son.

The new was spread as gunpowder between both families who weren't able to conceive the idea, each other threw harsh comments blaming for the accident as they called the unborn child.

**3**. Kai

The young couple had grown used to each other. Once they were left alone in their new house, far from any critic, they were free to enjoy life on their way and learn about the other's likes.

He found her enthusiasm for art very stimulating and learnt to play the piano, joining her when she played the guitar daily after the sunset. She discovered an unknown new world behind the creativity of his creations. Both learnt to watch the world with new eyes.

One discovered in the other a new joy for living.

It was not love, no it wasn't… was comprehension, a deep and meaningful understanding that leaded them to a new stage in their lives.

In one of many sleepless nights, drunk by that energetic sensation they shared a bed, a wish and a forbidden thing.

Three months later was confirmed, she was pregnant.

They didn't exchanged blames as their families did, they just accepted as the result of their actions and assumed bravely the rage of both families when they knew it. Ferra insisted to declare the child as a bastard and negate any kind of link with them, Hiwatari ordered conclusively to abort the product and keep going with the false marriage.

Any order was heard.

Since the young parents didn't accept any, the families decided not only to cut any kind of link between them but put a heavy menace to kill the kid if they even tried to reclaim any kind of benefit for the child.

For Ferra was not particularly catastrophic, she had been already left aside in the heir line; but for Hiwatari everything had a deep impact, being left without his son, Voltaire was condemned to leave his fortune to a band of bastards that didn't have a single drop of his pure blood, a true Hiwatari. He cursed that child, blaming him for the fail of his son and the fall of his House.

Months later a boy was born, he was named Kai and given the last name of his father. No matter all economic help was taken away, the young family didn't have financial problems because they had their own economical activities planning to achieve their complete independence one day in the future.

Fortunately they had used smartly their abilities. He repaired things and she taught music and sold paintings she made, they didn't long a single coin coming from their families.

Kai grew his first three years in a relative normal familiar ambient, the only thing the boy noticed different between his family and the rest of families he knew, was that he just knew only his parents but no other relative. He had asked before why he didn't have cousins, uncles or grandparents, his father had just told him that they lived very far from there.

Kai didn't know about war, mainly because the conflict had fallen again in a minimal scale and news rarely went so far. They didn't reach Monte Apila.

After the second half of his third year, news of an unexpected big scale attack in the Southern frontier began to be spread. Since then, the relative security they had had the past years disappeared and the tension returned. But any single attack had occurred in that northern city, only news arrived and these were just listened for those who wanted to, if someone decided to ignore them, could be easily done.

Like Kai. He never chose to ignore the war but in that tranquil world where he lived, any hint of war was invisible. In general the situation wasn't so bad, food variety decreased a bit and electricity used to fail, but in that far place, things like these weren't unusual.

One day an unexpected new arrived. The mother and sister Kai's mother decided to visit them.

**4**. That day

The morning held the cold wind of winter; as usual, the sky was cloudless and painted with a deep blue similar to an ocean. The house was being cleaned, doors and windows opened allowing fresh wind go in and out the property.

Kai was helping the only maid wiping the carpets; excited because his grandmother and aunt were going to met him and congratulate him for his fourth birthday that had taken place few days back. His father had gone to the center to buy ingredients necessary to prepare his specialty and Kai's favorite food.

The two women were waited at four. Was almost ten in the morning and the place was plenty of activity. The couple was not only celebrating (again) his son's birthday but the possible reestablish of bonds between them and her family. Kai's grandma and aunt were the only ones coming, but was a first step.

Susumu was leaving the fish market. Reading his list checking for the last ingredients; a deep smile appeared in his features, the piece he had just bought was perfect and the only thing he needed to finish the list was cinnamon and clove.

With his mind occupied thinking in the surprise he would give to Kai and his eyes on the paper, he didn't notice at the moment that something wrong was around him, when he was about to reach the main park, he perceived it. The cars that usually created a strident atmosphere in the centric avenues at that hour were stopped; people around him were watching something behind them with widened eyes.

Naturally, he had to turn around and watch.

The view made his breath stop.

Military vehicles advanced through the avenue, their flags were unmistakable: they were part of the enemy army.

Although the dangerous situation; Susumu (as the rest) couldn't move a single finger because of incredulity of those events before them. Monte Apila, where habitants had just heard barely of war and hadn't seen any of it, were now faced with the conflict calling to their doors.

The humvees and tanks moved forward not paying attention to the mute habitants, and then realization hit all of them. Dropping the fish and the bag he had, Susumu ran as fast as he could towards his house.

-What's going on? —Kai's mother asked when she noted his gesture and the fact he didn't bring things he supposed to, —where's the fish? Susumu?-

The man reacted slowly from his first shock and held desperately his wife's shoulders, scaring her for his sudden reply, —I… I just saw soldiers coming to the city, they were enemy soldiers. You know what does that mean.

Her eyes widened. Rumors around taken cities said that after the vehicles arrived, if the city didn't surrender soon, planes were sent to bombard the place, erasing any kind of life. Any case had been confirmed but the force in the rumors was enough to have them as a real possibility.

-What are you waiting for? —Susumu exclaimed desperate before the woman's motionless attitude.

-What? —She stared him for a moment.

-We must go! —He urged her and turned to the maid that had just appeared in the room, —Elena please, call Kai and you are free to do whatever you think is prudent in this situation, if you want to come with us will be ok.

The mature woman, that had served them since they began their life in that city nodded with an undecipherable gesture.

-Why are you doing this? —Kai's mother asked suddenly.

-What? We need to go, they're coming and you know this city will fight. Are you putting yourself in danger so deliberately?

-This is my house, everything I love is here! —She exclaimed with the same feeling.

-But… I'm not staying… —Susumu stated almost in a whisper, she watched him surprised.

-I'm not leaving, —she answered back.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

She smiled sadly, —I know, we knew this was not going to last forever.

Susumu bowed his head, —Ye… but now?

-Will be the best, —she hugged him, kissed him and whispered into his ear, —take Kai with you.

Susumu nodded, —What will you tell him?

-That I've to stay and take care of the house.

-Why do you need to do that? —asked suddenly the boy in the entrance, both parents watched him and exchanged glances.

-Well, we have to leave the city.

-Why? —Kai asked surprised, almost desperately —aunt and grandma are coming, aren't they?

Susumu put his hands on his son's shoulders, —Yes, they're coming but we need to go for them, they just called and asked me to pick them in the neighbor city, because they don't know our city and… —Susumu forced a smile looking at his wife.

-…and I'll be here to prepare everything, ok? —the woman completed, her eyes were beginning to pool tears that she had to wipe out before they fell.

-Dad? —Kai asked worried when he saw his mother's reaction.

-Don't worry Kai, everything will be ok.

The boy felt a hidden meaning in those words but he didn't want to ask furthermore, —Then, what are we waiting for? —he exclaimed trying to cheer them up.

His mother nodded and watched her husband who only tilted his head. She smiled and kneeled in front his young son. She hugged him deeply and kissed his forehead. —Good luck my boy, you know I love you.-

Kai's red eyes looked directly into her mother's ones noticing a world of knowledge. He understood, the complete meaning of the current situation, he did. But with his mother and father's attitude to no say anything he decided to get along with it. He accepted that decision.

-Yes mom. We'll see you later, —he answered smiling.

Susumu felt a stab in his heart because of the comprehension he saw in Kai and the injustice in everything; the war, his wife's decision, his own negative to stay… the selfish decision in both. Kai didn't have any fault in that, and he would suffer the consequences.

But as his son and wife, he continue the fabricated lie, he urged the boy to leave. When they were about to reach the door they found Elena.

–Are you coming? —the child asked.

The woman watched towards Kai's mother and understood she was staying, —No, I'm going to help your mother to prepare everything, she shouldn't stay alone. —She said smiling forcing back the tears and gasps.

Susumu nodded and Kai ran to hug Elena with sudden emotion, —Ok, I'll see you later.

Elena gasped and returned the hug, after releasing him she watched the little boy leave with his father. They heard the familiar car's engine being started and leave.

-Why are you staying? —The older woman asked.

-I don't want to leave my house, the half of my most loved things are here, —Elena watched her in confusion, —the older half goes in that car.

…

Susumu made his biggest effort to no cry. He had to stop kilometers away to compose himself and plan exactly what to do. He couldn't go back with his father, Susumu wasn't sure what Voltaire would be capable to do to Kai, he should maintain the boy away his father.

Susumu had enough money but was obvious money wouldn't resolve all their current problems. Going to the North was no longer solution, there wasn't any other town in that direction and with winter coming to its climax, would be dangerous. He pondered about all his options over a hill, from where the city was perfectly visible.

Watching the military vehicles moving around the downtown, he prayed the city just surrender peacefully and avoided any kind of fight. Maybe then, they could return, endure the occupation and wait for them just to leave. Maybe his son could meet his familiars in a peaceful ambient… maybe everything turned as they were just the morning of that day.

-What's that? —Kai asked signaling the troops.

-They are from the army.

-Why are they here?

-They… they… —Susumu couldn't keep his hopes up to maintain the war away from his son's knowledge.

-Are they coming for the combats?

That father looked at his son intensely meanwhile all his wishes for a better future crumbled over him. No wanting to go into further details he just nodded and put a hand over Kai's head, his eyes mimicking his wife's with tears in them. —In case… you… me... something happen, just go back to the house, your mother will be there. If she doesn't, go to the 'Three-Blood Doors', someone will be there waiting for you.

Kai wanted to ask more but, as with his mother, he nodded no pressing for reasons and explanations.

-Hurry, we need to go.

-Yes, aunt and grandma are waiting for us. —Kai murmured following his father.

Susumu couldn't hold his tears anymore, the understanding of everything strike him along with the knowledge of his own condition. The danger was real, they could lose their lives and he was no longer able to protect completely his son.

**5**. Hydra

When Susumu understood everything was the result of their decision, he regretted each one... except for one.

Since he decided to accept his father's offer to marry the Ferra girl, he knew it was the easy way out, the most comfortable way to have a temporal solution to his situation. The marriage, the comprehension they found in each other, the peace he liked… everything.

But now was a Hydra. The hell he was living was a countless head monster that had grown bigger and bigger with each attempt he did to maintain that 'peace'. Since war began, head by head had been cut and two more had grown in its place, now the conflict was a chaotic nightmare.

The only thing left to do was pray for a possible rendition.

Susumu's pleas weren't heard and the city fought back bravely. The enemy armies were taken by surprise, since they thought the city had just surrendered they split up their platoons; once then, people of Monte Apila attacked.

That monster that had destroyed Susumu's life had physical body in the war, the Hydra roared furiously when the heads continued being cut with the brave defense but the monster was not only dangerous because of its countless heads but for its poisonous nature too; and decided to put down the affront, the beast attacked.

Since the terrestrial forces were overpowered easily, the air forces were unleashed.

The expected (or unexpected) aerial attack took place.

It was almost three in the afternoon. The body combat had finished recently and the town was a complete chaos, destroyed buildings, rubble and corpses (human and vehicles) were spread around. Susumu drove desperately trying to cross the downtown to go towards the east since that represented his most acceptable option.

-Once we leave the city, we can eat something. It's ok? —Susumu asked trying to sound cheerful in an attempt to cover his grim gesture.

Kai just nodded wordless, overwhelmed by the destroyed city around him. The road was partially blocked but his father's skilful hand allowed them to go fast and safe. Suddenly the car stopped abruptly when an explosion was hear at the distance, Kai saw scared towards his father, who breathed deeply looking around.

-Don't worry, I'll go to check what happened.

Kai nodded and watched his father leave the vehicle, the smoke of the battle was still thick and the view was poor, Susumu made him a signal saying 'I'm back in a minute', then he went into the smoke column and Kai wasn't able to see him.

Was the last time Kai saw his father.

Two hours passed, Kai watched restless the path his father had taken, any longer covered by smoke. He had recognized in which part of the city he was; when he assumed his father was not going to come back (no really reasoning it) he just followed his basis instincts and his father instructions. He left the car and went to his house.

Many people were on the streets, as Kai, walking aimlessly without a concrete destination nor paying real attention to the destruction around them too shocked to understand fully the scale of their new condition.

When the boy was reaching the Governor's house he saw up to the deep blue sky just to avoid watching the destruction around him. A sudden scream attracted his attention.

-They're here! —a person screamed hysterically.

Suddenly, the aimless multitude reacted and started to run wildly. The boy just moved aside to avoid being thrown by the human stampede and kept walking in the opposite direction. With the more desperate screams and hysteria he perceived he walked quicker and kept his concentration on the sky.

His mind was just focused in keep his pace to reach his house… his? House? Yes… yes? On his mind everything began to be confusing.

-Kai! —he heard his name being called and stopped looking for that person, —Kai! Over here! —he distinguished Mrs. Wilkins and her husband, the owners of the store in front his house. —Boy, what are you doing here?

How to tell them his father had disappeared and his mother had left him go? How to explain them?

-Come, come with us! —Mr. Wilkins said going towards him and trying to reach his hand, but the boy denied and eluding the grasp ran away; —Kai! —the man screamed and went behind him.

A roaring sound stopped everyone; many directed their eyes to the sky. Dark shapes were seen doing perfect contrast with the peaceful fond, intrigued by the sounds and forms Kai kept watching until the amorphous figures were taking the form of planes. Small things were released, firstly like small points, then ovals… and explosions were heard, one by one surrounded the astonished people who watched helpless the complete destruction of their city. They reacted even wilder, running frantically not paying anymore attention to those weaker and smaller ones, many died under the crazed crowd.

Kai, completely scared for the reaction and destruction around him, ran faster trying to leave everything behind with the thought his house was the safe refugee he had always known. The explosions around him were almost invisible now his mind was overwhelmed with fear and the idea to find his house.

And he did it…

But after the aerial attack was finished; he found the place where he had lived all his life… or what remained of it.

Firing ruins were the only thing welcomed him, he tried to look for his mother but a second attack was released, he ran hiding in the neighbors' house. This last attack was less destructive and notably minor.

When he was sure was finished, Kai left his hiding place and went to his house. After such big shock, his mind and memory began to fail him, he could remember someone had left him but he couldn't explain it with names or reliable images, he knew he had come looking for someone, but he wasn't anymore able to name who.

He only knew he had to go to that house.

The night came and he slept in the front garden; when the morning arrived he was awoken by a frantic voice calling his name, yes… his name…

-Kai!

His name?

–Kai! Are you Kai?

His name, ah yeah, that was his name.

He opened his eyes and watched directly into the woman's eyes who was calling him.

-Ah?

The female remembered him someone, but who?

-You are Kai, aren't you? —the woman asked again, the boy nodded.

-Who're you? —he asked with a raspy voice.

She ignored the question, —Where are your parents? Where are everyone?

-My parents? who?

-What are you doing here? —asked the woman.

-I… —Kai looked around again, —I don't know. What I'm doing here?

Two women had arrived to the destroyed house, the younger was trying to reason with the boy, the older looking around the ruins.

–She is not here, —the older said, —what happened?

-Surely she fled before the attacks. This boy doesn't remember anything, he can't ever tell me why is he here.

-Is he hurt? —The older woman asked.

The other raised the boy in her arms and gave him a quick revision. —No, at less nothing serious.

-Ok, we will take him with us.

The woman with the boy was surprised —But… if he can't remember and his parents aren't here… we can just abandon him.

-We're not beasts. Alexandra, we'll take the boy with us. Your sister had a good reason to leave and I don't care about the younger Hiwatari… but this boy could be interesting for the older one. Let's say, he was never a Ferra, maybe Voltaire would like to find other with his spiteful blood.

The younger one, Alexandra, watched the boy's red eyes and nodded uneasy, —Are you saying we won't tell him anything?

-No, we won't.

-But mother… no matter what my sister did, he is your grandson.

-NO! —the old woman exclaimed, —he is a mistake your fool sister committed, he's not a Ferra.

Alexandra nodded no daring to say more. Her mother had decided and she couldn't argue back, just obey as the youngest daughter.

So the two guests Susumu, Kai and his mother had waited for, arrived after all, no in the conditions they were expected or with the wished ending but Kai met his aunt and grandmother. And they took him with them to their house in the east where the conflict was being dominated by the national army.

When Alexandra and her mother, Amalia, returned to their house; the current head of the Ferra family, Dolores, found out a confused boy with red eyes was the only legacy her older sister had left. When she was told the plans for the boy, she agreed and they made a space in the house for him, no as part of the family but more like a worker in the household.

Since nobody helped Kai to fix the problems in his mind and memory, and that the boy was barely able to say something more than his name and age, those Ferra took advantage of that giving him place in the house not explaining him more than that was his new home. Thanks to the fact Kai learnt quickly and his manual abilities were notable, they left him with the gardener.

During those months, Dolores tried to contact Voltaire to propose him a deal: break apart the consortium formed and give back Ferra their part in exchange the boy; she was informed nor Susumu or her sister were found, so assuming them dead, the woman supposed the old man would be desperate looking for someone sharing his blood.

But to her surprise, Voltaire never answered any of her messages.

Almost eight years had passed since the conflict had begun and, Ferra and Hiwatari now failed fusion. The hydra seemed unbeatable, its heads were countless; the national industry was devastated, the deaths were counted in tens of thousands, the once proud army now fought pathetically to survive.

The international alliance represented Hercules's hand that finished the monster, like the mythical Lernaean Hydra.

**6**. The end, the beginning and the rest.

A big army and abundance of foreigner money were the result after definitive rendition of the once bellicose country. The outsiders took complete control of everything and groups of rich exiled returned to take advantage of the famished national economy.

They designed the new structure for the post-war society, leaving for themselves the best territories creating the Circles, after they decided to order nobody should have residence in the surviving cities were created the Trees for those who didn't have place in the Circles. Finally for the masses that couldn't fit in the new order (pariahs and old nationalists) were just thrown away by the new conquerors giving origin to the unnamed slums.

One of those returning to the country was Voltaire, who wisely retired all money he could, when he understood even the fusion with Ferra wouldn't be enough to save his fortune. He returned to his natal country where, after diversify his business, the loss in his capital and properties he had left in the other country was minimized with his sudden profit.

Meanwhile, Ferra had lost everything trusting in a possible victory, they didn't leave when they could and when they wanted to… was too late. The patriarch had died few years after the fusion with Hiwatari. When Dolores Ferra took control, everything was lost: influences, properties, money… prestige; they had lost little by little everything.

When Alexa and her mother found Kai, they thought the boy could be a kind of life saver for their situation but since Voltaire was not in the country. Their last hope was vanished.

When Ferra lost finally their last property (ten months later Kai had arrived) all the servants were disbanded.

Nobody tried to help the boy to repair his broken mind, so Kai wasn't able to remember something specific as names, dates or faces; all his mind could retain was the manual abilities he had learnt. So the almost amnesic boy was thrown to the deepest world being unable to reclaim a place in any Tree or Circle, he was almost seven.

Voltaire found the messages left by Dolores and looked for her. The once proud head of the Family lived with her younger sister in a pathetic apartment in a Southern Tree, she tried to lie to him saying Kai was kept in other place and would be only given to Voltaire after a good payment.

But Voltaire smiled with superiority. —You don't have the boy, if you would, you maintain him with you, you're no longer able to order anyone. —And he left taking with him the last hope of the Ferra sisters.

It took him four months to locate Kai; after many failures where he saw many children who were similar to Kai, but the man knew they weren't, even if Voltaire had never met the boy and the only thing he had was a blurred photograph Dolores had sent him with her first message months ago, the older Hiwatari could say who really was Susumu's son.

Voltaire had displayed a notable quantity of his men around the country. Since his new house was being constructed near the old city of Baren, he passed his time revisiting the modified country. Many cities were reconstructed and others definitely erased, like Monte Apila. The man visited the ruins of the city where his son had lived. Being there, a new report was sent; in the neighbor city of Aldana were found other four boys that were similar to the blurred image Voltaire had.

When Voltaire arrived to the city, he found three noisy boys claiming to be taken by the wealthy man, he didn't have to ask anything to any of them to decide if they were really Kai. He immediately knew who the son of Susumu was.

A boy was watching directly to an old ruin formed by a three-arc structure, the old thing was the remembrance of past times when the country was founded. It was known as the 'Three-Bloods Door'

The rest of people had been dispersed by his security personal and Voltaire walked towards the youngster asking him, —What's your name?

-Kai —The boy answered not taking his eyes off the ruin.

-And what are you doing here? —The man asked again noticing the boy didn't held any direct remembrance of his son or the Ferra girl.

-I don't know. —This time Kai watched Voltaire, looking direct into the old man eyes with his red ones.

Voltaire nodded, taking note finally of the boy's features and then, he knew that ignorant child was Susumu's son. No his grandson because he could never accept that mongrel as part of his family, and since the boy was the physical reason of his son's failure, that boy should repay the treason his son had committed.

The old man took the boy's hand and said, —You will come with me.

With that, finished the life as Kai could barely remember, began a radical distinct kind of existence for him and changed the rest of the old order too.

* * *

Well, this was longer that I had planned but let's say was an unfortunate mix of events… but anyway.

This interlude is an 'explanation' for the beginnings, after this… well, story continues few years passed. I hope next chapter won't take this long.

I really want to thank my new beta **Miako6**, my former beta **Kinkajouu** and all those who have reviewed, added as fav or simply read.

Thanks!

Mil saludos!


	8. Guardian dog

**Part II**

**Guardian Dog**

_What it counts is not necessarily the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog._ Dwight D. Eisenhower

A woman runs through empty lands, she doesn't dare to watch back because she is sure someone is following her; and she is quite sure is not her constant paranoia, the feeling she is being observed all the time in each place she is…

No

This time she knows is real, an odd sensation someone is behind her. She has learnt to deal with her paranoia; she knows that's one of many consequences of her actions. She assumed all of them when she kept doing all those frauds, the fortune she got was the price for her peace. The number of enemies she made up is considerable, and this chaser must be one of them.

After a long running she feels tired, but she doesn't risk to stop so she keeps moving as quick as her tired legs allow her to do it. Her hunter hasn't showed up yet but the tightening feeling around her heart is impossible to ignore.

-Show yourself! —she screams to the darkness around when she is on her nerves and this sensation surpasses her tolerance, —I know you are there!

-Where? —a calm voice asks between the darkness.

The woman doesn't waste time and pulling out a gun she starts to fire madly in the direction she thinks she heard the voice until the charger is empty. —Hello? —she asks scared.

-You should never waste all your munitions, —the same voice is heard and now she can see a young man before her.

She can't run anymore even if she tried her tired body wouldn't allow her to go furthermore, realizing this, she asks resigned, —What do you want?

-You know.

-No, I don't.

-You know what you did, you know why I am here. —The man replies quietly.

A sudden explosion of fear spreads in her mind, that cold façade melts and on a desperate attempt she calls out for her salvation, —Wait! I don't know who sent you or how much are they paying you, I can give you double, triple! How much?

The young man smiles ghostly, —No, you can't even reach the price.

The only sound heard is the dead body falling.

The attacker put his gun on his belt and walks calmly where a shining black race motorcycle is waiting for him. He turns on the engine and drives back to his place. After hours on the road, he crosses the city of Baren, the sun is rising.

Baren is located almost in the country's heart, being one of the most famous cities and rounded by prominent Circles, is one of few that doesn't have slums around.

Few kilometers later he turns to the right towards a notable construction rounded by high walls, he drives around them to a set of doors that are opened allowing him to get in.

Parking the vehicle in a garage, he goes to a small construction hidden between high trees. In the entrance a man awaits for him, the newcomer gives the man a folder and continues his way inside the construction to the upper floor where he goes in a room.

The place is no longer windowless or with a lock in the outside. As him, is bigger and better.

Nine years have passed, and things have changed.

Kai leaves his guns and a small backpack over the bed, takes something from a drawer and goes out. In the back part of that small building, he walks between the hoods and in front a specific tree he takes sit, moments later something moves between the branches over him and a casual 'meow' is heard. Kai extends his palm and an ashen-grey cat jumps over his shoulders, it purrs and goes direct the food over Kai's palm.

-Asaskaldi, —Kai calls him smiling briefly.

When the feline has finished the food, it goes again over Kai's shoulders and rounds the man's neck and rest. Kai smiles and takes out a camera, he passes through the digital images he had taken during his journey. Absorbed by memories watching the pictures, he reacts abruptly when the cat hisses suddenly; Kai doesn't need to ask.

Someone is coming.

The cat leaves hurriedly and jumps between the branches, Kai doesn't move when a man appears in front of him.

-Lord Voltaire waits for you in the main house, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes.

Kai nods and goes ignoring the man.

The fact he is invited to eat in the mansion is synonym Voltaire is satisfied with his work. Getting in his room, Kai takes a quick shower and change his clothes, with renewed energy after the shower he goes to the Mansion through the hidden tunnel he used desperately that time many years ago, but he's no longer afraid or shy, this time he walks in with a strong presence and secure pace, he is now part of the house.

Arriving to the dinning salon, he is faced with a group of men he has seen before and can recognize immediately: part of Voltaire's council; without any direct order of Voltaire, Kai knows what is expected of him.

The guests ignore the younger one walking around the salon studying everybody, after almost ten minutes where Kai has inspected the whole place and its' eighteen guests, he sits on a specific chair at left the main place.

A mature man that was about to sit there exclaims indignantly for the sudden rudeness when Kai moves the chair away from him and take place on it, but Kai glares him with such force the man desists and takes other place.

Just then, Boris enters and glares Kai almost sending daggers, the younger only watches him with a neutral gesture; following Boris comes Voltaire, when he enters everyone stands up greeting him. The old man is about to get his destined chair, he notices Kai at his left; without any word exchanged just a brief glance, he nods almost imperceptibly and sit, the rest following him.

Boris, sat at Voltaire's right, raises his voice silencing the concurrence, —Many of you asked me why this sudden reunion, I didn't have the authority to do it, now Lord Voltaire will explain you the reason.

Voltaire examines for a moment all the guests and standing up begins his speech, —You've been informed of the reunion set in Araucana, measures for the possible coming crisis will be decided there and we all know our lands need to be protected. Each one of you know very well two important facts: your position is key, and any mistake you commit won't be tolerated. So I urge you to act wisely and prudently. —Voltaire raises his crystal globe, —Now, please enjoy the banquet prepared in your honor.

Immediately he has finished, dinner takes place in a relative calm atmosphere; as usual, Kai is the first to finish, he leaves his chair and takes place on a corner from where he can see everything and everyone. When the last commensal's plate is retired, everyone starts to leave the place immediately, just four wait to have a word with Voltaire. Man by man has a quick chat with the older one, when the third has finished and the fourth is ready to go with Voltaire, the second one turns around

In that exact moment, Kai appears suddenly between them and throws the man to the floor. A heavy silence falls and everyone stops, the sudden surprise tightens the already tense atmosphere. Before the man can get onto his feet, Kai holds him still looking through his clothes for something.

A silver dagger is showed and Voltaire smiles, —Take care of him.

Kai nods and takes off roughly the man, they leave the room. Nor the man or Kai say anything during the 'walk' that leads them to the back yard and there, Kai throws the man away.

-Who did send you? —Kai asks.

The man ignores his question and exclaims, —I'm not the only one!

The younger sighs and answers calmly, —I know.

Feeling his end close, the man finally screams, —There will be more!

—And I'll be there, —Kai whispers and stabs the man in the base of his neck.

The man fells one last time.

Kai returns to the room where only Voltaire and Boris remain, the oldest smiles when Kai nods towards him. That's why Kai has sat at his left, if none danger would be present, he just would've taken place in any random chair but since he noticed the murderous intentions, he took place there, a hidden sign for Voltaire that some kind of danger was around.

-You have heard the most important information, we're leaving tomorrow at nine; journey is calculated in eight hours. The schedule, important dates and names are in your room, so would be better if you sleep a bit.

Kai nods again, —Yes, Master-V. —and leaves.

Once Kai has gone, Boris hisses something and Voltaire smiles before leaving, —You should not forget too Boris, this is _your_ opportunity.

When he's left alone, Boris stands there for a while, cursing the situation he is in. Deciding not to waste more time he goes out the room with just one idea going around his mind, 'your opportunity' not his new, or second chance… with Voltaire there is not such thing, just one _last_ chance, one for what he had to work hard to receive and he will not waste.

On his walk to his office he finds Kai walking around the hall full of paints Kai likes to watch, once he's on a short distance, the older sneers, —Look at the happy puppy, being rewarded by his master after its little trick.

Kai watches partially Boris and shows a small smile, —Be careful with its fangs, it is no longer a pup.

Boris sneers again and leaves with a casual step leaving the younger behind, when he is finally in his office with the door closed he curses even harder. Kai is no longer the fearful and nervous tool that called him 'B-sir', he has grown; his body, intelligence and status in that house… the fight is no longer between Voltaire and Boris to be the biggest influence in Kai's life, but between Kai and him for Voltaire's favor.

If only…

If only he hadn't let his own ambition blind him, things would be very different.

His particular businesses were shown to the public eye when he was still in a fragile position on his political career, and everything Voltaire and him had worked on was fractured. Fortunately not everything was lost, and they were able to win the city of Almeria six years ago.

This time he is not going to fail.

In other part of the mansion, Kai walks pensively too.

He goes in a specific room located in the end of the left hallway on third floor, the only occupied there since the rest are destined to be used by guests.

The first thing Kai does is to put the lock on the door and close windows and curtains, once he is sure nobody can enter or see what happens in there. He allows himself to finally rest. That room's furniture is pretty simple (considering luxuries can be found in the same mansion): a single bed, a small wardrobe, two small night tables and a high bookshelf, along a bathroom. Kai looks for new clothes in the wardrobe, then a towel and goes to take other shower.

After the shower and with fresh clothes he looks for a book between the many he has there: an atlas; once located, he extends a road map over the bed and traces a route on his mind following with his sight and index finger the road that will take him to Araucana. Kai takes out a pen and writes names and important places on a small notebook; finally, he takes a photograph with his digital camera.

He studies consciously the map for a while, memorizing the whole route. His eyes scan the map from the point signals where Voltaire's Mansion is to the city of Araucana, over which his left hand marks the place.

He can't avoid stare towards his hand with unnerving attention on a missing part of his smaller finger and raw burn marks through his palm. It triggers dark memories, things he doesn't like to remember… where Boris, Voltaire and many put him almost on a break point.

But he has surpassed everything in those years since his finger was cut.

He ignores the images on his mind and lies on the bed, he doesn't turn off lights and closes his eyes letting the memories flow freely but since his trained conscious mind is on a kind of 'off mode', nothing can reach him. Not anymore.

An inexistent bird singing inside his phone awakes him. With lazy movements he reaches it and sighs, in mere minutes he is up, bathed, and changed, the room in perfect order.

It's three in the morning.

He leaves the room and goes to the other building where his real room is; the one he has just left is where he sleeps when Voltaire allows him to stay at his Mansion, as a kind of prize or proof that he's part of that house.

Kai packs light and quickly, just the few required things he never leaves behind: few clothes, a small notebook, a music player, his camera, two guns and a set of four knives, plus a small book with his ID's, money and specific instructions.

Leaving the building he goes to the small garage where the motorcycle awaits, he revises it quickly assuring himself everything is ok since he doesn't like to trust fully on Voltaire's mechanics, he leaves after that check.

He likes to drive fast and feel the wind on his face over the road, he uses helmet but from time to time he takes it out. He makes just three significant stops; the first one to eat, the second to fill the motorcycle's tank and the last one to take a short nap.

During his journey he makes few other stops to take pictures, with the years he has acquired that hobby, registering every travel he does taking pictures.

It's noon when he enters to Araucana.

The city has not changed radically since he visited the first time, but being an assiduous visitant he perceives those almost invisible but undeniable signals that show the way years have passed on that city. The new buildings and the new urban trace that has created a commercial and cultural zone that increased the popularity of the city.

He goes around checking the routes to enter and leave, he goes concentrically to the point where the reunion will take place.

As the personal guardian of Voltaire, Kai has to check all possible danger, eradicate it or trace a plan to avoid them. The city is almost a bunker due the importance of many guests such as Voltaire, Kai knows there's always something that can go wrong.

Presenting ID's that accredits him as Voltaire's represent, he has free access to any secluded point and he can go to the exact building where everyone will be reunited, after a conscious revision in the common areas and Voltaire's hotel room, Kai goes to the best point where the arrival of all the meeting participants can be seen, the perfect spot for any sniper to have a successful hunt.

Kai has to admit the security strategy seems pretty effective, any possible place he would've thought (as the professional assassin he can be) is being supervised.

It's almost six pm when Kai finishes his inspection and sends a kind of visual report to Voltaire. As usual, the elder has to check it and express his satisfaction; only then he releases Kai from his duties until he would need him again. So Kai has freedom to do whatever he wants but stay alert in case the old man calls for him.

This time everything satisfies Voltaire's high expectations.

The sun is near the horizon and Kai is on a peripheral park watching it, he lets himself relax for a bit, is not usual that he allows himself so much calm, maybe because he is more than satisfied with his own work. He watches the sunset eating calmly a fruit in complete peace. Suddenly, he hears strange noises behind him along something being thrown on his direction.

In mere seconds, with the gun ready in his hand he looks around. Kai can't help but stare suspiciously at an apple on the grass, the thing he heard had been thrown; after his sudden disbelief watching this, a small smile appears on his lips and looks direct a group of bushes searching for the intruder, any sound comes and he takes the fruit off the ground, biting it he turns around and sit again.

As he expects, a voice is heard immediately, —What would you have done if that apple were poisoned?

Kai smiles again and answers, —Nothing, you're the only idiot who could've thought to kill me with a poisoned apple. Who do you think you are? Snow White's stepmother?

-Didn't I tell you a pear would be better? —the same voice exclaims to a third person.

-He's right, just you are stupid enough to think throwing fruits is a good strategy, Bryan.

-Agh! You and your stupid regime! —Bryan signals accusatory Kai and his well known diet, he avoids to eat meat as much as he can, —If I would have thrown you a chicken piece you would have ignored it, wouldn't you?-

-What kind of person throws chicken in a park? Bryan, go to play with the ducks. —Tala dismisses Bryan.

-Ey! I'm not your su… ey! —Bryan reclaims.

He is ignored by the redhead that is going with Kai, frustrated he takes out a videogame and throwing himself on the grass he decides to ignore them too.

-So the old man will arrive soon, —Tala affirms.

Kai ignores the sentence and asks, —Who was the suicidal that contracted you?

-Ah, the commercial delegate of that city you always wanted to go, remember?

-Aldana, —Kai murmurs, —and where are the other two?

Tala can't avoid smile briefly, —Ian made a stupid mistake… again, —he laughs, —he is stationed and Spencer is supervising a new kind of explosives in Rioja. We want to try this new one, let's say we are planning to extend our horizons.

Kai chuckles, —You are not satisfied being only hired as guardians, right?

-You know very well that labor market is changing constantly, if today we have more clients wanting to be safe is because yesterday, were more those who wanted to destroy someone.

-The pleasure to be a free agent? —Kai asks ironically.

-Yes, pleasures you didn't want to enjoy.

They don't discuss anymore Kai's decision to no join them in their 'association' but Tala never leaves an opportunity to mention it.

-Ey you two! —Bryan suddenly screams and shots mere centimeters away Tala's hand.

-What the hell are you doing? Bryan! —the attacked one roars furiously.

Kai stops him noticing the oldest has disappeared, he hushes Tala and both run behind different trees.

They're 'playing', basically the first one that is caught… is lost. Since the years they shared after Kai was a temporal member of them as a group; that kind of 'friendly' violence has become something common.

From his hiding place over a robust branch, Bryan curses the lack of moonlight, everything around him is shadows; he straights his hearing but nothing denotes where the other two are.

The dead silence is beginning to become unbearable for him, he's used to tense noisy situations, very usual in his job as shooter, but the complete silence around him creeps him. An abrupt sound is heard behind his tree, and he turns around to look but he only sees the bushes behind him. He is ready to jump but the branch he is over is broken suddenly by two clear shots.

Falling unceremoniously, Bryan curses them, —Damn you! Are you crazy? I could've died!

-I'm not that lucky, —Tala sneers and throws Bryan an apple.

Unaware of that action, the fruit hits Bryan direct on the head, he fumes biting the fruit and leaves them cursing louder than ever. The redhead takes out other fruit and sits beside Kai who receives other one.

The night is in all its glory and Kai is informed about life in the 'group' and around the guerrillas. Is important for him to know what kind of enemies and allies will be present in the meeting, since Voltaire has business with government and sub-world where other kind of interests are important.

Suddenly his phone rings and a message is received, "I'm here"

It's time for Kai to leave to receive Voltaire that is arriving to the city, he goes without a word for Bryan or Tala, they aren't necessary.

Kai joins Voltaire's party in the front part, as an element of his security body. The complete retinue heads to the center of Araucana. The group is divided, the auxiliary elements are ordered to wait out the security perimeter that has rounds the city's heart. Voltaire's main vehicles along Kai's motorcycle continue towards.

Once they have reached the point where the different guests' groups as Voltaire's one are congregated. They are received splendidly; the organizers have displayed such quantity of personal and money, that each detail was extremely well planned. The guests: governors, traders, delegates and social leaders don't seem very surprised by the superb welcome. Used to that magnificent they walk straight the meeting area, just their accompanying personal stop from time to time to admire.

They are all reunited to discuss plans to deal with the growing menace that a rebellion could represent. Nine years ago, when Kai had been in that exact city in a similar meeting with Boris and himself representing Voltaire. On those times, the problem was sporadic quarrels in the southwest, that contributed influencing people like Niedeck; but now, after nine years things have grown, the southern slums are beginning to organize between them and even they haven't attacked anybody directly, people in the Southern Circles are worried.

After the reception, the groups are reduced to the minimal expression. Boris and Voltaire along the rest of the main guests are sat around a big table. They're discussing measures to maintain under control the crescent mass in the deepness and the anarchy in few Trees that menaces the order they have created.

* * *

-Poor outsiders, I heard they'll be annihilated. —Kai hears a man laughing.

He, as the rest of the guards and companion personal are congregated in other annex big room where they can see the meeting but they can't hear any single word being said. As an extraordinary security measure is prohibited to take place in the salon where the important ones are gathered.

Kai watches the man who spoke, middle amused by those words.

-I heard that too! —other exclaims, —they said they'll destroy the South, Cordoba is being taken slowly by them. And the only solution to stop them and to show who's in control, that any kind of confrontation won't be tolerated.

Three of them laugh louder but a voice cut the sound.

-You say that because you have lived in Circles since the change, if you would've known the deep darkness, you would understand why those in the South are fighting for.

The other sneered, —And what? You won't tell me you're on their side and you fight for their cause, do you?

The redhead interlocutor smiles, —Oh no, of course I don't fight for their cause, I just respect them. I'm being paid to serve a Circle-person, and that's what I'll do.

-If the rebellion would pay you, would you work for them?

-If they could pay more, I would do. If they pay more than them, —he signals the meeting room, —wouldn't you accept? —Tala asks ironically.

-I'd do, —someone answers, —but we know they can't!

Everyone laughs and Kai turns around bothered, giving them a displeasing stare he dislike that blatant self proclaimed superiority, when many of them are less than mere tools that won't live for long time.

He watches again the meeting trying to understand what is being said. He feels suddenly someone behind him.

-I can't understand why you can't understand us, —he hears Tala's voice but he doesn't turns around.

-And I can't get why you have always to express your ideas even knowing they can be considered dangerous. —Kai murmurs.

-But they are true, blame me for what I'm! A mercenary is what a mercenary is. —Tala finishes that whispered conversation and gives Kai an earphone, —and a mercenary does what a mercenary has to do.

Kai chuckles and wait for Tala to leave; then, discretely he puts the earphone. Now the discussion in the other room is perfectly heard. He listens the whole meeting and makes mental notes, those on Voltaire's favor and those against, and general conclusions.

The unanimous conclusion is as unexpected as harsh: if the southern city of Cordoba is taken, they'll 'clean' the region as an ultimatum for the rebels.

The reunion is finished and everyone begin to leave, usually Kai is the first to leave and go to receive Voltaire, but this time when he's about to he hears a murmured chat between two men, he looks for them between the crowd. They're not of the country, their hair and skin color say they're from the neighbor country in the South, the same was attacked many years back.

-…leaving the plan? Why? —one asks.

-No, is not that, is just…

-I know, I know… we do what has to be done, it's late to…

-Yes… but…

Kai is no longer capable to hear more because they're getting far the place where the microphone was put, Kai watches desperately in their direction but he can't hear any other word.

-Hey you! Lord Voltaire is waiting! Hey! —a man yells.

Kai ignores him and tries again to focus on the men, but they're gone.

-Kai, —Voltaire calls him this time and the younger reacts immediately, as a kind of reflex he runs quickly to the door where Voltaire is waiting for him.

He has to forget about those men… for now.

-I'm sorry Master-V. I… —Kai is about to explain himself for his lack of attention, but repairs in the fact he can't tell Voltaire that a microphone was put, he will ask who did it and Kai can't risk telling was Tala or blaming himself, —I'm sorry Master, I got distracted.

Voltaire raises his walk-stick and shows displease on his face. Almost instinctively Kai bows his head.

–Did you get distracted? —the old man sneers, —And I'm trusting you my security, what will be my fate then? —he asks ironically.

Kai keeps in silence waiting for Voltaire to just move. The old man puts the stick on the floor again and starts to walk, the two assistants, Boris, the security head-chief follow him; Kai is the last one to go before them. They go through a hallway full of guests that are going to the salon where the opening banquet will take place.

They advance very slowly because Voltaire stops continuously to have a quick word with someone. Kai is nervous, he feels there's something wrong and puts attention to each word is said around him, he looks too for any suspicious figure. He notices the two odd men at the distance. Paying attention all around him, he feels there's something very wrong; almost all the guests are there and are occupying the big room.

Kai spots the two men he previously heard, they're in the entrance, like waiting for the rest but there're still many in the hallway and they don't seem to be in soon, so the men exchange nervous glances.

Kai stops abruptly and understand; he runs and stops exactly in front Voltaire blocking his path.

-What it is, Kai? —The old man asks.

-I… you, you must return. —Kai answers nervously.

Voltaire looks taken aback, surprised by that peculiar behavior on Kai and repeat his question, —What's happening Kai?

Kai bows his head, almost ashamed by his words, —I can't allow you to continue.

-You can't allow me? —Voltaire asks a bit surprised, a bit amused.

-No, Master-V.

-And… can I ask why?

-You can but I'm not in position to answer.

The rest of Voltaire's group watch this amazed, nobody (except maybe for Boris) dares to prohibit Voltaire something.

-You know I'll pass in one or other way, so move and stop this foolishness. —Voltaire rounds Kai but the younger stops again in front of him and bows his head a bit more.

-I'm… I… I'm not quite sure why Master… but you shouldn't go. —Kai answers quickly, the pressure on his chest is beginning to be unbearable, he's getting more nervous with each second he passes confronting Voltaire. He's not precisely sure what kind of danger is around, but he feels something very odd.

-Lad, I can't waste my time with you. Lars, take care.

Before Voltaire's orders, the security head-chief stands in front Kai with an amused smile. —You heard, move yourself or I'll move you and I won't do it nicely.

The man doesn't wait for any kind of answer and takes Kai roughly by his shoulders, but the other holds quicker his enemy's arms and twist them before the man can make his movement; with the articulation being painfully twisted almost to a break point the man is put out fight, Kai releases him and blocks again Voltaire's path.

Voltaire raises a hand to order the three assistants confront the young man, the assistants are just few years older than Kai but they're obviously scared that can't even maintain themselves still before Kai's menacing glare.

-Kai, what's your game? I'm losing my patience, will you move? —Voltaire speaks calmly but, is obvious he's beginning to get upset.

Kai forgets the three assistants confronting him and turns to watch Voltaire, —Master-V, please understand… there's something wrong over there, —Kai finally explains a bit more even he's not completely sure, but he hopes Voltaire to be comprehensive.

The older and the rest watch to the big room entrance and watch back to Kai.

Kai doesn't move, no matter how much apprehensive he can be, he knows Voltaire will not hit him in front all those around him but he's not quite sure what could happen to him if his suppositions aren't true.

-Are you stupid? —Boris speaks for first time, —I don't know what kind of game are you playing but I stop this, now. —The man takes few steps and stops exactly next to Voltaire and facing Kai.

Without any order, Boris stands between Voltaire and Kai; the man knows no matter how disrespectful the younger could be with him, Kai is still afraid. And this is showed when the young man takes a step back and can't keep staring into Boris' eyes.

-So, will you move or should I move you?

Kai doesn't answer; instead, he bows his head towards Voltaire ignoring Boris. Suddenly the man (angry by that lack of answer) takes ruthlessly Kai's right arm and squeezes it painfully, the younger watches finally into Boris' eyes with a look of deep fear and horror.

Boris pulls Kai towards him and whispers in his ear, —Stop with this bullshit.

Kai now stares the floor, Boris releases his arm and throws him aside, then he turns to see Voltaire, —We can continue Sir.

Voltaire is about to take a step but Kai block his path again.

-Please, Master-V, —Kai gives Voltaire a pleading look, the old man raises his hand ready to hit the other but stops himself watching that desperation in the younger one's eyes.

He downs his hand.

-Kai… —Voltaire says but Boris throws the youngest to the floor backhanded him and kicks him direct in the face.

When the second kick is ready to hit Kai, Voltaire stops Boris calling his name. The two, Boris and Kai (who have already taken Boris' leg and is ready to twist it) react seeing in his direction, Voltaire stands before them with a resolute expression, first towards the youngest then to the other.

-Would be ne…-

But every action and word are overpowered by the roaring sound of an explosion occurred in the entrance.

The expansive wave is considerable, the impact has sent everyone to the floor.

Kai feels himself light-headed, for a moment he can't even stand. Passing a hand over his face, he wipes dirt and the woozy sensation. He looks faintly around, his eyes stinging by the high temperature around.

He remembers Voltaire.

Quickly, Kai gets onto his feet and looks for the old man calling his name; Kai finds him on the floor as the rest, he can't avoid letting escape a sigh of relief. He helps the old man to incorporate and asks if he's ok; after an affirmative answer Kai urges him to follow him in order to leave that place as soon as possible.

Voltaire watches thoroughly Kai, his anxious face urging him to go with him. He knows is not the best moment to smile, but he does. Different than many others, Voltaire has had his own tense situations and dangerous moments, maybe is because of that he's not as paralyzed as many around him, of course his own self-preserve instinct orders him to go behind Kai, but he still has enough cold mind to ponder about that young man.

People around are starting to react, as usual on these cases they react instinctively, screaming and trying to leave without spare a thought. This time, any social difference is omitted and assistants, bodyguards, secretaries, the important guests run wildly to the exit. Just few are directed and protected by their guards.

Like Voltaire.

Who doesn't question Kai's indications and goes behind him being followed closely by his crew, they all have reacted and (except for one assistant) are healthy enough to walk on their own. They go through a maze of halls that take them out the building that is beginning to be filled with security personal, police men and hysteric people.

Since everyone is gathered around the main entrance, Kai decides to follow an alternative route he traced beforehand and take them out the building using a service entrance.

Once they're out, Voltaire's first assistance goes to call for his car and the rest of his bodyguards but everything around is chaos and vehicles can't reach the building. They have two options: wait for order to be put so the vehicles can go for them or go direct to them, where the rest of the personal waits along the cars.

Both options seem pretty complicated.

-We should wait Sir, if we can't reach the cars we will be in a very high risky situation, we could be attacked. —Boris resolves and the head-chief nods agreeing.

-Maybe that's true but here, is still a vulnerable place. —Voltaire states perceiving the whole place.

-I know a secure area to hide and a covered route to your vehicles, Master-V, —Kai says directly to Voltaire ignoring the rest.

-Don't be stupid, how we'll manage to go there? Didn't you hear nobody can leave this location? —Boris watches Voltaire and Kai.

Voltaire nods. His eyes from Boris to Kai, is not a difficult decision: follow Boris' opinion or hear Kai's suggestion…

He trusts both of them, but no in the same context. Voltaire values Boris' opinions and advices for business and political questions, but he wouldn't put his life on Boris' hands. In the other hand, he knows Kai is very well informed about the whole world around him: political, economic and social spheres, but he can't rely on Kai's limited experience, Kai doesn't even dare to express any opinion or advice about that; but he cares for Voltaire, he has showed his whole devotion many times, and maybe Kai lies and uses tricky strategies, but he would never harm Voltaire.

Voltaire would put his life in Kai's hands without doubt.

He directs to Kai a calm glance, —What do you suggest, Kai?

-To leave, Master. There could be other attack.

-That's true, —the old man express, —take us to the cars, Kai.

Kai nods and lead them again through hallways and narrowed streets. They manage to reach the vehicles, everyone board quickly and leave; they follow an optional route and are leaving the city in mere minutes.

When they are few miles away, Kai (going in the front) stops and waits for Voltaire to communicate with him using the freehand he has, —What're you doing, Kai?

-I must return, Master-V. I have to know who committed the attack and how they did it. —Kai explains almost praying Voltaire can believe him.

Because that's a partial true, he really wants to find out the truth… also, he wants to know what Tala and Bryan have to say about that incident, also… to make sure they're alive.

-Sir, you can't let him go. —Kai hears Boris' voice beside Voltaire.

-Maybe Boris, but he did what he was told to do. —Voltaire says to Boris, and returns to Kai, —Report yourself as soon as you arrive, I want you ready tomorrow at seven.

Kai expresses his gratitude bowing his head towards Voltaire's car. The old man watches the motorcycle leave, is not necessary any indication, Kai knows Voltaire has seen him. Voltaire keeps watching until the black motorcycle is not seen anymore, and smiles.

He's proud.

That's the used way to reward Kai. He completes his duties and Voltaire gives him total freedom for certain amount of time. Voltaire knows Kai doesn't do what he's told to for that incipient reward but for his attachment to him, his complete devotion. And the old man is not blind to the fact Kai has developed his own bonds, but Voltaire is still who holds Kai's whole will, so it doesn't matter if the young man has links with others, he has the deepest bond.

Kai goes back fast to the hotel, surprised that security has been tightened and displayed an emergent plan so quick, but disappointed that they're incapable to control properly multitudes trying to leave Araucana.

He even manages to pass each revision point. Two blocks before the hotel, he parks his motorcycle and goes in looking for answers, he asks any person he thinks is capable to give him useful information.

According preliminary investigations, Kai was right in his assumptions, the pair he saw were bombermen. Nobody is sure about who will adjudicate that attack but the result is catastrophic, huge material damages and an unknown numbers of deaths.

Kai reaches the point where explosion occurred, he notices just one of the suicides explodes himself, the second one lies lifeless still covered by explosives and spume used to neutralize them.

There's such chaos that anyone minds Kai roaming around; he knows is odd but he wants to be sure who the dead are.

There are so many.

Is the only logical thought in his head, unable to imagine how those two managed to introduce the explosives and not being noticed by nobody.

He knew or better said, he assumed something was wrong around him, small signals that kicked his instincts and perception… but instead of warn everyone he just worried for Voltaire.

It is not the first time Kai asks himself if he did wrong saving only Voltaire over the rest, but that thought doesn't remain for long in his head, he finds an answer by himself almost immediately: because nobody else there has done what Voltaire has done for him.

-Ey, is good to see you worry for us. —He hears Tala's sarcastic voice walking towards him, he seems fine maybe just covered a bit by smoke giving his pale skin an ashen color.

Kai raises an eyebrow and minimize the comment, —Don't be stupid, I need to know who the perpetrator was, any idea?

-No, but I know who wasn't.

Kai stares Tala as his answer were stupid, —Really? —he asks sarcastically.

-Yep, they weren't rebels or foreigners, —Tala states and notices he has Kai's interest, —you saw a pair looking like those from the old enemy country, didn't you? —after Kai nods, he continues, —maybe they came from that place, but they didn't act in their country's name.

-How do you know?

-My sources said they don't have any plan to attack us. —Tala asseverates.

-But… what about rebels?

-Neither do they, they want to negotiate a peace-talk, they have heard about the plan to attack them. So they want to avoid any direct confrontation because it is well known they can't fight back if Circle-people attack them.

-If that's true, who would've wanted to terrorize this place? —Kai looks around denoting the destructive consequences, and the fact a direct attack to that reunion is an open declaration of war that not any stupid would dare to express.

-I'm not sure, —Tala admits, —I just can assume this attack was ordered from the high spheres to boycott any possibility for a peace pact.

-I see… well that's enough for now, —Kai motions Tala to walk out that place, —where's the idiot?

-Ah! Bryan is making sure our client pays appropriately.

-If he doesn't? —Kai asks grinning partially.

-We'll leave him here, since everything outside is chaos, he needs more security to arrive safe at home. —Tala smiles —He hired us to watch his back just in the city, a journey back being escorted was not part of the contract.

And Kai sneers. —You named yourself: a mercenary.

-I only do what I know to do. —Tala raises his hands denoting he acknowledge his own condition, they arrive to the lobby where Bryan waits for them, —So?

-He's willing to pay, as you had said he asked to be escorted to his Circle. —Bryan answers.

-That's great, Tyler and Irene will take care of that, —Tala uses his phone to inform his subordinates.

Meanwhile Bryan goes beside Kai, —Ey Kai, how is the old man doing? —Bryan asks laughing playfully. Kai glares him and this one laughs harder raising both hands defensively, —how's your Master doing?

Kai still glares Bryan but he knows is the best he can wait coming from the older one, even with that derogative of 'his owner'.

-Going safely to Baren. —Kai answers quietly.

Bryan nods and watches around for a moment, then he laughs even louder, —I wouldn't have expected less from you, meanwhile these bastards are becoming crazy trying to leave this fucking place you were a step affront, they were just figuring out a way to leave and you were already kilometers away… always with a plan under your sleeve.

Kai smiles back, amused that he can receive praises coming from Bryan, just Tala and he have managed to do it. The lilac haired man has his own twisted standards, the redhead and Kai are the only ones Bryan thinks are good enough to eulogize.

-So, gentlemen; I don't know about you, —Bryan interrupts Tala explaining Kai something and stands between them placing his arms around their shoulders, —but I'm starving.

Tala chuckles, —You're always hungry, let's go with the group, they should have bought something by now. —Bryan nods and starts to walk, Tala turns towards Kai expectant for an answer, —are you coming?

Kai thinks for a moment, checking his watch he calculate his time considering how slow Voltaire's party uses to travel. And, when was last time he shared with them?

It is not that they would be his favorite company but that pair has taken a place in his life.

-Yeah.

They arrive to the place Tala's group are waiting for them, the group is already eating and greet Bryan and Tala with raised thumbs because of the mission success, thanks to Tala's plans and Bryan's previsions. But with Kai, they just stare him cautiously; they don't dare to confront him, but is obvious they don't like him.

Tala doesn't waste his time anymore repressing those stares, Kai demonstrated that didn't bother him in any scale many years ago. He walks calmly beside Bryan hearing the other one's talk.

And Tala smiles, how much this guy has changed. Since that lost and wounded boy was found in their lands many years go.

* * *

Thanks a lot for all those reviews/readings!

Thanks to my beta

Expecting this not get confusing, a time difference of nine years… to explain what happens 'between' will be explained in flashbacks… eh, yep, I know, pretty complicated it'll help to keep the story.

Nos leemos!


	9. Social dog Lone dog

**Social dog/Lone dog**

_When you've been a dog living with wolves, it's difficult to be leashed and live with sheep_. Bob Lee Swagger (Taken and modified from _Shooter_)

Kai has arrived to the building where Tala's group is reunited.

He walks behind Tala; the group waves their hands and shows their thumbs up towards Tala, who walks along Bryan in front of them. When is Kai's turn to pass the group, they just give him defiant looks.

Kai knows very well they despise him, but he doesn't care. In his personal world, there's just a reduced group of people whose opinion he cares about, on many levels: from respect to mere consideration; and those arrogant people around him are definitely out of that group.

-We didn't know your Majesty was coming, so we don't have something proper to offer you, unless you like to try this? —Bryan opens a small cooler and takes out something.

Kai smiles disdainfully when Bryan offers him a bit of food, or something like that… a repulsive mixture made of animal's intestines. —I think I'll decline your offer, I can't allow myself to steal your own food. —Kai answers sarcastically.

Bryan snorts, —Ah sure, —he answers using the same tone, —you're now a morbid vegetarian. But don't forget you ate things like this long ago, why don't you try once more?

The younger half-close his eyes, —I did because I was hungry, —he explains no watching the cooler, then he stares Bryan direct to the eyes and a small smile appears on his lips, —you are who choose to eat that thing even having other options.

Bryan's smile disappears, —Is healthy and easy to prepare. —He snaps back trying to defend himself and his odd food likes.

-And disgusting if you ask me. I've always known you like more things like brains and eyes than something like northern meat.

-Oh! Excuse me your highness! I'm not that fond on culinary matters. I prefer to survive than to be a finicky little princess. —Bryan exclaims dramatically.

-Don't worry, we all know you are only useful on shooting every living creature around. —Kai snaps back after Bryan's cynical retort.

-AH? Only useful! I challenge you to a sho… eh! …you! You son of a… —the older splutters but Kai has taken out his cell phone finishing the short argument.

Tala watches all this from a corner; Bryan tries to get a reply but Kai won't answer more. The redhead wonders if Bryan is really an idiot or just a bit stupid, hasn't he really noticed at all Kai's ways and manners?

When Kai decides he doesn't want to talk with someone, there won't be anything to make him speak.

Kai leaves Bryan behind and goes near the window and studies amused the group's weapons and equipment; the rest of the group glares him cautiously, they may hate him but they also fear him and respect his reputation. Nobody would dare to confront him openly. So they just content themselves sending him hateful glances.

Watching this, Tala doubts if they really understand that Kai doesn't care about them, he doesn't even bother to glare them back. Obviously they still think they can get a reaction. That doesn't really surprise him, what he notices with interest is that Bryan seems unable to understand that Kai's interests, are pretty volatile.

He wonders if Bryan's rare clumsiness is, or that he, Tala, is pretty fond of Kai's behavior. Being the leader, Tala knows Bryan is not an idiot as he likes to show, he just has an odd sense of humor but his knowledge of Kai is far from being notable; also, the redhead has to admit to himself he has learnt to comprehend him more, any kind of erratic manners in Kai.

Maybe Tala is the only who has achieved this knowledge.

-It has been almost nine years after all… —he whispers to himself and remembers the second time he met Kai.

(...)

_I was used to a rough life._

_The group and I were. _

_We all lived on the worst part of that created world, many like me were the war's spoils or the unwanted children of that lost generation without hope. The masses displaced from their homes and dumped out, without place in the new society._

_Was until Alma came and conditioned that zone for us to live, that we learnt what comfort was; the whole group had lived our first years in the slums or the lower Trees. We all knew very well what hungry, fear and desperation were, a life without any kind of hope._

Bryan and I had gone with Alma after the confrontation between the boy and Bryan. We didn't mention the incident, but she was well informed about it; I still ask myself why she was, but whatever, she was very annoyed because I hadn't said anything. Alma demanded to find the boy and presented him before her. Personally, I would've never wasted my time looking for him, but were Alma's orders and I had to obey.

So that restless hunting was nothing, I thought that kid was nothing but a simple boy as many here and many out there. But Alma didn't think that and had given us orders.

We kept looking for the boy all around our place; I divided part of the group to cover the area. I was a bit angry because of that order: looking for a stupid boy, even when I had more important things to do. But Alma wanted the damn boy, so I took control of the situation.

I assumed would be very easy to find him, but resulted to be a very hard task.

A whole day passed and we weren't able to find him. That said a lot of the kid's abilities, all of us were perfect hunters and we didn't find any single clue for almost 28 hours since the confrontation with him.

But he wasn't invisible and we found him gradually, he was spotted by two of my comrades and we received the report via radio. Bryan and I went to the point our fellows had noticed him. Bryan was ready to jump over him and tear him apart, he was still very annoyed by the way he was almost defeated by the boy, but I stopped Bryan and explained we would be following him for a while.

I wondered why we hadn't found him before; he was walking calmly and didn't do anything to clean his trail or look around for any seeker. We walked behind him for one or two hours. I was getting impatient for his clueless attitude. I couldn't imagine how that boy had managed to fight Bryan and avoid us for many hours.

Suddenly he stopped and watched around, —Show yourself or leave! I know you're there! —he shouted and looked around, he didn't know exactly where we were but, surprisingly, he had known, I didn't know for how long, someone was following him.

-You're very brave or very stupid, boy. —Bryan said no facing him.

-Where are you? —The boy asked to any specific point.

-_We_ are here. —I shouted back and he looked surprised in our direction. He knew he was being followed but he didn't know where and how many were. We were six.

An oppressive silence accompanied our visual confrontation.

Until Bryan broke it, —How are you? —he asked and everyone stared him wordless.

The boy's gesture after the question was something the rest of us shared with him: confusion and disbelief. But I got what the boy was telling with his single gesture.

-What kind of stupid question is that, Bryan?

-Tala shut up! —he shouted angrily, —you said I could do this.

He was right, I had allowed him to take charge of the boy's chase but I couldn't avoid pointing out the dumbness unusual on him.

-I'm not fine, —the boy answered after a while because he looked wary to answer so pointless question.

Basically because the answer was more than obvious, he looked terrible. If he had had the chance to sleep, it didn't help him at all; his face showed complete exhaustion and deep despair.

-Who are you? —I asked and Bryan stared me but he kept in silence.

-I'm just passing around, traveling. —He said careless.

I have to admit, I was surprised by his relaxed way to speak, he was far from being on a relaxing situation. —You're not a traveler. —I stated sure of my own conclusions.

-Am I not?

-No, if you are really one… then tell me how far is Yeriba from here?

He furrowed his brow, —I don't know.

-So you're lost after all, aren't you? —Bryan snapped interrupting our conversation.

-Bryan, please shut up. —I growled and turned again to the boy, —so you don't know where you're, where are you going?

-To the place I live.

-And where is that place? —I asked feeling I was getting answers.

-Where is this place? —He asked back, with such security that I couldn't help but smile before his restless personality.

Bryan sneered before I could answer, —You have courage boy.

I agreed, and I had an interesting idea to test how far that boy was willing to go, —Let's make this more interesting. —I interrupted them smiling, once I knew I had everyone's attention, I continued; —if you defeat Bryan, I'll tell you where we are and take you to the nearer city.

-If I don't? —he asked direct to me, I could feel the challenge on his voice.

I smiled; he didn't even ask why or try to avoid the conflict. —He will decide over you.

He nodded and turned to Bryan, —And what that will be?

Bryan prepared for the match, —I'll decide later.

Me and the other four who accompanied us, moved aside to give them space to fight.

The combat was longer that I had expected, but the result was what I had anticipated. The boy lost, but he gave Bryan a good fight.

He lied on the floor covered by dust and stains of blood, watching Bryan direct to his eyes like waiting for a final blow, but Bryan didn't do it, he wasn't that kind.

Instead, Bryan offered him a hand.

-It's time to leave, —I said to the rest, they nodded and began to walk.

The boy took the hand with effort and Bryan had to help him to stand up. —You're not bad, boy. Let's go, you'll stay with us. —The boy nodded resigned and marched behind Bryan with his head bowed. Bryan stopped and turned towards him —What's your name? we can't just keep calling you 'boy', considering all the time you'll be with us.

-All the time? —The boy asked confused, trying to maintain his pace and balance.

-You'll obey him. Until you'd be able to defeat him, he'll be on charge. —I explained, —So we need to know your name.

He watched me suspiciously.

-I'm Bryan, he's Tala. —My surprising friend said, I stared him astonished, he was… giving the boy confidence.

-Kai

-Ok, Kai, let's go. —Bryan said and started to walk following the rest, Kai behind him.

We walked for almost two hours without rest, that wasn't a difficult task for any of us; except for Kai, who seemed ready to pass out in any moment.

-We should take a rest. —I said for everyone, we stopped under the shadow of a mountain of trash. Kai sat maintaining a good distance between him and us.

We rested for forty minutes; I knew everyone wanted to stay there longer but I should be with the rest of the group as soon as I could, Spencer had been left on charge to coordinate the parties that went to work, and he was pretty reliable to do any task he was told to, but Alma didn't like to receive the group's report from his hands. She demanded that I should deliver it.

-It's time, we need to go. —I couldn't help but grin after Bryan's grunts of protest; my other four comrades didn't discuss my order.

-C'mon Kai, let's go. —Bryan said cutting the distance Kai had imposed.

-Yes... —He answered softly, with a pained growl.

-Ey, what's wrong? —Bryan asked curious, going even nearer.

I noticed the boy backed away immediately, closing his left arm to his chest almost trying to hide it. —Nothing. –Kai explained hurriedly.

Bryan has never been the most emotionally brilliant among us, but that lie was obvious even for him. He put his left hand over Kai's left shoulder and, using his other hand he grasped the boy's left arm. The sudden yelp made him release the arm immediately, I cringed with the pained expression and ran beside Bryan imagining he had hurt the boy.

I was expecting my friend to raise rudely the boy by that arm, and shout him to hurry, that was the usual attitude in Bryan. But, to my surprise, he threw the boy pinning him against the dusty floor, he immobilized Kai with his own weight over the younger and used his arms to extend Kai's left one.

-What's it? —Bryan reclaimed, —what's wrong with you? —he said louder.

I tried to move Bryan away from Kai, the boy seemed in a serious pain. But Bryan didn't do it, he had disobeyed me for first time. He took rudely Kai's jacket away, revealing a disturbing scene.

Kai's left arm was plagued with blue and black spots all over, his left hand was covered in dry blood and had a bloody bundle wrapped on two fingers. His shirt was the same, he was all covered in dust and blood, his other arm showed raw marks like cuts, from his neck flowed few dry trails of the same crimson liquid getting out of sight under a metallic ring rounding his neck.

-What the hell happened to you? —I whispered spotting each detail on his wounded shape.

Kai saw in other direction; Bryan had left him go after he took out the jacket too shocked before the younger one's look. Kai stood up with difficultly; still with his head bowed he extended his right arm asking for his jacket. Bryan was reluctant to give it to him, he was angry and worried, and demanded answers with his eyes.

-I'll explain it later. —Kai whispered tiredly, denying seeing us direct to the face.

-Listen boy, you're wounded, we need to check you so you can be treated as soon as we arrive to our camp. —I stated still shocked.

-I know that. —He said tiredly.

-You can't go by yourself to the place we live in, we are still more than three hours away.

-I don't need your help.

-Don't be stupid, you can't even walk properly.

-I can.

-You won't.

-I'll do. —Kai hissed and began to walk, ignoring Bryan's angry reclaims.

I watched in silence their argument, surprised by the stubborn boy.

-_Let him alone Bryan, if he says he can then let him be. His mistake will be shown itself when he begs us for a rest. _—I said in a language just me and Bryan knew, Alma had taught us so she could maintain secrets away from the rest. —Ok, boys it's time to leave.

-_Ey! Wait! That boy is just a stupid suicidal! He will die before we can even reach Alma's office. _—Bryan suddenly exclaimed, he didn't care doing in front the others. Just he and I understood.

-_I'm not suicidal, I can do it._ —Kai hissed a bit annoyed, we both turned towards him.

-What? —I asked surprised.

-_I'm not suicidal. I have a place to return to,_ —He repeated, —I can't allow myself loss any second! —He exclaimed trying to raise his voice, but failing with his raspy tone.

I raised an eyebrow, —And I suppose you'll keep walking for three hours?

-I must. —he said finally.

I sighed, I knew very well that conviction and pained resignation mixed with a stubborn attitude. I used to be like him. —_If you say so Kai, then, let's go._

He nodded and we started to move; we rested few other times during the journey. I shared my water bottle with everyone who received grateful the fresh liquid, when I passed it to Kai he watched me and my bottle with suspicious. Bryan grinned and took it from my hand, he drank a bit and gave the bottle to him. Kai thanked Bryan nodding and drank anxiously, he was really thirsty.

The same thing happened with food; I was getting more and more curious about that boy; not only his odd look and worn condition but for that weird change on us, Jean and the other three going with us seemed tense around Kai, and Bryan… he was giving the boy support, he was even worried. Bryan had never been like that.

We reached finally our living place, the sun was getting near the horizon and the rest of the guys were preparing for supper, everyone minding in their own business. But our entrance was noticed by everyone. I've always hated to have the protagonist role, I've become used with the years, but at that time I felt suddenly nervous when I repaired on everyone staring towards us… they noticed Kai and stared him with anxiousness and disgust.

-They found him. —Someone said raising the tension around us. Nobody liked strangers.

Kai slowed his walk maybe surprised by the sudden attention, or… I noticed, amused watching with interest our houses and flimsy constructions. Tough, Bryan walked beside him like giving him support. Yes, that boy had managed to do something odd on Bryan.

The three of us walked with all the stares turning into glares, but Kai seemed unaware of that, busy inspecting around. That behavior continued until we finally reached the most notable structure in this place; where Alma was waiting for us.

I called to the door, a bit nervous because I wasn't sure what she would say, I waited few seconds before open the door. Alma never used to express more than she really needed to, so any indication to allow entering was impossible.

Alma was behind her desk, as always, regarding scattered papers with tired eyes; she stared us… or studied us for few second, her green eyes pierced into Kai's form.

-Welcome back boys, —she said calmly, —so this is that boy, isn't he? Where did you find him?

-Around the metal's station. —I answered.

-That far! —she exclaimed surprised, —so you're who gave Bryan a good fight, I was very surprised when I heard that. What's your name, boy?

-Kai, ma'am.

-Kai? Just Kai? —Alma asked waiting for something else, after the boy's negative, she continued her speech, —Well, can you tell me please what are you doing in my property?

I watched Alma with interest, she never asked any intruder for reasons (much less with such courtesy), she only demanded for excuses to not kill them. She was someone I really respected on those times.

-I just can assume my Master ordered to leave me here as a test.

-Your Master? —Alma asked verbalizing my thoughts, —and who is this person?

-I'm sorry, I'm not in position to give that information. —Kai answered staring at his feet.

-What? —here I couldn't maintain my mouth shut, how did he dare to no answer?

-I'm not allowed to say that, —he finished.

Alma smiled again, —It's ok Tala, —she put her attention on the boy again, —I see you're very loyal. Where do you live?

-I'm sorry

-Ok, Kai. I'll allow you to live here, I want to ask you few questions later but first, you need to treat your wounds. Go with Bryan and Tala, they'll help you.

Kai nodded in silence, Bryan and I left the place after be given permission to; the youngest walking behind us. We were direct to our 'houses': small and poor structures edified with any kind of construction material we could find around.

You already know I was the leader, Bryan was the second in command and Alma who was in charge; also that we lived in a dump, but you don't know what we did there.

The place was not something fantastic (a dump would never be), but was all we had, the best we could get. Our dump was surrounded by many Circles, and their trash was sent directly there. Garbage of Circle-people was valuable for Tree-people, and, for the habitants in slums, was priceless. So is not difficult to imagine what could be found there; Alma was the administrator, she gave us food, basic education and sometimes money, in exchange of all useful things we could find.

We were orphans or runaways from slums or lower Trees that found in that dump, a possibility for a better future.

Alma didn't accept everybody who appeared in there, she selected cautiously the newcomers. We all passed her rigorous examination, that's why everyone seemed so resentful with Kai's sudden apparition and acceptance to stay.

She accepted people from seven to sixteen; when somebody turned seventeen, that person must leave, but at less they knew to read, write and a basic labor, maybe it wasn't much but was much more any could have living out here. Relationships weren't prohibited, just pregnancy… so it was a relative easy life.

Since Bryan and I were the 'chiefs', we had better places than the rest. Without any negotiation, we decided to let Kai stay in Bryan's house, he was plenty of space and… I didn't allow anyone, except for Bryan, Ian and Spencer to go in.

Bryan wasn't that special.

-Show me that arm, —Bryan ordered.

Kai seemed reluctant to obey, but he did after all. —Is not broken, just fractured.

Taking out his jacket he extended his wounded arm, I caught the same unpleasant view. I managed to control my shocked expression, and instead put attention on the bloody thing on his finger, —What happened with that finger. —I asked and he hid it vain.

-Show me that finger, —Bryan ordered.

Kai nodded uneasy, trying to retire slowly the cloth wrapping his finger; he hissed denoting all the procedure was very painful. But he just managed to retire part of it, it was completely glued with the caked blood, Bryan helped him using warm water to dilute the crimson liquid, Kai's gasps and hushed cries were the most evident proof that really hurt him.

When they finally retired it.

His smaller finger was uncompleted, the last part was missing and unpleasant caked blood covered it. Bryan took his hand quickly and studied it with attention, Kai didn't protest, he limited to hiss his pain.

-Tala, bring water and clean cloths. —Bryan ordered with a serious tone.

-I can do it! —Kai exclaimed and retired his hand.

Bryan growled, —No, you don't! you're just an idiot wandering around in such bad shape, aren't you able to see the risk?

-And do you think I chose all this? —Kai shouted angrily. That was one of few times I've seen him really angry. —…I've lost everything I had, now I don't even know if I'll be able to have it back… —his voice tone was getting lower, finally Kai just whispered, —sorry, —he took place on the bed and extended his arm to Bryan again.

-I'm sorry too, —Bryan murmured, admitting his own mistake… he's not used to do that. He washed the wounded finger and checked it.

I was watching behind him, —So? —I asked curious.

-Spencer needs to revise it, I think is infected.

-What?

-Can you go for Spencer? —Bryan asked slowly no taking his eyes from the wound.

I nodded, usually I was who gave the orders but that time I obeyed without protest because of his odd behavior. I found Spencer supervising few kids, he was the best instructed in basic medicine. Spencer followed me immediately; he didn't ask me for reasons for the sudden hurry, he didn't ask Kai too when he faced him.

-Boy, this's serious. —Spencer saw direct into Kai's eyes, —is not infected but is necessary to remove any kind of dirt particle. I don't have enough anesthesia for something like this. —He said cautiously.

After Spencer words, both, Bryan and I watched Kai waiting for any kind of reaction. To our surprise, he just nodded bravely… maybe resigned, or too scared to show something else. He just clenched the bed's mattress where he was sat with his right hand.

Spencer smiled, —Ok, let's do it. I just need my instruments.

My friend left and came back in minutes, along he was taking out scissors, pliers, needles… I was getting more and more nervous. Bryan stared curious his movements, Kai just tried to no see the instrumental, he was putting all his will to not move.

Finally, when Spencer took Kai's left hand I couldn't stand anymore and I had to wait outside. It's agonizing for me to watch someone who expresses suffering, and even I didn't like to hear screams of pain, at less, I could stand that.

So, I prepared myself standing out Bryan's house to hear any exclamation of pain, but nothing came, I just caught hisses and labored respiration, that was all. When I went in again, Kai's hand was being covered by Spencer, the younger seemed fine just a bit red and exhausted. He finally fell asleep; completely surrender under his own exhaustion. Bryan, Spencer and I agreed to leave the boy under Bryan's supervision; so we left his house.

-Who's that boy? —Spencer asked me going to the kitchen area.

-I'm not quite sure, he says his name is Kai.

-So it's him who everyone talked about, I heard something in the morning; he's the one who fought Bryan, and?

I watched Spencer, knowing very well what kind of answer he expected, but I didn't have it even for myself. —He was left here by someone and Alma seems very interested on him. That's all we know.

-Whoever left that boy here, maybe meant to no leave him alive. He received a harsh beating, I don't like this, Tala.

That's all Spencer told me, we went to eat and look for something for Bryan, Ian found us and exclaimed infuriated why we had left him out of everything we had done. Ian has always been a bit reckless, being the youngest he doesn't like to be left behind.

-So where's the bastard? —Ian asked referring to Bryan, he has been so nice since those times.

-He's taking care of the new boy.

-So it's true what I heard? did he really defeat Bryan? —Ian asked excited.

-No, he didn't. Come with us and you'll ask personally.

The three went back to Bryan's place; we found him furious, cursing us for our delay with his food. I minimized his rage and threw him his ration.

-How's he doing? —I asked trying to not confront him.

-He slept just one hour, he has insisted on cleaning the rest of his injuries. I don't want to interrupt him he seems already pretty stressed. —Bryan answered chewing, —But I think he would need help, many of those wounds are disgusting.

Spencer and I went into the house since Bryan used the term 'disgusting', knowing Bryan… particular likes, Spencer and me imagined a complete gore scenario.

Once we got in, Kai stared us warily still hissing, he was using a pair of pliers to apply antiseptic on his low back. He didn't stop when he saw us, was obvious he was trying hard to ignore the fact we were around and fix his attention only in his back.

Spencer watched him with interest, —You're pretty good doing that by yourself, boy.

Kai just regarded him too occupied (and hurt) to say something, my bigger friend never did something to offer him help, he always respect everyone's decision. If Kai didn't' ask for help, Spencer would never force him to accept it.

But I wasn't like him, I just could stand for a moment watching him battle with the instrument, his wounded hand and the obvious physical complication to reach all his back. I took the pliers from his right hand and asked him what I should do. He bowed his head, and just turned to let his back explain itself the whole situation.

_I thought I knew about life's roughness. _

The only thing I had seen were his arms, if they were something very perturbing, I didn't knew words that could describe the feeling I get when I saw his back. I've tried to erase off my mind each detail I caught, the marks and swollen flesh were not easy to ignore but I've done it. The only thing I'm sure I'll never be able to forget, were the words.

It was like someone had written over his back. I didn't even try to read them, I was quite sure it would deepen the memory. So I limited to held the pliers and watch Spencer waiting for any kind of instruction. I was lost about what to do.

Spencer had to short the distance and saw with attention Kai's back, since I asked for his help, —What the hell happe… —he cut himself in his question. Noticing the obvious insecurity swirling Kai —Use the antiseptic, try to not bother the damaged flesh, you'll need more water… I'll send Bryan for more.

He left the house, Kai stared me just for a moment; he closed his eyes and put his hand over his left shoulder blade. —It's the worst part. —He whispered.

I nodded, —I'll be careful.

That was the first time he showed me the trust he doesn't have with anyone else. Since then, I've never given him a single reason to regret that trust.

(...)

A pair of fingers snapping in front of him makes Tala react. —What? —He exclaims surprised.

Kai raises an eyebrow, —I'm leaving.

-Why?

The younger smiles, —Because I have to.

-I thought you were staying for a lnger time.

-No, you don't.

Tala nods and turns around, he doesn't argue Kai almost anything.

-Where's you highness going? —Bryan asks when he sees Kai leaving, —wasn't he staying for supper?

The redhead stares him and sighs, —You're such an idiot, Bryan.

-What?

Tala walks to the window where he can see the youngest getting over the motorcycle, and leave. —He's not one of us. —He says walking away.

He knows, Kai is not one of them, he's not part of any group. Even with his 'bonds', he thinks sarcastically, with those Circle-brats, and with mongrels like Tala and his group… he's far away from them.

Kai walks alone.

…

It's night when Kai crosses Baren, and everything in Voltaire's mansion seems normal, except for an unusual light on the main floor. Kai parks his vehicle and goes with Voltaire; who, Kai knows, is still awake and, surely, waiting for him.

-Come in. —Voltaire's aged voice answers when Kai's call to the door. —I thought you would come earlier, but I imagine there were many things that needed your time, isn't it?

Kai nods partially not knowing what else to do.

-And? What did you find?

-Well Master, not much. The number of dead was around twenty two, was a plan partially well executed, except for the fact one of the bombermen didn't explode. Someone well informed did it, or helped.

Voltaire watched Kai, —Why do you affirm that?

-Because they needed at less someone inside the security control to introduce the explosives, and I'm sure, neither the neighbor country nor the rebels would want to destroy any opportunity for truce or a peace-talk.

Voltaire agrees, he forces himself to hide a crescent smile. —Exactly. They wouldn't. Is that for I want you to go to the South, to the 32nd Circle.

Kai nods a bit disappointed, he just wished to have a good rest; after all, he has been working for more than two weeks without rest: locating the woman, hunting her down and lastly, Araucana's incident.

-Yes, Master-V —he nods tiredly.

Voltaire notices this, and dismisses him, —Now go to rest, I'll give you instructions tomorrow.

Kai nods again keeping under control a sudden yawn, the calm and warm ambient in Voltaire's study has remembered him his deep need of sleep. —Good night Master.

Voltaire just waves his hand and Kai leaves the place. He walks through the halls, he's so tired and distracted that he doesn't notice Boris waiting for him on the corner Kai is reaching, mid hidden by the pillar next to him. When the man takes suddenly Kai's wrist, the younger can't avoid letting escape a gasp.

-What the hell do you want? —Kai raises his voice releasing himself using his other arm.

-Nothing really, I was just passing around. And… —Boris raises his hand and put a finger over his lips and chin, —also, I just wanted to try something, —he inclines himself over Kai, the younger backs away irritated.

-Fuck you!

-Aren't you curious to know?

-Why would I? —Kai turns around and begins to walk away.

But Boris holds his upper arm tightly stopping him, Kai isn't able to react as he would like to, surprised by the sudden movement. The man gets closer to the younger and whispers.

-I know you'll kill me one day, I know you'll do. But… until that day comes, I'll be glad to know I have a higher position than you… and, that you still fear me. —Boris hisses the last part, his breath exasperates Kai. .

The younger releases his arm furiously and dart running towards his room in the smaller building. With the door firmly shut behind him, Kai allows himself a sigh of frustration followed by a growl of disgust. Even after all those years, he has still a weak tolerance about Boris' nasty presence; he's still vulnerable, maybe on a minimal point, but he's.

He doesn't waste his time wondering why he's or how he would be able to control that displeasure, he just lie on the bed and let his body to be engulfed by the sleep.

…

A furious voice yells at his door.

Kai opens his eyes lazily, he can hear a man calling him and ask himself for how long has the man been there, it's too late? Has he overslept more than his normal hour?

He looks for the clock on the wall, is just six in the morning… then why that guy is daring to call with such violence at his door?

If Voltaire would need him, he surely would use the cellphone.

The man has not stopped to repeat his name, angrier with each time he does; when he's faced unexpectedly by Kai's glare when he opens the door. The man is taken by surprise and manages to splutter. —Lord Voltaire waits for you, on… on the back garden…

Kai nods and closes the door in front the man's face. —Is strange, —he whispers to himself, but he doesn't waste time wondering why would Voltaire need him. No ones dare anymore to make fun of him, so that must be true.

He goes running, his quick shower before leaving his room is noticeable with his hair still damp. Kai curses the man for no telling him the precise location, 'back garden' is pretty vague… being Voltaire's property as big as it is, Kai has to battle a while to find the meeting point And he does, thanks to the fact the complete Voltaire's security body is reunited there.

Kai walks between them, watching around ignoring the glares and nasty comments, he has an idea what all this is about but is necessary a confirmation.

-A new instructor, —Jerome tells him when Kai stops beside him.

The younger thanks him the explanation nodding. Jerome, Aldo, Lyon and Luka are the only from Voltaire's men that remain from nine years back; him along Aldo are the only ones Kai likes.

-I was wondering if you'd really show yourself.

Kai chooses to ignore Boris' taunt and greets Voltaire bowing his head.

-If you manage to defeat him I'll pay you the triple you asked; if you tie with him, I'll give you double, and, depending your state after your defeat. I'll decide how much is worth to pay you. —Voltaire states to a robust man that Kai assumes is the new instructor.

Voltaire wants to test the man's abilities fighting Kai.

-Don't kill him. —This time, the old man doesn't speak for the man.

-Don't worry, I'll just give the little man a lesson. —The bulky man boasts, pretty sure of his victory.

-I won't Master-V, —Kai says waiting for the man to be ready.

All Voltaire's men form a circle to create the 'ring' where they'll fight, everyone are whispering and gambling, The man's physical constitution is notable stronger and bigger than Kai's medium sized and less muscled body, but all they know Kai's abilities and just few doubt about his triumph.

The man doesn't waste time and goes over Kai trying to have the upper hand, he assumes the younger must be good but thinks if he can have the first strike, his victory will be sure. Kai avoids barely the hit but is faced with the man's leg impacting direct in his arm; hissing, Kai has to step back measuring his options and opportunities. The man is agiler than he had expected, and surely his technique is fine, but he won't be defeated.

Not in vain he is used by Voltaire as scale to measure his men's abilities and capacities. Kai's now Voltaire's best man.

Kai runs faking an open attack to the man but, he turns to his right and ducks under the man's arm and hit him on the neck's base. The man roars and dispatch hits and kicks with apparent precision, Kai has seen before that fighting style, and is capable now to avoid the main part of them, and deliver his own blows on the man's body.

Kai's assumptions were right, the man bases his fight strategy on strength and land accurate hits on vital points, and he's not good with endurance.

He stands next to the fallen man, waiting for Voltaire's instructions with his right leg prepared to deliver a hard kick on the man's face. —That's enough Kai. You, —he says to the defeated one, —Boris will give you details of your contract. And you come with me, —he watches Kai and motions the younger to follow him. —What do you think? —Voltaire asks once they have walked away the group.

-He's good, —Kai wipes away a bit of blood from his mouth, —he just has to measure his own energy.

Both walk to the big house, Voltaire's breakfast is being served so the old man invites the younger one to sit with him. —You'll go to the 32nd Circle, you'll look for a woman called 'Lorain' I'm sure that's not her real name, but should be easy to find her. As far as I was informed, she's a benevolent figure around that Circle and others. You'll find her and obtain any useful information, after that, I'll leave you the decision to dispose of her or not, you'll decide considering the information you'd find.

Kai nods resignedly, —Yes Master-V.

-And, —Voltaire continues, —you'll have two or three weeks free, you know what's expected from you. Understood?

Kai has to suppress his sudden emotion and nods again. —I'll do, Master.

…

Is still early morning when Kai has packed and prepared everything to go. He hasn't still planned where he will go that kind of vacation, he needs first to find and maybe finish that old woman Voltaire asked him to.

32nd Circle is located in the Southern frontier, is the farthest in the South, one of the newest created and less exclusive. He has never gone that far in this direction, the last stop he has done going to the South is the city of Almeria, where Voltaire has developed an extended net of power, the political charge Boris won few years ago has helped a lot to extend their influence on those lands.

Kai knows very well that part of the country since many of the _jobs _Voltaire gives him are to be realized with people of that city, but, the most southern known city is Cordoba. In which, Kai has never been, much less on Circles or Trees around.

He arrives to the Circle the afternoon of his second day traveling; Kai knows is necessary to see the whole place before look for information. His own paranoid instinct tells him to be careful; he never knows who can be found on any unknown place.

But this time, his mistrust will be surpassed by his curiosity.

Kai has a kind of fascination with discoveries, he has lived and known many things during his life that he's rarely faced with something new. Even that, when something or someone is capable to astonish him, he just leaves behind the main part of his wariness.

32nd Circle is one of those things; he's used to secluded organized structures conformed by large mansions, but this Circle is a new type he has never seen. Is like a mixture between a Circle, a Tree and a City.

A commercial zone (very common in cities) is located in the center; the manors, smaller and less impressive than others he has seen, round that commercial sector. Everything under a chaotic kind of order that remembrances the Trees, there's not the methodic planning of the Circles he has known. He understands now why the access to that Circle wasn't even the fourth part of controlled than those around Voltaire's house.

After his tour around the whole place, Kai concentrates his path on the commercial zone. He examines each detail, and is absorbed by the energetic and feisty atmosphere of this bustling place. He wanders around a park surrounding the boutiques, restaurants and other establishments; is after the sunset but darkness doesn't even scratch the lively area thanks to the colorful lamps spread over the entire surface.

Kai enjoys an ice-cream he just bought, his mind is occupied trying to define what kind of dog is one an old lady is taking with her; yes, Kai has become very distracted, to the point when someone exclaims his name he almost jump dropping his ice-cream.

He's almost sure he knows who's calling him, but he never expected to find them here, just one person is shouting his name but he knows there're two people. The one calling him, never goes around without the other… and he asks himself what the hell are they doing so far from the Northern Circle they live in.

Kai doesn't dislike these two persons, but he is not used to spontaneous meetings like the one his mind is beginning to imagine. And he wouldn't mind to stand one little chat with those two, but the fact they would be accompanied by other four he really dislikes, gives him really good reasons to ignore the call.

-Kai? —The voice insists.

-Are you sure is him? —The second voice asks.

-Yep, I'm sure, Kai! —the first voice insists increasing the voice level, —Don't you see how stubborn is he trying to ignore us? Of course is Kai! I'll show you is him, —the voice says, —Kai! —the tone is louder, and is well known that Kai hates that.

-What? —He, completely resigned himself, turns around to face those two males and confirm his theory about the four despicable persons accompanying them.

-Didn't I tell you he would answer, Max?

-Yes Tyson, you did.

Kai watches warily Max and Tyson walking towards him, he thinks quickly on a good story to explain his reasons to be there, no that he minds to explain himself but he knows they make a lot of questions, and his motives to be on that place will be one of those questions.

And they don't know what he really does for living…

And he won't tell them… ever.

Yes… Kai thinks on options and lies, a good story to cover his true motives and resigns himself to pass time with them, maybe one or two hours… enough to content themselves and not seem suspicious.

Kai has gotten better creating stories, he doesn't lie to himself anymore with fantasies where he isn't what he is, but he does for other people around him, for those who don't know his _real_ self. Two of them are Tyson and Max.

Kai impresses himself telling them a story where he's sent to that Circle by his _boss _to deliver a message and visiting a business partner to receive important documents.

His story was quite good, he had planned even details… he's a master creating believable stories…

Then why is he facing now Max's father curious stare?

Kai curses in his mind, he loathes the fact Max and Tyson have managed to take him with them to Max's house. Before he could even reason the whole panorama, he had agreed to go with them in exchange the dark haired guy kept quiet during the meal Kai shared with Max and Tyson on the commercial zone.

Kai had planned to stay few hours, use this to his advantage and try to obtain information about that woman. At the end, he knew that woman was the main reason to stay for so long in Max's house and now facing his father.

The woman resulted to be Max's deceased grandmother; him, along Tyson and… their four companions: Rick, Michael, Emily and Eddie were there to assists to the woman's funerals.

-So you're Kai? I've heard things about you, Max has mentioned you sometimes but I've thought I would never be able to meet you. You're a pretty evasive man. —Max's father says laughing, extending a hand towards Kai.

Kai takes it cautiously, -I'm sir.

-Well, is a shame I've to meet you under these dreadful circumstances, but it's a pleasure to meet you.

-Thanks sir, the pleasure is mine.

Max's father laughs and shakes Kai's hand, he invites him to eat but Max explains Kai must be tired after his long travel. Kai nods thanking the hospitality and follows hurriedly Max, he doesn't know what that man could be able to say or do if he stays longer with him. Max's father is like his son, a joyful and spontaneous man that cringe Kai's calm nature.

-Yes that's my father, I've talked about you with him before but I'm surprised that he were so excited to meet you. —Max says walking through a hall.

Kai nods, —What have you told him about me?

-Oh c'mon Kai! —Max laughs, —why are you so worried about? Whatever shameful thing you've done, I'm not informed. So there's no reason to be so paranoid.

-But he's always this paranoid, Max! why are you that surprised? —Tyson says appearing suddenly.

-What are you doing hidden there, Tyson!

-Calm down guys, I was just wandering around. And I found you!

-Yes you did. —Kai retorts sarcastically.

They reach the last door on that hall, —You can sleep here, we'll see you tomorrow.

-Unless, you want to join us for a videogame night! We'll play against Rick and Michael, what do you say? —Tyson exclaims excitedly.

Kai stares him bored, —Good night, Tyson. —And he closes the door.

He hears the dark haired young man complaining and trying to convince Max to press Kai to accept, but the blond just walks away with Tyson following him. Kai would love to watch Michael and Rick faces when they were defeated, but he has more important things to do.

Inform Voltaire about the woman's dead.

He takes out his phone and dials the first numbers, staring the digital screen for few seconds Kai doubts and put down the phone growling before that sudden decision.

He will inform Voltaire.

But not in that right moment.

He's not quite sure, but he thinks is possible Voltaire will cancel his 'vacations' if he know that woman is dead and Kai didn't have to move a single finger.

Doesn't recognizing himself, Kai decides to postpone a bit that inform, he'll enjoy that night on Max's place. Then, tomorrow, he'll call Voltaire. But right now, he needs something to distract his mind and put under control his contradictory feelings after his decision.

What better option than put on their place Rick and Michael?

He takes a quick shower and leaves the room going direct to where Max and Tyson are, battling on a war simulator against the brown haired man and his ape-friend. Emily and Eddie cheers one and other, but no matter how great their cheers would be. Max is good on videogames, but Tyson is a complete disaster ruining Max's great work.

-Ah Kai! —The blond jumps happily when he sees Kai appearing through the door's frame, —you're here! Take Tyson's place and help me to kick their asses!

-What? —Tyson's indignant question is not answered.

Kai has now taken the control out of his hands and watching challenging his opponents, he sits on the couch's arm. Tyson tries to protest, but he has played war videogames with Kai before and knows there's no better option for them (Max and Tyson) to defeat the other pair.

-So you'll fight against us? —Michael spat meanly, —do you even know how to play this thing?

-Kai is the best I know, so shut up! —Tyson exclaims.

-Keep quiet! I don't want to remember you your position, Tree-boy. —Michael retorts.

-Michael! —Emily exclaims immediately.

An uneasy silence falls over them, Michael is the only one who forgets from time to time that is prohibited on any of Max's family properties to make any kind of difference between social and economical conditions. For that reason that simple comment attracts glances and glares towards Michael.

The man bows his head admitting his mistake and mumbles quietly, —I'm sorry.

-Ok guys, we'll give you a lesson. You'll see foreigner, we'll mop the floor with you! —Rick shouts suddenly taking the tense atmosphere away.

-Let's do it. —Kai says towards Max.

-Three-two-one, fight! —Tyson yells forgetting Michael's nasty comment.

Restarted the mission, the two-men equips roam around the demolished scenario, Kai-Max's team known as team 1 on the screen set quickly a tramp cornering Michael-Rick's duo, the team 2. The pair defends themselves perfectly and counterattack breaking apart team 1. Max and Kai have to retreat but they are separated, Max tries hard to go away but team 2 is bent on finish Max first.

The blond runs but the pair of hunters is chasing him nearly, Max goes in a maze of ruins, he feels he's getting somewhere but he is faced suddenly by an unexpected wall that blocks his escape. Max knows he's lost and clenches the control harder than usual; he hates to be treated like a minor menace. He knows they want to finish him first so they can go behind Kai without any kind of pest around.

-You should always watch your backs. —Kai's calm voice takes by surprise team 2.

Michel growls and turns around, without thinking, he fires towards the enemy, —You damn bastard! Where the hell are you!

Rick has to jump away to cover up from Michael's attack, —Watch out! I'm in your team! Idiot!

-Why didn't you tell me he was there!

-I didn't know! I supposed he was running away!

-Well no, he was just behind us!

Michael and Rick begin to shout each other trying desperately to find and shoot Kai, but they've lost him each time they try.

They've forgotten about Max.

-Don't underestimate me!

The pair turns around again, just in the exact moment Max fires wildly towards them. The game is over, team 1 has won. Max, Tyson, Eddie and Emily celebrate; Rick gives Michael a soft hit blaming him for his defeat.

-Didn't I tell you to watch your backs? —Kai comments smiling towards them.

-You damn…

-Ok, it's late and we need to sleep, so I think we just finish our battle here. Great job guys! —Eddie interrupts before Michael's voluble humor creates a bigger conflict.

The taller one and the girl push out of the room his two friends, Rick doesn't argue back but Michael's protests go against Kai, insulting him and challenging him to a physical fight. Kai just stares him bored until they're gone.

-That's was great, Kai! How did you do to be this good? —Tyson asks animatedly.

-I just… practice a lot.

-It's time for bed, we're planning to go to the amusement park tomorrow. You're invited if you want to come. —Max explains turning off the videogame console and the plasma screen.

-How do you ask that? Of course he will come. —Tyson shouts, —will be fantastic, you'll see!

Kai nods, —I'll think about and tell you tomorrow.

Tyson and Max nod too, they know is quite sure Kai will deny the invitation but they're always ready to invite him. The two younger are leaving the room, Tyson yawns deeply, Max walks slowly behind him and stops when he notices Kai is not following them.

-Aren't you going to sleep?

Kai stares him surprised, he's not used to be asked that kind of questions, —Eh no right now, if you don't mind I would like to walk around your house, its architecture is fascinating.

Tyson raises an eyebrow, —Architecture… fascinating? You're weird Kai, very weird.

Max pushes Tyson to keep walking, —It's ok, no problem Kai. But in case you find my father, just try to no tell him the same, he designed this house and he'll take you to a tour giving a whole speech about the styles, the structure and other things, believe me, you won't want to hear that. He's proud of this house.

Kai smiles a bit after Max's comment, —Thanks, —he puts attention out of the window, a perfect picture of the construction can be seen from there. He thinks they're gone but a sudden chill tells him someone is still behind him, —is something wrong, Max?

-Ah… no, nothing. I just wanted to thank you, thanks to you I gave them a lesson. It was your victory.

-You were who fired.

Max stares him with gratitude, he doesn't try to argue back Kai's words. He knows Kai won't accept things on different way, Kai doesn't like to take credit for many things. —Ok, good night; and remember, go wherever you want, feel at home.

Kai sees Max leaving and watches again through the window but this time without fascination but on a pensive way. He won't feel at home walking around Max's house; if he would, he wouldn't put a single toe out his permitted area and he wouldn't dare to go any further without permission.

Kai sighs and takes a tour around the mansion. He's satisfied helping Max, he doesn't stand people mistreating and underestimating others when they're worse than those they discriminate.

But Kai knows he won't go with them tomorrow, no matter how much he would like to, he has had enough 'quality time' with them. He still has a limited tolerance with other people, even with those who consider him a friend.

So that night he will find as much information as he can, taking advantage of Max's confidence vote. Tomorrow he'll wake up early and try to obtain details he may not find this night, and then he'll thank the hospitality and, leaving a light promise for a future visit, he will leave and inform Voltaire.

He has become a social being but he has still a lone existence.

* * *

Ok, this was longer… but I keep it going.

I re-read the whole text and well, I found surprising mistakes I can't understand why I didn't repair them on time, so I did it last few days. Mainly I repaired type mistakes and few expressions on older chapters, I made too few changes on some parts, nothing spectacular just small changes. I noticed I left few parts without explanation; they didn't fit at all with the whole text at all.

I think I've left many parts without a proper explanation, I hope this chapter explain a bit more about the current structure, enough to not get confusing on future chapters.

Ahm… I think is all I have to say.

My deep gratitude to everyone who has reviewed/read and, particularly, to my former beta **Miako6** (thanks a lot for you kind words, I think I can do it… XD)

THANKS!

Nos leemos!


	10. Lost dog II

**Lost dog**

2. Naive dog

_The world was conquered through the understanding of dogs, the world exists through the understanding of dogs._ Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Kai has awoken early that day. He didn't have a long night of sleep after all. He walked around the house until the first hours in the early morning; the information he has found needs confirmation and that's the reason why is he now taking breakfast with Max's father. The man invited him when he found Kai waiting in the living room.

-You're really a morning person, Kai; Max won't awake until two or three hours more. —The man laughs.

Kai nods and breaths deeply, then he continues the conversation. —I wish to express my condolences for your loss. I assume she was your mother.

Max´s father nods, —Yes, she was.

-I heard many people assisted to her funerals, did they?

-Yes, she knew people in many Circles.

-Can I ask you something, sir? —Kai asks cautiously, he's on a very risky situation, if he doesn't choose carefully his words he surely will commit a mistake and waste this unique opportunity to obtain valuable information.

Max's father studies him with interest and nods, —C'mon, ask whatever you want.

Kai sighs slowly and begins, —I heard people out of Circles came to her funeral, is that true? —he notices the sudden surprise in the man's face and waits expectant for any other reaction.

The older closes his eyes and nods again, —Yes, they did. She had developed bonds with many people; as you may know, we don't like to discriminate between Circle and Tree-people.

-She was considered a benevolent woman. —Kai finishes, concluding.

He assumes would be very stupid to ask furthermore, questioning more about that topic is out of any concern Max and his father could imagine on Kai, so he must maintain that barrier out of their minds. He will take his own investigation later, now he has received confirmation that woman had relations in Trees, maybe not even her son and grandson knew about her real links with the movement Kai is investigating.

-And now, please answer me one question, Kai. —Max's father says.

Kai stares the man, the younger knows very well he can't say 'no', he's now compromised with the man but he doesn't feel pretty comfortable with that feeling. —Ask away.

-What do you think about the system? —Kai's confused face is enough to show he doesn't understand, so Max's father explains with an amused smile. —Max has told me you work for someone in a Circle.

-Yes I do.

-I've met many who hate the system, and those who think is the greatest thing ever created. Commonly, Tree-people hates the social structure, of course, those living in Circles love our current situation. But I met also, people coming from Trees that claims this division. Tyson's family is a good example, they're directly benefit by Circles. They, as many around, are and they can't deny that fact. —Max's father pauses, —so here's my point: those who only receive the damage, hate the imposed structure but those who are benefited can't despise it. I would like to know the opinion of someone that has known each side of this complex structure. You live in a Circle, don't you?

-Yes.

-Also, you've resided on Trees and slums, right?

Kai stares Max's father wondering what the blond has told about him. He doesn't live in a Circle as Max thinks, but Kai can't say he lives on a mansion out of Circles because those who can afford a place out the secluded Circles are a reduced group. Kai can't allow that single knowledge about him, because this may create a connection between him and Voltaire. He's forbidden to even mention it.

-For short periods. —He answers calmly.

-Well, what do you think about the system?

-I don't care about it, sir. —Kai states simply.

-What? —The older man exclaims surprised, —do you don't mind the huge differences between Trees and Circles? Or the… the darkness?

Kai sighs, that 'Darkness' is the most feared thing for people living in Trees and Circles, he has frightful blurred memories of these places, but he knows now that there're worse things than live in the slums around the Cities.

-I've seen happier people living out the Circles, even the Trees; also, many living better than those that work in Circles. I've seen many things sir, but none is of my concern. —Kai finishes surprising himself because of his lack of control over his tongue.

Fortunately Max's father doesn't seem very thoughtful about his words, —I think Rei and his friends have certain relation with that opinion, but you have an interesting point. I've never met someone with no interest in any part of the system.

-I have interest, in fact I'm very involved in the relations between Trees, Circles, etc. because of my job, even I've certain esteem for a few people in Circles and Trees but, personally, I don't mind the system.

-I see, well Kai; I have to admit I'd like to have a longer conversation but it's getting late. I suppose you have work to do as much as I'm.

-Yes sir, I must leave. Can you please tell Max I may not return? I've many things to complete here and in Cordoba.

-Sure, Tyson and Max don't know what a full-time job is but I'm sure, they'll understand.

-Thanks sir, for this favor and your hospitality.

-Don't worry, I hope we can continue this conversation other day.

Kai nods, that man is really out of the ordinary he knows, —We may, I'll go to the North soon, I can pay a quick visit to Max.

-Ah… there's a problem. —Max's father says thoughtfully, —I don't live with my wife, —he pauses, —but, I think that can be a good excuse to visit her. —The man finishes smiling.

Kai leaves the house and the Circle, and that courtesy behind, being so polite is not part of his normal self. He's decided to go to a Tree to look for information around that woman. Kai found in the house just vague data about her public life, but anything related with that hidden, maybe clandestine, face. He's sure she wasn't only a philanthropic case, there must be something else.

According to the map, Trees 36 to 42 are around the city of Cordoba; Kai thinks about which would be the best to visit, he doesn't know the region and can't distinguish the best option. He decides to go to Tree 40… he likes that number.

The Tree is a chaotic group of constructions massively edified around the only planned area, is what can be considered the 'log'. Each founded Tree begins with this, a very well delimited area with a rectangular shape; once the constructions in have reached these limits, every structure is built in any place is possible. The log reunites all basic services: drainages, potable water, electricity; is not difficult to imagine, logs are the most crowded zones because, as far a house is built away from the log, is more difficult to receive the services.

The constructions are grouped around main avenues that born in the log, so that planned roads can be considered the branches, and the limits of each Tree are different, everything depends of the tolerance their habitants have to the lack of proper public services.

Kai leaves his motorcycle out of the perimeter of the Tree in order to avoid any suspicion; he tries first looking for information in that crowded zone but he obtains nothing, Kai even forces answer in three people he spotted as suspicious. But no matter how much he could menace those people, they didn't know.

Tired and frustrated, he decides to go deeper in that Tree, but he's faced with a necessity he didn't expect: to buy a new vehicle. Since his black motorcycle is one of the most recent and valuable models, a gift Voltaire gave him two years ago and Kai tunes-up every time he can, and truly is one of his most appreciated possessions. But not matter how much Kai would like to take it into the Tree, he really doesn't need any kind of extra attention towards him. That vehicle is something nobody in Trees could afford.

After checking the three places where vehicles are sold, Kai buys finally one, an old model that is nothing as he likes but has everything he needs; a powerful motor and a solid structure. After changing from place his belongings, he leaves his black motorcycle well hidden and goes towards one of the extremes of that Tree, to look for the only place he's sure any kind of information can be obtained… or bought: a brothel.

It's night when he finally has left the planned area and goes in the chaotic part, that can be considered a 'tolerance zone' since any kind of business is allowed, or better said, is not watched over. He stops in the first brothel he finds.

He has to admit, everything in this southern frontier is different than the rest of the country he has known. The Circle was different, the Trees and… the brothels; he can't feel the depressive and disgusting atmosphere is felt on others he's been. This place is like a dance-saloon: joyous music, laughs and a festive ambient. This is perturbing, but he has to obtain the information he needs so he can't waste time thinking about the many differences.

He takes place on a table and studies the women 'available' waiting for clients sat next to the bar; none is particularly stunning or unattractive, more common than exceptional. Analyzing their looks and sporadic chats with potential clients, he spots three of the fourteen present, those three look keener and he thinks that's enough considering the place he's, they may be good informants.

He chooses one with dark hair but when he's about to call her, other man arrives first. Growling, he turns to the other two.

-Hey handsome, don't you prefer brown hair? You have two to choose. —One of the two remaining says smiling.

-Well… —Kai stares her and nods towards the speaker, —you.

The woman laughs briefly, —You really know how to make a woman feel special.

-I wasn't trying anything. —Kai answers dryly.

-Well, let's go then. —She walks in front of him leading Kai to one of many rooms in the building. She is the first to enter and waits for him on the bed.

Kai closes the door behind him and stays there, the woman raises an eyebrow and looks around nervously, noticing this he murmurs, —I'm not going to hurt you.

-I've heard that before but I don't have reasons to believe or doubt you, so to the point. How do you want to do it? —She lies on the bed.

-I just want to ask some questions.

-I knew it! Please don't tell me you're a sad case of lonely existence, that you prefer to know about my life than have sex. —She exclaims annoyed getting onto her feet.

-No, I don't.

-Then?

-I want to know about Lorei from 32nd Circle, I heard about her and the movement on the North and I want to join to. I was told I could find members around here.—Kai says much more he would like, but… he's urged to obtain any kind of information.

She stares him with suspicion, —What have you heard about?

-Can I ask if you know the answer to my question? —Kai retorts back.

The woman stares into Kai's red eyes, —I know.

-They're trying to destroy the system.

She laughs loudly annoying Kai, he hates that attitude. —And did you come from the North to join them for that reason?

-No, I've come from the North to know more about it. —He states glaring her.

-Ok, —she sighs a bit uneasy under his glare, —I don't have specific data but I know there're three different groups, one is trying to maintain the order, the other two, as you said, want to change something. If you go to Tree 38, you'll find everything you need to know. People here aren't completely involved in that. In the other hand, there, are plenty of members.

Kai nods and growls before the idea to go deeper on that area, —Do you know something about the woman?

-No, nothing. —She answers and waits expectant for something else, but Kai doesn't move or says something. —And? —she asks uneasy since she's getting anxious with Kai's silent attitude, —you don't pay me only to exchange questions, right?

-No? —Kai asks to her and himself.

He has had that kind of encounters before, when he's accompanying Voltaire during his travels and goes at night with Jerome and others to look for a drink, sometimes they pay a girl for him. They're sure Kai is to shy to pay one for himself… the same thought is shared with Bryan and the others, so they pay a woman for Kai from time to time.

Obviously, Kai doesn't argue back the decision. As any healthy man, he has satisfied his necessities with women on brothels, he doesn't see anything disturbing on this; the only thing he misses is the apparent necessity to involve feelings with sex. Kai hasn't felt that urgency.

-So? —The woman insists, —If you don't mind, I can have more clients tonight, if you want to do something, let's do it now. If not, well, goodnight.

Kai checks his watch, —I think I have time enough.

The girl nods and lies again on the bed waiting for him. After few minutes the silence on the room is suddenly broken by passionate sounds that join to the orchestra of moans, gasps and pants that reigns the brothel.

Few moments later, a call on the door interrupts the action, —Danka! He'll pay double? —The voice asks.

-No, —Kai raises his voice.

-Then you have fifteen minutes.

Kai looks quickly for his phone and checks the hour… 9:38. —Damn! I've to go.

The woman mimics Kai's movements putting on their clothes. Kai turns on the lights finally. He has never had 'action' with the lights on, maybe because surrounded by darkness he can't see the women's face expressing anything. For him, it's an important question, only to feel more than see.

-I hope you find what you're looking for. —She says finally.

-I hope so. —Kai nods one last time and leaves the room.

He revises his map to locate the Tree the woman said. Once located, he just sighs exasperated, Tree 38 is in the opposite direction, more less on the same distance the Tree he's now from Max's father Circle. He's desperate to finish that frustrating investigation but he's not completely crazy to travel at night on those unknown lands with bandits on the road. So he decides to look for a place to sleep and try to find more details about the woman and the different movements in that same Tree next day, he still hates the idea to have to go to the other Tree.

He awakes early again, he spend the rest of his day wandering around the Tree, searching for people involved in the movement or the slightest clue but the woman was right, these people are not even interested or very informed. His negation to go to Tree 38 and his obsession to find information here just leave him in a worse situation: It's Sunday, three days without any report to Voltaire and he has wasted the whole day for nothing, he hasn't found anything… it's 7:40 pm.

He knows the stupid decision is to make the travel between Tree 40 (where he's) to Tree 38 (where he _needs_ to go) at night but he's desperate, according his calculation will take him five or six hours. He goes back to the Three's entrance and thinks about his decision one and other time, Kai is sure he can handle any attack or attacker on the road, he trust in his abilities to defend himself... bandits and thieves are common, they come from slums around and is known they don't doubt to kill their victims. He has faced some before, but never at night, alone and on unknown lands.

He tries to convince himself once and other time he'll be ok. It's 8 o'clock when he begins that reckless journey.

…

Kai has being on the road for two hours now, he has to admit the vehicle is not as bad as he thought at the beggining. The only thing he misses from his black motorcycle is the high speed he can reach, but this old model is something he would like to maintain with himself.

Other two hours later driving, he begins to feel tired. The lack of moonlight and the memories of the brutal attacks he has heard and seen on the empty lands dissuade any contemplation about a break to sleep. But he's tired and a current hungry are mining his energies.

An obstacle on his path suddenly appears and Kai has to battle to maintain under control the machine, he seems obligated to stop. He's furious, for a second he thinks is his tiredness the reason for the sudden lack of control, but he reasons about and his mind gives him a perturbing answer: that obstacle was provoked.

He doesn't waste any time and restarts the engine, he's about to accelerate to the maximum when somebody throws him out the motorcycle. Kai fights back immediately and throws away his attacker, before he can make other movement a voice orders him to stay still.

-Don't move and we won't kill you.

He feigns to obey the command, remaining on the floor he pays attention to the voices around him, he thinks they're three. A handy number. He knows they don't want to waste bullets since he wasn't stopped by a simple gunshot; that's something common between road-bandits, bullets are not an abundant resource out of the Circles.

-You're a pretty brave o pretty stupid man, traveling alone at night. —The first voice says.

Kai suppress his growl, of course he's both.

-Do you have something valuable here? —Other one asks.

Kai hears is getting closer, he waits until the man is just beside him and with a sudden movement he stabs the man on the leg and backs away trying to maintain a good distance between them and himself.

-Do you really want to die? —Other voice murmurs when the stabbed man moans with the sudden pain on his leg.

Kai knows he can't use the surrounding darkness to his advantage, his attackers are more adapted than him and he can't waste precious time. He takes one of the flares he always carries with him and shoot towards them, Kai uses its light to look around and count the total of his attackers, so he can think on some way to get rid of them.

Is in that exact when Kai understand he can't win against them, with the light of the flare he notices other three behind the speaker and the stabbed man. He may be stupid or brave, but he's not suicidal; the only way to keep himself alive is running away, no matter his own ego, he can't win on those conditions.

The first two shoots from the enemy are heard, Kai fires a second flare and stands up quickly the fallen motorcycle, goes over it and starts the engine as fast as he can. The vehicle is beginning to take the road when a sudden pain is spread on his right shoulder; Kai manages to maintain it under control and flees as fast as is possible. Three other shots are fired towards him, just one reaches him grazing his right arm.

He tries to fire back but the pain complicates his task. With all the self control he has acquired on many years, he keeps under control the vehicle, the pain and his mind. He drives away no daring to turn back, with three or four healthy men chasing him and he wounded as he is, the odds are against him.

Kai drives for one more hour, his right arm is getting numb and he has a disgusting feeling of blood flowing down his back and chest, revulsion and a slight sensation of dizziness, but any of this convince him to stop; but is until his vision is getting affected that he decides to take a break.

The sanest option is to make a complete stop aside the road and check the wounds, maybe rest few hours; but the sanest and the smartest are not the same. The smartest alternative is to reach the closer inhabited place and finally rest in a relative secure ambient.

He uses his left hand to roam over his right shoulder, looking carefully for the bullet hole, he sighs in relief when he finds the place where the bullet left his body; fortunately, the luck that tends to fail him, smiles to him this time, he won't need to worry to take out the projectile (with his experiences, no matter how gross that sounds, for him is pure luck).

Choosing for the smartest decision, he decides to reach the Tree even though his condition is getting worse. So he uses the best thing he has at that moment: the pain, since he needs to sharp his senses and maintain himself awake. Bracing himself, Kai introduces his index finger into the frontal wound on his shoulder, gasping he closes his eyes momentarily and press down the accelerator.

He has to do this for two other two times until he can see the blurred lights of the next Tree. Kai sighs exhausted and gives a final effort to reach it. The only thing his mind is focused now is to find a closed place to rest.

A shabby hostel is the only thing around but he really doesn't mind, he pays for a room and… faints over the bed losing himself in the needed sleep his body demands.

He opens his eyes in the morning, he's not completely conscious of the hour and his condition, his movements are more mechanic than anything. He cleans the wounds, applies antiseptic and cover the gash, about the new two acquired holes on his shoulder he knows there's only one thing to be done in order to accelerate the healing process: cauterize.

Kai has learnt is wise to travel always with a complete medical kit, so he has everything he needs. Looking for a mirror, he breaks it cautiously to obtain two big pieces, he puts one behind and other in front of him, taking a pair of pliers, a Bunsen and a small blade he sits between the two mirrors with the instruments in front of him.

Breathing deeply, Kai puts the blade over the flame and takes the pliers, he looks for the best position to watch in the mirrors the back part of the wound. Using the pliers he joins back the flesh the better way he can and… takes the blade out the flame, shutting his eyes, Kai puts the boiling metallic tip over his skin, the shocking pain shakes his whole body but he stands in his place until the injury is covered completely.

When he thinks is enough he allows the gasps and hisses to leave his mouth, managing to no collapse again he puts down the pliers and the blade. He has to repeat the process over the front part of the bullet hole, once his trembling hands are calm he continues.

Kai has felt that pain before, but he's not used to inflict himself so much agony. But again, he knows by experience is easier to deal with a burn than an open wound that have high possibilities to get infected. Once he has finished, he collapses again on the bed and sleep deeply to forget for a moment his condition.

He has the dream of the bombs and explosions again, the current dream he had when he was a kid that is not very common to have now, but has the same confusing effect on him. He stands up suddenly breathing deeply, he curses holding his wounded shoulder, pained again with the violent movement.

He lies again trying to sleep, but a bothering sensation makes him open slowly his eyes, the curses are worst. The darkness seen through the fragile window is unmistakable… he has slept the whole day.

His mind goes crazy with a bunch of thoughts but he focuses immediately, watching his phone the digital numbers confirms the suspicion: 7:48 pm. He thinks on the options he has and how to solve the situation.

First at all, he has to call Voltaire. After all, has been many days without any report.

-Kai, —Voltaire answers dryly.

-Master… I… the woman is dead.

-So you had to kill her.

-No, Master, she died seven days ago, she was ill and died before I arrived.

-Yes, three days ago.

Kai shuts his eyes, —I know I should call before but I wanted to have information and I've been looking and…

-What have you found? —The older asks interrupting Kai's statement.

-Not much Master, the woman had bonds with people on Trees around but I've not been able to find any trace…

-What did happen with you? —Voltaire asks suddenly.

The younger pauses for a second, an awkward sensation on his mind alerts him, —I'm sorry… is incredibly difficult to find answers, or clues hetre… I found one but I needed to go further on this damn place. So…

-No, that wasn't what I meant. Did you have an accident or what? Are you hurt, aren't you.

Kai's face expresses something for first time, Voltaire has managed to deduce Kai's real state but this situation is still distressing for him, he doesn't have a distinctive way to react to those situations. So he chooses to explain his circumstances.

-I was attacked, I tried to reach the Tree I told you about but I…

-Kai, why're you acting so reckless? This's so uncharacteristic coming from you. But I won't ask you more, I really don't need to know; whatever kind of answers you find, you're free to take the time I gave you. Meet me in Almeria in two weeks, problems are getting worse Kai, I need to take my side.

-Yes Master-V, —Kai answers hurriedly, —I'll meet you in Almeria in two weeks.

The communication is cut and Kai puts the phone over the flimsy table beside the even more shabby bed. He sighs deeply, Voltaire's actions are more and more confusing along the years, from the iron fist to that subtle care that Kai is still unused to. And he hates that confusion.

-Agh, —Kai puts his head on his hands, —I need a drink.

He leaves the hostel and walks to a brothel similar to the last one, Kai is not planning to look for company but he really needs a drink to clear his mind and calm the throbbing pain on his shoulder.

On the bar and drinking something he likes to think is tequila, Kai looks around searching for any useful informant. He has noticed there's obvious the rebels are more comfortable showing their sympathy for the different movements, as the woman had said, there're three. Easily identified by specific signs, ones with a white bandana, others with a blue armband and a third group with a dark cloth around their necks.

-This is so fantastic, —Kai says to himself with sarcasm, —I was expecting none, and now I have three.

With a light headache, he decides to keep going with his task. He really wants to finish with that situation, looking to the women waiting for clients he repeats the same process he used the last time.

-Ey gentleman, are you looking for fun? —A petite blonde ask him leaning her slender body over him. She's not taller than Kai's shoulder but she really knows how to use her body.

Kai steps back a bit tense, —Yes, I've found company. Thanks. —He exclaims with a strain tone, not for the blonde's movement but for the discovery he has just made. —The fourth on the left.

-Eh, Vita, you have a client here! —The blonde calls to the woman Kai points… the same he met last time, —don't forget my offer handsome, if you want true fun, ask for me I won't ask for money.

She leaves and the brunette arrives, she's about to open her mouth but any kind of word stops in her throat. She takes a step back when she is aware of Kai, but he takes her by the arm motioning the woman to walk, is obvious for him she's reluctant to cooperate. With the headache getting stronger, he takes cautiously out his gun and put the barrel on the woman's back.

-Do you accept my invitation now? —He asks calmly.

She just nods trembling before the firearm on her back, they go to the rooms area where the couples do what they are gone to do on a place like that. Kai and the woman go in one of the small rooms, once the door is closed behind them she jumps to the bed glaring Kai.

-What the hell do you want? Is obvious you don't know me, so I suggest to hide your gun and go to hell. —She spats.

Kai raises an eyebrow, —I don't know you? —Kai asks sarcastically, — Of course I don't know you but I did what you told me to.

-I didn't tell you to look for me! I told you to come here, yesterday. Are you following me? —she half closes his eyes suspiciously.

-Don't feel so special, —Kai spats back, —I know you have the information I need to. So start speaking or I'll force your answers out. —He hisses menacingly.

The woman suppress her discomfort, she really doesn't want to say anything because her life is going with the information she holds but Kai seems very sure about his intentions to kill her, so she decides to act wisely.

-As I told you, one group sympathies with Circle-people, they're supported by them… the other two are contrary to that idea. One group wants to… —she pauses momentarily when Kai raises his gun again and turns to the door behind him.

-Keep talking, —he murmurs staring her.

-…find a middle term, they considerate it's possible to disappear the system without a crude violence… —she is getting nervous, she can hear noises on the other side of the door, she really wants to stop because she is quite sure she knows who is in the other side… and that she's going to be killed, but she doesn't know who'll do it: Kai or those out of the room.

-Keep talking. —Kai repeats.

But before she can continue her speech, he opens suddenly the door and delivers a blow direct to the person is on the other side, he retreats and hold high his gun. A man is on the floor after the blow, two others are behind him and watch warily inside the room.

-What are you waiting for? Kill him! —the man on the floor yells.

Kai recognizes immediately the voice, they're who attacked him the day before on the road. He doesn't waste any second and fires getting out the way of their bullets. He manages to kill one; a second man goes in the room and fires wildly around, Kai waits on the floor and fires the shooter direct to his head. The first man Kai hit jump over him throwing away Kai's gun, Kai struggles a moment with him, the man has his own blade and tries to stab Kai.

Struggling, one knife is thrown away, so both men fight to take control over the remaining knife that is in the man's hands. Even in his weakened state, Kai manages to take the blade out of the man's control and stab him on the chest with his own blade, the man tries to stop him but Kai is stronger than the other. Because of the struggle Kai introduces slowly the blade on the man's chest.

Kai releases the blade until the man has stopped fighting, breathing deeply leaves the room giving just a quick glance around, —Damn bitch, —he hisses when she is not seen around.

Quick steps and yells are heard coming down the hall, he has to flee. Kai has left the brothel and tries to relax himself once he reaches a safer place two buildings far from the brothel; his lungs and heart are working like crazy with the sudden action. The pain on his shoulder is getting unbearable, fortunately this time he just get few scratches and a light concussion.

-So were you… were you who attacked the bandits. —The woman's voice is heard suddenly.

-Did I attack them? —Kai sneers without looking for her, —they attacked me.

-I'll tell you everything I know, but not here. I can't risk myself telling you here, is already very dangerous for me. Come, follow me.

-And do you think I'm stupid enough to follow you just like that?

The woman sighs, —Ok, listen… I was not planning to tell you anything more but I didn't think you were who killed the bandits yesterday…

The woman speaks but Kai doesn't really pay attention to her words; his mind is already occupied dealing with his pain, the only thought related to her is that… she speaks a lot. He puts a hand over his right shoulder, and grits his teeth, the wound get really painful again after the sudden movement. He really needs a rest.

-So? —she asks getting close to him.

He glares her confused, —What?

-Ah… I told you we can go to my house, there is a safe place to tell you everything you want to know. Is not very in this Tree… weren't you paying me attention?

-Where is this place located? —Kai hisses, no matter how pained he's, he really want to conclude this situation.

She sighs confused, —Almost fifteen kilometers away to East. Come on, I have my car over there.

-Wait a minute, —is the only Kai says leaving.

She merely nods and goes to a very old car that is parked behind, only moments later Kai appears on the motorcycle.

-You understand I don't trust you, but I really want to know what information you have. —Kai whispers waiting for her to get into her car and leave.

-I know, believe me I'm not planning to lie to you, since you can kill me whenever you want. Come on, follow me.

The both of them take the road, the sun is about to rise and she doesn't want to be caught for any unpleasant eye. The vehicles travel for twenty minute until reach the edge of the Tree, as is usual the houses are smaller, poorer and quite flimsier than the central part of the Tree.

The woman parks his car and waits for Kai, he has taken a quick revision around just to discard any potential menace. Once he's satisfied, Kai parks the motorcycle and stares her expectant. She tilts her head pointing towards the door, Kai waits for her to get in first and takes out the gun.

…

-I'll only ask for two things in exchange of my information, —she begins once they have taken seat around a rustic table. Kai remains in silence and she continues her petition. —your gun and one question. I know you have more than one firearm…

Kai takes out the charger and puts the gun over the table, then he stares her, —What about those three groups? Is obvious they aren't united, who's behind the attacks in Circles and Araucana?

She finishes the part explaining the three divided groups then she proceeds to explain more about the dynamic between them. Kai hears each word with attention; the woman's explanation is more interesting than he had thought at the beginning. The struggles to control the power in the South are fascinating and Kai finds himself analyzing each word the woman's says.

The three groups: a radical hating the system and trying to eradicate it, a more moderate fighting for a fairer world without divisions and a third that sympathizes with the system.

-So, that's all you need to know. As you see, there's something more complicated than you'd thought at the beginning. —She says, —Can I make my question now?

Kai stares her getting impatient.

-You are not really here to join any group, right?

-No I don't.

-What do you want coming here and asking so many questions?

Kai smiles, —You said one question. How do you know so much about each group?

Now is turn for the woman to smile, she can't deny an answer, she agreed to tell him everything she knew, —How is that a whore like me held so much information? I work as a kind of postman, people give me information and I take it to different points. I have a neutral role, as long as I don't speak more than I should they won't kill me.

-You're speaking more than you should. —Kai answers amused.

-Well, that's because I think you can make a difference. You come from the North, if you can make people over there get interested in these movements maybe things won't result as catastrophic as people around are thinking. They say Córdoba will be erased. Is that true?

-Sorry but you're wrong. I'm not any kind of social fighter or the opposite, I don't care the sightless about this conflict, Circles or Trees.

-But… —the woman stares him wordless.

-But yes, maybe your information can make a difference in the North. I'm a kind of postman too. Now I'm leaving.

The woman nods in silence, she wasn't expecting this turn of events but there's nothing she can do now, that man can kill her easily. At less, he kept his word leaving the gun.

-Thanks for the gun.

-Thanks for the information.

-If you come around other day, and want fun look for me. Clients are always welcome. —She smiles waving her hand.

Kai turns around and stares her almost studying her, —You really enjoy your job, don't you?

-I wouldn't say I 'enjoy' it, but yes, I don't loath it. We can eat everyday, we're safe and, even I'm hated by all my neighbors, my brother and me can survive. So, I think is a job as many out there.

Kai just nods and boards the motorcycle, —A job… just a job.

-By the way, what's your name?

He stares her for a moment, —Kai… but I won't ask yours, since I imagine 'Vita' and 'Danka' aren't the real one.

-Aren't you curious?

-Why would I? I got everything I needed from you. —Kai finishes and starts the engine.

She smiles, —As I told you, you really know how to make a woman feel special. —she raises her voice to be heard over the motor's roaring sound.

He doesn't say more, and leaves quickly. The sun is rising and he has decided what will be his destination: the South. He wants to know more about the South, he had just thought was the poorer and most boring part of the country that didn't have the dynamic economy of the Northwest or the conflicts on the North and Center. But now, he thinks is a kind of unknown lands that he wants to discover, along the forces that fight to take the control.

But first… he really needs to rest. Kai goes back to the point he left his black motorcycle, changes vehicle and goes towards Cordoba, stopping in the closer Circle. Paying for a room on a real hotel (considering the last ones he has been), he closes doors and windows; after taking a bath he checks the wounds again and lies on the bed, having finally all the sleep he needs and wish. The bed is like a drug and a medicine at the same time, he can't leave it and it helps him to heal, he sleeps for what he feels like days.

The next morning Kai finally manages to gather all his will to leave the bed and look for something to eat. He's arrived to 37th Circle, very similar to Max's father Circle but this is even less exclusive because he can find Tree-people all around, something unthinkable in northern Circles. He finds a nice restaurant a few blocks away the hotel, since is not very likeable for him to walk a long distance in his condition.

He studies the place as soon as he's in there, he has spotted the best escape route and any possible menace, what he hadn't expected to find was a known person. He goes to the table he has chosen, when he passes next that person he murmurs in a low tone.

-_It's not wise to let your guard down. _

Two other people stares Kai questionably, —What the hell are you saying, man?

-I didn't get it, ignore him. Many crazy people are around these days, whatever, so… are we getting an agreement? I think is not necessary to advice you, I know about the men you have around. I have more, and… well, we already know is very unwise to try to betray us, aren't we? —Spencer says turning his head, checking after Kai's advice.

-Oh no, no! —a man exclaims, —you know we would never try that, is just a… we're used to take security measures… you know this business!

Spencer just nods and receives a folder from the man, they shake hands and exchange few other words. Once they're gone, Spencer goes with Kai, the younger is deciding what to have for breakfast.

-Have I ever told you, I think your job sucks? —Spencer asks smiling.

-Have I ever told you I don't care about your opinions?

-Yes you have, —Spencer answers, —that's why I keep telling you this?

-And, you're still supervising explosives?

-No, I finished two days ago. Now, I'm just doing other errands Tala asked me for. And you? Searching for your next victim?

Kai denies, he knows Spencer disapproves his way of life but respects him enough to make fun of that without any open critic. –No, I'm just taking a vacation.

-Vacation? In the South? You? …vacations? —Spencer can't believe Kai's words.

Kai stares him in silence, the waitress goes to their table to ask for their order then they are left waiting for their breakfast. Is not precisely characteristic of them to be together, in fact is uncommon since Kai is not a potential speaker and Spencer can't stand a reunion in silence.

-So… you're taking vacations, have you planned where to go? —Spencer asks, hopefully Kai will find the topic interesting enough to keep talking… or answer, or… express something.

-Yes.

Spencer sighs, and tries again, —And where will you go?

-The South.

-Ah, yeah, but you're already in the South. —And tries again.

-I know.

Finally he sighs in defeat, to convince Kai to speak is a complicate task that only Tala seems capable to. So Spencer contents himself to be the only one talking, at less is better to hear his voice than the uncomfortable silence commonly present with Kai. —Tala says the explosion in Araucana was provoked by inner forces, but they still can't find who were.

Kai remains in silence, he finds Spencer's company likeable and interesting, but not in situations like this. He likes more when Spencer is doing something, and Kai has the opportunity to learn. After all, Spencer was who taught Kai many things during his stay in their group.

**(****…)**

You stared him with the knife ready on your left hand, the pain was almost unbearable but you couldn't allow yourself to show any kind of weakness, that was your only chance to show who you were and win finally a place there. The boy tried to move moaning under his fear, but you were over him, your right hand held him still and your eyes warned him to not make any stupid movement.

The silence around you was thick, you felt the surprised stares as knives pointing towards you but your mind remained cold enough to not allow them to dissuade you.

The blade's tip got closer to the boy's face and your glare turned more aggressive, your opponent had stopped struggling and showed a clear face of pure terror.

-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please… don't kill me… I won't I won't… —he begged for his life but his words become confusing before his fear.

You smiled briefly and threw away the knife, —I was not going to kill you, but —you got closer to him and whispered, —but if you or any other try anything again, I won't doubt.

You left him on the floor crying after your murderous menace. You dared finally to watch around, you were faced with fearful and uncomfortable glances, and that awkward silence. Only Tala, Bryan and Spencer shared different faces; the tallest was surprised, Bryan smiled openly and the redhead nodded satisfactory towards you. But nobody said something; sighing trying to deal with the pain, you left the area where they ate, you really needed a break.

Was your eighth day on that place, and you were finally beginning to feel comfortable around. The first two days after your arrival had been chaotic, as weak as you were you weren't even able to leave Bryan's house, they brought you food and attended your wounds; the third you only found food and saw Bryan when he went back to sleep, he told you next day you would go to eat by yourself and find a way to help since you weren't a guest and everyone worked to win the right to eat and live there.

So fourth and fifth days you tried to do something useful for them, but you were faced with two disgusting facts: you were worthless at that moment, with both hands almost useless and your weak physical condition, and… nobody really liked you, they insulted you and did whatever was thinkable to express their abhorrence towards you.

It was humiliating, no matter how much used you were to abuse, being mistreated by those around your age was degrading for you, even more because you weren't capable to fight back. You couldn't eat properly those days, only by the leftovers Bryan gave you at night.

The sixth day was different, almost by accident Spencer found you were good with numbers. He was on charge of countable matters, he and two girls were but they weren't really fast and was usual that they were surpassed by the work. You had found everyone there knew (or were learning) to read and write, but mathematics was not part of their learning process, that was the reason why only Spencer and the two girls occupied of that troublesome; they were the best… that was a kind manner to say they were capable to do mathematics operations relatively well.

Spencer welcomed you very grateful, you were very helpful for them and they allowed you to eat in their table. That was the first time you were capable to eat properly, but the hateful glances never ceased; the same happened next day. You helped Spencer and you were allowed to eat with them, it would be a comfortable way to live there but you didn't like to be considered under Spencer's protection; you wanted to show by yourself nobody would dare to underestimate you.

Everybody expressed their different levels of disgust towards you, but particularly was a group who didn't stop doing whatever was possible to humiliate you. That's why that eighth day you decided to stop them confronting directly their leader. And you killed two birds with one stone, you freed yourself of those irritating guys and you show to everyone you weren't any helpless boy who needed from others for everything.

That really worked.

It was night and you were checking the wounds in Bryan's house. You felt much better, with your condition getting healthier and after you were sure nobody would dare to pass over you again. You heard voices outside, recognizing Tala, Spencer and your host, feeling suddenly uneasy because you didn't know what they had to tell about your fight, you waited inside expectant about what they had to say.

-That was unexpected Kai, I never thought you would dare to confront Ilya. —Tala said coming in the house, —I had seen what they had done to you before. I didn't tell anything because I really wanted to know how you would deal with them and…

-And you really kicked their asses! —Bryan interrupted, —they won't dare to bother you never again. I have told you before, you have courage, Ilya is older and bigger than you, but that didn't dissuade you.

You merely nodded, confused after that change on them. Since the first day, you had felt a protective attitude towards you, but that changed the next days; that was never disturbing for you, very used to deal with everything by yourself. They began to act distant and cold, only Spencer was a bit friendly since you helped him.

But now they were sociable and affable and that was a very weird change in attitude, but you couldn't express it. In contrast to the rest of the group, you felt anxious around them, mostly Bryan and Tala, maybe because they were the seniors or because they had helped you the first time, whatever it was. You felt a kind of respect towards them.

-Come, come with us. I'm sure you're still hungry. —Spencer said and walked with the other two.

But no matter how sociable they were now, you didn't trust them fully. Suddenly you felt very apprehensive about trust someone, after what you experienced in the Circus, you didn't really want to get through that again.

-No thanks, I just to want to rest. —You murmured watching them leaving.

Nor Bryan or Spencer said more, only Tala turned his head to watch you one last time. —Are you sure?

You nodded again, thanking the offer but denying it. Your mind was suddenly full with memories you had managed to maintain in the bottom of your mind for days, but now, after you analyzed what Tala and the others meant for you… you remembered, people in the Circus and each turbulent moment you witnessed incapable to help. Lili, Yie, Feng, old Shang… Markus' deaths. You stared your left hand, the missing part on your finger healing nicely, but your mind was scarred forever, when would you be able to forget those people?

Passing your right hand over your face you found yourself crying for them… what a spectacle! you hated that weakness but you couldn't do anything to stop the tears. It was the first time in all those days that you really took the time to deal with the pain that loss meant for you. And the only way you found to express it, was crying… so uncharacteristic on you, but so spontaneous at the same time.

Days passed, then weeks and months. Four since your arrival to be exact, you had a routine that fit nicely to your condition. Helping Spencer and Alma with accounting, translating few texts for her and companying Tala and Bryan during their journeys around the dump. You discovered that place was bigger than you'd imagined, and there could be found any possible thing, you understood why Alma was so protective about her charge as administrator of that dump, she obtained great monetary benefits.

Nobody dared again to defy you, even when the rest of them didn't accept you; at least, they didn't confront you. Only Bryan, Spencer, Tala and Ian were who live together well with you. Ian was never closer to you, but he was friend with the other three so you learnt to live together with him. Spencer shared many likes you had, and he found interesting your talent painting, he was good with machinery and technical matters, you learnt many things with him; in the other hand, Bryan never really expressed what he liked, you knew he loved to fight and practice shooting with rudimentary mechanical guns, he was less expressive but was obvious he enjoyed sharing time with you.

Tala was a special situation, he never ceased to be the leader who was in control on everything. You found yourself many times admiring his abilities to be obeyed, respected and feared without being hated by everyone. He was a real leader. And you were comfortable around him, not as much as you felt with Markus, but on a similar way.

But mot matter any comfy feeling, you were still aware you weren't part of that group. Keeping a good distance on many activities as in the Circus, they adapted to you and you did the same, but you never really felt part of that place. The sense of belonging was still elusive for you.

…

-Are you sure this's a good idea, Tala? —asked Spencer.

-Yes, he's on better conditions now, I know Bryan wants to do this too.

-But what about Kai?

-Maybe Kai would never admit it, but he wishes the same. After all, it was me who told him he would be free to leave when he were capable to defeat Bryan.

You were finally fighting Bryan after four months since he defeated you the first time, and this time wasn't different than that day. You noticed Bryan had gone easy on you that first fight, the older was much better fighting that you had expected. Being unprepared as you were, after all you hadn't trained really as much as you used to do being under Voltaire's orders. So you lost, but you had promised yourself to defeat him. Next time he wouldn't win.

So next days you added training to your routine. You were almost in prime conditions, and almost every kind of movement was possible. And you couldn't avoid smile after felt the regained control over your whole body, not paining limitations or humiliating restriction.

Three weeks later, you challenged Bryan again. Spencer was the only who raised their voice against your decision. Ian didn't care really, and Tala had seen you training, you didn't notice this but he had followed your progress. He approved the fight, and (of course) agreed immediately.

Many came to watch you fight Bryan, him and Tala were the best fighters and they really enjoyed your last loss. But this time you showed off why Voltaire had considered you one of his best men. You finally managed to beat Bryan. You received a good beating too, but you won after all.

And you were ecstatic, you'd never enjoyed so much a victory.

-You beat me… —Bryan murmured surprised weeping away blood from his mouth, —you did it.

-I did… it —You murmured still surprised and offering him a hand to stand up, as he did the first time.

Tala, Spencer and Ian came towards you, Ian never stop to make fun of Bryan after his defeat, Spencer praised your victory and Tala… Tala showed again why he had the leader's role.

-We're fifteen kilometers away from the City of Cartagena. Do you know where this city is?

You nodded dumbly, —No more than fifty kilometers away from Aldana. 20th to 27th Circles are around that city; I've been there before. —Of course you were, you didn't remember but you lived (or survived) in Aldana for months.

-Oh well, so you know now. Are you far from your place?

-Yes, very far… I… lived… come, near Baren.

Spencer and Tala (the only knowing where Baren was) couldn't hide his surprise after your words. —Baren? That's more than three hundred kilometers to the South, whoever left you here really meant to abandon you.

As soon as the words left Tala's mouth you flinched. You hadn't really thought back on Voltaire and his reasons, your mind had been occupied all these months trying to find your place there; but now you faced that uneasy feeling, Voltaire had really abandoned you.

-Yes maybe… I think, I… —You stuttered and left, nobody walked behind you.

-Well done Tala, —Bryan murmured sarcastically.

…

You sat outside Bryan's house checking your wounds that were mere bruises but you couldn't focus your mind, still thinking on Tala's words. After a while you got tired of that nonsense, you couldn't really do much to keep yourmind off those bugging ideas. You decided to take a walk to clear your mind.

-So… are you leaving now? —You heard Tala's sudden voice.

-What? —You said turning back towards him.

-We made a deal, after you defeated Bryan, you would be free to leave. So now you're leaving, don't you?

-No… I'm not.

-Why not? —he asked taken aback.

-Are you telling me to leave? —you asked even more surprised.

-Well, no, no.

Suddenly you felt you owed him an explanation, —I'm not still in conditions to leave.

-You don't?

-To know where to go; doesn't mean to be able to. —You tried to explain.

The redhead seemed uncomfortable, —Yeah… I suppose Look, I didn't mean what I said, or agh! I don't even know what I should say because I don't really know you. I would like to ask so many questions, but I know you maybe won't answer.

-Maybe.

-You were taking a walk, don't you?

-Yes I was…

-Then let's walk together, I don't have anything more to do and I don't want to go back with the rest now. They'll begin to bug me with their petitions, I'm tired today.

You didn't say anything, so you began to walk around, leaving the inhabited area and going around where the high towers of vehicles were. The sun was still high in the sky, the temperature was warm but you had noticed was getting colder along the days passed. You knew now that dump was far in the North, that was why weather change was noticeable than around Baren.

Deciding to take a rest over a cars' pile, Tala rested hi head on his hands, —I thought it would be difficult for you to defeat Bryan, but I see it wasn't. Where did you learn to fight? I'm not an expert but I see you're good.

You clenched your right hand, there it was, the subtle way Tala was beginning to make question and (of course) he expected answers. You didn't have a real debt with him, but you knew you owed him at least bits of information.

-In the place I live in…

-So you're being trained as a guardian?

Were you a guardian? A personal assassin or the pet that satisfied someone's whims and necessities?

-Kind of, I've been thought many things.

-Than really explains why you know so many things not even Alma knows. —Tala said pensively.

You remembered back Old Shang's words, very similar to Tala's and his conclusion you were the menace for the Circus. You expected Tala would react on the same way, but he didn't say more for a long moment, both of you remained in silence until the sunset and few moments after it.

When darkness had engulfed the dump he began to speak again. —I heard once people like you existed, I… never thought they really did. But this country is becoming crazier with each year we live in; I know Circle-people are pretty eccentric, so I think is plausible to have people doing _anything_ they need, many are in real danger their whole live. Is just… —Tala paused uneasy with his speech, —how could someone offers all their existence to someone? I don't get it.

Your turned to Tala, was he talking seriously? Did he really know what your condition demanded from you? —I… what do you know about?

-I'm sure you won't want to get into details, so let's say I know what that thing around your neck means and why do you have so many… marks, also… why you are so good fighting. Is something I don't understand and is completely your business, so I won't ask furthermore I think is necessary to know.

-Where are you trying to go with this? —You asked warily, if he already knew so much, what else he wanted to know?

He didn't answer immediately, like he was trying to form properly his answer, he spoke finally after almost ten minutes, —I want to understand why someone would choose that kind of life. —He said hurriedly as he was ashamed of his words.

'_What if didn't choose this kind of life?' _you thought would be a good answer, but that really didn't fit to your situation. You had accepted what you were and what you did, even if you didn't like many things around. —Did you choose to lead this group?

Tala stared you, —Are you kidding me? You can't compare both things… but no, I didn't choose. Is just what I do.

-I can't explain why I do what I do, but is everything I've ever known… the man I serve is the only one had offered me something tangible and durable. —You said exactly what you felt at that moment, you never really had analyzed your life because you held many contradictory feelings.

You remained in silence again, this time for almost one hour. Tala got onto his feet suddenly, —I thinks is time to go back, Bryan wants to ask you for something and you know he becomes crazy with waiting.

-Yes… I think… —You were surprised that single exchange of question was enough to calm his curiosity.

Going back the inhabited area, Tala began again to talk but not with the same topic. —Bryan thinks is a good idea if you teach us to fight, as you've seen few of us know but is mere instinct than anything, with your guidance we may obtain something useful.

-But they hate me.

-Well, —Tala though again his petition, —teach Bryan and me, I don't think Spencer will join us and Ian, he doesn't have what is needed to be a good fighter. —he sneered.

You had always been someone who liked to learn, no matter how boring or difficult the classes were, you tried always hard and Voltaire never limited the knowledge for you. But that wisdom was only academic, fighting skills and etiquette for Circle activities, you never really learnt to socialize properly, that's why being on the Circus was so suffocating. Being confronted by kind and caring people was foreign for you, being free to decide, to be protected and allowed to do whatever you want without any in exchange was a difficult quest to deal with.

But now, you faced people who offered you shelter and food, also company but with a price, and not your whole devotion and absolute loyalty. They only asked to contribute to the communal benefit, allowing you to deal by yourself with your own problems and not snooping around your past and business.

Did you really want to give back something else? Even… were you going to teach them? You were good learning, but teaching?

Of course you didn't answer, you went back to Bryan's house and he asked you to teach him. You nodded agreeing still with doubts, after that he thanked smacking you slightly on your left shoulder, he used to do that when he was really grateful. Then Tala left and you remained outside the house watching the sky asking yourself when you were going to go back.

You tried to sleep but you couldn't get it, you went out and looked for Tala. He was in his house, after all, it was almost one in the morning. You called to the door, he didn't allow anyone in except for Bryan, Ian and Spencer you had never been in; he opened the door immediately and couldn't hide his surprise watching you calling to his door at that hour.

-What is it Kai?

-I'll stay here for three other months, my hand needs to be healthy enough and I need to find transportation to get back to Baren. —You said hurriedly, not even knowing why you were doing that, after your rushed phrase you turned to go back.

-Wait, —Tala stopped you, —do you want a drink? Come in.

You nodded slowly, you had never had a drink before. He was offering you alcohol and allowing you to go in his house, what a strange night. The place didn't hold any particularly, you found Bryan's house more comfortable but you didn't tried to ask, you take the glass he offered you and drank slowly, the flavor was terrible but the warm sensation you felt in your throat and then in your body was a relief in some way. You only accepted that glass, he drank other two.

-So you endure everything that man does to you only for gratitude? —Tala asked after a long silence.

You felt a bit more relaxed speaking, —He's not who hurts. I obey two people, the one who received me and who gave me my basic training.

-And you want to go back because of them, even when the first abandoned you and the second will hurt you again.

-I like to think things may change, Master-V told me to win back my place, if I proof I can… he may, may…

-What about the other man?

-B-sir won't change, he hates me and enjoys doing what he does, he may kill me but if I show I'm capable, I still think things will change.

Tala stared you in silence, he drank the last in his glass and shook his head, —You're naïve Kai, so naïve; people don't change no matter how much you try. The only thing you can do to change things for you is to change them by yourself, about people… you can only wait for them, is to understand.

That time Tala officially accepted you, you took part of their reduced group and decided to teach them any useful thing you knew. You had planned to stay there for three months more, but little you knew was that Boris had been sent to take you back two months later.

**(…)**

After meal, Kai and Spencer walk around. Going out the Circle walls, they stop where the rest of Spencer's companions are, Kai is received on a similar way he was with those companying Bryan and Spencer in Araucana. He doesn't mind.

-So what else were you doing here? —Kai asks when the group is ready to leave.

-Tala is planning to offer our services to the main rebel group, apparently is time for us to choose a side. I came to investigate who is better organized and has more allies, big things are taking place here Kai. Which side are you with? Are you still indifferent to any?

Kai nods, but this time is more difficult to do it. The same bugging thought, he has been living in an indifference bubble, only worried for his business and caring only for the reduced group he accepts as worthy people in his life. Acting in the agitated world he is in, but not really taking part of.

-Is not of my business.

-I should've imagined you would say that, but think that whatever happens with the country will affect you in one or other way. Anyway, it's time to leave, don't make any stupid and…

-Who do you think am I? Bryan?

Spencer smiles and waves his hand, —Take care, the South is more complicated than you think, don't be so naïve imagining is only a good and a bad side, many things are involved here. There're not good people, or bad enough to hate them.

Kai sees Spencer and the other ten leaving, he goes back to his hotel to rest again. Next day he will be back on the road to discover the South and find an answer for himself. He was not ingenuous, he was just ignorant of the many postures around the system; even when he still doesn't mind about it. He would like to know which are the reasons each group has to do what is being done, maybe not to join them but to have an opinion to feel he has something to tell about when someone asks him again.

* * *

Well, this is getting usual to delay so much with next chapter, but I'm trying my best with the story and any free time I have. Maybe that's the reason I write so much… there's a lot I want to write but between limit the number of pages and chapters, and that bugging language frontier since I decided to keep going with this story without beta… is frustrating.

I don't know if this's necessary but I don't really want to keep imagining this is not getting anywhere, so to avoid being explaining 'basic' situation on this story on coming chapters.

I've divided the social structure where the story takes place on:

-Circles: for high classes.  
-Trees: for middle and low classes.  
-Cities: Important centers but not inhabited places properly.  
-slums (without proper name): where the rest of population lives.

The main cities I've mentioned: Baren (near Kai and Voltaire live), Araucana, Monte Apila (where Kai lived with his parents), Cordoba, Almeria (where Boris was Major and where Voltaire has his main companies) and Cartagena (Tala and company live close this place).

I'm combining the story and long flashbacks, I divide each with this **(…) **and describing everything in past for the flashbacks and in present for the current story.

Ah! Of course, I pointed out this in first chapter (if I remember well) this won't be a romance fic… non OC will have a leading role, so don't worry that woman won't become a protagonist here.

…

Eeh… I think that's all. Thanks for the reading, it means a lot...

Mis saludos y nos leemos!


	11. Distrustful dog

**Distrustful dog**

_Do not disturb the sleeping dog._ Allessandro Allegri

Nights in Cordoba use to be calm and peaceful, considering is prohibited to live in Cities, population there has managed to create a peaceful place to live without the conflicts in other parts of the Country.

Nobody has put the eye in the City before; people living there got used to have a undisturbed life, and as result, a deep sleep. That's the reason why nobody noticed the multiple groups of soldiers rounding their city.

The soldiers put a perimeter around, blocking any possible escape route. Once done, they go into the city with the clear order to find and reunite every single person in Cordoba.

The silence in the early morning is broken suddenly by Cordoba's population, their scared laments and yells of protest sound through the entire city, but they can't do anything against the aggressive soldiers that have taken them out of their houses with violence. Any demand for reasons or answers is not heard, the soldiers have been given a clear order, and they were trained to obey blindly their commands.

The people is reunited in the main public square, they don't know what's happening and they're not even organized to fight back in any possible way, the soldiers' action are precise not giving any possibility to the civilians to break their imposed confinement, they can't only beg and pray for a good ending but the orders given are opposite to their cries. The soldiers are ordered to continue with the commands, people beg and cries are hushed by the gunshots.

Once the population in Cordoba has been eliminated, the soldiers abandon the city leaving again the place in the peaceful silence prevailing just few hours ago.

It's still dark, is five in the morning, the soldiers left just thirty minutes ago; everything seems in complete peace again, but the silence is abruptly broken, this time by roaring motors in the sky. A group of planes are flying towards the city, little by little they're over Cordoba and release their bombs. The explosions eradicate completely the city and the corpses in there.

Kai sighs tiredly; he has witnessed everything from a safe distance since the soldiers' convoys arrived. Even he didn't felt anything watching the massive slaughter, he can perceive an odd apprehension in his chest watching the city that had fascinated him before being reduced to ashes just because the stubborn attitude of the rebels and the intransigent decisions of those in Circles.

The night is dying, the sunset is close and Kai leaves behind the now ruined city of Cordoba. He goes back to Almeria where Voltaire is waiting for him, after all, Kai promised to be back in the early morning. He went to watch the destruction of Cordoba as a special petition to Voltaire; he was present when the decision was taken. Different than three months ago when he visited the South for first time, he knows now everything is needed to understand the chaos that reign in those lands, and even he has his personal opinion, he's just contented himself listening what others had to say.

It's almost noon and he has finally arrived to Almeria, he's thankful Voltaire is not in Baren, one and a half day journey is not precisely something he's looking for.

Almeria is now a famous and prosperous city; since the war was ended, the city was a decadent place but after Voltaire came along his money that helped Boris to win the charge of Mayor in that City. Almeria is now considered the fourth richest city in the country, and Kai is faced now commonly with travels between Almeria and Baren.

-I thought you'd come earlier, it's almost noon. —Voltaire greets Kai, —How was everything?

-According to the plan, Master-V: I'm late because I had expected a quick answer from the rebels, but I didn't see anything.

-I suppose you weren't fool enough to believe those bandits will have the guts to confront us after what we did to their city. —Boris sneers appearing behind Voltaire who is watching the pictures of the incident in Kai's digital camera.

Kai suppresses his first reaction, since he showed true interest and real knowledge about the South, the man has not stopped to minimize his opinions, as if Kai were an ignorant child whose judgments were stupid and to be just ignored.

-They will react, of course they'll do. The question is if they'll retreat or they will attack. —Kai states simply but not facing Boris.

-That's true Kai, that's why we are having this emergency reunion. I've being receiving any kind of reports of them, is precise to determinate if they'll attack or not and how we will answer. Boris, go with Jerome and Lyon to have everything ready for the meeting and the list of guests. Kai, come to my office, I really want to hear what did you see in Cordoba. —Voltaire says smiling before the last part, knowing he'll enjoy Kai's words.

Kai and Boris nod, the younger hiding a small victory smile and the other with a grim gesture glaring the younger one.

It's six in the afternoon, Voltaire's big mansion in 59th Circle in Almeria outskirts is full with activity with nervous servants that work hurriedly and worried and anxious guests that talk cautiously paying attention to each new is said about the destroyed Cordoba and the South. Apparently, Kai's first assumptions were right, the rebels react but more cautious any one had expected.

The reunion takes place, nobody dares to say what's exactly happening since there's not complete reports, they only know the rebels are moving but they don't know what're they doing. Circle-people decide to put a perimeter around the South to block any kind of advance from the rebel ones. In order to avoid them obtaining help from the movements that sympathies with them in the North and the West. They'll isolate the rebellion blocking communications, food or any kind of help, they're sure the rebels will surrender.

Circle-people have been training a complete army, and are they who took charge of Cordoba and will do the same with the block in the South, but is clear they'll need people going in the insurgent territory to report back anything happening. The solution is to plant special antennas that help them to transmit their army reports but block the other's communications.

People in the reunion decide to send few of their best employees to put those things, of course Voltaire sends Kai. He is sent to the South with five small antennas and other nine men with the same mission.

Kai is ready to leave in the first hours of next day, he doesn't know who the other men are but he doesn't care; he just can't believe how well that assignment fits to his current wishes. He has been given clear instructions to where the antennas will be put, how to pass the military checkpoints and cross back safely.

…

Is almost ten in the morning, he's checking the map to put the third antenna and notices amused he's close the woman's house. Kai has been getting bothered because everything seems pretty normal around, he was expecting to find out interesting events but is just the normal and boring reality in the South he has come used to. So he decides to pay her a visit to ask if there's something more that he would be interested in. She has proved to be a very useful informant and a handy known person in those unpredictable lands.

-Kai! Are you here again? —She says sarcastically since last time he was there was five weeks ago, their counted 'reunions' are completely random.

He nods, —Aren't you working today? —he asks a bit disappointed, that means she doesn't have new information.

-No, not today, is Thursday.

She allows him to go in her flimsy house and offers something to eat and drink; Kai accepts water and turns around when a young boy salutes him using his hands, Kai answers in the same way moving his hands and fingers doing specific signals.

-You're becoming good with that Kai, he really understands this time. —The woman laughs remembering first time Kai met her mute 'brother', she found the boy six years ago and since then they live together.

Kai sighs resigned to the fact she doesn't have useful information this day, —I have to go.

-What are they planning to do, Kai? Cordoba doesn't exist anymore, right? —the woman asks worried. The fact Kai can't ask his questions doesn't mean she doesn't have her owns. —Are they really going to destroy everything? Radios are failing, television signal is gone…

Kai stares her quietly, —I don't know, I hear troops are coming but I don't know what they will do.

She nods uneasy, —Do you think they really are here to kill everyone? —she insists.

-I only know what I've seen, and that's what I saw.

He stays there just one hour more, then he leaves without any farewell just with the shared idea they'll see each other until next time, whenever that happens.

The distance between the place he's now and the one he has to put the remain antennas is considerable. Few hours later, he finishes finally when the night is falling, he's now in Tree 37 close to the border with the neighbor country. Kai is really tired but satisfied he has the job done. After he has reported back this to Voltaire, he's informed three of the men that were sent along him have disappeared, Voltaire orders him to stay there for one day more and act carefully. Apparently, someone knew about their intentions. So is sure those lost men were killed by the rebels.

He goes to a bar for a drink as celebration for a successful mission, being there he balances his options and decides to look for Tala and obtain info, the fact the woman hasn't gone to work and have fresh information for him doesn't mean he's without options. Kai leaves the bar and finds a secure place to use his phone, he doesn't want sneaky people watching him using something is supposed to be useless.

-Kai? How's that you can use the phone when… —Tala's voice is surprised when he receives Kai's call, supposedly communication in the South is dead.

-I need information. Where are you?

-What? Ey, wait a minute I really want to know…

-Where are you? —Kai repeats.

-Ah yeah, is always a pleasure to talk with you, —Tala snaps knowing he won't have other kind of answer, —we're around 32nd Circle.

-I'll see you there.

-But…

Kai doesn't give Tala time to ask anything more he just put down the phone and check the map; being 32nd Circle where Max's father lives maybe Kai could pay him a visit, since he hasn't been able to do it as he told the man three months ago.

Kai has obtained a third motorcycle, an older model than his black one but better than the one he bought three months ago. He travels fast to 32nd Circle and finds Tala and his group quickly, after all is not a great mystery to do it, he has just to look for the best equipped bar and there he'll have them.

Tala salutes him with a brief nod, —So, how's that you can use the stupid phone when the rest are shut.

-Do you really think I'll tell you?

-Yes.

-With the magic intelligent ones use to surprise fools like you. —Kai mocks the redhead.

-Idiot, —Tala growls, —so what are you doing here?

-I told you, I want information.

-You want info? —Tala repeats sarcastically, —and I should give information when you deny me answers? —Kai nods, as matter of fact Tala knows he should offer answers first. —Things are pretty hectic Kai, those that supported people in Circles are being massacred, if those for you are working for where expecting to find a pact, well, that option is gone.

Kai nods, that's really unexpected, they imagined to find a rebellion desperate to offer a truce not a furious movement that would start killing everyone that doesn't share their 'world vision'. He knows he owes Tala answers, —We have put antennas to help the army's communication.

Tala sighs not really expecting that, —Those bastards are really planning to destroy the South, don't they?

-I don't think so, many of them have properties, family and allies here.

Kai and Tala share an uncomfortable silence, broken after few minutes by Tala, —We have decided to not join any group now, everyone is scared and angry after Cordoba's destruction. They're more unorganized now; Circle-people are trying to leave the South.

Kai raises an eyebrow, —Are they trying to leave? I knew everyone had been informed in Circles to leave the South.

-Well, apparently not everyone left. We've heard of many being killed just because of the fact they lived in Circles.

-Didn't you say the rebels were attacking just the members of the group supported by the Circles in the North? —Kai asks getting worried with that new information.

Tala denies —Paranoia is getting bigger Kai, three days have passed since Cordoba. People exaggerate the catastrophe, none road has been blocked and any other army has gone into the South again, but there're many rumors getting people crazy, at less, in Circles and slums, the Trees are calm as always.

Kai nods processing the information, that's why the place the woman lives was so calm, —What will you do now?

-We'll go back to Cartagena, people here are much unorganized now and this won't help us in any way. We'll come back once they know what their next step is. Is useless and unsafe to stay here.

-If you go around Tree 42, you'll be able to pass. Or try at night between Tree 39 and Cordoba, that zones have less soldiers.

-Thanks, we'll leave this night but I'll let them have fun first, this travel has been very exhausting, and really frustrating. And you? What will you do?

-I'll go back to Almeria, then I suppose I'll be sent to the North… someone has to take care of the house in Baren.

Tala gives Kai a slight hit in his arm, —You have to invite us one day to have a party there, you will be Master of the house!

Kai merely glance him back wordless, the sounds of Tala's group having fun with alcohol and prostitutes can reach his ears and he doesn't even want to imagine what kind of destruction they could provoke being at Voltaire's mansion in Baren. —I think, I'll decline your offer. — The younger finishes his drink and nods towards Tala, —I have to go, I'll se you later.

-Yes, I suppose, take a stop in Cartagena next time you go to the North.

Kai leaves the bar and goes in the 32nd Circle. He can see the deteriorated state the place is now, he wonders if is the same Circle he was tree months ago; the surroundings are like an empty town, this increases his worry and goes fast to Max's father house. He sighs in relief when he finds the construction intact when he's seen other houses around partially destroyed.

He knows is almost midnight, but he can loss time. Calling to the door, an aged woman opens and Kai lies telling her he has an important message of Max. The woman believes him immediately and allows to see Max father.

-Ey Kai! —the man salutes him —what's that you have to tell me? Is Max ok?

Kai has to apologize to lie to the man, —I'm sorry Sir, but I knew that was the only way I had to see you. I know Max is ok, but I'm not worried for him but for you. I heard rebels are killing Circle-people.

The man's gesture softens and put a hand on Kai's shoulder, —You don't have to worry Kai, this place is safe for me thanks to the relation my mother had with everyone. I'm safe here.

The younger nods knowing that's true, but he has to add something more, —But do you really feel fine when Max doesn't know anything about you?

Max's father nods understanding, he tries to answer with the same security he did last time but he doubts, —He knows I'm ok, he and her mother do… but, —he thinks again, since there's no way to communicate with the North he feels a bit bad knowing they don't know anything about him. —But… I think would be better if I go to the North, right?

Kai nods finally, relieved with the man's reasoning. He manages to convince Max's father to escort him out the army's perimeter and help him to pass the checkpoint. Kai doesn't decide to tell him he won't be able to cross without Kai's help. Max's father accepts but decides to leave until the morning. Of course the leaving is not as immediate as Kai would like, the man takes his time to decide what to take with him and what to leave behind. Finally, they go being almost noon, the journey commonly for Kai would take no more than ten hours but traveling being followed by the man's familiar van doesn't precisely help with time and speed.

They pass the checkpoint without more problems than an exchange of words between Kai and the Captain is stationed there. They have gone more kilometers away to Almeria, in the point the routes divide between the main highway to the North and the road that takes to Araucana.

-I have to take other route Sir, my… boss, is waiting for me in Araucana. If you don't mind to travel alone to the North.

-Of course not, Kai, Is a huge favor what you have done for me. Are you sure you won't be in troubles?

'_Not really_' Kai thinks, —Don't worry, it's ok.

-It's great to see kind people are still around in these times, your family must be proud.

Kai barely nods in answer and says hurriedly his farewell. He goes back to Almeria and hopes for Voltaire's benevolent comprehension. When he finally reaches the mansion he finds again an unusual movement.

-Where have you been? —Voltaire receives him when he's going to a new meeting held in his house. —Come on, you're just in time for this new reunion, follow me.

Kai is about to sigh in relief since Voltaire doesn't ask for his delay but, of course, Boris is always there to ruin the moment.

-What was that take you so long to be back? You were supposed to be here two days ago.

Kai relax himself, —Yes I were, but I have to do an extra.

Boris smiles, —Who was the man you helped to pass the checkpoint?

Kai flinches, that supposed to remain unknown for Voltaire, —Someone I…

-Did you help someone to leave the South? —Voltaire asks, clearly that action was against any order Kai would've been given.

-Yes Master-V, I did. —Kai would like that were enough to satisfy Voltaire but he knows he'll need more explanation, —I promised you to find information about the woman in 32nd Circle. He was a relative from her and has given me information about her.

Voltaire nods, —But, didn't you understand I don't care about her anymore? We're almost in war now Kai, that woman was useful just if was possible to prevent this moment. I'm interested in her anymore.

-Sorry Master, it won't happen again. —Kai nods one last time before following Voltaire and give one last victory smile to Boris.

This new reunion is product of the unexpected changes in the situation. The people reunited in the last meeting had anticipated the insurgency would feel powerless with the control the rich ones had, but they didn't imagine the rebels would start killing Circle-people in the South.

-We know the South is full with bandits and whores, they don't have place in any civilization. We allowed them to be part of our new world and look what they have done! —One man says trying to win the general opinion in his favor to eradicate for once at all the rebellion.

-But what about our fellow Circles? —Someone else asks.

-They asked for what they have received. They allowed those rats to get into their places, what can we expect if they march against us?

Many nod agreeing with the man, was not a secret that southern Circles were created to maintain away people who wasn't accepted in the rest of the country but had money enough to pay a place in the high spheres, however that never meant they were completely welcomed in the rest of the high world.

Yet, many important people in that meeting had family in the South, and now they know that great part of them hadn't had the opportunity to leave that place, and that an important part of population in the South weren't even part of the rebellion. Kai knows all this.

For some unknown reason he can let this go and before they change topic, he decides (for first time in his life) to express openly his opinion in a meeting, —Many families were given place only in the South, they just had that option even being part of the most prominent families.

All the stares turn towards Kai. Voltaire and Boris watch him too, Voltaire is surprised for that sudden action and tries to understand what has gone into his head; in the other hand, Boris just asks himself what Voltaire would do, he's sure the old man won't tolerate that reckless intervention.

-And who do you think you are to be qualified to express that opinion? —A wealthy man from the west asks with disdain.

-I've been in and travel all around the South, I…

-He is just worried about the impact the loss of those families will have with our bonds in the rest of the country. —Voltaire says without seeing Kai.

Who only remains in silence knowing how stupid would be to keep talking, obviously what Voltaire said is not his main concern so he decides to not risk himself more, and keeps in silence.

The reunion finishes, Kai, Voltaire and Boris go to other room. —So, what do you have to say in your defense, Kai? —Voltaire murmurs.

-I couldn't avoid expressing my opinion, it won't happen again Master. —Kai says ashamed, but he's not sure if it's because of the fact he talk without permission or because he's saying those words.

-I hope so, —Boris hisses to Kai.

-No, —Voltaire interrupts Boris, —it will happen again, your knowledge of the zone and people in the South will be useful. But I want to hear first whatever you have to say. I don't want other day foolishness like today.

Kai nods slowly, does Voltaire want to hear his opinion? —I'll do Master.

-I think you'll need a reminder of this day. —Voltaire says finally, —Boris, _try_ to give him a lesson.

The last part is said with an amused smile, Boris nods and watch Kai in silence, the younger stares him back accepting the challenge. The old man has left the room and just Kai and Boris remain having a battle of glares. Kai knows what's exactly what the man wants to do, to reaffirm the power he had many years ago and has being losing since Kai came back (or was taken back) nine years ago.

**(…)**

He had expected the boy to survive; after all he had taught him many of his own tricks and skills. What he hadn't expected was Kai not only had stayed alive but had managed to find a place for him between the most important ones there. According to Alma's report, Kai was despised for almost everyone, that wasn't surprising; what was completely new was the fact he was received and respected by the three principal that helped Alma.

Boris received many praises for Kai, but instead he would feel proud being an important part in Kai's 'education' he felt angry, like last that time in Araucana where everyone talked about Kai's special charisma; Boris felt that incomprehensible jealous… of that presence and inconceivable might that he (Boris) was never capable to have.

-Where's he? —Boris asked to Alma.

-Right now, he must be with the search party, he helped to find a foreign deliver yesterday and Tala decided he wanted to check it today. Kai went to help them to understand what that is about, he's the only who can read the foreign language.

Boris had been sent to take Kai back. And didn't really need deep explanation to be received; Alma's position had been given by Boris as a personal favor with future benefits thanks to his connections with Voltaire. The woman wasn't told Kai was going to be left there, but didn't take much for her to figure out what Kai's origin was, and when Boris appeared in her door that day, she understood the connection and even she had come to respect Kai and appreciate his help and presence, the woman had to admit she wouldn't like to let him go… but, what she could do? Boris was her boss and Voltaire held power enough to clean (if it was necessary) that dump that had given her so much money.

-Why did you send him here just to come later? —Alma asked.

-Is not of your business, but let's say Lord Voltaire thinks is enough time for Kai to think about his actions, he'll have his punishment later.

Alma stared him shocked, considering the state Kai was presented before her, that wasn't his punishment?. —What did he do?

-Should I repeat my words?

Alma understood the indirect and denied, she despised that man but, what else she could do? They remained in silence waiting for Kai.

…

It was four in the afternoon when they were coming back. Kai and Bryan walked helping Tala who has got hurt after an accident, he fell and damaged his left leg, it wasn't serious but he would need a good rest.

-Next time, you'll know how stupid is try to climb a pile of metal junk that is unstable.

-Fuck you Bryan! It was stable, I check it myself! —Tala snapped.

-Oh sure you did, —Bryan answer sarcastically.

Kai smiled briefly, walking at Tala's left with his arm around the redhead's neck giving him the needed support after his wounded leg. Kai felt much better, he dared to think even better than being in the Circus; he had decided to take away the metallic collar with Spencer's help (after a bit of pressure), for first time in the life he remembered that thing wasn't around his neck.

-As soon as Spencer checks this, he'll agree with me you're a stupid. What do you think Kai? Is Tala stupid or just a clumsy idiot?

The younger watched him and nodded, —I think he's just reckless, you have more to say about that topic, he doesn't have many accidents like you.

Bryan opened his mouth to answer the aggression but Tala interrupted him laughing, —That's a very good answer Kai, don't you think, Bryan?

-Sure, just because Kai hasn't had any situation like this.

They arrived to the camp and noticed immediately the intruders, but they decided to do anything. Tala, Bryan and Kai walked where Spencer was and asked him to check the redhead's leg.

-What's going on? —Tala asked to the taller one who checked the wounded leg.

-Alma has a visit, is a man I had never seen before but is obvious they know each other, he has been in her office for hours. Six men come with him, they are around the place.

-What happened with your leg? The bone is not broken but is cracked; are you crazy? What were you doing?

-No Spencer, I'm not crazy I just wanted to find a high place where I could check our surroundings.

Tala was left in his house to rest; Spencer, Kai and Bryan found Ian and went to eat. Going to the kitchen tent they heard a group of children yelling, obviously they were fighting someone, that wasn't strange; what was unusual and attracted their attention was the level of the yells and the aggressive words were said. The three of them went to see what was happening, they found a group of eight boys facing two grown-ups. Bryan and Spencer went to put the situation under control, Kai and Ian were left waiting for them.

-What's happening here? —Bryan demanded.

-They want to take our food —one of the boys complained pointing to the men.

-We only are hungry, —one of the men laughed, —we take what we need.

-This's not your place, you don't have any right to demand anything. —Spencer interrupted calmly.

The same man laughed, —We don't have right? Boy, do you really want to fight?

Kai was sat without paying attention, Ian watched the scene wanting to take part but Bryan had told him to wait along Kai.

-Let them alone Luka, we need to go back.

-I'm just having fun, someone has to teach these children to behave. —The man sighed, —but let's go anyway, we're losing our time.

Kai turned around as soon as he recognized the voices, a chill ran down his spine and stand up, his first thought was to flee but memories of the Circus and the deaths his foolish wishes caused made him act cautiously.

-Ian, go with Bryan and Spencer, tell them I want everyone in their houses.

The younger watched Kai like he would become crazy, —What do you…

-Do it! I'll handle the situation, if you see Tala, —he doubted, —please tell him: thanks for everything.

Ian noticed Kai's solemn face and agreed not knowing exactly what was happening but worried for the other's words, what was so bad that the apathetic Kai was so anxious?

Kai waited for Luka and Lyon to finish the interrupted aggression, Bryan and Spencer backed away warily along the rest of the children. Kai didn't need a long time to deduce that they had been sent to look for him, so he guessed Boris must be in Alma's office, the man didn't do the job if he had others to do it for him.

And precisely in Alma's office, Boris was on his nerves, he had never liked to wait, and when he checked his watch noticing his men had gone for two hours now to look for the boy; he was more than angry. Decided to take the problem into his hands, he was about to left the office when he was faced with Kai.

Alma and Boris couldn't hide their surprise, —Kai! —she exclaimed, —we were waiting for you.

Kai nodded and turned towards the man, —Are you here to take me back?

-What else I would be doing in this disgusting place? —Boris sneered uninterested, —to check if you were doing well? You know you're not that special. Lord Voltaire wants you back, he wasn't sure if you would go back, so he wants to do it by himself.

Kai nodded again, no matter how he felt inside, even if he had expected and planned to stay longer, he wasn't going to risk anyone's life anymore. —Well, I'm here.

Boris smiled and got closer Kai, —And why so submissive? You really want to avoid other situation like last time, don't you? Well, was enough to teach you a lesson, right?

Kai remained in silence, Boris knew very well what the answer was but he wanted to be sure. He had seen the boy had become unpredictable and he wasn't anymore to have certainty of all Kai's reactions; he hated that fact, he was able to read the boy before but after the Circus incident that was getting difficult.

To control something that is unknown; is impossible.

The older man put a hand on Kai's shoulder and didn't surprise when he flinched, that was a delightful feeling for him but he felt something that disgusted him deeply.

-Where's the collar? —he said, and the flinch was more noticeable, —where it is?

In other conditions Boris would've loved to play with the younger one's fear but, being under the realization Kai had taken away the most important sign of the control Voltaire and himself held over Kai, he just couldn't maintain his cold façade.

-Where is it? —Boris shouted shaking Kai and sending him to the floor.

Alma suppressed her intention to help him, just being under Boris' glare for mere second were enough to dissuade her.

-Is… is… —Kai stuttered dealing with the pain, —I had to take it out, the infection was getting worse under it and…

-Idiot! Where is it? —Boris roared dangerously.

-Is in the place I've being sleeping.

-I'll go for it. —The man growled.

-No, —Kai answered, —I'll do.

-I said, I'll go.

-No, I'll do it. —Kai repeated getting onto his feet.

Boris felt this as a challenge, and was about to hit the other again but Kai got away and left Alma's office running fast. Boris just exhaled surprised for that action, Alma remained in silence… Kai had defied him and make fun of Boris, who was more than furious. He called for Luka, Lyon and the rest of his men.

-Find him and put him in the car, we're leaving!

Kai ran fast to Tala's house. The redhead was sleeping and almost jumped out his bed when he heard Kai's sudden entrance. —What's going on, Kai?

-Where is it? Where did you put it? —the younger answered hurriedly rummaging through Tala's stuff.

-Hey Kai!

The older had taken the collar when Spencer took it away against Kai's will, Tala has kept it with himself '_to maintain out of your mind everything this thing means_' he said to Kai, but Kai knew he couldn't avoid forever the truth that steel collar meant.

Kai found it and turned towards Tala, —I found it.

-What are you doing with that thing, Kai? Put it back where it belongs.

-It doesn't belong there Tala, I…

-Where are you boy? —Both heard Luka's voice looking for Kai.

-They're here Tala, they have come for me. —Kai whispered holding hard the thing in his hands.

-Do you want to go back? —Tala questioned him.

-I don't know, but I do know I don't want to be responsible for more deaths.

Kai had told him just few things about his past, he had avoided explaining more about the Circus' incident but it was clear for Tala something terrible for Kai had happened there. He didn't want to leave the boy go, was an existence he wouldn't wish even for his worst enemy, but, Tala knew was something Kai had to do.

-Alright, —he murmured, —you know where we are, I'm sure Bryan will have a corner for you.

Kai nodded smiling briefly, —Yeah, I know. I'll pay you a visit… one day, maybe.

-There you're! —Lyon appeared in Tala's house and took roughly the younger by the shoulder leaving the house.

-Hey! —Tala shouted but the man ignored him.

Tala followed them as fast as his wounded leg allowed him to, when he managed to reach them. Kai was still being held by Lyon; Luka, Boris, Alma and other three men and many children were there. Tala didn't dare to demand answers, being Alma there and the menacing glares of the men, he had to act wisely.

For a moment everyone felt a tense situation. Kai knew very well what was going to happen if he resisted or tried to escape. Lyon was holding him hard now by the neck, Boris, Luka and the other men where around with Alma, the rest of the children in front of him. He knew the men were armed and they wouldn't doubt to fire.

Kai sighed deeply, took Lyon's hand and kicked his legs, the man kneeled immediately and released the boy, who raised his hand towards Boris. —Ok, let's go then. —He said and left in the direction he knew the cars were.

Lyon tried to hold Kai again but he stared him warning the man to not even try. The man doubted and decided to not act.

Boris smiled and waved a hand, —We have what we came to collect. Let's go.

Tala resigned himself, Spencer too, Ian didn't really care but Bryan wasn't ready to accept Kai leaving on those conditions. He took few steps and stared Kai, —What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?

Kai just avoided Bryan's angry eyes, he stopped and turned around, —Stay there, this's not of your business.

Bryan growled, —You bastard! Where the hell do you think you are going?

Kai turned again and began to walk, —Bryan please.

-Hey! Wa… —Bryan was about to reach Kai but before he could finish his sentence, Boris fired close Bryan's feet as a warning.

-Don't you even dare to take other step, boy; or…

-Didn't I say I was going with you? —Kai raised his voice, —why are you losing your tie her? Let's go. —He was sure this had been enough to get Boris angrier than ever.

Since that sounded like an order and something Boris really hated to the core, was to be given orders for those that were under his position. But that was the only way he had to avoid other situation like in the Circus. He turned around one last time awaiting for them, but giving Tala, Bryan and Spencer one last glance.

They reached the car and Kai got in without any kind of fight. He noticed Jerome and Aldo were waiting for them in the cars. There wasn't escape. Boris and Luka went into the car Kai and Aldo were, this last one was driving and started the engine, the two cars left the place. Just few minutes later, Boris took Kai by the hair with his left hand and his chin with his right one, he pulled from Kai's hair raising his chin with the other hand.

–What were you thinking? Were you challenge me?

Kai tried to denied with his head but Boris was holding him with such force that he couldn't move; Boris smiled and moved Kai's head like he was nodding.

-So you wanted to defy me, don't you? I'll be grateful to remember you your place as soon as we are back.

With that, he knocked him out with his hand leaving the boy unconscious.

**(…)**

Boris shakes his head trying to leave behind the memories; that was the first time Kai showed the intention to defy him, and now he is challenging him openly. The younger man stands before Boris staring him direct to the eyes, asking him what he's going to do, but the older one doesn't know exactly how to react.

-What kind of lesson will you teach me? —Kai asks whispering.

-Watch your tongue, we already know what I can do with you. —Boris menaces.

Kai takes one step shortening the distance between him and Boris, —Yes, we _knew. _—And passes next to the man deciding he doesn't really have something to do with him.

Kai leaves the room and walks slowly just until he has reached the first corner; when he has, he quickens his pace, and starts to run. Older or not, stronger or not, he knows is hasty to act so reckless in front that man, knowing he's capable of _anything_, Kai has to move carefully around Boris. Of course, that doesn't mean he'll be submissive to him, he jus has to be more intelligent.

The decision taken in the new meeting isn't definite, they decide to maintain the zone blocked but they don't declare the final solution for the South. Is clear nobody is really willing to take full responsibility for the South's destruction. Calm is back in Almeria; Circle-people assisting for the meetings are back to their own places without any clear idea what they'll do. The families' lives trapped inside the confinement area are considered now lost, but that doesn't mean they are really decided to kill everyone. They prefer the situation gets desperate enough for the rebels to beg for a truce or die by their own hands.

So Kai's life suddenly becomes a boring routine, with the South sealed, Voltaire's indefinite stop in Almeria, without any kind of potential problem out of sight; he doesn't have anything useful to do.

A week passes and he is still in Almeria without something to do. He has tried any possible way to entertain himself, but he doesn't even have a proper room in there and all his personal belongings are in the house of Baren. Between sketching every time he has with some sketchbooks he found and practicing his aim, he has tried to pass his time, but is obvious that for someone so used to activity like him, this waiting is getting on his nerves. Little by little, Kai is becoming impatient and anxious.

Voltaire has noticed this, but there're so few he can do for him right now, he just expects the young man can deal with his situation. But when Kai starts practicing shooting to mobile objects and almost hits two of his employees, he knows is time to give the other free time before Kai starts killing all his employees.

Voltaire orders Kai to go back to Baren and stay there to watch over the house, he knows this isn't really the action Kai would like, but is better for him to be in an ambient he is very used to, than being in that house that is still relatively alien for him. Not knowing what would happen if he puts Kai in extreme inactivity that results unknown for the younger one, Voltaire chooses for sending him away; he knows Kai's protection and deadly skills won't be necessary for a long time. He can't risk putting Kai in unknown situations that he can't control.

So Kai goes to Baren with Jerome, they have been given the command to put in order the house and check the servants know is still their boss' house, no matter he hasn't been there in almost three months. Jerome goes to transmit Voltaire's orders, Kai to be sure they'll be obeyed. The servants are afraid of Kai but they don't respect him precisely as Voltaire's spokesman, but more for his bad reputation. That's the reason Jerome is there, the servants have more consideration for him, and Kai has a kind of good relation with him.

Both have been allowed to sleep in the mansion, but Kai went since the first day to the small house in the woods next to the manor, seems is the only place he can feel content. But, he starts to feel bored again after eight days, Voltaire is informed Kai wanders around the Circles and the City, his behavior starts to become erratic again and, in response, the old man sends him to Cartagena.

Voltaire gives him four days to report himself from the City, he knows will take Kai maximum two days to be there but he expects the young one can take advantage of the extra time he has to pay a visit to the people (Voltaire knows)Kai has contact with. The old man hopes that would be enough to ease Kai's anxiousness, at less for few days.

The night before Kai's leaving, he eats with Jerome in the terrace, both men share the like for exteriors. They haven't had long talks, just enough word exchange to feel comfortable. Is until this night that they have a proper opportunity to have a long chat.

-What will you do in Cartagena? —Jerome says sharing a drink with Kai.

-I'm not sure, apparently a man Master-V has been looking for is there. I'll receive the complete information in four days.

The other man nods, surprised Kai would be so naïve believing in Voltaire's words when is obvious there's no such thing, is just a white lie to maintain the other busy. Or maybe Kai knows Voltaire lies and Voltaire is aware Kai understand everything but is just a twisted game they're playing. It doesn't matter, Jerome can understand why is better to maintain Kai's mind busy.

The hours pass and the bottle is getting empty, both men feel relaxed beside the other, —I have many memories from past years, has never been something I like to remember but I can't help to bring to my mind the hard times you got through. Now, look at you, I think you have even a higher rank than me. —Jerome laughs.

Kai only stares him and prefers to keep in silence, the _past_ is something he doesn't like to talk about, much less ten or twelve years back. He has managed to keep them in the bottom of his memory.

-Tell me, what are the plans you have for your future? Have you ever wondered what would you like to do when Lord Voltaire… decides to retire from his business?

Kai watches him again and sighs, —I'm not sure that would ever happen. —The younger one doesn't dare to say he's afraid of the future, he has never liked changes. Many years have passed and he has noticed Voltaire's state deteriorating, he's still a powerful man but his health is not the same it was from ten years ago.

-Yeah, maybe, —Jerome laughs, —I would like to take my family and live in a western Tree, they're beautiful and are very far from slums. Have you ever been there?

-Yes, but I prefer the Northern ones, I like cold.

Jerome laughs and starts talking about the different regions the country is divided, Kai adds short comments from his own travels. Two hours later, when Jerome is completely drunk and Kai has relaxed completely, the older gets brave and decide to go into personal matters, he tells Kai about his family and his two wives, one died three years ago and his new one waits for him in a closer Tree. Kai is not precisely thrilled to know about the man's life but he finds the topic interested enough to pay him attention. Suddenly, Jerome asks the question he has wanted to do for years, —Can I ask you something I've ever wondered? I never have the chance and courage to ask you, but… can I?

Kai nods slightly, suddenly expectant for the man's intention.

-Where do your family live? I've know you since you were a kid, and you've been living here since then… but you have to come from some place, did you run away from your home? Or are you an orphan from the Great War?

-That's what Master-V told me.

-You don't know?

-I must leave, have a good night.

Jerome watches the younger one leaving, —Yeah, you too.

Kai leaves hurriedly the house walking through the trees in the back part of the house, he can't blame Jerome to be curious about his past, nobody has ever asked about that but he suppose many have question like Jerome… like himself. And he hates the idea he still gets angry with that lack of knowledge, no matter the years, he hasn't been able to get along with the idea his past is partially unknown for him.

After a moment between the trees he has been found by the cat he uses to feed. 'Asaskaldi' is the name he uses to call him, he doesn't know if the animal has other name, but he likes to name it like that. Both take place under a tree, Kai talks to the animal ignoring the fact the cat doesn't understand him; the only answer he obtains is the cat purring when Kai scratches his head and back. He heard once the cats' purr is a good tool to ease any troubled mind, he has never believed on popular believing but he has to admit having the cat purring around his neck has really helped.

He goes back to his room and pack for his travel, in the first hours of next day he begins his journey to Cartagena.

…

Kai has left the bed early, has been four days since he left the house in Baren and has arrived to Cartagena just few hours ago after an exhausting 52 hours stay with Tala and the group in the place they have close to Cartagena, as Voltaire expected Kai decided to make a stop there.

He's exhausted but he knows he has work to do, and that mere thought is enough to make him feel content, last weeks have been very bored. He is about to leave the hotel room when someone calls to his door, he turns expectant to the door. Kai knows is impossible someone to start firing since he's staying in a Circle-hotel, and he's sure nobody knows he's there, Tala and the rest are not crazy enough to follow him there.

Realizing must be someone from the hotel's employees, he opens the door. —Yes?

-Kai Hiwatari? —A young man asks nervously.

Kai shakes his head, he wonders if he's still half sleep because is sure he hears Voltaire's last name, —What?

-Are you Kai Hiwatari? —the young man repeats.

-I'm Kai but…

-We have an important call for you Mr. Hiwatari. Do you want to take it in the reception or you want us to connect it to the phone in your room.

Kai nods slowly, —Here… in the room.

The man nods politely and leaves, —Thanks Mr. Hiwatari, in few minutes you'll have your call connected. Have a good day.

Kai nods again, he closes the door and breaths deeply. He isn't half sleep, who told those people he had Voltaire's last name?

As the young man said, Kai has just sit in the bed when the phone rings insistently, he doubts for a moment but, decided to find out what all that is about, he picks up the phone.—Yes?

-Kai, —he hears Voltaire's voice, —I have very bad news, the man you have sent to find reappeared in Araucana. I'm not sure what was he doing there but I sent Boris to deal with him yesterday. I fear there's not reason to be in Cartagena anymore. —he pauses for a moment, —I know last weeks have been dull for you, but I hope a week extra would help you. I want you to come back to Almeria in eight days, I'm not sure for how long this boring calm will continue but we'll find something for you to do. Understand?

-Yes Master-V. —Kai answers quietly.

-That's all, I'll see you in eight days.

Kai knows the man is about to cut the communication, —Wait, Master-V… I would like to ask you something, can I?

He hears the man sighing and answer back, —Yes, but I imagine what it is. Is about the name I gave to the man, right?

-Yes.

-I told the receptionist you carry my last name because we're having problems with mobile communication. I had to call direct to your room, there's only one way you can obtain everything you need, and that way is having a name that is known by itself, no matter the person. Other way, I'm sure they would just delay the call and you'd be out of the hotel by the moment they decide to call you.

-I understand Master, so… you don't need me right now.

-No Kai, my secure team is complete, and the South is calm now.

-I'll see you then in eight days, Master.

-Yes Kai.

The thrilling feeling he would've felt after heard his name followed by Voltaire's last name is overwhelmed by a bothering desolation, after he heard there's anymore a reason to be there and his hopes for a satisfactory mission are gone, he feel lost. Usually, when Voltaire gives him free time, he feels joy but that's because he's tired, stressed or wounded. This time, the vacations are not for any of those reasons but for a complete lack of job to be done.

Anyway, he leaves the hotel and goes to Cartagena, instead of walking around the City's old buildings (as he uses to do when he's there) he just wanders without direction. His mind is full with concern and anxiety.

Almost three weeks since he killed the last person.

He's not any kind of cold blooded killer… well, in fact, yes he's; but he doesn't find any kind of joy and pleasure killing people. But is impossible to deny the fact he has grown used to kill, and that action has become part of his daily life, not killing for that long time makes him feel anxious. Surely he won't start killing every person he sees, but he doesn't know how to deal with that feeling.

Walking randomly for hours don't help to ease his mind, he has reached a closer Tree, one he doesn't recognize. Tired and frustrated, he wonders what he's supposed to do now, without any path to follow; he asks which Tree is he, a woman answers him is Tree 87; for a strange reason Kai remembers 47th Circle, Max's Circle.

Maybe there's some place for him after all.

He goes direct to said Circle, he's been there before and can say exactly where Max's mansion is. 47th Circle is one of the last in the North, many people living there are part of the increasing number of families that wants to change the radical system that prevails. Maybe is for that reason, Kai thinks, why Voltaire despises completely the idea to go there; as far as Kai can remember, the old man has never gone around those Circles.

Kai drives around the Circle before stopping in Max's house. He likes this structured and organized place, not like the chaotic South, he feels better here. Calling to the door he asks for Max, the man that opens the door doubts to allow that stranger to see the son of the house Mistress, fortunately for him Tyson is passing around and recognizes Kai immediately. Kai repairs in the fact is the first time he's there by his own, normally the blond and Tyson are who take Kai with them.

-Kai! What are you doing here? —Tyson asks the same question Kai has been asking himself for hours.

-Passing around. —He answers dryly.

-Come one, come in, I'll say Max you're visiting us.

-Wait, —the man in the door interrupts, —do you think is a good idea to let him in?

-Don't worry grandpa, he's a friend. You'll see, I'll bring Max. —Tyson says leaving the door and both men, sometimes he forgets his role as part of the housekeeping group.

-So you're a good friend of Max and my grandson, aren't you?

Kai tries to explain he isn't a friend (much less a 'good one') with Max and Tyson but he understands immediately the man next to him will ask the reasons why he's not friend with Tyson, then said person will be back and start the same discussion Tyson and him have had many times, just because the concept of 'friend' is different for both of them… and he doesn't want that, so he merely nods.

-Don't worry grandpa, he's a friend and I'll tell mom later, besides, she asked me to bring him home one day. —The blond appears and invites Kai to walk through the house, —It's fantastic you're here, I was wondering how I'd do to tell you my mom wants to meet you.

-What? —Kai asks taken aback.

-She really wants to meet who helped dad, we were worried for him after the events in Cordoba and the South; was a relief when he arrived unexpectedly few weeks ago.

-I was just passing around. —He tries to think on a good excuse to justify his presence.

They arrive to a big living room, Kai can remember more less the place, the last time he had been there was three years ago. Max invites him to take sit in the comfortable sofas, Tyson and Max do the same but on carpet in front of the sofa Kai is now, they're playing videogames.

-Do you want to play? —Tyson offers.

Kai shakes his head, he has become suddenly nervous. Last time he was in Max's house, they were alone; Judy was working and the house was practically empty, he hasn't even known Tyson's family; now, that he knows Tates and Grangers are there he doesn't know if he really wants to stay there longer.

Sighing deeply he reasons with himself he doesn't really have many options. Tala and the others have gone to the west, they were hired by a prominent industrious man there. Almeria and Baren are not option, neither the South. —I think I want to play after all. —He says suddenly.

They include a new player place and continue the mission of a RPG that seems endless; Max pauses his participation and tells them he's going for something to eat, none Kai or Tyson pay him really attention the game results to be pretty demanding. No matter his imposed condition as servant, Tyson has become a fanatic of those games, and Kai, he has had his own good doses of addictive sessions playing with Tala or those two.

-Hey guys, pause that for a moment. —They heard Max's sudden voice, —someone wants to salute you Kai.

Kai practically jumps reacting immediately to the words, and stares directly to the man next to Max, he sighs deeply, thankfully is someone he knows and is glad to see again; he takes the hand Max's father extends; they exchange few other courtesies and Max clears his throat attracting the attention to him again.

-And someone to meet you.

Kai reacts exactly in the moment the woman coming with Max hugs him, he tries to step back but the woman's arms are tightly wrapped around his neck that he moves along the woman. She understands perfectly the man she's hugging is uncomfortable under the action but was the first reaction she had when she has seen him, after a moment (that is an eternity for Kai), she releases his neck.

-I'm sorry, but I'm really happy to meet you finally, I'm Max's mother, my name is Judy Tate. —The woman says shaking Kai's hand. —I'm sorry for that silly gesture, but you don't have any idea how thankful this family is with you.

-Nice to meet you. —He whispers trying to suppress the heat in his face and neck.

Of course he knows Judy, Max has talked about her before and the house is plenty of photographs of her and her family. Judy and his husband decides to let them continue with the game, they invite properly Kai to stay there as long as he wants not asking for reasons for his sudden apparition, that helps a lot with the other's anxiousness.

When the night falls, Max is showing Kai the best houses in that Circle since he remembers the other is an enthusiast of interesting architecture. They are going back to Max's house and Tyson receives them waving his hands.

-Did you invite Michael and Emily? What are they doing here?

Max raises an eyebrow, —No, I didn't. Maybe mom, she's trying to convince Michael's father to invest in her new helping program… maybe she thought was a good idea. And Emily… well, we know she uses to be where the other is. —He laughs but none Tyson or Kai imitate him.

Tyson despises Michael's attitude, the brown haired man is one of those haughty and arrogant people that thinks the deep division between masters and servant has never to be broken, he still asks himself how's that he's a good friend with Max since the Tate family has a complete opposite idea. And Kai, he finds irritating the other's cliché posture, he has met many people with the same ideology but they were in the bottom of the social pyramid, no matter they lived in Circles; fortunately he finds amusing his desperate displays of arrogance.

They three arrive to the main hall where the two guests are drinking coffee with Max's parents. Tyson stops right there and turn around excusing himself with the chores he has to do, surely a lie but he wants to avoid any possible contact with those two. Just Max and Kai take place around the tea table is there. Judy and Max's father greet them, Emily does the same, and Michael tries to avoid his sudden pejorative gesture to Kai, but is useless.

-Do you have any problem with him, Michael? —Judy raises authoritatively her voice.

-No, not at all Judy. Is just I remembered a joke my father told me in the morning.

-Do you mind to share it with us? —She insists, very used to his attitude.

-No, I'm not in the mood. What are you doing here Kai? I haven't seen you here in ages.

Kai takes slowly the offered cup and sips slowly, taking his time to answer, —Just traveling.

-You're always traveling, —Emily interrupts, she doesn't hold any grudge against Kai, but she wants to be at Michael's side, —aren't you lost? Maybe you wanted to go to the South? I heard you were there few weeks ago.

-Yes, I was.

Judy, Max and his father exchange glance, the atmosphere has become suddenly a bit heavy for their pacific house. Judy clears her throat hushing Michael, that is about to speak.

-What have your father said about my proposition, Michael? Do you think he considers viable my project? —The woman smiles to the man.

-Yes, I think. He wants to do something to clean his public image after the South event and Cordoba, people think he was a firm partisan of the eradication.

Judy nods, —I'm sure this will help a lot. —Then she turns to Kai, —Did you know I'm part of an important group that realizes social activities?

-I've heard something, —Kai explains, —your work is popular around Araucana and Cartagena. People use to talk about your group.

Everyone stares Kai a bit surprised; they didn't expect him to know. Max's father refills his cup and raises towards Kai, —Tea is not precisely what I would like to use for a toast, —he smiles.

-Let's try with a bit of rum or whiskey. —Michael interrupts enthusiastically.

Judy gives him a look of warning, —Stay quiet Michael, maybe your father allows you to drink, but not in my house. Continue, please.

The man continues, —For people like you, my wife and my deceased mother, that show are still good people in the world.

Kai just follows the others with their raised cups to not be seen as an idiot, but the words don't describe him exactly and he finds this entertaining. After the unusual toast, they leave the solemn tea table, Judy invites the guests to wait for a snack that is being prepared, and announce they're waiting for new company.

She and Max's father leave the room, and Michael takes advantage of this to talk with Kai as he has expected all night. Kai has decided to wait in the terrace, the cold air helps him to maintain under control his urgency to leave or hit Michael.

-Ey you, I have always wondered where is that you work; I imagined you were someone's lapdog, but I've seen the great vehicle you have. Aren't you a bandit? Maybe you live in the slums, and come to Circles to plan who's your next victim. That would explain why I really despise you. —Michael says uninterested cornering Kai.

Since Kai met Michael few years ago, he knew he was going to be a pain in the ass, he has never taken care of his taunts and hostility, since the man hasn't dared to realize any physical aggression Kai hasn't had reasons to take advantage of his training to put the idiot in his place, but little by little his tolerance is getting reduced by the way he approaches to him.

-Where that famous boss of you lives? You are always talking about him, that you work here, leave message, take back information… is not just a big lie you've created to fool Max's good will?

Kai just stares him in silence, what kind of idiot imagines such tangled story?

-Really? and what else do you think about me?

-Well, you're nothing that a loner idiot that can't stand people around him, I've watched the way you act around Max, is like you were ready to jump over anyone close to you and rip them apart. Is that bad to be a stray? —Michael laughs, —Yeah, that's what you're! a homeless lost boy that can't find his place in this world and dreams to belong here. Living in a slum, working in Trees and dreaming to be part of a Circle, I've seen many of you, and believe me, —Michael holds Kai's jacket and gets closer, taking advantage he's older and a bit taller than Kai, like an adult that lectures a child, —you're the worst of them, you don't fit anyplace. Stop dreaming you do.

Strangely, that's enough to make Kai loss his patience. He takes the other's hand and retire it harshly, he twists the same hand behind Michael's back and growls into his ears, —Have you ever imagined I may be worst than you imagine? That I could kill you right here and now without anyone notices? Maybe what you say is true; so, if I were you, I would be more careful with that useless tongue.

Kai imagines how easy could be take out his knife and stab the other in the lung, the carotid, in his eye… in the base of his neck, his favorite spot.

He releases the hand and walks away hurriedly, dealing with the sudden impulse to kill Michael… he knows that's a desperate situation but scares him his own thoughts, still tries to understand why his (usual) calmness has suddenly evaporated after the man's words. He goes to the bathroom and washes his face with the coldest water he can obtain, taking out the glove he usually wears in his left hand, he tries to compose himself.

After few minutes, he leaves and walks through the hall battling with himself against the decision to leave the house. Before he can get an answer, someone puts a hand over his shoulder, he turns around immediately feeling stupid being so distracted. Is Judy.

-Kai, can I have a quick chat with you? Food is almost ready, but I'd like to talk with you before. —She says smiling.

Kai has not real reasons to deny the petition and he follows the woman to the upper floor where an impressive terrace has place. She invites him to sit on a comfortable couch located there, but he denies lying he's fine.

-Yes? —He presses to finish that as fast as can be possible.

-My husband told me you were able to pass the checkpoint the army put around the South. And I was wondering if you know people who could be related with the group ordered Cordoba's destruction and could help us to send supplies for them; you must know as well as me the imperative necessity to give them a hand. Their situation is getting desperate.

Kai tries to nod but that would demand an extensive explanation and an important group of lies, —I know people related with such group, but anyone will help you. —He decides for the true.

Judy's eyes are proof enough for Kai to know she's disappointed, —Ah, well was just an idea. —She smiles, —My group has power, but nothing compared to them. Nobody dares now to raise a fit against them, you see what they've done to the South; many of them are the most inhuman people I've ever met. The man is coming tonight is a living proof, nothing stop those persons, they don't stop until they almost destroy their opponents, no matter if they're family.

He nods again, —I've heard cases, ma'am.

Judy takes Kai's left hand and studies the missing finger and the burn scar in his palm, he tries to release his hand but the woman just stares into his eyes whispering softly.

-How is that you ended working for them?

-A long, long story. —He replies with the same whisper.

-Is your family part of that group? Do they have raised you to be like them? Is that why you are so competent? Max have told me many of your feats and how skilful are you, I hadn't believed the half of his stories if I hadn't heard what my husband told me about you. Now I know you're very special. —Judy stands next to him, —I imagine you're used to hear that.

Kai turns to her and smiles bitterly, —No, not really.

-Well, then I'm telling you, Kai… —she doubts, —what's your last name? —the blonde asks ashamed, —Max has never told me.

-Kai… just Kai.

Judy's smile melts and takes Kai's hand with both of her hands, —Well, Kai, no matter what people like Michael and those you work for think. I know you're an exceptional person.

Kai tries to nod, —I think I have to go…

-Yes, if you've to then go. —She stops Kai before he can walk away, —But I tell you, if you don't have anyplace to go, you have a place here.

-Please tell your husband, Max and Tyson that I had to go. —He says hurriedly, —And thanks.

Judy just sighs when he has gone.

Kai finds the back entrance and walks quickly where he left his motorcycle. That isn't the end he was planning, he has no more places to go but, Max's house is probably the only left to him to be calm and not going crazy for that lack of activity and the imposed vacations, but at that moment, is the last one he wants to be in.

With the cold playing with his hair he slows his pace and tries to relax himself, he thinks he's managing to put the urgency away. His breath has recuperated the usual calm rhythm, his mind is now empty of bothering memories and thought, the uncertainty of where he'll go… everything seems fine now, maybe just for that moment but is enough for him.

He's about to reach the corner when is heard a male voice calling for someone, he doesn't bother to turn around and watch the man calling, but when the voice exclaims.

-Just a minute please, the man in the corner, please!

He notices the hurry in the man's claim and decides to know what is what he wants. —Yes?

-Excuse me, I saw you at the distance, you left Judy's house, right? —The man asks with a friendly tone, —She invited me but, my car suddenly stopped few blocks away, I couldn't find someone to take me here… I'm late, and I'd like to know if she's still up… maybe she has gone to sleep and I don't want to bother her.

-Ah…

The man notices the other doubts, even he can't see properly his face because of the lack of a good light in the street but he understand that young man doesn't want to give information to unknown people. —Don't worry, I'm her friend, maybe she talked about me she wanted I meet someone, maybe is you, who knows? —he laughs trying to give the other confidence, —I'm Susumu H-Bielski. And you?

Kai passes a hand through his hair, —Kai…

Both men exhale and try to catch even the sightless feature in the other's face.

* * *

Chapter done… this takes longer and longer but I'm still taking time to write this thing. Is frustrating that takes so long and maybe is not as good as I'd like, but I'm happy the story is going as I planned and (even with my long chapters) is getting better that I had imagined when I started… more than two years ago.. ow!

Thanks a lot for the reading and comments, maybe this is nothing like the 'official story line' but, well, there's a complete world of different ideas, so… I wanted t be part of… hehe.

Have a very good year!

Nos leemos!


	12. Lost dog III

Just a reminder. This fic is not a romance story... seems too, but not, I'm not doing that.

**Edit 18/06/11. **I have just had time to read again this... I'm so sorry, no doubt hurry is never a good adviser. There are so many mistakes, I tried to fix the most of them, surely I didn't do it completely but I think is better now.

**Lost dog**

3. Fool dog

_Happiness is a warm puppy._ Charles M. Schulz .

The man and Kai stares each other for a moment, no one knows what to say, but Susumu is the first to break the visual contact and nods hurriedly. —Well, I suppose was my mistake. I have to go, Judy surely is waiting for me.

Kai nods slowly, he has to leave too, but a doubt assaults him. —Excuse me, —he asks.

Susumu closes his eyes and stops, but he doesn't face the other, —Yes?

-You... I… do I know you? I… have the impression I know you.

-No, you don't, we haven't seen each other before, —Susumu says hurriedly turning towards Kai, he smiles to him trying to sound confident with his words, but the urgency he has to go away is more than obvious.

-No, is not that what I mean. I've seen you before, nine years ago in Yie's Circus, you went with Max and Tyson, we didn't meet but I saw you. That time, Rei told me who you were. —Kai notices Susumu's eyes widening as soon has he has spoken the last part.

-Are you sure? Well, yes I was there that time, but I can't remember I've ever meet you.

Kai nods, —It's weird, I can't recall exactly when but I'm sure I knew you, but —the younger notices his reluctancy, so he recoils —I suposse I'n wrong.

Susumu nods forcing himself to smile, —Maybe… I have to go. —He says quickly and turns one last time finishing the conversation.

Kai does the same, but he doesn't walk as fast as he uses, he feels disappointed. Reaching his motorcycle, Kai sighs asking himself what he will do now. Max's house is no longer an option to stay in, and that was the last option he had.

He thinks and thinks, and thinks again. No answer comes to his mind.

He leaves the Circle and stops in Rioja, the closer City to that Circle, is night and the City is empty. Studying his map he tries to decide, going more into the North wouldn't be wise, he has been noticing a regular pain in his left leg, exactly where the dog bit him many years ago, and the cold weather won't help.

Since the last thing he wants to do is going to the South, he goes to the western City of Aldana. When he finally reaches the City is almost the morning, being tired and hungry he decides to sleep.

Kai wants to ease his mind; he doesn't know anymore what he is feeling. He's not only in the edge of a mental breakdown after his forced vacations; he has to add the perturbing feeling the lack of blood in his hands is provoking on him, and now, the distressing desolation he felt after Susumu's words.

He pays for a room in a comfortable hotel in the City's outskirts, takes a shower and tries to sleep; but just an hour later he realizes he won't be able to sleep. His mind is too occupied with any kind of thoughts about the last days in his life. After useless attempts to fall asleep, he goes almost to a high tower in the heart of Aldana.

That place is the emblem of Aldana and one of the most visited places by tourists is a perfect point to contemplate the whole city. He has been there before, as many other visitors, enjoying the modern facilities in Aldana; but, this time is different. Kai is there because his mind tells him there lays the best solution for his situation: he will kill someone.

Without being ordered; no Voltaire's commands just because he needs to. To feel the gun in his hands, the knowledge his will defines others' life, maybe he has mental issues but, really, that is the last thing on his mind right now.

He prepares his gun, he hasn't taken with him his sniper rifle, he has only his firearm with a short shooting range compared to specialized rifle, but Kai is decided to make that an exercise to practice his aim with that gun. He is very good at short distances but on long ones without the proper firearm he isn't that good. Bryan is, and he has told him there's not better practice that using living humans as targets. Kai has always told him that's extreme, but right now, he doesn't have any single reason to argue that idea.

He raises his gun and looks around for a good target; is ten in the morning, the tower is empty as well as the most of the City. The workers and visitants are just beginning to arrive so Kai doesn't really have many options to choose between.

He spots a man, no older than forty, brown hair and white skin; Kai decides he's a good target. Pointing the gun towards the man, he holds it firmly, his fingers touch the soft and cold surface, rounding the thrigger… he sighs deeply and closes briefly his eyes… he's about to fire when everything freezes around him. His fingers don't answer to the commands his brain sends.

He tries once and two other times, but the result is the same. And the realization he has is spiteful and desperate for him: he is incapable to kill on that way.

Perfect!

He has obeyed blindly orders to kill for years without any significant remorse, not caring for what kind of person: guilty, innocent, women, men, children… and now, now that he wants to have blood in his hands just by his own selfish desire, he can't. So is he now a moral person? What a pathetic case is he!

If he was feeling odd last night, now he feels completely lost. He puts down the gun and sits when his legs waver and his mind goes confused after the overwhelming feeling bracing his brain. He has to leave, to leave behind that place and everything causing that disconcerting sensation… he wants everything out of his mind.

He goes to the place he remembers as a safe one.

His mind eases with each step he takes, once he has reached said place, Kai breaths deeply and watches the stone structure he has seen for years: "The Three Blood Doors" he can read in the small plate in front of him, the same metal plate he has seen over the years deteriorating.

He knows now that structure is a kind of memorial for the three different towns that founded the country. The plate is supposed to inform about that, but those are forgotten memories, times that have not longer place in the present.

Whatever, Kai sits with his eyes studying the three arcs that conforms the stone structure; he smiles remembering Tala's complains each time he was there before visiting them, or taking them along in exchange of teaching them something new and useful for their team.

After few minutes observing the memorial, he's no longer troubled, but more lethargic, that's much better he thinks. He stays there for few hours, buys something to eat and entertains himself drawing the structure, he could easily conform a complete sketch studio about the stony construction, he has sketched it for years, the number of drawings has been increasing over the years… as the people around him right now, but he doesn't mind, and they don't seem interested on him, so he keeps his mind in his drawing.

-My son! —a voice calls suddenly.

Usually he wouldn't turn towards the voice, but he has been taken by surprise not really expecting anything else there. So he does; he turns around to see a woman staring him with a wide smile.

-You! I knew, I knew I'd find you here.

He raises an eyebrow, —Do I know you?

-Of course, of course you do! —the woman hugs him unexpectedly.

Different than the time when Judy did, is not difficult for Kai to send the woman away, —What do you want?

The woman stares him almost hurt, —You don't recognize me?

Kai blinks two times, —What?

-I've come here for years with the hope I would find you… I knew, I knew I'd find you one day, I'm glad! —the woman starts to cry and Kai can't hide his repulsion.

-I don't know you.

-But, I'm your mother! Can't you recognize your own mother?

'No, I don't! but what about that?' He thinks bitterly, —I don't know you. —He spats disdainfully.

The woman doesn't accept that as an answer, and she takes him by the right hand, —But son… I can't let you go! Not now I've finally found you.

Kai growls after these words and the woman's action, his left hand goes for the gun in his belt, he couldn't kill the man in the morning, but Kai knows he will be capable now. Not for the renewed desire to kill, but for that inexplicable urgency in the woman's words.

Before he can act other female voice is heard close to him. —Mom! Mom!

Kai turns to watch a young woman arriving; she has a desperate gesture and holds worriedly the old woman's hand.

-Mom! Why are you here? I told Amy to look after you, why did you leave? Why? —she yells more desperate and almost crying.

Kai raises an eyebrow; well, this is an unusual situation, and is not really helping with his troubled mind. He clears his throat and releases his arm from the woman's grasp.

The newcomer exclaims ashamed, —I'm sorry! I… excuse my mother, she disappeared from home and we just noticed. I hope she hasn't been so dramatic.

-Gabriela! He's! finally I found him! I did! This is my son.

Gabriela turns to Kai and sighs, her desperation and great effort to not cry right there are almost impossible to suppress. She manages to compose herself and breaths deeply. —Is he? Really? —She forces her voice.

-Yes! Look, he has my eyes, and… and… he was here as I told him, you see? He's here! —The woman grasps again his arm.

Kai turns around bothered, he doesn't need any of this, he may doesn't have any other place to go but, that doesn't mean he has to stand that.

He shakes his arm and releases from the woman's grasp, both women exclaim taken aback for that rude action, he doesn't turn nor does anything to stop his pace, enough for the woman to get hysteric again.

-No, no! Gaby! Wait, —the older woman yells, —please! He can't leave, Gaby tell him not to leave!

Gabriela doesn't know how to react; her mother is desperate and she doesn't want her in that state, but she has watched the man carefully, she can perceive he is capable to react violently if he has to, she is scared for both reactions: her mother's rash response and Kai's hostile answer.

Gabriela risks everything and decides to go in her mother's favor, she runs behind Kai who has walked away. —Excuse me, excuse me! Can… can you wait a moment please? My mom, she… she is not ok.

-I can see that. —Kai answers dryly not stopping his walk.

-Yes, her mind is a bit broken, and she needs medication and supervision.

-So?

-I've called our doctor and my father, they'll be here soon, fifteen… twenty minutes! —Gaby exclaims, —can you…. Can you please wait here until they come? Please? —She asks faithfully. —If you go, she will have a break down, and she can hurt herself. Please, if you stay she'll be fine.

Kai has stopped and turns towards her raising an eyebrow, —Why would I care for her?

Gabriela thinks about for a moment, —Because she is needed for help. You seem the kind of person helps needed people.

Kai sneers immediately, —Well, you're wrong.

The young woman looks around anxious, —Money! I can pay you much money, I'm from the Paz family, my dad and grandpa own the line of trains in the East… and, they can…

-I don't need money. —Kai interrupts her.

-But I can pay you, just tell me how much do you want.

He sighs exasperatedly, —Listen to my words: I don't want money.

-Then… then… what do you want?

Kai shakes his head, —I think I didn't use the correct words; I don't need or want anything from you.

Kai starts to walk again, Gaby follows him, —She's looking for her lost son, she lost him in the war and comes here every time she can, she comes looking for him… haven't you lost someone you loved? Do you know how it feels? She still thinks is capable to find him, but she doesn't even remember him. Each time she comes, she goes close young men claiming they're her son. Each time they're different, and each time she's sure she had found him finally… do you know what is it to have to watch her react heartbreaking when she understand she hasn't found him? Just to start everything again days later?

Kai stops briefly and murmurs disgusted, —That's not still my problem.

Gaby doesn't know what else to do or say; paying didn't work, telling him about her sad story didn't help too… she has nothing more.

-Maybe you can ask why we keep her with us, why we don't do anything to lock her away this suffering… but the true is, she's my mom and I love her, she doesn't have anyone else.

Kai passes a hand through his hair, —Listen, I don't really care about you, her or your story, but if she really needs help. I can help her.

Gaby's eyes shine with renewed hope, —Really? Will you stay?

The other shakes slowly his head, —I didn't say such thing. I can do what you haven't been capable to do. I can kill her.

The girl's eyes widen immediately, —WHAT? That's not help! That's cruelty!

-Cruelty is allowing her to live such miserable life.

Gabriela takes few steps back glaring him, —She's not miserable!

Kai shrugs and keeps walking, —If you say so.

…

Kai has had enough of worried sons, devote parents, happy families, questioning stares, begs and kind offerings from people don't know his true self…

He has had enough.

But now what?

He has a gap that can't be filled with anything, not killing by Voltaire's orders or his own desires, nothing to do and nobody to go with.

Has been his life so hollow since always?

Leaving behind the Three Blood Doors, Aldana and the North, he goes to Rioja to the second place holds memories for him… or better said, confusing images of him being younger: The villa the Ferra sisters took him to.

Just ruins remain now; they've been occupied by people living there. He walks between the high walls and the ruined gardens, he can remember himself doing that, but that's the only thing he gets; no further memories, answers, faces… anything.

-What to do now? —He asks to himself once and other time, now that he has taken sit outside the once great doors that led to the Ferra property.

-Hey you! Get out of my property! Look for other place to rest! —A male voice is suddenly heard.

Kai tries to ignore the voice and the sudden headache, —Go to hell.

Obviously that answer doesn't obtain a kind answer, —This is my property, do you know where you are?

-NO! I DON'T KNOW! —Kai yells and fires a clear shot into the man's head.

Turning around he goes to his vehicle and drives back to Almeria. He hasn't even realized he has just killed an innocent man, the possible relief he'd felt has not come yet; maybe wasn't as he had thought; maybe he won't have peace killing people.

He knows Voltaire told him he wasn't required there, but also he didn't tell him not to go to the City.

The state is now calm and almost empty without the worried visitants he saw past days. The men guarding the doors step aside when they see him, the same happens with the house's door until he is few meters away Voltaire's office.

-If I remember fine, you were told to be back until you were needed. —He hears the well known voice.

-Move away, Boris. —Kai says menacingly.

Boris hasn't expected Kai calling him by his name, as far as he can remember is the first time the younger one has done it almost spontaneously.

Kai doesn't waste more time waiting for an answer from Boris and goes in direct Voltaire's office. People are moving all around the place, the old man is sat occupied with papers that two men are giving to him in his desk. Once Kai is inside, the employees stop and the older watches towards the newcomer.

-Kai —He says confused.

-Can I speak with you? —Kai says politely.

-Yes, you can, but…

Kai interrupts him expecting that answer, —Is ok if we talk alone?

Voltaire hasn't anticipated those words, but nods now interested in what he has to say, —Yes, we can.

-Everyone, leave the room. Now! —He commands firmly

The most of the employees obey immediately; just the closer ones to Voltaire give him questioning stares. The old man nods again and waits for Kai to speak once everyone has left the place, the younger stands in front of his desk and tries to begin, Voltaire really wants to know why Kai has come and what he has to say but he can't allow pointing out the fact he has disobeyed his orders.

-Didn't I tell you I don't need you right now?

-Yes, but you didn't tell me not to come. —Kai answers plainly.

Voltaire feels a bit of annoyance after his words; —Don't twist my words like that Kai.

-I don't, but I really need to ask you something, can I?

Voltaire bits his lip unconsciously; he could easily say 'no' and send Kai away. But the way he has done everything to create that opportunity to speak with him, is as he would've done it, he really wants to know what the younger has to say.

-What do you want to ask, Kai? —Voltaire asks calmly.

The younger breaths deeply and begins, —After you told me you didn't need me, I went to Aldana.

Voltaire expected Kai to go straight to the question, he notices Kai is troubled and almost angry with himself, he knows Kai is beginning to doubt of his words. Voltaire could say something to give him confidence, but he wants to know how far Kai goes by himself. He notices the younger closing his fists.

-And? —is the only thing Voltaire says.

-As you imagine, I went to the Three Blood Doors, and suddenly a woman came to me claiming I was her son.

After these words, Voltaire"s calmness evaporates and watches him back almost worried, —And?

-I left her behind, her daughter begged me to stay, but I left.

Voltaire smiles, —But? —he knows is not that what Kai wants to tell him.

-I've been with you for many years now, I owe you my life and you know I won't fail you but… I've never felt like I did with that woman. I just pushed her away, I couldn't stand being close to her telling me I was her son… —Kai pauses, downs his gaze and exhales, —after I left, I couldn't help but wonder what kind of argument I had to claim she wasn't my mother.

Voltaire stands up and rounds his desk shorting the distance between him and Kai, he can see now Kai's brow furrowed and the pressure he has put on his closed fists. —And?

-How many years I've lived with you? Everything I know, everything I have, everything I am… is because of you. But, I really want to know what's behind all of this, what's behind myself.

You know I don't hold any kind of useful memory of that past, and even you've told me is useless to know… could you tell me please, what do you know about me?

Voltaire doubts, he opens his mouth but nothing else comes from it. —What…

Kai imagines he needs to explain himself a bit more, —I remember the place I was once in the outskirts of Rioja; now I know belonged to the Ferra family, but that's just as useless as my mind. Could you… could you tell me something else?

Voltaire is closer to Kai; of course he has enough information to fill Kai's curiosity about his family. To tell him his father lives in the North, that his mother (as far as he knows) is in the east of Araucana, that the both of them are married again and have their own children… but he can't put the words together, he's suddenly afraid of what Kai would do with that information.

The old man stares him for a moment, and turns around, —Tell me Kai, how many years have you living with me?

Kai blinks, the exact question he did, but of course he has the answer, —Fourteen years.

-Even with your rebellious first years, and the mistakes you have committed, you still are my most loyal and reliable man. As you know, we have had differences and problems before; I've seen you fall and rise once and other time, just to show everyone you're not the weakling boy many thought… I can say: I'm proud.

Kai downs his gaze, unable to deal with the unnerving emotions he's experimenting, and not knowing where that conversation is going to.

-As you know I don't have anyone with my blood to inherit my wealth.

-I thought Boris was…

Voltaire hears amused the way Kai refers to his right hand, and chuckles, —No, Boris won't. He will have his proper part but I can't leave him in complete control, I want someone with my name to continue my legacy.

-But… —Kai tries to talk, but is so confusing.

-How did you feel whenpeople in the hotel called you with my name?

Kai tries to answer without sounding more confused than he already is, —Weird.

Voltaire stares him wordless, definitely that wasn't the word he had expected, —Well, and how would you feel if, officially, I give you my last name?

The younger can only blink, —You what…?

-If I adopt you to become my heir.

Voltaire hadn't imagined a specific reaction in Kai, maybe surprise, happiness, doubt… but not the sudden fear he's expressing, watching Kai backing away is something he wouldn't have imagined.

-Kai? —Voltaire asks cautiously, —are you ok?

-No… —Kai answers honestly, —I… I'm not ok, I just… need… time, and I have to go Sir.

-Wait! Kai! —Voltaire calls but Kai doesn't stop.

Normally Kai obeys immediately to any call Voltaire does, this time he can't he is not even thinking in his words, he's just in a hurry to leave. Once in the hallway, he practically runs almost crashing with two or three employees. He is about to leave the property when a strong hand takes him by the arm and throws him against a wall.

Growling in pain after the impact, he throws a blind fist against his attacker with perfect land in the other one's face.

-Damn you! I'll make you pay for this.

Kai recognizes immediately Boris' angry voice; he has Kai hold with both hands pushing him against a wall. One hand holding his chest, the other one his shoulder.

-What do you want? —Kai spats.

-Do you really think I'll accept that decision so easily? While you take away everything for what I worked for years? —the man whispers pressing both hands against Kai.

Gasping in pain with the oppression in his chest, Kai kicks Boris, after this the man releases him immediately and both men fall.

Kai is the first to regain control and stands up, —I didn't ask for what is being offered to me, I don't even know if I want it! —Kai shouts surprising Boris.

The man is not used to hear him yell, —But you will take it, won't you? —Boris is now onto his feet and watches Kai smiling. —Don't you see what your condition demands? You can't be the one in the position of power, you can't be. You can't hold power.

Kai grits his teeth and mutters angrily, —You don't know me! You don't! —he yells furiously once last time and runs away.

Boris follows him with the gaze and smiles, —I do know you.

…

Kai has taken his motorcycle and is about to leave the place when he notices Voltaire's men leaving the building he stops watching warily all those men gathering close to him, he can see Voltaire walking between them. Both men exchange glances.

-What are they going to do, Sir? —Kai asks.

-Do they need to do something? —Voltaire answers back.

-Do you want them to do something? —The younger one asks again.

-Idiot! Do you really think you'll leave so easily? —Boris yells angrily.

Voltaire and Kai stare him for a moment, Voltaire ignores this last question, —Keep quiet Boris, let me handle this. —He takes few steps and gets closer to Kai, —What will you do Kai?

-I'm leaving.

Voltaire nods, —But be sure to have an answer when you come back, if you don't have one, don't dare to come back.

Kai nods one last time and leaves hurriedly, he knows Voltaire's last words are a compromise, an order and a treat.

…

He drives fast even being sure Voltaire won't follow him, he can't say the same about Boris. Against his first intentions, he has to go to Baren; he knows Boris enough to imagine the man is capable to hunt him down in his travel, and he needs everything he can carry with him to defend himself and confront the men Boris will surely send.

Being in Baren, exactly in his room he has a scary thought, will he be back? Will he become Voltaire's heir?

Shaking his head and the useless questions, he packs quickly not only taking his guns but his most important stuff too.

He may not be back.

Is almost two in the morning when he's done, he watches around his room and sighs deeply, whatever decision he takes, this can be the last time he sees this place. Trying to keep in mind only the good memories, he leaves the house in Baren.

Leaving the city behind, Kai thinks back in Asaskaldi the cat, he couldn't find him and wonders if the animal has gone again; he has done that during the six years Kai has feeding the animal. Cats are not precisely known for being home-loving, they go and come following only their will.

Maybe is time for him to do the same.

He stops after few hours driving, eats and tries to define his path. If he needs to be out of sigh for a while, what a better option than being where he has never been before?

He decides finally, he will go to the neighbor country and the sea, to watch the sea for first time in his life… sounds good.

He tries not to stop continuously, the mere idea of Boris tracking him down is enough to keep him on the road, but of course, he can't drive forever and consequently he stops finally almost at noon. He's now closer to the new frontier where the army watches over the declared rebel zone, he notices the heavy vigilance has now loosen up and going in and out is much easier than few weeks ago.

Kai knows very well the difficult part won't be getting in, but moving around once he has crossed the imposed vigilance. The population must be in such famished situation that bandits and attacks on the roads must've been increased, he's almost sure the South he knew once is long gone.

The calm he finds surprise him, he has moved forward for many kilometers without any kind of incident. The sun has set and the night is warm and peaceful, inviting to sleep. It takes a lot to Kai to decide to stop or not, finally his tired state makes him to.

In recent years, Kai's sleep uses to be calm but in last days the memories flow freely in his mind, increased notably at night when the slumber he's only capable to get flies away with each strange sound his ears reach.

He uses to hate that, the fact the needed sleep is interrupted by unexpected animals or people is annoying but, this time he should be thankful. The sudden noises getting closer to him alert his senses. He waits just a moment trying to make out what's the origin of those sounds. As soon as he distinguishes voices he decides will be wiser if he leaves without any confrontation. Used to quick leaving, he takes advantage of darkness to slip away without being noticed. Once he has reached his motorcycle he moves using the road's inclination thanks to the hill he's over: when this has ended, he starts the engine.

When the engine begins to roar, shots and yells are immediately heard, the first shots miss their target but according Kai increases the speed and the sound in the engine grows bigger the shooters' accuracy gets better. But Kai doesn't stop, he knows if they are simple bandits they'll give up after five or six kilometers, if they don't…

Well, he really has a problem.

And they don't, they keep following him for many kilometers now. Kai knows they're Boris' men, technically every people working with Boris are Voltaire's employees, but Boris has gathered a special team that works specially for him. Since Voltaire would respect Kai's decision, Boris wouldn't and is clear, the man wants him dead. Of course, Boris wants him dead. He has to confront them.

…

The men weren't the best Kai had seen in Boris' crew, after confusing them was not difficult to create a chaos, and they started to fire each other; they reduced their own numbers from eight to three. Kai knew they weren't professional enough to have the cold mind but, between them was one Kai knew very well: Luka. Kai knew he had to confront the man directly and made everything to kill him. After a chaotic struggle, Kai put out of fight the other two, leaving Luka and himself.

…

So they are facing each other now, Luka has known Kai for years and knows most of his tactics and how to fight him back successfully… as well as Kai in Luka's case.

The first encounter showed immediately the fact they had been trained under Boris' hand, Kai is more skilled and agiler but Luka is stronger and bigger, and both are smart and stubborn, nobody gives up. They have left the firearms behind, with the closeness is easy to be hurt by their own weapons so they trust in their bare-hand fighting techniques.

After many minutes, they start to get tired and that they are obviously hurt but they are more than determinate to kill their own opponent. In the last stage of the battle, Kai manages to take a pocket knife from a hand of one of those dead around him; and Luka does his own with an emptied but solid riffle found around and now used as a bate to land a good hit.

Is the decisive moment.

-Took a long to Mr. Balkov to decide to kill you, no matter how treacherous you are, you're an important tool for him… but any tool when stops being useful is normal to be destroyed. No matter how important it would be.

Kai receives Luka's words very disgusting, he knows he has to stop that soon or things will get bad, —Will you stop loosing my time with your blabber? I have more important things to do.

Luka smiles, —I wonder why you decide to say blabber instead of truth.

They fight once again, Kai has made a painful decision, and he knows there's one only way to defeat Luka for once at all: a fatal stab on a vital point. But of course, no matter what location Kai tries, he will have to receive a good damage first so Luka can low his guard and Kai can stab in the exact point to finish him finally.

He thinks hard what would be a good sacrifice: the head, the chest… are very dangerous; a leg, is very compromising be unable to walk properly in those dangerous lands; an arm… an arm has to be, an useless arm is far less important than a serious concussion, broken ribs or a fractured leg.

So here he goes, attacking his opponent with an almost inexistent defense, he receives the expected hit from Luka. Kai raises his left arm and the empty firearm impacts directly against his lower arm. The impact is harder than he has expected, but many years have toughened him enough to allow him to deal with the sudden pain without losing control of himself. Kai holds firmly the knife in his right hand and stabs the man in his left eye.

He expects the blade's longitude is the correct to reach Luka's brain deep enough to cause the expected fatal damage. The man falls immediately, Kai holds the wounded arm against his side and walks closer to Luka, who is screaming almost pleading; is now when Kai comprehends he was mistaken, the blade wasn't long enough and the man is having a slow and very painful death.

Smiling he uses his right foot pressing down the blade into the man's eye, —So the truth is, I'm the tool but now this tool is ready to show its own right to live.

Kai walks away leaving behind the agonizing man, he would like to sit, rest and check the injuries but the shots and screams surely have attracted attention of someone around, and he doubts he will be able to fight again.

Searching through the men belongings, he finds their radios; he takes them along their phones, guns and everything might be useful for him. Putting everything on the motorcycle, he walks away beside the vehicle trying to hold it the best he can and imagining how ridiculous he must look right now, walking, slowly and bleeding out side by side with a powerful vehicle... but he is unable to drive in this right moment.

The adrenaline rush has finally disappeared and he finds himself exhausted and hungry. The sunrise is close and he has now light enough to check the damage he received; the arm is fractured, the skin in his knuckles is torn open, gashes in his head, left arm and chest have stopped bleeding, just one located in the low part of his left leg keeps bleeding a bit.

What to do now?

He asks for hundredth time, checking his map and calculating his position. He concludes he is still far from the ruined Córdoba. And even farter of the frontier. Maybe he won't know the sea today, no matter how much he would like to, is clear he needs someone known to have a safe place to fix his injuries and relax his mind; the North and Tyson are out of question, as Cartagena along Tala, is useless to think on the house in Baren, so he's left just one option: the woman, Danka, Vita or whatever name she has now.

…

He eats and rests a bit longer; after taking a pair of painkillers and repair the best he can his arm, he goes to the east hoping not to have more troubles. Maybe Boris will send more men to hunt him down, or maybe he will give up… whatever the man's decision could be, Kai won't risk stupidly.

Takes him more than six hours to reach the woman's house, he feels stupid again, this time for driving slowly such powerful vehicle but… is the best he can do in the condition he's. Is almost four in the afternoon, he imagines she is not there but luckily the boy will be at home and he likes Kai, maybe he accepts to allow him in, and wait for the woman.

As soon as the engine is hushed, the boy goes out to see who has just arrived and he recognizes Kai immediately, he invites him to goes in and Kai knows he is welcome there.

-_Hey you_, —Kai salutes, _—is your sister still at home?_ —Using just one arm to communicate with the deaf-mute boy is difficult, but he manages to transmit his questions.

The boy, Mario is his name, denies, —_She is working today at Tree 61, she will be here around three am._

_-Would be a problem if I wait for her in here? I really need to rest a bit._

The boy nods immediately,_ —Of course not! Come on, come in._

Kai sighs in relief, _—Thanks._

The house is as poor and flimsy as always but Kai can't think on a better place right now, not when he has put himself in that helpless situation. Once in, Kai tries to do the best he can with the medical material he has, is obvious there's nothing like a drugstore around. He asks Mario to boil water so he can (at less) wash his wounds without worry of getting an infection.

The boy does it almost enthusiastically, Kai thanks smiling. Mario has seen the bad state Kai has arrived other times, but he has learnt from previous visits that what Kai does isn't something should be asked. Besides, he doesn't like blood and Kai has lot of it in his clothes.

The older man stays in silence, thanking the boy's discretion and the involuntary silence made around him. Mario goes out for dinner and Kai asks him to bring him fruit giving him money enough for what he's asking for and the boy's groceries.

Is late night, Mario offers him to go to sleep but Kai prefers to wait for the woman, the boy wishes him good night and go to his room. Kai is left alone, watching the moonlight through the window. His arm is less swollen, his injuries are cleaned and he has eaten now, the only two things for him now is to wait for the woman and hope Luka's party was the only one looking for him.

He is asleep when a car's engine is heard. Is she, opening the door and Kai shakes away the sleepy sensation waiting for her in the kitchen.

-What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be coming for a long time. —The woman asks after found him.

Kai chuckles, —I thought the same, but, I had an interesting encounter.

The woman has seen him before in a bad shape, Kai has never told him what happens, and she never really asks, but is clear is better if she doesn't make questions. —And that's the reason why did you come? I'm flattered. —She says sarcastically.

Kai nods, —Part of.

-Do you mind if we talk later? I'm exhausted and you see half dead, maybe will help a bit if we rest.

Kai smiles and nods, —I think is a good idea.

The woman goes to sleep knowing Kai carries everything he may need for sleep. The next morning early, Kai and Mario are up, the woman joins them when they're having breakfast.

-So, please repeat me the reason why are you here? Is not I'm glad you came because you needed so desperately a place to rest but… well, I'm curious.

-In fact that's the reason, I need a house. Do you know a place I can rent?

The woman can't stop her mockery, —Excuse me sir, there's not such thing as a camping house around here, as you may imagine this place is not precisely the vacation-type. Besides, why would you need something like that?

Kai sighs exasperated, —I need to… stay out of sigh for a while.

-Well, if that's why, —she doesn't need more to understand he is serious about hiding, —you can stay here.

Kai raises an eyebrow, he hasn't even considered that option, in fact that doesn't like him at all, but is much better to stay there than keep running away. —Really? Why?

-Maybe then, people will stop thinking I'm unable to keep a man by my side. It's annoying to be tagged even here as a whore. —She laughs.

-But I'm not living with you.

-Yeah, I know but maybe the gossips just stop. Of course… only if you don't mind what my neighbors may say about you living with a prostitute.

Kai exhales a bitter laugh, —I can handle that.

-So, is that a 'yes'?

-Yes, I think, just few days.

Three days later, Kai's injuries keep healing nicely; he learns about the house dynamic, is not very difficult after all, the woman goes to work at night and comes back in the first hours of the early morning, she does laundry and cook; Mario is on charge of the rest of the housework. He also notices, even the house is in the limits of the Tree and can be considered more a slum, is not a bad place to live after all; the only thing results very annoying is the disgusting smell flows through the streets in the early morning, but more than that is a bearable life.

After five days, with the arm in better condition, he starts to make reparations in the house, added to the walks he takes out before the sunset. Kai can notice exactly what the woman said, her neighbors don't accept her job and reject her; he can't understand that attitude, is obvious many of them are bandits, dealers or worse… but then again, he has done things far worse than anyone there. So maybe, he doesn't have any right to judge.

When Kai returns after his morning exercise that fifth day, he finds the woman full-awake and cooking. He takes sit and stares her confused.

-Hey, good morning. You really are a morning person, are you hungry? —she says smiling

-Hey, —Kai answers unable to express his question.

She notices this and eases his situation, —On Thursday I don't go to work. Usually I stay here to do the laundry, but I promised Mario two weeks ago I'd take him to a picnic; also, you have done a great work fixing the house you saved me a lot of money… that I don't even have, but if you want to come with us, you're welcome.

-No, I think I pass thanks.

The woman and Mario prepare what they'll take and leave, Kai is left alone in silence checking his map. He wonders himself again what to do, where to go. His body is healthy enough to endure the travel to the neighbor country… or stay there for longer… or… or maybe think better on Voltaire's words.

And he tries, but each time he thinks how his life would change being the heir of such powerful man and not only the employee with no ties around, scares him; and his cognitive process is broken leaving him more desolated than at the beginning.

Frustrated, Kai takes his motorcycles and drives around to calm his mind, after a long time he has made a decision, not the great one Voltaire ordered him to but is an important step. Going back to the house, he finds the woman and the child are back. Mario has gone to sleep and the woman invites him to have a drink, the weather is warm and pretty inviting for a cold drink.

-Tequila is ok? I don't have many options, but this one is one of the best I have.

Kai nods and watches her serving, sighing he says, —You know? I think I finally would like to know your real name, is tiring say only 'you' each time I call you.

The woman laughs putting a glass in front of Kai, —I thought you would never ask me that, but is a bit complicated. I don't have a 'real' name… on Fridays I'm Nidia, on Saturdays I'm Tsukino, on Sundays I'm Danka, on Mondays Alka, Vita on Tuesdays and Katzia on Wednesdays… I need different names for each place I work in, my clients recognize me immediately. But I don't have a common name out of there, I don't need it. The only person I speak with here is Mario so…

Kai nods, —So you don't have one. —He concludes.

-No, the one I had before was forgotten after I began my life taking care of Mario and working in the prostibules after the war. But, you can give me one if you want. —She smiles playfully.

Kai doesn't say any other word; they drink in silence feeling the hot alcohol running through their bodies. The woman studies Kai, the way he acts and what he does, she understands something doesn't like her but she had imagined before.

-You are leaving, aren't you? —She stats finally.

-There's an important decision I have to make. I'm afraid staying here or going whatever place I decide to go won't give any answer or clue of what I have to decide.

-Why?

-I just have the same point of view, mine.

-Well, if you need an opinion, allow me to help you. If you can tell me, of course… —she notices his denial to speak, smiling she adds, —or at less, allow me to take your mind off for a while.

She takes his hand and pulls him to his feet, she takes him to her bedroom and for first time since Kai is there, they have sex. This time is not as their common encounters where Kai seems hurried. She perceives him calmer, even lost. Is the first time she dares to kiss him, and Kai, even being reticent at the beginning, he kisses her back. The night is longer than any other they have shared; he allows her hands to hug him lacing her arms around his own arms and neck. She is softer and nicer, giving him more of the pleasure she is capable to, and rarely gives to her clients.

Is three in the morning, they're naked in the darkness of her room, enjoying the time after the pleasure both have just felt.

-Next time, you have to allow me to turn on the lights. —She whispers playfully.

-I'm leaving today. —Kai interrupts.

'Why?' she would like to ask but is impossible for her to do it, —Ok.

Kai notices she wants to be more expressive, and he would like too, to say more but nobody can. He's glad with that silence, because he wouldn't know how to answer and for that unsaid welcoming feeling.

…

When the sun is rising, Kai has left the house and drives with the sun at his left, decided to reach the neighbor country that same day. He rarely stops, with enough fuel and food; he doesn't need anymore than sporadic rest.

The sun is setting at his right; he has finally reached his desired destination. The waves crashing against the sandy beach, Kai's breath seem to have stopped after the impression he has just had, is the first time he sees the sea.

As a natural impulse, he takes off his shoes and feels the foreign sensation of the sand under his feet. He sits on the sand, feeling the warm water damping his pants; breathing deeply he lies completely.

Kai has noticed the beach is empty, he never saw a single person during his journey after the frontier. He dares to take out his shirt and goes to swim until the pale moon is hanging high in the sky. He goes back to the beach, exhausted and satisfied, he hasn't done that for years. Bathed now by moonlight and sat on the sand, he watches everything his fourteen years working for Voltaire have left in his body, the many marks all over. He tells to himself they're just fading scars, that one day will disappear along the memories chained with them.

Watching to the sky, he wonders one last time what to do.

To go direct to Voltaire will give him a prosper future, economical security and a traced path to follow, no more tomorrows covered by an uncertain fog. But… that will mean he will be living in the same place, with the same people he has been the last fourteen years. There's not chance to change anything, obviously his position will change dramatically but (he knows) there will be a lot of new responsibilities, and maybe, he will have to renounce to his current (and relative) freedom.

In the other hand, if he chooses against Voltaire, he will have a full time freedom, he won't receive orders from anyone anymore, and that's thrilling but… Voltaire will surely want him dead and Kai will have to follow the prey's path, living with the fear of being hunted down everyday. Also, he can't imagine how his world would be without Voltaire in it.

-Agh! —he growls moving his feet. Everything is so confusing, and he doesn't have anyone around to ask for advice.

He decides to camp on the beach, now with a bonfire in front of him and his clothes dry thanks to the fire, his mind has finally relaxed. He can finally think straight. He tries once again. He can say what may happen being Voltaire's heir, but as an independent being, he can only guess.

He was taught to make decisions based on a deep analysis of all possibilities, pros and cons. His lack of experience in 'common-life' make impossible for him to take a concrete decision. In order to have good reasons to choose one or other option, he needs to try that claimed normal life. So, finally, he can make his important decision.

So there's an answer. Not the important one he seeks, but a partial that's a first step to finally decide.

Kai stays there for a week; he finds a calm fishing-town few kilometers to the East in the neighbor country. He stays there and forgets for a while those bugging ideas about changes, life-decisions and everything. He finds enthusiastic the idea what a life could be traveling around the world.

But, he needs to go back and fix his own life first, no just run away of his responsibilities. He goes back to the only available place can give him the experience he needs for his decision: to that flimsy house, with that deaf-mute boy and that whore.

…

It's Saturday's night Kai is back and waits for the woman out of the house; as soon as he hears she is back he tries to imagine what she would say watching him there.

-I must be losing my touch, I knew you'd be back soon but I never thought it would take you this long. —Is her welcome.

-I didn't' know I'd be back. —Kai tries to show he's not predictable.

-But I did, —she says.

-Well, I need to do something here.

She has opened the door and both go in, —And that is?

-Trying a common life… —Kai mutters, reasoning how stupid that sounds, but is the only way he can put in words his reason.

The woman doesn't ask furthermore, she knows she can't understand completely but she will try, —Ok, but I advice you. This house is not precisely the most common around. But, I wish this help you.

Kai nods, —Yes, I know.

The first two days Kai deals well being just in the house, even there's nothing concrete for him to do since Mario has everything under control and house keeping is not something Kai really enjoys doing. He entertains himself checking his motorcycle and the electric installation the house has, then following Mario to go shopping or wherever is needed, learning more directly how the Tree almost slum works.

But in his third day, Kai has finished the repairing process and gets bored of following Mario's routine. He finds himself suddenly with anything to do, exactly like he felt in Voltaire's mansion in Almeria. This time he can't jut start shooting around, so he takes the motorcycle and leaves for the whole day, he's back almost along the woman. She asks Kai what he does, but he only answers he went to know the place, he doesn't sleep that night and she seems worried for that behavior.

The fourth day, Wednesday, Kai repeats the same action. But he comes back earlier, this time with a huge deer he has just hunted, Kai tries to teach the boy how to unpeel the animal but Mario walks away shocked by the cold blood Kai has expressed slashing the animal. When the woman is back, she finds Kai outside giving to her neighbors the animal's meat.

-What happened? —she asks to Mario.

-I don't know, I'm scared… —Mario admits.

Fortunately for everyone, the woman rests on Thursdays and she can keep an eye on Kai. For her, his attitudes are completely reasonable; like a caged animal, Kai does the best he can to keep himself sane varying his routines, trying to find how to fit where he can't fit. And she wonders how to help him, she knows he has done a lot for that house and for them, so she feels she owes him something, maybe giving him a hand with that process, is obvious, he can't take by himself.

Since the morning, she invites Kai to go to the Tree center, she expects being around more people may help but Kai denies immediately and offers instead to go in the opposite direction, farter. And the woman doesn't have reasons to say no. In her car, they leave then to the west. Mario stays at home because Kai's last night action really shocked him and is beginning to feel odd around the older man.

...

-So, where do you want to go? —she asks without taking her attention off the road.

-I don't know, was your idea to come here.

She sighs; obviously trying to show him around the life in the Trees is not an option. —Listen, I just want to talk with you… when you wanted to try the common life, I thought you were, well, that you knew how to behave yourself… but boy, you seem like a savage. Can you never stay quiet?

Kai stares her and smiles, —You describe me as if I was a kind of maniac.

She breaths deeply, —Well, you're not precisely the most social man I've ever met. Mario says you killed and unpeeled the deer; we had food enough, so why did you do it?

Kai stares his hands, —There's something about what I've doing for years and… is hard to forget.

She raises an eyebrow and laughs noisily, —And what is that? Killing people?

Kai chooses the silence instead of a proper answer, but the woman gets immediately what this does mean and turns towards Kai. Of course is not the shocking news may be for others, she has now months knowing Kai and she has seen him come asking for key information or pass around her working places with injuries, simply, the first time they met, he shot men without any regret, he menaced her… of course is not something new.

But, that doesn't mean she receives the confirmation so calmly, she doesn't speak for a while. It's almost noon, and they stop to eat, they are in a green plain with just few trees. Kai has been in silence, she too; the odd feeling both have is enough to take off his minds any possible word to be said.

They finish and are back to the car, she knows she has failed in her attempt to help him and give him a direction. And he knows is everything because of him, for that despairing inability to speak openly. And nobody can do what would like to.

It's two in the afternoon, they are heading back. Suddenly the woman stops and turns towards Kai, praying she can obtain something, she decides to use the only way she knows to.

Taking slowly Kai's left had, she dares to slip out the glove she has seen him many times wearing. She knows the hand holds a nasty burn scar in the palm and that his smallest finger is incomplete, but she hopes she's doing well. The woman takes the hand on her own hands and analyzes it, with a finger she traces the burnt flesh and finish in the shorter finger, cut many years ago.

Kai flinches and his primary reaction is to take out his hand but he manages to keep under control those reactions. He wonders what is she thinking, what will she say or ask, how will he answer.

But she doesn't ask.

Instead, her other hand goes toward his chest and pulls slowly the shirt away; this time Kai uses his other hand to stop her. But she watches direct into his red eyes begging him to allow her to do that. Kai fights, but is disarmed by that seductive touch, he can feel his skin crawling and surrender lowing his arm. She smiles softly and does it as slow as she can to not make him change his mind.

She sees finally what she hasn't seen for months, since Kai always goes to her in darkness. She can see each scar that lies in his chest, and she closes her eyes suppressing the tremor; she takes sight of every single part of the ruined skin and goes to the back, Kai reacts involuntary to this part, forcing all his self control to not hit her direct in the face, he allows her to go over her naked back.

The woman has seen many things in the men's backs during her years receiving eventual lovers: tattoos, piercing, hairless chests and those full of hair considered almost animals, even one with a disgusting malformation, and of course, scars of any kind … but, she can honestly say that back is unique. She had never seen a back written down, she uses her fingers of her right hand to trace the different quotes written in that hurt skin taking with the left hand the chain rounding Kai's neck.

She stops and presses her head to his back watching the chain and whispering, —You're someone's dog, and I'm a bitch, maybe we can have a good time together.

She turns towards Kai and kisses him passionately, exactly what she had planned. She had managed to break a bit that high barriers, surely she will need years (that is obvious Kai won't give her) to know him enough but that single step is considered a complete triumph.

And Kai surrender to the realization he can't hide that odd truth of himself, maybe he will be leaving soon or he may finish getting crazy and killing her and Mario. Maybe he won't manage to know that common life he was looking for; he won't clear his mind and never make the correct decision…

But that doesn't seem so important in that right moment, that bitch and that dog… maybe just for a single moment in their chaotic lives have found a haven.

Kai knows this won't long forever, maybe will be mere instants. He will be found or he will have to make his decision, but… that can wait.

He just want to stay here, maybe if is just an instant.

* * *

A long, long time… things getting more complicated but working on this store. Thanks a lot for the reading/reviews.


	13. Fighter dog

** Fighter dog**

_The more I see of man, the more I like dogs._ Mme. de Staël

**(…**

_He looked around frantically. Darkness was something he was completely used to, but for an unknown reason he was completely scared. What was over there waiting for him?_

_Suddenly, someone took his hand and he gasped surprised. The lights were turned on and he closed his eyes, he never stopped fighting even when they held him tightly with arms stronger than his. He never surrender, no matter how useless his fight was._

_Once his eyes got accustomed to the light, he looked around and found four men: Luka, Lyon and other two that weren't known for Kai._

_-What? —He whispered, —what are you going to do?_

_Nobody answered._

_They maintained him still on his place, he noticed Luka and one of the unknown men were holding him, the second unknown one took his left arm and extended it, he tried to shake the grasp but he remained firmly immobilized._

_-What? —He asked again._

_But no answer came, just Lyon's chuckle but even then, the man just smiled and walked towards him putting a nasty cloth around his mouth. He fought harder but was useless again, the unknown man holding him twisted his arm and he had to stop. Lyon knotted painfully hard the cloth behind his head._

_Scared than ever, he didn't know what was going on. He tried to look around but just shadows came to his eyes, the light was barely enough to make out the men faces. He saw they got closer something that resembled him a stove, and before he could have time to react, Luka took his hand and put it over a very hot surface._

_He closed his eyes and couldn't suppress the yell of pain, muffled by the gag but that resonated in every part of his mind._

_The men didn't release him, and he was forced to watch his burned hand, aching and with a perturbing smell of scorched flesh that clenched to his nose forever._

**…)**

He opens his eyes and gasping. Putting the memories at the bottom of his mind he turns towards the window and notices the crescent moon bathing the land with its pale light. He turns back to the room and the woman sleeping deeply on the bed, her breast going up and down following her regular breath.

He realizes is five in the morning, he has slept the three hours he uses after they arrived. Looking for the calendar on his phone, he finds himself smiling after the realization that day; he has three months living there.

He has found the haven he needed, but of course, the world hasn't stopped. The country is on the verge of a new war; the rebels have broken the imposed barriers and now they are advancing towards the Northwest; Circle-people fight against the rebels with more aggressive actions each time they confront, but nobody retreat. The Trees are slowly joining to one or other faction along the rebellion advance, so the country starts to be divided.

The combats are violent but just on a part of the country, meanwhile the South is on fire, the rest is as calm as ever, like the old years of the last war, just few news of the conflict are big enough to reach the ears of the Center and Northern people.

Kai is well informed thanks to the woman, he is glad the movement is going to the West, so Voltaire's properties in Almeria are safe and the ones in Baren are still far from the conflict.

His days are not anymore plagued with boring hours of life-contemplation and frustration for his incapacity to know what to do with his time.

He has a kind of full time job as consulter for the two remaining groups that conform the rebel side; training or helping them with their operations on training fields, he has even helped the armies from Circle-people. But just behind the combat lines, he has never gone to the real war because he has pointed out clearly his position: he's not with any of them. He just helps them because they need it, and he can do it.

The Southern front is where the crude part of the war is taking place, but behind each line of combat life is as peaceful as can be expected. So Kai can take that _job_ calmly, knowing each time he helps one or other side, he's just helping one of them to have the upper hand to win that conflict.

-So you're awake again. What was this time? Was a thought, maybe a sound? —He hears the woman's voice and smiles feeling her warm breast against his cold back.

-A memory, just a memory. —Kai whispers back.

-Are you ok?

-Could've been worse, so yes, I think I'm ok.

She laughs and nods, —Today is Thursday. Good morning Kai.

-Good Morning B. —Kai answers back.

-Oh, come on! —She exclaims poking him with her finger, —say it! Or I'll start calling you 'K' again. Call me by my name.

Kai can only growl. One month ago, he felt finally trusting her enough to call her by a name, and decided to follow her offer and he giving her a new name for Thursdays, he thought about what would be one that may fit for her. He doesn't know why he decided for that one, and she found it delightful hearing that strange name coming from his lips, when Kai regretted his decision, was already too late. She has taken that name as hers.

-Good-morning-Blimunda. —He hisses and she laughs happily.

Normally, those days when she rests Mario likes to get up late, Kai and Blimunda prepare breakfast for them and the boy, when the younger is finally up, the have breakfast, then clean the house and go out.

Kai has found this life partially satisfactory, he still misses the addictive adrenaline running through his system when he's in danger, risk feeling and the sensation of power holding a gun, firing and taking lives. But he has learnt to deal more or less well with the sporadic combats he has been, and manipulating the different kind of firearms he uses training the combat teams.

Living with Blimunda and Mario has been what he has expected about a common life, and he thinks is good… but not good enough, he hasn't forgotten about Voltaire's words. However, he hasn't found a proper answer for his own questions.

He has been proof living with a prostitute is not an easy task if he would be worried about people talk, fortunately for Kai, he's not interested on such things, in fact he finds all this social interaction very amusing. He's not in love with the woman as people may think; they have just done a deal: they give and receive.

That morning he leaves only with her, Mario has decided to sleep a bit more. Kai and Blimunda take a ride in Kai's motorcycle. The weather is wet because of the rain of last night. She knows Kai likes rainy days, so she agrees to go with him even knowing how stupid is to go out under the rain in open vehicles as the motorcycle.

-Do you think we are crazy? —Blimunda asks smiling, —we can die easily if a thunder hit us.

-Yeah, maybe. Do you want to go back? —he offers falsely.

She smiles knowing he won't turn back even if she answer 'yes', so she only hugs him harder in response. Kai chuckles and accelerate.

The rain has started again, both feel the cold water over their bodies. She starts to kiss his neck and he has to sop the vehicle to kiss her back. She pulled him out the motorbike and lies on the muddy ground. Their actions are passionate, like two hungry animals feeding of the other one's pleasure. Both gasp satisfied once they've finished, he sits and turns his eyes towards the cloudy sky, she lies on his back and does the same. Kai doesn't know for how long they remain there watching the clouds and the rain, but when this one leaves, they know is time to do the same.

They're back at six, Mario complains about leaving him alone when both have their free day, Blimunda offers him as compensation to prepare his favorite food. When the sun is setting they have already finished eating and they entertain themselves doing their own activities. Mario reads, Kai checks a box of guns were given to him two days ago, and Blimunda checks her outfits for coming days. Is before midnight when they go to sleep.

Kai awakes suddenly with a bad feeling circling his head, he smiles frustrated, —I would never be able to find peace, I suppose. Not until I go back to Master-V and give him my final decision.

He tries to sleep again hushing the bothering ideas. He doesn't know for how long he lies there but an explosion shakes the whole house. Kai darts onto his feet and closes his eyes clearing his mind. His first reaction is to get closer to the window and check if they're being attacked or was just a random explosion.

He realizes they can't be being attacked, at less not by the army. The armed groups are kilometers away in the battle zone; they can't be fighting each other because they've signed a peace pact.

That explosion has been provoked by someone else… and the possible answer comes immediately to his mind.

Face down in order to avoid any possible attack through the window, he goes towards the other room. On his way he finds Blimunda, she is not needed to tell something dangerous is taking place outside. Surprisingly she keeps under control and watches expectant to Kai, waiting for instructions.

-Take all the money you can, go out through the front and go _there_, I'll cover your leaving; I'll take care of Mario, we will meet you later.

Blimunda nods uneasy, she doesn't doubt of Kai's capacity but the situation is complicated enough to makes her worry. —But, why we don't leave together? Would be…

-No, is easier to take care of one than watch over two people.

She sighs, —Ok, I'm leaving but please take care, and reunite with me soon.

Kai nods and helps her to leave the house, he is not as good armed as the men outside obviously are, but he's capable to cover her escape.

He needs her away,

As far as he can.

Firing patiently and accurately he manages to create a route for her, once she is far away he returns to look for Mario, knowing what is waiting for him and what he doesn't want her to know. Mario's room is exactly where the explosion took place.

He doesn't like the idea but he needs to know what the boy's state is so he can figure out a way for them to escape… if there is still a 'they'.

Kai finds what he has feared, Mario is wounded, seriously wounded. Kai takes the boy with him and shakes his arm once they've reached a safe place. Mario opens slowly his eyes and moves his lips whispering soundless his name. Kai moves his head telling him they have to leave.

The shots have stopped, and Kai understand they have not rounded the house, obviously there can't be many of them and they're trying to save bullets.

Creating a quick plan in his mind, Kai tells the boy to follow him. Watching him trying to crawl behind him, Kai notices the younger maybe won't make it if they don't leave soon, he needs to be checked.

They have managed to reach the back part of the house. Kai sighs, hopeful they will manage to leave, but in that exact the front door is violently opened.

-Come on, Kai, we allow that bitch to leave unharmed, if you come out now there's no need to fire her; if not, I'll tell my men following her to finish her.

Kai feels Mario clenching hard his arm, and he bits his own lip. He thinks about those words. Boris is serious; obviously he won't allow the boy to be attended. Kai realizes there are not many options.

-Really? —he asks sarcastically, —well, just do it, I don't care the sightless. I was going to kill her anyway some day. If is true that your men are following her, shoot, I don't care.

Mario's grasp tightens but Kai answers on the same way assuring him the woman will be ok, Kai tries to reason with himself Boris can't be sure if he is lying or not.

-Damn bastard! Come here now! If you don't want me to kill everyone in this house.

Kai smiles towards Mario and whispers '_You see?_' It's then when Kai sees the blood coming down the boy's mouth, and hears the men coming in through the shattered walls, going towards him and Mario.

And Kai understands.

They won't meet Blimunda thi time.

-_Calm down, _—Kai whispers when the boy starts to cough blood. He takes his head with both hands and goes closer to the boy so he can see clearly his lips and read, '_I'm sorry_'

Closing his eyes, Kai breaks the child's neck, saving him from a slow a painful death bleeding out or by Boris' hands.

Moving aside the body, Kaib holds tightly his gun. Maybe is useless, maybe he won't manage to break free, but now that he's alone, he'll try to escape.

**…**

But not, everything is a mess. Clearly over numbered, he's eventually taken down. After a good fight, when he's finally restrained, Boris gets closer to him.

-Ready to go home?

**(…**

_-Ready to go home? — Boris asked, even he didn't see him, he heard Boris voice._

_He wasn't sure what happened. The last thing he remembered was being taken away from Tala's place close Córdoba, and being hit by Boris in the way back. _

…**)**

He opens his eyes lazily, the last thing on his mind is leaving with Blimunda on the motorcycle, they left Mario alone in the house. He blinks so he can send away the fuzzy sensation on his mind.

-Kai? —a voice asks, —Kai? —the voice insists.

Is not Boris, but the tone is known. Suddenly, when everything has sense, he gasps when as a storm, the memories flow back: Boris attacking the house, she running away, and him, Kai, killing Mario.

He sits looking anxiously around.

-Finally, —the voice exclaims, —finally awake, how are you feeling?

Kai just shakes his head, he is not even sure how is he feeling. He feels drowsy but knows very well is action of the sedatives slowly leaving his system now. Maybe he's in real pain but the sedatives take the pain away.

-I'll give you this. You will feel… more and maybe won't be pleasant but is necessary, ok?

Kai barely nods, he can barely identify Aldo's voice; besides, he doesn't have option anyway.

The pain of the needle in his skin isn't felt, but the immediate reaction is more than felt. The tremor on his back shakes him violently, he just greet his teeth and tries to hold the right side of his back. Kai has had that sensation many times before, but that was many years ago and is painfully remembered now.

When the experience is over, he takes his hand towards his head but is stopped in the neck.

Is that think again around his throat?

**(…**

_When he regained consciousness, he felt that all familiar sensation around his neck, the metallic collar was back. He __craned his neck and closed tightly his eyes when he confirmed the thing was back._

_That wasn't supposed to be there! That wasn't supposed to be there! Tala and Spencer had taken the thing away, right? Tala had destroyed it… ah no, Tala didn't do it because Kai didn't allow the redhead to._

_And now was back._

_The damn collar that took him so long to decide to take away; the offer Markus did and Kai couldn't stand to accept, but allowed to Spencer and Tala. The one and eternal memento of what his condition was. That humiliating thing he had learnt (by force more than anything) to live with, and then… to be taken away. _

_Now back… again. _

_-How does it feel? —he heard Boris sneer once he was capable to hear properly. _

_He was unable to answer because his mouth was covered by a nasty gag. He raised a shaking hand to check again and try to rip it, but that was as useless as trying t__o speak, having both hands tied._

_-Welcome home, Kai. —He heard Boris__' voice again._

…**)**

-Welcome home, Kai. —Boris' voice is heard, Kai doesn't know if it's part of the memory of if the man is really there.

-What? —he surprises himself answering, not only because he responses but for his surroundings once he has taken note of it.

Different than that other time, there's not dark room, there's not a blindfold or a gag on his mouth.

-What's happening with you, Kai? What were you expecting? Do you really want to be back to that other place? —Boris asks knowing very well what is crossing in the younger one's mind.

Kai can only blink and watch around. Is pretty similar to his room in Baren, is even a bit bigger. He sits carefully noticing a regular pain on his left side, his head and right leg. He stares back to Boris, expectant and knowing the man really wants to explain himself.

-Well, —Boris starts, —As Voltaire said, he's offering you everything and I'll have my part, but not the complete control. No matter you have almost four months away, he still maintains his offer. I had decided to _disappear_ you, but when you killed Luka, I understood that was going to be a problem, and wasn't a wise decision. You would kill everyone I'd sent to finish you; besides, I think you have become exactly what Voltaire wished you to be. —Kai blinks with these words.

-And you would be a disgrace to lose such valuable person like you. Do you think I'm blind to that part? I took part of your creation, boy.

Kai wonders what this man is thinking. First, _'you have become exactly what Voltaire wished you to be' _was Voltaire wishing something good for him? Was the old man expecting something more of him? More than obey blindly and be completely devoid to him. Then, does Boris really see him as a person? When he claimed many times before, that Kai was only a living tool, tagged as Voltaire's dog. And finally, would Boris never stop watching him as a boy?

-What the hell are you talking about? —expectantly, Kai answers aggressively but without any confidence in his own words.

-Well, —the older man smiles, —I want you to decline Voltaire's offer, and then you will accept to work for me.

Kai sneers after these words, —So polite speech, this isn't you Boris. What are you really planning to do?

-What? —Boris asks nonchalantly, —are you so used to abuse that you can't stand to be treated properly as a human being?

Boris smiles when Kai's eyebrows twitch slightly. That comment has shaken the younger one, and he thinks is invisible but for someone like Boris, who has known him for years, is able to read these signs.

-Do you really think I'll do that?

-Why not? —Boris asks back.

-Allow me to rephrase for you. Do you expect me to betray Master-V and work for you?

Is now time for Boris to break his calmed mask, exasperated Boris stops his hand from striking towards Kai. The older sighs deeply and downs his hand, the younger wonders what are really Boris' intention.

-Things will change in one or other way, Kai. You're known for adapting quickly to changes.

-Maybe, also known about where my loyalties lie.

Boris sneers before such stubborn behavior, —Well, you're plenty of time to analyze my words.

-Do you really think you can change my mind? —Kai asks amused.

-There are many ways to do it. And, as you and I already know, will be better for both of us if we fight the less. So let's try to act on a civilized way, ok?

Kai sneers and laughs, —Maybe you're plenty of time, but I'm not. So accept that and leave me alone.

-You'll see, —Boris continues, —took a lot of time to find you, four useful men to bring you here, and I'm not ready to throw away everything I've wasted. You will remain here until you make the correct decision.

-What? —Kai asks half surprised half amused.

-You heard me. Don't worry I'll maintain my word, we'll be civilized enough, so I won't lock you in any dingy room. But also, I'll need your word you won't escape. Do I have it?

The only answer he gets is Kai's cynical stare.

Breathing deeply before that, he growls and call, —Come on, come in.

Kai tenses when he sees Lyon and Aldo getting closer again, —What will they do, Boris? Aren't you capable to make me obey?

-Is not that. —Boris answers calmly, —is that I need to be sure you won't run easily away. Will be a bit painful but is necessary, remember it.

**(…**

_He was never told that, he was never said his decision was going to mean all that pain and the excruciating agony. He was afraid to even move his fingers, and his fingers weren't burnt just his palm and part of the wrist on his left hand. Was only his left hand, only one hand… but they didn't give him anything to heal, they didn't treat him._

_Wincing, Kai used a bit of the water they gave him to refresh the burnt. He stared the damaged hand and felt relieved once the water had cooled down the wound. Sighing deeply, he wondered what were they planning to do with him, what were they expecting of him._

…**)**

Kai can't control properly his limbs, after the sudden shock the counter-sedative had on him, he feels tired and weak. He stares warily to both men getting in the room.

Boris smiles, —Don't worry, they'll only do what I command them to.

Kai tries to leave the bed (is then when he realizes he is on a bed) but knowing he will be unable to walk, he saves himself from a humiliating fall.

Lyon and Aldo wait for Boris' indication, Kai knows they're there for immobilize him, and yes, they do. Both men hold him down by his pained shoulders, Kai can only growl his pain and imagine what Boris is planning to do.

Lyon extends his right arm, Kai tries to struggle but is useless, he can't even free that arm. Hopeless, he watches warily for whatever they have for him.

-Hold him hard, —Says Boris.

Kai stares with hateful eyes when Lyon takes his hand and takes his fingers, he separate his thumb, with a pair of pliers he dislocates the finger's bones. Kai bits his lip to suppress his expression of pain, he can handle well but when his index and middle fingers continue after the thumb, he can't even notice his lip is bleeding and the nails on his left hand have cut into his palm.

When the three fingers have been dislocated, Boris calls for an unknown man. This man enters and takes carefully the younger man's hand, Kai watches him assuming he must be a doctor. The man nods a bit reassuring with him he won't hurt him more, he will help him. Kai feels stupid being told that like he was a child, but he thanks the man for the gesture.

The man (Kai hears is named Jöhan) takes each phalange and accommodate in the correct place, Kai only winces with the pain his fingers provoke when they are lined in the correct position again. When Jöhan is finished, he covers carefully the hand with a thick bandage; giving him one last worried stare, he leaves, moments later, Lyon and Aldo do the same leaving just Boris and Kai alone.

Kai is more confused, he wonders why Boris would do that, why to damage so badly his fingers and then help to heal them? He slaps mentally, how would he be able to understand? When that man has never been known by his comprehensible actions.

-This is just a measure on my favor, so you won't run away so easily. If you even try to do something funny I'll leave you completely useless.

Of course, Kai understands now.

Boris has complicated his possible way to escape, without his right hand, even being almost ambidextrous, he still relies more on his right hand. Sighing, he knows will be more difficult to find a way to leave, but not impossible. After all, he is not only considered an expert for being a good thief.

-Whatever helps you to have a good night. —Kai murmurs offhandedly.

Boris exhales a cynical laugh, —You really like the hard way, don't you? But, believe me: you will decide on my favor, in one or other way.

Boris smiles and walks to the door, Kai follows his movements with his eyes that are still recuperating form the shock of the counter-sedative and the pain he has just experienced, his peripheral vision is poor; Boris' sudden movement takes him by surprise.

Kai can't stop Boris' strong hand holding the needle and injecting him something in his leg, whatever kind of chemical the needle had, nocks him out immediately.

**…**

He opens again his eyes and sits putting a left hand on his head; awakening from a forced sleep is a sensation he has become unused after many years, but he can say is still as disgusting as many years ago.

He notices there's something else that wouldn't be there. His hand darts towards his neck and grits his teeth furious when he discovers Boris has attached a chain to the collar on his neck. With his right hand useless and the desperation to take it away, Kai battles a bit to retire the metallic thing.

That action is supposed to be easy, but takes a time for him and when he has finally done it; he can only throw it away and spat his frustration.

Damn Boris wants to play with his mind.

He stares the silvered chain lying on the floor and his left hand goes unconsciously towards his neck rounded again by that stupid thing, that hateful collar now the golden chain is not with him. The chain he used when Voltaire allowed him to take away the collar.

**(…**

_He tried to __mantain his balance, he tried to guess what was after him to be prepared for anything coming towards him. But he was weakened, hungry and thirsty; the darkness around him didn't help to sharp his senses but to play with him. _

_His chest still hurt from the hit he received just minutes ago, Boris told him he would feed him if he managed to reach the door. Kai had been left on an unknown point in that unknown room. How was he going to find the door when he didn't even know where to go?_

_The worst part was that apparently (as the pain on his chest and head indicated) few men were ordered to attack him each time he faced them. _

_He didn't know for how long he had been there, and (much less) how long since Boris brought him from Córdoba._

_Suddenly a hand took him by the hair throwing him to the floor, he tried to defend himself but with his left hand burned, starved and tired, was futile. _

_The man holding him down didn't speak, instead he did something that Kai could only felt was on his neck. Strangely, non pain was felt, and as soon the man was done he left him alone. _

_Kai sat and checked what the man had do it, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth when he discovered what the thing was, he tried to take away the chain the man attached to his collar, he tried once and other time without success. Even when his skin was lacerated with the metal around it, he tried… but he couldn't take it away. _

_He felt tears of pure desperation but was unable to release them. He breathed deeply and swore he would find the way out. _

_He stood up and walked away. _

…**)**

He smiles remembering those times nine years ago after Boris took him back. Staring the burned hand; he repeats those words he told himself that time, he will leave that place and Boris with his stupid offer/command behind.

But… he knows will be very difficult.

-I did it that time. —He says trying to forget the fact when Voltaire finally accepted to receive him again, Kai was barely alive.

After an unknown quantity of time (Kai never knew how many months, weeks or days passed), he was half-dead from starvation, with his damaged leg broken in three parts, his left hand practically useless because of the burn and the infection he got after the poor condition he lived in that time.

However, Voltaire gave him the three months Kai needed to be health enough to carry the missions the man ordered.

**(…**

_-So you don't want to understand everything those fools tell you was a lie. That man, Markus, look what his end was, that's when happens when they're naïve enough to __believe we are all the same, that we can be good people. _

_Kai backed away, he felt his anger bubble, but he decided to be wiser. Boris had challenged him to land a __single hit on him, then the man would ease his situation. Kai knew was almost impossible, but the idea Boris allowing him to fight him freely, made him to go further._

_-He was not a fool, he made me understand many things. —Kai hissed, —and you still killed him._

_-He provoked me to do that, he was guilty of his own death._

_Kai held his left hand closer to his chest and measured his situation. —He died because he wanted me to live, he died because of me and I owe him a lot. _

_Boris smiled, he thought he was getting what he wanted: to piss Kai and make him loss whatever control of himself he still had. _

_Kai wasn't on his prime condition, but the boy was clever and skillful enough, not to defeat Boris, but maybe to surprise him. Also, Boris had noticed Kai wasn't completely terrified of him anymore, he was still scared but not as much as before, his months with those Circle-freaks and those Córdoba brats had done something on the boy._

_Kai backed away again, watching him warily __and Boris smiled, no matter how independent the boy would've grown, Boris knew him well, very well. _

_-And about those brats, ar__e they now your best friends? Do they know what have you done? Did Markus know? Or he died without knowing? Maybe that's why he received you with open arms, he was to the real you. _

_- He knew, they know… and still, they accepted me, they showed me Master-V was wrong, there's not a different world only for me…_

_-But he is dead, and I almost kill many of them, also, you're here… understand! you cannot live together with other people. _

_Kai downed his gaze and took other four__ steps back, Boris thought he had won. _

_Boris put his hands together behind his back and smiled triumphantly. Before he could even blink, Kai jumped over him and kicked him hard in his chest, and with his fist he landed a hit exactly on his face._

_Boris fell backwards still wondering what had just happened, Kai stood there breathing deeply comprehending he had land a hit on Boris, and not only that… he had had the courage to confront him, to defy the man had been his worst fear for many years. _

_-You! Damn child! —Boris roared and took Kai's leg surprising the younger one, and pulled from it._

_Kai's victory was short lived…_

…**)**

Yes, that was the last part of his test to be accepted again, after that was a living hell until Voltaire decided to receive him again.

He wonders what will be this time. They have maintaining him weakened, giving him only food enough to maintain him alive, fortunately he has all the water he wants. All his fingers on his right hand are broken, and two on his left hand; he has two ribs partially cracked because of a constant cough that began many days ago, he's cold and he knows he is sick because the fever has come from time to time.

He wonders what Boris is planning, what he will do now.

Kai was allowed to roam freely around the house, that's the reason why he tried so many times to find a way out that place, as stubborn as he is that's why Boris has ordered to dislocate all those fingers.

But Kai's attempts haven't been only failures, thanks to his attempts; he knows he has never been there before. Yes, that doesn't really help to his situation but is important to deduce his exact location. Is obvious they're not in any of Voltaire's properties, since Kai doesn't remember this place, is clear now, Boris doesn't want the old man to know Kai is there.

But that doesn't matter in that moment, Kai is on an unknown room, he awoke just minutes ago finding himself on a seat, his feet and legs are tied and the seat itself is firmly fixated to the floor. His hands and his arms extended painfully over him, carefully bounded together.

The cough comes again, he tries to double over after the pain trying to subdue it but he can barely move being tied in that position. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth he does the best he can to block the pain.

He hears the door being opened and voices coming, completely used to the artificial lights he sees Boris coming in, Aldo and Lyon behind him.

-Finally awake, time to finish this. —He gets closer to Kai and rounds him.

Kai tries to follow his movements but is clearly impossible on his condition.

-What are you planning now, Boris? —Kai asks.

Boris stops behind him and whispers direct into his ear, —Everything. —He smiles wider when Kai involuntary shivers.

Without a second thought he pulls from Kai's shirt ripping it, after this the younger one shivers even wilder and exclaims furious, —What the hell do you want? —he yells with both, fear and fury, he twists his bounded hands almost breaking his wrists, but Boris expected this and they're not even seriously damaged.

-Don't worry, —Boris says caressing Kai's arms over his head, —I'm just planning to put the past behind. He gets closer to his ear, —what do you say? Do you agree with me? To leave behind those times where you hated me, then, when we've erased those days on you, we'll be able to start again.

Kai's breath becomes elaborated because he's starting to have a panic attack, the worst memories he has been capable to put on the back of his memory are menacing to come to the surface and mess with the little self-control he still has. —What-do-you-want? —He demands between his teeth and almost gasping.

-Just this. —He turns to the door, —Come in.

Kai sees Lyon enters and Aldo behind him, both men bring something, Kai can't identify what is but he can notice clearly Aldo's worried gesture.

-What? —Kai asks again, this time his desperation is more noticeable than before, he remembers the feeling when Luka and those other two burnt his left hand, the fear he felt when he didn't know what they were planning and nobody answered to his desperate questions.

-As I told you, I want to erase the marks of those times on you.

Kai can only blink in confusion, has Boris become completely insane? Between the fear, fury, desperation and discredit, he tries to understand the meaning behind his words. But is futile, —What are you talking about?

-This piece of art that is your back. —He says putting both hands over Kai's naked back, —If I want to start from zero, I need to get rid of these times.

Obviously, the answer is still elusive for Kai, —You're crazier than I had thought.

-Well, let's check who is the idiot, if that one who doesn't accept the offer, or that one who makes the offer. Ah, of course! We don't want you to break my concentration, right?

Kai shakes his head when he notices Boris is trying to put him a gag, eventually he fails and has the disgusting cloth around his mouth.

He's now completely worried and anxious about what Boris is about to do, he can't turn around to watch what he is doing, he can hear metallic instruments being manipulated, and he yells and swears on his mind, he curses the man once and other time.

But any possible curse on his mind is quickly vaporized by a sudden pain on his back when Boris has started his labor.

Kai has felt many times the pain made by knives, he knows very well how does it feel when you're stabbed; but this time he can't put the current sting on the same scale, is lesser but is constant and is accompanied by an unknown excruciating agony on his skin, this kind of pain is new and that's something considering he has faced many types of pain before.

Little by little his agonizing mind comprehend what that bastard was talking about, he wants to take away the written words on Kai's back, the living paper his skin has become under Boris' hand, the same that fascinated and perturbed Blimunda, and has made of Kai a person who hates to watch himself.

Boris is a skilled person, he is not a doctor but is proficient in many areas and this kind of torture-job is a good example. With control and calm, he shed the other one's epidermis leaving behind the flesh exposed just barely covered by the lower layers of skin.

The only thing Kai can do is gasp and grasp tightly the cloths covering his hands, his wrist can't be broken with that but he knows his fingers must be damaged again with the strength he has applied on them.

He wonders for how long the man does that on him, his body seems to remember what is needed to do when he's under such pain and is able to disconnect his conscious mind from the present and he roams on memories of better times.

**…**

-Kai? Kai? —A distant voice is heard. —Come one, answer me.

The voice is similar to one he knows very well, but can't remember who the owner is.

**(…**

_-Kai? Come one, wake up. _—_The voice said calmly and strong._

_The boy stirred and moaned when he tried to move his body, he shut his eyes tighter when the pain flowed over him again. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, so much pain. _

_-Kai, _—_The voice insisted. _—_Is time to wake up._

_He felt a strong hand shaking him cautiously; he knew he had to obey, if he didn't want other source of pain… but what else could they do to him._

…

_He noticed he younger one's state, according to Jerome, Kai had a serious infection on his left hand thanks to the poorly medical treat his burnt received, his right leg was broken in three parts after Boris violent outburst when the child managed to hit him and barely break his nose, along the cracked ribs and the concussion had left him unconscious. With the poor nourishment he received, he had lost weight and was dangerously on a limit where his body would require help to function properly. _

_He took the left hand and watched in disgust the black blisters covering the wrist and the thin arms consumed by the lack of food. He had ordered to subdue that boy again, to break his will and be showed any mistake would be accepted. _

_But Kai showed he had gone far away that limitation, he had proved to be stronger on mind and body than any of them had thought… he was better than him had thought. _

_-Take him into the house and bring the doctors. He is worth of my trust again, he's worth of my __blood. _—_Said Voltaire to Jerome and left the room. _

_After that day, things changed radically for Kai._

…**)**

Kai tries to open his eyes but he's too weak to do it. He knows that voice, sounds a lot like Voltaire's and even he thinks is almost impossible, he forces himself to open his eyes and check by himself if his assumption is right.

-Master-V? —He murmurs.

-I knew Boris wouldn't beat you this time. —He hears the old man's clear voice, he's chuckling.

Kai nods, he doesn't repair in the fact he doesn't have the answer for Voltaire and that the old man is not precisely his lifesaver, but for an unknown reason he feels relieved.

…

Voltaire smiles when Kai nods, Jerome told him he didn't have any dangerous wound, his scarred back had been treated properly and was healing nicely, that his fingers would need just few weeks to be useful again. But he was barely alive, his heart and lungs were too weakened to do their job properly because of the lack of food, but thanks to the liquids, his blood still held nourishments enough to maintain him alive. The only thing really worried him was that cough that had damaged seriously his left lung.

-Do you have something to say, Boris? —Asks Voltaire when he has left the room where Kai was.

-No really Sir, I just did what I needed to do. —The other man answers straight.

Voltaire nods and motions Jerome and Jöhan to help Kai to go into the car. Both men watch the younger one leaving the room, barely conscious and not really paying attention to any around him, he just gives a long stare towards them without any gesture. Voltaire and Boris watch Kai leaving the house through the door, then confront their gazes again.

Boris' actions were a clear challenge against Voltaire's order, the old man is not blind to all and every intention behind Boris' acts, but he's conscious enough he can't rush the conflict, he's in relative disadvantage now. He doesn't even want t think what would be if he hadn't received Aldo's sudden phone call, announcing Kai was there.

He knows Kai would never work for Boris, but he wonders if Boris would've killed Kai. No one can't risk that far.

-Are you coming with me? —The oldest man asks still with his calmed tone.

-I need to take care of few businesses here Sir, I will meet you later, you're going to Baren, don't you?

-Yes, I'll meet you there then.

Boris nods and says good bye politely to Voltaire who shakes his hand and walks away using his cane.

Voltaire has left the big house, he doesn't watch back, he knows Boris is still following him with his eyes. Their actions speak of a lot of self control and mutual respect, but they know what the real intentions were, and this devastate Voltaire.

He understand he really needs to fast his plans and urge Kai to make his decision, he won't force him to anything if he really wants Kai to do what he expects, on the way he waits for.

Of course he doesn't feel guilty for the state the younger one is now, that was partially Kai's fault for being so stubborn. Maybe, after he does everything is needed to help Kai to heal enough, the younger one will accept to stay by his side.

He is sure that will help, but an idea doesn't leave him alone. A bugging resolution he thought was going to be done only when Kai would accept to be his heir… and now, Voltaire knows is needed to inject trust in the younger one.

The old man knows he has to tell Kai about his parents' location.

Maybe he won't give him information enough to reveal their real connection but he will tell Kai the needed data to find his parents.

He just hopes this won't turn against him.

He knows Kai very well, but (as Boris) knows the young man is now unpredictable.

* * *

Long long time again to update, shorter than planned but better than expected.

That skin peeled (and maybe the whole sadistic part)... well, let's say I just watched recently for second time _Martyrs _(France, 2008) and... I think (for those who have seen the movie) is enough explanation.

Thanks for the reading and review XD, well... I can proudly say I can finally visualize the end of this story.

Saludos y nos leemos!


	14. Lost dog IV

...

**Lost dog**

4. Wise dog

_Dogs are wise. They crawl away into a quiet corner and lick their wounds and do not rejoin the world until they are whole once more._ Agatha Christie

Kai knows very well Voltaire is being more permissive than ever.

For last two days, he has been allowed to stay in bed, even when he has an unknown amount of days unconscious. Voltaire hasn't gone to make sure he is weakened and incapacitated to work properly; he hasn't even gone to ask (or demand) for his answer.

Kai knows Jerome goes at mornings and afternoons to leave his food and Johan to check the progress of his wounds. Both men ask just the necessary question, "Are you ok?" "Does something hurt more than yesterday?" "Are you hungry?"

Kai has answered with monosyllabic, he hasn't ventured to ask anything, like where is Boris, why Voltaire hasn't gone, what really happened, where was him...

He decides to remain oblivious to all those events.

...

He counts four days since he awoke on his room in Baren. He feels a bit better now, his back hurts terribly but he's able now to be sat for a good time however the paralyzing pain he's still suffers. The fingers on his left hand should be healed by now, they've been retired the bandage, except for his smaller one; as for his right hand, still holds three splints and a thick bandage around his wrist, maybe he really broke them on his desperation...

Whatever, he breathes deeply, he's glad the cough has subdued. There're not those agonizing attacks that ruined his sleep last days. He can't say if it's gone, but the fact he hasn't coughed for the last hours is a good sign the annoying malaise is finally leaving him, and he won't be awaken again with the terrifying sensation he can't breathe.

For the first time in his life he is glad he has passed through everything he has. —Maybe I'm a super-fast healer… —he wonders with a dry smile.

He can't be sure, but yes, he's. After all, his body had to get used to. His open wounds and broken bones usually heal quickly but just when he is on perfect condition, and now, he's far from that.

He notices how thin he is. His arms are thinner than he remembers they have been before. He tries to stand but they can't even help him to reach the edge of the bed, they don't seem able to support his weight, his legs seems uncooperative too.

Of course that doesn't stop him and gritting his teeth he forces himself to put his legs on the floor. He notices worried that they look even more fragile than his arms. How many days did he pass without food? How many pounds has he lost? He takes up his shirt and watches horrified his ribs are perfectly seen.

So that is the reason for that IV attached to his right arm; he doesn't even try to retire it, he knows they're giving him the nourishment he's obviously lacking of. So he has to deal with the thing on his arm when he decides to go to the mirror. His weakened legs protests, trembling when they have to support his whole weight, growling on determination and frustration he walks few painful meters to reach the bath's mirror helping himself from the walls.

He wishes he hadn't.

Kai has never liked to watch his reflection, trying not to be confronted with the true, breaking the version of reality he has clinging to.

Kai sees the effect of his time with Boris. The hollows on his cheeks, the black shadows under his eyes, his pale skin sickening fainter and his whole body completely consumed.

Downing his head and barely controlling his sudden wishes to break the mirror, he goes back to the bed to wait for Jerome. The man must be there soon. Just moments later, the man can't hide his surprise and delight when he sees the young one watching him expectantly.

-I suppose you feel better, don't you?

-Yes, a bit better but much worse than I'd like.

-I imagine, —Jerome smiles, —how do you feel about eating today?

'_Of course_' Kai thinks but he wonders if he will stand the food. —Yes.

-Is fruit, try to not press yourself, the doctor says is too early, but Lord Voltaire thinks you would like to try.

Kai nods managing to suppress the spontaneous smile. Since he hasn't eaten properly for who knows how long, his stomach won't stand well any kind of solid, he has to start with something light. Jerome offers him boiled slices of apple, Kai's stomach grumbles before the sight and chuckles along with Jerome.

He takes a bit and swallows it, the flavor is good but the sensation on his mouth is awful, like a smashed mass, disgusting. But, he notices happily Voltaire was right, he can do it, and his stomach doesn't seem to reject the food.

Kai eats a bit more, he doesn't risk eating more, his stomach behaved well and he doesn't want to push it furthermore.

-Is ok, thanks. —Kai whispers.

Jerome nods and leaves, —The doctor will come soon. Don't press yourself, remember was pure luck that you're still alive.

Kai nods, he has known that for years.

Once the man is gone, he lies on the bed wincing with the pain coming from everywhere; he feels odd with the sensation on his stomach working with something more than just water.

On the afternoon he eats what Jerome has left for him, pear this time; but he doesn't have the relaxing sleep he had in the morning after he ate, he's rudely awoken by a violent coughing fit. He tries to clench the sheet but he can't, putting his healthier hand over his chest and the more damaged on his mouth, is useless, the cough keeps and he feels his throat is on fire and his chest suffers the most of the attack when his abdomen and thorax shake violently and lungs fight to give him enough oxygen.

After the cough has subdued, his stomach churns and he throws up the little food he was able to eat.

After a terrible night with sporadic attacks, next day is the same. His breakfast is ruined by the reaction after his troubled breath obliged his stomach to respond with the violent cough. Is only in the afternoon when he's capable to eat again without throwing up. The doctor has gone to check him and announce that the last coughing fit has finally broken the most damaged rib, fortunately the ill is finally subduing thanks to the medicine.

Kai is frustrated.

He would eat as much as is necessary to win back weight and strength and then… and then be able to leave. Voltaire hasn't gone to speak with him and Kai doesn't want him to, he has just a vague idea what will happen when the old man discovers Kai doesn't have an answer. Worst of all, his body goes against his will and shows uncooperative, determined to not accept food enough to help him.

But as stubborn as Kai is, he forces himself to retain the food even when his throat and stomach protest and fight fiercely back, he doesn't allow himself to succumb under those spontaneous reactions. He is capable to eat more or less properly three days later.

…

He has counted seven days since he awoke. Jerome told him he was four days unconscious and sedated and is precisely on that twelfth day in Baren, when Voltaire finally appears on his room.

The old man seems satisfied with Kai's progress.

Kai, on the other hand, feels almost cornered by the older one, he doesn't known what is he doing there, if he will ask him, if he has gone only to check on him… and after a moment in silence, Kai is becoming crazy with worry.

Then, Voltaire speaks. —How are you feeling?

-Better now, Sir.

They remain in silence for a moment, Kai is biting constantly his lip and Voltaire looks around, nobody knows exactly what to say, is obvious talk is not precisely the best of their talents.

-Jerome says you're eating now. —Voltaire starts.

-I am Sir; I'll be in better condition soon. —Kai answers, sure Voltaire is expecting for that to happen in no time.

Voltaire shakes his head, he is not in the mood to tell him is ok, that he doesn't need to worry but any word leaves his mouth, he only nods and walks towards the door. —I'll see you later, you need to rest.

Kai breathes deeply when the man is on the door, —I don't have an answer yet, Sir.

Voltaire just answers calmly, —We'll talk about that later.

…

Kai does everything he can to be on perfect condition for next four days. His back is healing very slowly but nicely, the fingers on his right hand are still dislocated and the one on his left hand is doing better. His rib wasn't badly broken so the doctor thinks he'll be ok as long as he doesn't make any violent move.

He is in much better condition now that he has regained strength.

Voltaire hasn't gone to visit him again, and Kai is glad for that, he feels still very apprehensive thinking the answer for Voltaire is not on his mind yet, he can't think there, he needs to go out for a while only to put his mind on calm.

He looks around and wonders if his door is locked, taking slow but firm steps he discovers there's not lock. He walks cautiously around checking he is alone. Going outside, he finds his motorcycle and all his belongings. Kai doesn't stop to ask why everything is there; maybe Boris took all his stuff when they left the South… whatever, all he had used while traveling is there.

Maybe he will be able to leave without anyone noticing him.

-Kai? —Jerome's voice calls for him.

-Yes? —he answers calmly.

-Ah, there you're, is everything ok?

-Just looking for this. —He answers hurriedly and takes the bag he never leaves behind.

-Really? Did you know that was there?

-Of course, I leave it here. —Kai explains without doubt.

-I see you're feeling better.

-Yes.

Both men go back into the building, Jerome gives him his food and leaves, before the man has passed through the door, Kai asks.

-Is Master-V at home?

-No, —answers Jerome, —the war is menacing Araucana, the conflict has scaled again, the armed border has been broken and the rebels may advance towards Almeria.

Kai nods, —Thanks.

The night comes without further incident. Being on the terrace, Kai has decided to go away to think and finally decide. He has now everything he needs to think about and make his resolution.

In the first hours of the day, he leaves the room and goes where the motorcycle is. He doesn't waste time thinking if his belongings are complete. He has kept the most of his money hidden in the vehicle, he knew Boris wasn't a fool leaving the motorbike behind, is a perfect piece of technology and mechanical art that Voltaire bought for Kai, and is one of many things Boris has always envied him for.

He makes a quick revision noticing there're even new weapons he didn't have since he only carried a short gun, there're two sniper rifles, an Uzi, four guns along a set of knives. Rising an eyebrow he looks around suspiciously.

-I knew it; I knew you'd leave sooner or later. Do you need more time? —He hears Voltaire's voice.

-Sir… —Kai splutters, —I… I… is not my intention, Jerome said you weren't at home and… and…

-Is ok, Kai. —Voltaire reasons. —I ordered him to tell you that. I'm sure you wouldn't leave if I was here, right?

-I'm sorry. —Kai admits ashamed, —I don't have your answer and you ordered me to not coming back if I didn't have one.

Voltaire chuckles, —Always so attached to my indications, would be so terrible to be my heir?

Kai shakes his head, —Is not that, I haven't known other thing in my life… or better said, I don't remember having other thing, I wanted to try. I did. Now, I just want time to think and decide. Away from this place.

_Away from you_

Kai doesn't explain that last part but Voltaire understands this was going to happen one day.

-I know, that's why I ordered to give you more guns, Boris hasn't returned yet but we know how stubborn he is.

-Don't worry Sir, I'm going with people I know.

-The group in Cartagena with that redhead, isn't it? —Voltaire says with disdain, —I know you'll be safe but be careful, they're nothing but orphans with no loyalties and lawless. You can be better than that.

Kai nods not daring to explain his point of view about that topic, —Thanks Master.

Kai takes the vehicle with his only helpful hand, he passes beside Voltaire and nods again, Voltaire notices Kai wears again the chain around his neck.

Wishing deeply everything turns as he expects to, he decides to make his last move and wait for the final result. —Kai, I've sent people to make some research after we talked in Almeria and this's everything I've found.

Kai receives hesitantly a folder from Voltaire's hands, —Sir? —he opens it and watches back Voltaire with a confused expression. —What is this?

-Kai, I've found where your parents possibly live.

-What? —The younger exclaims almost scared.

-I found the last place where they were seen last time, my people didn't make sure about if it's their actual place.

-They… Master… Why?

-Because I want you to understand there're many possibilities outside. You haven't been allowed to decide by yourself, until now. I want you to comprehend that any decision you make, have consequence for your future.

Kai only nods, too shocked by the information lying on his hands. —I'm leaving Sir.

-Wait, —Voltaire says one last time, —I'm giving you this with one last command: don't mention my name, ever. I'll see you in Almeria.

Kai doesn't ask why, he just drives away.

…

Kai was planning to go with Tala, stop there for one or two weeks, make his decision and be back with Voltaire to give him his answer.

But…

Why Voltaire had to tell him, to give him that information now? What is he planning?

He drives just few kilometers noticing how difficult is to do it with his hands in the condition they're. When he's leaving the limits of Baren he decides to watch the folder.

Kai opens it very slowly as if the information would explode or fly away if he reads it. There isn't much. Few paragraphs accompanied with two pictures of different places, a Circle and a Tree, and there's not a proper direction, just a series of indication to reach said places. Is there too an extra section where is particular information about both of them, but he doesn't dare to check it.

They're on almost polar locations, the Circle on the North and the Tree in the Southwest close to Araucana. Kai knows this Tree is closer than the Circle but… he doesn't want to go alone, is too risky. Against his primary wishes he goes to Cartagena first.

…

Is still few hours before the sunset, everything is quiet in Group's place. The conditions there have changed a lot in many years, this place now is formed with solid structures instead of the flimsy ones they had before, and now a group of low buildings house the most of the members, just few small houses are apart from them, they belong to those on higher ranks. They still work together, but Alma's rule and they living on the dump, are long gone.

-Someone is coming! —A young man screams.

Tala is about to order the defense team to go to check, nobody comes to them so openly, much less direct to their main door but his order is stopped when other voice adds.

-Is the _hound_, do we allow him to get in? —The same voice asks.

_Hound,_ the name the Group has given to Kai, and one he thinks fits perfectly on Kai. —Do it, in any case, he will find a way to get in. —Tala grunts and waits for him.

Kai drives through the complex not caring for the odd stares; after all, he is still being unpopular for the most of them. Finally, he stops in front Tala's house. Tala waits for the newcomer to go where he is and tell him his reasons to be there.

But Kai stops and goes in the house, open calmly the door and close it behind him.

Tala only blinks, —What the hell is he thinking?

Before he can go after the other, Spencer and Bryan come towards him. —We heard Kai was back, is it true?

-Yes, but he just arrived and went direct to my house. I don't know what got into his mind this time.

-Should we go to ask? —Spencer asks watching the motorcycle in front Tala's house.

-We'll go later; now, we need to go to check that business in the City, let's go. —Tala says and hurry the others to leave.

…

Tala had expected Kai would be furious because nobody called for him when they left, but when they return, the redhead finds Kai hasn't even left his house and is almost midnight. Half worried half mad, he goes to check what Kai is doing. Tala finds him sleeping deeply.

He raises an eyebrow, Kai lies face down with both hands extended, Tala notices the obvious exhaustion on the other one's body, the thick bandage all over his back and the splints on his fingers.

-What the heck happened with you? —Tala asks raising his voice, but incredibly the younger doesn't even stirs, when commonly Kai is fully awoken when someone enters to the place he's sleeping in.

Is then when Tala realizes he doesn't have any other place to sleep but the small couch on a corner. He curses and growls unhappily but doesn't risk to awake Kai.

Next morning is awoken by the growls of pain from Kai, the redhead yawns deeply and looks at the other one in the bed sitting slowly.

-Finally, you slept more than I've ever seen you since I know you.

-Shut up, —comes the grunted answer, —Did you sleep well? —asks Kai smirking.

-Fuck you! —Tala stands and gets closer, —you really needed a rest, don't you? What the hell happened now?

Kai watches aside, —Let's say Boris and me had a… different point of view about what is better for me. —He smiles bitterly.

The redhead just sighs, —And what is the reason now? —Kai breathes deeply and stares him, Tala is shaken by the anxious gesture on his face, and for a reason, this worries him, —What?

-I… Master-V offered to give me his last-name and, to become his heir, but Boris thinks he deserves everything. He tried to _convince_ me to decline on his favor.

-Well, that's unexpected. The old man wants to make you the prince for his empire, —he says sarcastically doesn't daring to ask what he has to think about. From his perspective there's not much to think about, but from Kai's things are much more complicated.

-Whatever, I need your services. I'll pay you to come with me as escort to the North.

Tala stares him wordless for a moment, —What?

-Master-V gave me this, and I'm not in conditions to go to the North by myself.

'_What have you done with the Kai I knew_' thinks Tala taking the folder Kai hands him. Opening and reading briefly the content he watches back Kai.

-He found where my parents live, maybe they're alive.

Tala doesn't need more explanation, as an orphan, he can understand partially Kai's hopes. The redhead knows his parents are dead and is something he's gotten used to by now; he knows would be foolish to think about a possibility of them being alive, not that he wouldn't want them to, but he saw them die.

Kai didn't.

He doesn't even know who they were, where he was born… why he ended being Voltaire's weapon.

So yes, Tala can get why Kai is so anxious, because he can understand partially his doubts.

He doesn't ask more, instead, he pays attention to the other's injuries, —Do you need Spencer to check that? —Tala asks noticing why Kai needs to go with him, he's not really in proper condition. —I'll go for him.

Is unspoken the other reason why Kai wants him by his side on that journey, he doesn't want to do this _alone_.

-Pretty mess you get into this time Kai, your back was a chaos but now, that man really wanted to erase everything he had done… —Exclaims Spencer cleaning the sever wounds on his back. The taller one saves for himself the questions and horror, he has seen things like this on Kai before.

-So? —Kai asks, —is healing fine?

-As fine as your emaciated body allows it to.

-Yes, yes, I was lacking of food for a while, I'm resolving that.

-I suppose, I'd say you need to wait for other two days, you had luck traveling successfully on your condition from Baren without further complications.

Kai sneers, —I've had worse.

-But there's no need to be reckless.

-Believe me, there is.

Spencer chuckles, —Tala says you are hiring him as escort. You know that's not necessary, he would go anyway.

-I know, but I have money I don't need and maybe you can give it a better use.

-Eccentric.

-Besides, —Kai continues, —that makes me Tala's boss.

Spencer's smile widens, —Sadist.

In that right moment Bryan gets in Tala's house. —So you're back and… ugh! What happened with you? You look like a mummy.

Kai only blinks, he realizes he really looks like one, with his deteriorated condition and the bandage around his torso. —Yes, I know. What's the situation of war?

-The groups are reorganizing now the imposed frontier with the South has been broken, the Army is retreating and the rebels are deciding where to go, right now they're stationed around three hundred kilometers away from Araucana. They're still divided, so I think this will take a while.

Kai and Spencer nod, figuring is very possible Bryan's words to become true but, at the same, knowing how impulsive Circle-people are, they may send a radical attack towards them. But that's only a guess, Tala's group won't join the rebels before they don't settle their own differences and form a solid party, and they are waiting for this because of course, they won't fight with the Army.

Kai accepts to follow Spencer's advice and stays there. Two days later he leaves with Tala. Both men begin their journey to the North.

Kai has decided they'll go there first because is closer and maybe Judy can help him to find the person, he hasn't the nerve to read the whole information because he knows that would rebel more than he is already able to take at that moment.

They travel on one of their trucks with a trailer behind with Kai's motorcycle. Tala drives and Kai watches the panorama, the redhead hasn't dared to tell anything else; is odd enough to watch Kai so apprehensive to mess more with him.

They travel in silence for almost six hours when they stop to refill the tank, they are already in the limits of Aldana and still many kilometers away from the first Circles closer to the Northern frontier.

-I think we should make a stop on 47th Circle. People I know live there and may be helpful. —Kai finally speaks.

Tala grunts —Is there where those Circle-brats live?

Kai nods, even when Max, Tyson and Rei are around twenty now and Tala has never met them, he's still very prejudiced by them. —Yes, Max's mother maybe tells us if the direction is the correct.

-Are you still unsure?

Kai only shakes his head, —I want to finish this as soon as possible but I want to take all I can on my favor, I don't want to miss anything.

-Fine. —Tala nods and accelerate, is obvious what Kai meant was 'I don't want to be fooled'

They arrive to 47th Circle the night of next day. They pass without problems the tightened security; and yet, Tala (who really believed they were going to be discovered) asks him why they had to pass through that.

-Why didn't you only call to that woman?

-I could've, but I don't want anyone knowing I'm here.

-Yes, surely you don't want all your admirers to receive you. —Tala sneers sarcastically.

-Is not that, they surely think I'm dead; and, believe me, you wouldn't want to receive all the attention they give.

Tala looks still unable to understand, so Kai explains briefly what he has done for them. —Is disturbing. —Kai finishes remembering the time he met Judy and her concerned words about him and his job.

-I had already told you, —Tala says solemnly and Kai watches him expectant, —they're a very bad influence for you, Kai.

Kai just chuckles.

They stop in front the huge mansion, Tala stands beside Kai, —Come on, we didn't come here for nothing.

Kai nods and calls to the door, Tyson's grandpa opens it and exclaims happily when he recognizes him. —Ah boy! You're back!

His reception is not as serene as he would like, but is much calmer than it could be. Just the Tates and Tyson with his grandfather.

-We were worried, —says Judy.

-I told mom you never say where you go, you only appear and then disappear, but, for she didn't believe me.

-I've been working and I had an… incident. —Kai says showing his damaged hands.

-Oh Kai, I hope you're ok now. And, who's your friend?

Kai bits his lip, how to explain who Tala is? —Is a partner job, Tala Ivanov, we work together sometimes.

The redhead raises a hand and nods, —Nice to meet you.

They offer them to eat and rest, then Max and Tyson invite them to play videogames. Kai can only watch, incapable to handle correctly the control, he decides to leave Tala playing with the other two and goes looking for Judy to have a word.

She is already waiting for him, she has called her doctor and offer Kai a revision to his hands. After the examination the doctor fixes a bit the splints and leaves. Judy invites Kai to go to other room where they can talk.

-Well, what can I do for you?

-I just need you to tell me please, if this address really corresponds to this Circle, is more in the North but I suppose you know all of them.

Kai gives her a piece of paper where he has copied the address on the sheets. He changed the number just as precaution. The woman receives it and checks it, she nods immediately to Kai's relief, —Yes, I know this place. Well, not exactly the owner of the house but a good friend lives pretty close. If you want, I can ask him to meet you there and lead you to the place, what do you say?

-No, no, that won't be necessary. I'll find it by myself I just wanted to be sure the house is in this Circle.

-Yes, I understand you, these Northern Circles are huge

Kai nods, —Yes, we've traveled a lot and we don't want to find out the house isn't there.

-Can I ask you a question?

-Of course. —Kai answers hurriedly.

-What's the reason that takes you to that place?

-I have a message to deliver, ma'am.

-One of your boss, I suppose.

-Yes.

-Kai, you know as well as me here in the North, we're supporting the rebels' cause and you will understand my concern to know if your boss wants to speak with one of us.

Kai nods, —There's not need to worry about. Is not political matter what takes me here, my boss has business with many people. When it comes about money, he doesn't care about politics or personal beliefs.

Judy smiles, —Yes, is the bad about business men. Well, sorry for my question.

-Don't worry, you need to be sure about people around you, there can be traitors. —Kai finishes with a guilty feeling. Traitors… or double agents like him.

-Why don't you sleep here tonight, and go to the Circle tomorrow or whenever you want to.

-Thanks Mrs. Tate.

Tala and him are given a room on the first floor, the redhead is the first to go to sleep, he has already had enough with Max and Tyson's company. On the other hand, Kai remains a bit longer with them, hearing their tales about their recent travel to a neighbor country.

Kai wonders if he will be someday like Max, if he accepts to be Voltaire's heir. Carefree, enjoying life and caring only for having fun.

Almost at midnight, he goes to sleep. Tala is waiting awake for him.

-Do you really appreciate this people, don't you?

-What?

-You don't want to let them know your real state, to not bother them with your problems, to not worry them. —He concludes.

-Just go to sleep.

-No, —Tala says authoritative, —first I need to check your back. Spencer told me you weren't still able to do it properly by yourself.

-I can do it.

-Don't be silly, Kai.

He grunts, takes a small back pack and sits in front the big mirror close to the bathroom. Tala watches half amused, half annoyed, the younger one's hurt hands working skillfully taking away the used bandages and cleaning the recent wounds, the redhead has to look away after the exposed back, the view still cringes his nerves.

-You know you don't need to do that by yourself. —Tala murmurs.

-I'm supposed to not do many things, but there isn't any other way.

-I'm here.

-But you won't be forever.

Tala growls and Kai remain in silence, the wounded one finishes and Tala just helps him to wrap the healing rib.

Tala awakes early as always but Kai seems reluctant to do the same. Apparently Kai feels very comfortable in that place, not like Tala that barely slept. And now feels like a caged beast because he doesn't dare to take a step out that room, he feels alien in that house. Finally, around nine, Kai awakes and they can leave the bedroom.

Is already late, but both of them can notice the house staff must still be sleeping or they have the day out. They find Max's parents taking breakfast; they confirm the servants are resting today. Tala can't suppress his surprise when he listens this, this contrast directly with his perception of Circles and their people as cruel bastards without honor or care for human lives.

After dinner, Max and Tyson invite them for a tour around on motorcycle, both accept. They go around the big properties and even further, Kai has to go with Tala because he's unable to drive as fast as the others and maneuver on the irregular grounds. When they're back, Kai and Tala has to admit that was what they needed. Tala's ideas about Circle people have changed, he understands now why Kai got used to this people and why the Northern Circles have had issues with the rest of them. And Kai, even humiliated, has to admit his mind has been freed of his restless state.

But, they have to continue their journey and at four they leave to 12th Circle, and three hours later they arrive.

That Circle is smaller and just few mansions are there. They don't have problems to find the big house they're looking for. Said place is less eccentric than others Kai has seen before. They're in front the main door, Kai breathes deeply and checks the information just to confirm there's not mistake. Obviously there isn't.

Tala is in the vehicle watching the other battling with himself, the only thing he can do for Kai is stay by his side and stand his odd behavior.

Kai finally dares to watch the last part of the sheet, part that tells him the name and holds a picture. Kai presses the bottom calling to the door when he reads the name and exhales, 'Susumu H-Bielski'

-_Yes_?

-Good night, is Mr. Bielski at home? I have an important message for him.

-_Yes, he's. Your name_? —Asks the doorman.

-Who's Gilbert? —asks Susumu appearing in the entrance hall.

-I don't know Sir, I can see a young man I've never seen before, and he hasn't told me his name yet, he says he has a message for you.

The master of the house smiles and gets closer to the screen where he can see Kai's image.

'_Kai_' thinks Susumu in the exact moment said person tell his name.

-_A moment please. I_…. —Gilbert's answer is rudely interrupted by Susumu's hands cutting the communication by the interphone.

-No, wait… tell him… —He says hurriedly, —I'm… I'm not at home.

Kai watches back to Tala, who shrugs and insists Kai has to wait.

-_Excuse me sir, Mr. Bielski isn't here. _

Kai exhales briefly. Susumu watches helplessly Kai's disappointed reaction, then nodding and leaving. Susumu closes his fists on desperation. He bits his lip and tells to Gilbert, —Go and tell that man I'm at home, and I'll see him.

-Yes Sir.

-No, wait… —Susumu doubts, his mind is full of worry, fear and guilt. —Go, go… I'll meet him in the garden, open for him the back door, be careful nobody see you.

Gilbert nods and goes running behind Kai. —Excuse me, sir!

Kai hears and listens to the man's explanation, hesitantly he follows him. Tala watches this with doubt and goes behind them. —What?

-He asks me to meet him here. —Kai motions towards the back door the man is opening now.

The redhead gets suspicious but he keeps in silence, Kai's gesture is enough to dissuade him to say something. Nodding he goes with him. Gilbert opens the door and waits for Kai to get in.

-I'll be right here. —Tala whispers staying beside the other man.

Kai nods slowly and walks in.

The place is breathtaking, a huge greenhouse with artificial weather recreating tropical climate and the place is full of plants of different kinds. Kai breathes deeply, he can feel the warm atmosphere on his damaged bones, he smiles.

-Kai. —A voice makes him to open his eyes and turns around looking hurriedly for the owner.

Is Susumu.

He walks towards Kai stopping just feet away. —I'm sorry, I… —is obvious the older man is wordless.

Kai clenches his fists and decides to go direct to the point, is already awkward that moment to keep it for longer, —I was told to come here to ask… I don't even know if you really are… —but still, he has his doubts, —If you could please… tell me. —The security in his voice wavers, —are you my father?

Kai feels stupid asking that but he can't think on other way to hurry the moment and not bring to his mind the time he met Susumu on Judy's Circle. Kai asked if he knew him, and Susumu said no. Why did he say that?

-I was caught in the middle of the battle, —Susumu starts, —I ran to hide and save my life. The soldiers retreated when the second wave of planes came, I looked for you after the explosions. When I was back, I found the car was completely destroyed, I had to run when the enemy secured the area. The next day I went back to our house… you weren't there, I went immediately to the other place I had told you, after two days I finally reached it. But you weren't there either, and… I assumed you were dead. —Susumu gasps and his eyes water.

His next movement is unexpected, the older man walks towards Kai with his arms extended ready to hug him. Kai instinctively takes four steps back.

Susumu understands and stops, —I'm sorry. I should've looked longer for you or your mother, but I waited in the Three-Bloods Door for a week and…

-The Three-Bloods Door? —Kai interrupts.

-Yes, do you remember? I told you to go there if something happened.

-I went there, —Kai whispers, —I remembered I had to go there but I didn't know why or who had told me to. —I'm keep going.

The older man smiles, —You said you couldn't remember but you didn't forget that.

-I was there many months later, before that, as far as I can recall, I was living on a Ferra Villa close to Aldana.

Susumu's eyes widen but he doesn't ask anything about that, he opts to bring back the first topic, —I'm glad you're here. Yes Kai, I'm your father.

He watches the younger one breathing deeply and crossing his wounded arms over his chest, then raises his gaze towards him with a lost expression, he seems ready to say something but a voice is heard first.

-Darling, what's happening? —Both turns towards the voice.

-Nothing, don't worry.

Kai blinks after those words. _Nothing_ is happening.

-Why do you say that? You know that only worries me more. —The voice insists, —You didn't come back, the children have decided to stop the movie and wait for you. Susumu? Where're you?

Kai feels sudden panic when Susumu turns towards him and asks him to keep in silence.

-I'm here, I'm talking with someone.

-Who comes at this hour? I didn't hear anyone calling to the door.

-Because he wanted to watch our gardens.

-Who? —The voice hears suddenly closer. Kai watches a woman appearing in the house back entrance.

-I was talking with him. —Susumu says waving a hand towards Kai.

The woman smiles and walks closer to them, then she offers a hand to him, Kai takes it and shakes it slowly.

-Good night, so you were who stole my husband's attention? —she says playfully.

Kai barely nods and greets her politely, —Good night ma'am.

-I'm sure my husband was praising his lovable creation, he's proud of this place, I think he's even prouder of this than of his own children. He made it for me.

Susumu's smile turns uncomfortable and spares a sympathetic glance towards Kai, who can only nod without anything to say.

Before they can continue speaking three other voices are heard, this time are louder and more childish. —Mom! Mon! where's dad? Don't you want to watch the movie too?

Two children appear running and one younger just behind them, they stop behind their mother and watch to Kai with confusion. —Mom, who is him? —Asks the older, Kai thinks he's around fifteen.

-Oh my manners! I'm Alina Bielski, Susumu is my husband, and these are Olga, Friedrich and Azer, our children. Who is this young man?

The four Bielski and Kai turns towards Susumu waiting for the answer.

-This is Kai, and he is… the son of a very good friend. —Susumu's family and Kai stare him, he tries to avoid Kai's gaze. —is someone I haven't seen in a very long time, and he'll come to visit me. He'll stay here for a while.

Alina clasps her hands together, —That's great I'll tell Gilbert and Hana to prepare a room and…

Kai closes his eyes, is he the son of a very good friend? wasn't supposed to be a different kind of encounter? What Kai had expected? should he feel betrayed? Why did Susumu say that?

-Don't worry, Mr. Susumu misunderstood, I'm leaving right now. —Kai interrupts.

-Oh really? That's a shame. —Alina exclaims.

-Thanks anyway, was a pleasure to meet you. —Kai finishes and turns around, he starts to walk away.

Susumu doesn't waste any time and walks behind him. —Wait! You can't go, you can't leave just like this. You can't…

-Why not? —Kai deadpans.

Susumu watches him unnerving, —You can't blame me for telling them that! —he exclaims.

-Why would I blame you for something? I didn't expect anything. —He forces himself to answer, that's true, he didn't expect something but… he didn't like the way things turn.

Susumu blinks, —You didn't?

-No.

The man doesn't believe him, —My father left me with nothing and I thought I had lost you and your mother, and… and… she, Alina and her family, received me with open arms when I had nothing, when my own and only family left me behind. I left my father's name behind too; now, she and my children are everything for me. —He explains looking for Kai's sympathy.

-That's ok, stay with them then.

-But you have to comprehend, is my family what I have here. They won't understand that you were part of my past. And can't tisk myself to lose that, to lose everything again. Please understand me.

-I can't understand that, and I don't need to. —The other states simply.

-But you came looking for me, I'm right here. —He stops and tries to reach for his first son's comprehension.

-Yes, you're. —Kai turns. —Now, excuse me, I've to go. —He bows his head.

-I'm here, I'll always be here. —Those are Susumu's last words, he doesn't try to follow him anymore.

Kai leaves the house with Tala walking behind him. Both go direct to the truck and drive away in silence. Tala doesn't know exactly how Kai is feeling, he witnessed the whole scene.

Kai himself doesn't know, if he should feel happy, angry, sad, frustrated, satisfied... all those feelings are swirling inside him and he doesn't like to be so confused, with no control over his emotions.

-Now what? —he hears Tala asking. —Do you want to go direct to Araucana, to Aldana, to that Tate woman's house?

Kai shakes his head, —No, I don't want to be in any of those places.

Tala sighs and nods, he maybe doesn't know exactly how Kai is feeling, he doesn't know him that well but surely he knows him better than any other. What Kai needs is time, silence and solitude. Without other word he drives to the Southeast.

…

-I'll go to look for something to make a fire.

Kai just nods and watches the redhead leaving. Is already night when they arrive to that place, is an empty zone Tala and his group have used before as training fields.

When the redhead is back, he finds Kai already sleeping on the floor, he makes the fire and sits to wait. He knows the only thing he can do for Kai, and that he will accept, is to stay there as long as the younger one wants.

They stay there for two days, barely speaking to each other. Kai seems distant and quieter than ever, but Tala is not worried because is exactly what he had expected.

The morning of the third day, Tala receives a call from Spencer. The urgency on the message lets them know is time to leave.

-The two groups in the guerrilla have finally formed a single one. They are marching together towards Araucana, they have already eradicated four Circles on their way. The Army answered brutally and brought down many of the rebels, they have promised to destroy Araucana as the Army did with Córdoba.

-The war has finally been unleashed Kai. And…

-We need to go. —Kai finishes for Tala.

-Yes. You, are you coming with us, right?

-No, you'll join the rebels, and I'm not with any faction.

-What will you do then?

-They may go to Almeria, I need to be sure they don't and… I need to be in Araucana before the conflict explodes there.

Tala nods and sighs, —So, I'll see you sooner or later, right?

-Yes, I suppose.

They separate where the roads to Almeria and Araucana divide. Now that the two remaining rebel groups are finally together, Tala and his people will join them; believing firmly in the possible social change, they'll do whatever they can to make it possible.

…

Kai needs to know first where the conflict exactly is, and he finds the Army camping two hours away from Araucana. Using a map, he analyzes where the conflict will go once the combat starts. Following the distribution of Circles and their people's properties he knows there's not need to worry for Voltaire's goods. Being the Army formed completely by Tree people, they were trained to keep safely their bosses' possessions. That's why they'll take the battle towards the safer zone and that is to the East.

Once he knows that Voltaire and everything he has around Almeria is not in danger, Kai decides is time to go to Tree 21, where, according to the papers, his mother lives.

The search this time is more difficult, Trees don't have inner organization and the only thing he has is a picture of the house and a vague description of the branch the house is in. Is almost night and Kai gets frustrated because he hasn't found anything yet.

Finally, after many hours searching he finds the damn place, he's exactly in front the house. The place, as the picture shows, is plenty of flowers around. Kai is received by the floral fragrance when he walks to the door, and is assaulted by the doubt again.

This time there's not Tala to support him, but he keeps going and hopes everything turns better than last time.

He calls to the door and a girl appears. —Yes?

-Is Elena Fuentes at home?

-Yes, a moment please. —The girl says and Kai nods, he hears her calling loudly, —Mom! Someone is here asking for you!

Kai breathes deeply when he sees a woman appearing through the door. He can't say if she's the woman he's looking for, he doesn't remember her but he catches a glimpse of recognition in the woman's eyes and her smile disappears after this.

She walks slowly towards him with a shocked gesture, when she's closer enough to him the woman tilts her hear to the side, —Kai?

Kai notices her breathing increases and he feels on a similar way.

-Is you, aren't you? —the woman asks again.

Kai nods slowly, —I am…

The woman's eyes widen and darts towards him to embrace his lost son but Kai understand and backs away as he did with Susumu, this time raising an arm towards her preventing she tries again.

-What's wrong? —she asks, —do you don't remember your mother?

-No, I don't.

-Well, —she smiles relaxing a bit, —I know this's not the name which you knew people used to call me, but I decided to start again and… and I buried that past, but… you're here.

Kai stiffens when the woman takes his raised wounded hand with both of her hands.

-I… what happened? —He asks silently.

-Why don't we speak in the house, I think there's a lot of things to be explained.

Kai shakes his head, —No, here's is ok.

Elena nods, —Well… After the first bombs were released I left our house, Elena… do you remember old Elena? The woman who helped us at home? I took her name to remember her always. She died there and you were gone, I was alone and completely scared. I had allow you to go with your father and my house was destroyed, I couldn't stay… there wasn't anything for me. But you came back, don't you? We told you to go back home if something happened, and you did… and I wasn't there.

Kai nods slowly, finally putting together the pieces after Susumu's words and his own erratic memories, —He told me to go back.

-And I wasn't there! —she cries, —I'm sorry, I'm sorry! My sister, Alexandra, told me years later, that she and my mother found you a day later. They took you with them and tried to contact your father's family, but apparently your grandfather had left the country. They thought I was dead… but… war got worse, my mother died and my sisters lost everything, they couldn't keep you with them. When I finally found my two sisters, they lived in this same Tree, three years had passed and I didn't find you, no matter how hard I looked for you. Alexandra said your grandfather had come and was told about you. —She smiles bitterly, —He didn't want to help my them.

-You were gone for three years. —Kai repeats her words.

-I was, but that doesn't matter now. I'm glad you're here and that you have had a good life, don't you?

Kai blinks, —Why do you say that?

-Well, you seem a bit worn off but look that great motor you have! Someone with that beautiful thing doesn't live on any Tree or slum. —She concludes with a smile.

Kai only nods, overwhelmed by that ignorant assumption, —I would differ about that.

-Oh come on, don't be modest! —she laughs —I heard you father got married again and lives in a Northern Circle.

-Yes is true, I just met him few days ago.

-You meet him?

-Yes, I was given information to find you, I was in the North so I went there first.

-I see, so was true what Alexandra said, you didn't remember anything. I never contacted Susumu, I think he believes I'm dead but is better on this way. Anyway, I'm glad for your father, he has a new family, me too.

Kai wonders why she's saying that, he noticed when the girl called for her mom. —I see.

-By the way, wait a moment. Ilana, Talia, Kate, Thomas! Come here family!

Kai watches three girls and a man stand around Elena. —Kai, this is my family; family, this's Kai.

-Who is him, mom?

-Ilana, he's my firs son, he's my only boy. Thomas, do you remember I told you I was married once? Well, he's my boy.

Is so foreign to hear that, Kai watches the three girls smiling towards him. Ilana's smile is wider, —So he's our brother! I always wanted one!

-No. —Say Kai and Elena at the same time.

Kai turns towards her watching oddly and she returns the stare.

-Don't take wrong Kai, I'm happy you're here, to see you're alive after all those years but… I buried my life with Susumu and everything that came with it many years ago. I'm happy now and… —the woman's words are betrayed by the bitter tears that fall from her eyes.

'_Everything that came with that life'_ Kai repeats on his mind the words _everything_ is him, she buried that _everything_, she buried him. The same feeling he had with Susumu consume his mind, and he reacts on the same way he did that time.

-It's ok. —He answers politely, —I'm not looking for a family. I just came here to meet my mother or the woman I was born from, whatever. That's all.

Elena cries harder, —No! no! I'm your mother, I am! But was too painful tolost you and your father… I don't want to remember that.

-Then I have to go. Thanks for your time.

The woman gesture breaks, —What! No! no! stay a bit longer, please.

Kai shakes his head, didn't she tell him she doesn't want him as her son? —I can't, I have other place to go.

-But you'll come back later, right? I haven't seen you in almost fifteen years, I want to know you and if you want to know me too, I'm here.

Kai nods and waves his hand to the others, then he leaves hurriedly. Going as fast as he is capable to, he drives away that damn place and that woman, what a confusing person!

For the first time in many years he feels the tears, he knows water his eyes, will be released. But no... not his time. He keeps them away from falling as he had done for years.

He leaves the Tree behind but doesn't stop until he has reached a high hill from where he can see the battle camp. Rebels and the Army have advanced toward each other and the distance between them is notably reduced. Is night and is clear they wait for the sunlight to fight.

When they do is almost noon, Kai observes the combat from that safe place while he wonders what is his role there, what's his place in that world he was told he didn't belong?

The attacks are no longer calm and limited; there are any longer just quarrels. They fight seriously this time and this is noticed immediately by the damages that are done to each side. Obviously the Army is better armed, but the rebels have their own heavy weaponry; made-of, stolen or bought in the black market. He doesn't have to worry for Voltaire's properties, nobody is using planes. The dusk is close and they decide to stop retreating as much as they can but without opening their space too much, is a kind of will contest.

They have left behind hundreds of dead and wounded. Kai wonders if they're planning to leave those still alive to rot and die between the corpses, if they're so childish to let their suffering soldiers to die there just to not allow the enemy to take care of their own ones.

Is ethics, Kai thinks, he has always finished all his objectives quickly, he ends their suffering as fast as is possible. Just for few exceptions when he wants them to suffer, as Luka.

Kai ponders if he should do something, to help the Army or the rebels? No, just to do something, without compromising himself with any party. And he does the only thing he can do.

Taking his motorcycle he goes closer to the battle camp and walks among the corpses holding his gun. The Army doesn't dare to attack him, they think he comes from a Circle, and many rebels have recognized him, many know him because he had helped them before.

Everyone wonder what is that man doing there. A gunshot is the sudden answer, then other and other later as confirmation.

Tala smiles when he understand, Kai is killing the dying men. —So kind. —He says sarcastically, and leaves as part of the group sent to know what Kai is planning. The Army sends a group too.

-What do you think are you doing? —Asks harshly the Army's group Captain.

-That's what I want to ask you. Are planning to abandon those that fought for you to die here? —Kai asks charging his gun.

-You're Hiwatari's boy, don't you?

Kai only stares the Captain, —Don't worry I'll take care of those that can't be saved. The rest is upon you.

Tala follows Kai once he has walked away, —What are you doing? You can be easily killed here.

-I do the only thing I'm capable to, and no, I can't be easily killed, I'm not that reckless.

Tala sighs and nods, —Whatever, how was everything, did you find the house?

-I did, and I don't know, she said she doesn't want me as his son but she does want to know about me. I don't understand.

-Kai…

-It's ok, in fact, I'm glad for that, I won't have to bother dealing with bonds I don't want. I'll see you later.

Tala notices how forced the words sound, he doesn't intent to go after the other, he only waves his hand.

Kai keeps killing people, just those he know won't survive. He doesn't dare to count how many he only fires, charges and fires again. When he is done, he drives away towards Almeria.

Kai doesn't stop, he enters to Voltaire's villa and goes straight to the old man's office. When Voltaire sees him on the door, he stands and waits for the younger to explain himself.

-I've made my decision, Sir.

-Welcome back, Kai. What is it then?

-I… —Kai goes closer and watches him direct to the eye, —I accept your name also, the place as your heir, with two conditions, Sir.

Voltaire blinks hearing this, he didn't expect Kai to put conditions. —And what is that?

-I won't stay here 24/7, I wouldn't stand being on a single place forever.

Voltaire nods, —I was expecting that, part of your job will be to travel and take care of my business out of Almeria. You know I have trades everywhere. And what is the second condition, Kai?

-I… well, is more a question.

-And what is it? —Voltaire insists getting exasperated.

He hears Kai breathing deeply and closing his fists, Voltaire knows he is nervous and tense. —I found Elena Fuentes and Susumu Bielski. He rejected me in front his family and she recognized me as her son but I'm not part of her new family. Both of them want to know me, and I don't know if I want to know them too, whatever… she said something about…. —He doubts.

-About what Kai? —Voltaire urges.

-Were you who received the information Dolores Ferra had?

Voltaire forces himself to remain calm and maintain his gaze on Kai. —What about that?

Kai closes his eyes and downs his gaze, —Are you Susumu's father?

Voltaire takes two steps back, —Who did tell you that?

-Nobody, I just deduced it putting together few pieces of memory I had after what Elena and Susumu told me. You said long ago that family doesn't matter if they are not worth of trust. You mention once you had a son.

Voltaire nods slowly, —And what will you do with that information?

-What can I do? —Kai retorts.

-Are you expecting me to ask for forgiveness? —The old man asks annoyed, —Because I won't.

-And I don't expect you to. —Kai whispers, shakes briefly his head and finally meets with Voltaire's eyes, —You hate me, don't you?

Voltaire breathes deeply, closing his eyes he explains, —I did. I did hate you, you were the reason for my son's betrayal. I swore you would pay for that, but… you grew stronger and became the man I would like my son to be.

-Well, that was not particularly my choice. —Kai murmurs sardonically.

-No, you're right, but after the circus incident you could choose and you had many opportunities to. Still, you chose to remain here, and it was not precisely because you grew attached to me.

-Then why? —Kai exclaims, —That was not precisely the most wonderful life but was everything I knew.

-I don't know, I know you but I barely understand you. I wonder if there's someone that is capable to. Anyway, you remained here.

-In any case, you were pretty clear about your displeasure if I left. —Kai puts his hand over the table and opens partially his shirt.

Voltaire takes note of the missing finger, the burn scar and the many marks the use of the collar left on Kai's neck. —I didn't expect you to live this long. —The older man admits.

Kai breathes deeply.

-But you did. —Voltaire finishes.

Kai shakes his head in denial. —I did.

-Besides, the most that happened with you in Baren was not by my command but by Boris' decision.

The younger stares him confused, —You expected me to die… —Kai's voice is just a whisper, —that's why you allowed Boris to do everything he did?

-He is under my command, you were under his. He decided the most of the time, he didn't need my approbation. Deal with you was the last thing I wanted, until recent years.

-Does he know about this?

-He has always known, he was with me when we found you.

Kai nods beginning too understand, —I was never your grandson, right?

-You weren't. You weren't for many years other thing for me than the vessel of my own frustrations, but you learnt everything that was taught to you and had success on each mission, or were so disappointed when you failed. That time when you went back to kill Samael Albeik, you had failed but you weren't satisfied with that.

-I was terrified of your reaction, I was afraid you would leave me behind.

-However, you didn't want to accept that mistake.

Kai blinks, —What?

-Yes, maybe you feared I would abandon you but you didn't want to accept you failed. Was that time when I understood you were something else than my son's worst mistake. Our blood is proud, perfectionist and bright. I was furious when that man said you had chosen to stay with them, that's why I did what I did.

-Markus was lying; I was going to be back.

Voltaire's eyes widen, —Well, he shouldn't have lied.

Kai smiles twistedly, —You say you know me but you don't understand me, I think I can say the same.

Now is turn for Voltaire to seem confused, —What do you mean?

-Wouldn't be easier if you let me in the place you found me? You wanted me dead and I would surely die if you had left me there. But you took me with you, why?

Kai and Voltaire stare each other for a long time, nobody has answer for the lanced questions.

Why did Kai become so loyal to Voltaire when he received so cruel treatment? Why did he develop that personality when he was taught to be submissive?

Why Voltaire didn'et leave Kai to rot in the streets when he wants him dead?

-I think I need to rest. Tomorrow I'll go to the battle camp to check what is the situation of the conflict, please don't tell anything about the new relation between us. I know people on the rebel side, if they know about this I may lose this bond with them, and they'll attack. Is necessary to keep them away of… _our_ properties.

Voltaire nods and waves his hand, Kai nods too and leaves. When the old man is left alone, he goes to his seat and sits heavily, he breaths and smiles deeply.

Kai goes to the room he occupied last time, takes a bath and goes to sleep. He doesn't stop to ask himself what does mean everything that just happened.

But for a reason, he sleeps better than he has done in last weeks.

* * *

Everything is going according my schedule. Thanks for the reading and review (Kiray Himawari =)

Maybe the reunion should've been more dramatic but nah! I don't think this Kai (at this age with that knowledge) would be the sentimentalist-type, but this isn't over yet with them, I wanted to do this as light as possible but showing how shocked he was. They wanted to meet their son but they have already their own family. I think this is nota Kai looking desperately for his family, he just _want to know_ about them


	15. Kind dog Cruel dog

**Kind dog/Cruel dog  
**

_Dogs never bite me. Just humans._ Marilyn Monroe

He was raised in a small middle class house, the economy on his family was good but he always wanted more, he was sure he deserved it.

So he started to develop relations with people on the high spheres, it took him many years, sacrifices and a good amount of dirty job to make his way there. He knew there weren't many options for him to find a place there, he had to win all by himself (or stole it or take it by the force or whatever would function). There wouldn't be any kind of magic that gave him the desired position, he had to win all by himself. And that began when he started to work for a foreign man named Hiwatari.

Obviously he started as a mere helper in one of many of his offices, but with time and a big effort he was climbing positions. The fact he was willing to do _everything _necessary to help the man to expand his empire, made him important for Hiwatari.

When war started, he was part of the advisors that helped Voltaire to make deicisions. He was against the fusion with Ferra , but the most of the advisors panel voted favoring that, believing the union would increase and reinforce the value of the companies. He knew the local and powerful names as Ferra would be the first to be attacked by the enemies so he suggested, instead of the marriage, to move out of the country everything: nobody heard him.

When the war broke into the country, he convinced to Voltaire to take everything he could and leave, this time the man did it and offered him to go with him.

Of course he accepted.

On those years he worked efficiently to increase Voltaire's commercial values, in exchange, Voltaire made him his right hand.

Boris knew that was the most concrete step for the promising future he had wished for himself. Everything had been so easy that was difficult to believe. Voltaire had disowned his only son when was announced the Ferra woman was pregnant and they would keep the child. He knew the boy was nothing but a cursed bastard and there wasn't any other possible successor. And Voltaire was an aging man... he knew that was fate.

When they were finally back after the war was finished and the new order established. Voltaire received the delayed Ferra's offer about the boy. And he was surprised when Voltaire went looking for Kai and how determined he was to find him.

He asked him many times why was he doing that, and the only answer he received once and other time was 'because he has to pay' but Boris knew there was something else.

After they found the boy and started to train him, Boris understood Voltaire was not only taking revenge but, raising him, he was raising that boy for something else. And he promised himself the boy would not survive just live enough to accomplish whatever job Voltaire had for him. But Kai showed to be very useful and he knew they couldn't afford to lose him. Boris had to admit he was admired of Voltaire's reasoning: they would need someone to do the dirtier jobs without being noticed, who better than a young boy?

After that realization, and not matter how many things Kai did for them, Boris started to hate the younger one even more. Boris couldn't kill the boy because they had taken a lot of time and resources training him, was an invaluable tool, and Boris knew Kai would be a serious menace for his status on the future coming.

So the only thing he could do, was to make the boy suffer enough to release his frustration. With the years, Boris did whatever was needed to remember Voltaire who had been with him all those years. That's why he tried to kidnap Kai in Araucana, why he tried to take control in Almeria and why he had done all those personal business that failed once and other time. He never resigned himself to lose his ambitions.

But things were never as he expected, Kai broke every barrier people put around him and won his own right to be at Voltaire's side.

Hell, Boris even started to respect Kai and understand he would never be the complete heir of Voltaire's fortune, he may share everything with the younger man. Boris imagined Kai would receive a part but he never expected the bastard would be given complete control over the empire, to have a higher position than him.

When Voltaire told Kai he wanted him to have the most of his industries. Boris received the announcement as a personal confrontation, was then when he understood family mattered more for Voltaire than he had told him.

He sent people to kill Kai, but when he realized that was as useless as try to convince him calmly. Kai had been raised using force, so he thought force was necessary to put the younger man on his right place, below him. But nothing functioned. Boris knew the kind of monster he had helped to create in Kai.

Now, he is there, in front of Voltaire's office in Almeria, to explain himself about his recent actions against Kai, who (he heard) has accepted to be Voltaire's heir.

…

Thanks to the army's pressure, the conflict has moved to the East. Araucana is now in danger, and surely will be completely swallowed by the battle. The violence has been increased notably and has left hundreds of dead all around the battlefield.

Kai has gone following the fight and making sure they don't attack properties concerning to Voltaire and now, to Kai. He has met with Tala and the others two times, he notices interested they fit perfectly putting under control any possible crack in the rebels' side, they're good maintaining order between them, and he wonders what kind of role they could have in the future, if the rebels win or the army does.

He hasn't thought again in Elena and Susumu, not even in Voltaire as his grandfather. He has been travelling to check the state of _his_ (he's starting t accept that fact) industries in many cities around, he presents himself as Kai Hiwatari (still sounding odd for him) and holding all Voltaire's authority. Being in Yeriba he hears interesting rumors taking place in the North and he goes to know the true.

Now the two parties are battling in the west, Voltaire's properties are safer than before and he can allow himself that little trip for a very important matter, if the rumor is true, this concerns him more than anything.

The North is about to claim independence, rejecting the current system and creating a strong new force against the battling Center, probably supporting the rebels too.

Kai goes as quickly as he can to said place, is clear the North is the best location where a change can be an interesting experiment. But there's still a problem, if the North declares war to the rest of Circles and maybe joins to the rebels, is almost sure the properties for the loosing part (that he's mostly sure will be the Center) will be expropriated, and he can't risk to that. Maybe he doesn't hold any real care for the wealthy state of Voltaire or wishes to control it but… Voltaire trusted him his companies and Kai can't disappoint the old man.

Kai goes directly to Max's Circle he hopes Susumu isn't there, but not only for the odd farewell they have, but because he doesn't know if Judy knows about the existent blood relation between Kai and Susumu, and if she does, would she perceive his connection with Voltaire?

He finds the place a bit changed, the common calm is partially gone and he notices everyone seem a bit nervous and preparing something. Kai knows is true what he had heard, everyone are preparing for the coming conflict, but that confirmation is not enough, he needs to know what's the situation out there, what are they planning to do and who better to solve his doubts than Judy?

Once he has arrived to the house, Tyson receives him with a big smile. —Kai? What're you doing here?

Kai nods partially greeting him, —I have come for an errand, I'm looking for Max's mother. Is she at home?

-Yes, she is, but she is on a reunion, did you know we're claiming independence?

Kai smiles, —Well yes, in fact that's why I'm here.

-Will you join us?

Kai blinks because he doesn't know what information Tyson has about the situation (he's almost sure the other knows practically nothing). —Kind of, first I need to know how everything is working.

-Well, the Trees support completely the decision, few people living in Circles have expressed their negative but, the most of them support the idea because we don't have slums here and is easier to create quorum. My dad says independence is a fact! _We_ will be independent!

Kai shakes his head, so Tyson is not as dumb as he seems, —Are you telling me they're talking about that at this moment?

-I don't think so, well not the complete group, I thinks Mrs. Tate is organizing her friends.

-And I suppose the Bielski are here.

-I'm not sure, well, Mr. Susumu has been here a lot lately, so I suppose he's right now. —Tyson adds looking behind Kai.

Kai smiles, he knew, was just matter of time for Susumu to associate Judy with him, so, the man has come surely looking for information about his son. His smile disappears when he thinks about it… is very probable Judy knows by now about the blood relation between Susumu and Kai, and is a fact she is informed of Susumu's relationship with the old man, has she heard of his new status as Voltaire's heir? Will this change everything?

Kai doesn't have time to think about that, in that precise moment, the door is opened and the blonde woman appears with other people. Judy's surprise after she sees him is pretty obvious.

-Kai? —She exclaims, —what are you doing here? I mean…

-Don't worry Mrs. Tate, I came to ask about the rumor I heard and Tyson has already confirmed it.

-That boy, well Kai… —Judy takes him by the arm and pulls him towards other room hurriedly.

Kai waits until they're alone, —Yes? —He insists almost knowing about what she wants to talk.

-Susumu is here, well he has been here almost daily for the last two weeks. —She smirks, —He told me about… the reason you were here last time. Why didn't you tell me?

Kai smiles, —I had everything under control, was not necessary.

-I could've helped you.

-Maybe you could, but that was something I wanted to do by myself.

-Then, why did you decide to leave? Why didn't you stay with him?

Kai respects the woman enough to not say that's not of her business, —Is not what I need at this moment in my life.

Judy blinks, —Do you don't need your father?

-No, I don't, —Kai deadpans.

-Why not?

-Why would I?

-Because is your father! —Judy claims exasperated but emotional.

-When I really needed him, he wasn´t there. Now, everything is very different. —Kai forces the words; that explanation is getting annoying for him.

-Everything that happened was not by his decision.

-Neither mine.

-But you have to reasonable.

Kai's patience is getting weaker, —But at this right moment I can't be, I need my mind on other things.

Judy's face brightens, —Really? Do you promise me to try later?

-What?

-To try to know your father… I can see is not hate, and I think I understand you, but I wouldn't like you to lose this opportunity.

Kai shakes his head, —Is not something I would be seeking but maybe in the future, when few things change… maybe…

They remain in silence for a moment, Judy decides to change the topic, —What are you planning to do now?

-If you really are planning to proclaim independence and fight along the rebels, I'll support you on secret because I can't risk my boss to find out and put in danger everything.

-Are you telling me you can't decide which side is correct? —Judy alleges.

Kai shakes his head, —I'm a neutral party, I've always been. I know you will win, but Circle-people make the person I am now, I'm on a kind of debt with them.

-Debt? Kai! They used you!

-But without them I'd be dead, I wouldn't be in the position I'm now and I wouldn't be able to help you as I'm planning to do. —Kai explains trying to not get much interest in the expression he just used, 'the position he's now' he thinks is not the moment to tell Judy.

Judy sighs, —Do what you think is better, but please come back.

Kai nods, —What's your next movement? The rebels won't reach the North now, but you're not out of danger, once the Center knows about your proclamation, they'll surely send troops, you're not prepared for this, are you?

The blonde woman nods, —We were against the confrontation and the creation of an army, I know all Trees around will support us but they are so few, and we're short of weapons. That's the reason some are still reluctant to support the independence.

-That's the problem with good wills. —Kai stats, —is not enough with good intentions, is necessary to have a plan.

Judy can't get mad about the man's sincerity, she knows is true —I know.

-Allow me to make some calls, I can obtain weapons for you and maybe, someone that can't teach you to use them, also to give you a basic military training.

-But you could do that, don't you? I heard many stories from my husband and Max, I think you are the one for that job.

-I could but I'm not able to do it, I have to be back as soon as possible. That's why I'll just stay here until they arrive and you have the guns.

Judy doesn't ask him more, —Thanks Kai, that will be very helpful but… if someone in the Center know about this and you'll be in trouble.

Kai smirks, —You don't need to worry Mrs. Tate, I know… people that can solve the problem, they're fighting in the South but they may come.

-Thanks Kai, if there's something I can do for you.

-I'll make the call and go to say hello to Max.

Judy agrees with him and shakes hi hand, —I'll see you later then, you're staying to eat and sleep, if you wish.

Kai has left the room looking for Max and Tyson, but they're not seen around. He takes advantage of this time alone to call Tala and explain his situation.

-_Is that true?_ —The redhead exclaims immediately he is informed about the rumor.

-It's almost done. They need weapons, soldiers or assessors. If the North attack and they're strong, you surely win, but, if the Center attack this weakened North, your complete journey will vanish. You know that.

He knows Tala is thinking about his petition, even when the redhead won't say 'no' is necessary to evaluate the request. —_Ok, they'll have our supplies and I'll send a small squad, Spencer and Bryan will go too, they'll be there in four or five days._ _You must choose between the people who can be good officers, you know we work better on that way._

-Yes, I'll do. But, can I ask why aren't you coming? —Kai interjects.

-_You'll stay in the North only enough to make sure they can attack and defend themselves properly, then, you'll leave and stay in the Center or maybe come to the South; if I'm in the North I won't be able to keep an eye on you. _

_-_Do you really think I need to be checked?

-_Yes, I don't want you to become crazy and try to save the day._

Kai snorts, —Do you really think I'm that idiot?

-_As I told you once, I know you Kai, you won't betray Voltaire and you won't join the Center too. So yes, I think you're that idiot. _

Kai doesn't want to go deeper into that matter, —I'll go for the guns, so tell Bryan and Spencer they come straight here, I'm sending you the coordinates.

-_Are you sure of that? We left a group guarding our place, they won't receive you with open arms. _

-They'll do if you inform them I'm going, anyway, they fear me enough to not fight me.

Tala growls for that security Kai has, he knows the younger one will be ok, —_That would be helpful, Bryan and the others will arrive in three days. Don't do anything stupid until then… _

_-_I'll see you later. —Kai cuts the communication with a smile, he walks away, looking for the other two.

-Kai! —An expected but not welcomed voice exclaims, Susumu. The man comes towards him, —I heard from Tyson you were here.

-Kai! —other voice calls for him at the same time.

Both men turn to watch Max and Tyson going towards them, —Hello, Mr. Bielski, —Says Max once they're close and he seems confused, —I didn't know you knew each other.

Tyson laughs, —Me neither, do you remember that time in the Circus? We wanted you to meet Mr. Susumu, and you already know him!

Kai and Susumu exchange brief glances, —Yes, I've known him for a very long time. —Says Susumu and Kai stares him wondering what excuse he will use this time.

-Really? —Tyson asks, —you know Kai's family? Because we have never known anything about them and…

-Yes, he's the son… of a very good friend, —Susumu forces the words, —nothing special about that.

-Ah, —Max exhales disappointed, —well, we'll leave you so you can finish your talk, we'll wait for you upstairs Kai.

-No, is not necessary we already finish. I'll see you later Mr. Bielski. —Kai bows his head and turns towards the other two.

Susumu forces himself to nod and watch Kai leaving with Max and Tyson.

…

-You never said you knew Mr. Susumu. —Max asks, —by the way, is true what Tyson said? Are you joining the rebel movement?

-Well, not exactly joining but supporting, but this is between us.

-Support? —Max wonders but he knows he won't obtain other answer from Kai, so he decides to change topic, —did you know Rei is here? He arrived two days ago, he came with all his friends.

-Really? —Kai asks and feels a bit anxious, he hasn't seen the other in many months and they're not in the best of terms.

After the incident between Yie, Markus, the others and Voltaire; Rei and the rest tried hard to maintain the Circus functioning but was impossible, they finally disbanded it and many of them went back to their origin country, but others stayed working in Northern Circles , Rei, Mariah, Lee and the other children between them.

Rei tried since then to be reasonable between his friends and Kai, since Mariah and the others decided Kai was the direct responsible for everything that happened in the Circus, they have never stop to blame him.

The black haired man knows that's very possible, they didn't see Kai after that day but until four years later, but that time Kai denied to explain what happened, what had he done and where had he been all those years. The Circus had disappeared by then, Lee and the others lived and studied with Max's family help. They declared Kai their enemy.

Rei has tried to be neutral all these years, but Kai's travels to the North have always been sporadic and Rei promised himself never go to the South or Center ever again, so they barely see each other. Kai is almost sure they have convinced him, that he is a bad person.

Kai can't blame Maria and her friends, he is not really a good person.

-Kai? —Max's question interrupts his thoughts, —what do you refer with support?

-To provide you with weapons and supervision.

-Really? —Tyson asks surprised.

-Yes, —Kai smirks.

-We always knew you were good with arms, you murderer! —Mariah's voice is suddenly heard.

-Mariah please, keep quiet.

-But that's true, Rei! —The girl protest.

Max, Kai and Tyson have arrived to the upper floor where Mariah and Rei are, they face the other finally after many months.

-Well, then his abilities are finally useful. —Rei smiles and greets Kai nodding. —Good to see you, Kai.

Kai feels relaxed now, —Good to see you too, Rei.

-Where have you been?

-Doing my part on this war, I heard about your plans so I came to help. —Kai explains.

-So you'll fight on our side. —Rei concludes satisfied.

-Not precisely, now that I have a different kind of job I can't leave the Center but, I'm able to provide you with weapons and teach you how to use them. I'll stay here a few days.

Rei nods, Max and Tyson listen to him closely, they have never bothered to ask what Kai does on his job, they understood since those days when they met him in the Circus that he didn't like to speak about his life. They had learnt to live with that Kai, appearing suddenly one night in front their doors after months without any notice of him, and disappearing the next day without word.

On a way they envy him, being completely free to go and come around without any supervising eye over him; also, they pity him for that exact reason. They know his boss (whoever he is) is the reason behind those travels but they know too, Kai moves by his wishes many times. And that's why they envy him, both of them are tied to a family, to which they've grown very close to, they know their families would never allow them to travel for long periods of time as nomads… the motive why they pity him, has been always obvious there's anyone like that for Kai.

Kai explains he has to go to Cartagena to take the guns whey will need, and ask for them to go with him, he knows is dangerous but is something he can't do by himself. Max, Tyson and Rei agree immediately, excited for the possibility to help him.

After Kai explains them the route, they go back where Tyson's and Max's family are. Judy informs them about the situation now they have finally convinced everyone in the North to create a common front to declare independence. Kai listens carefully their plans and numbers, they have divided the northern territory on five regions so they can control easily their own forces.

Regions 1 and 5 are the less exposed being the extremes, 2 and 3 are the best equipped since the people in control were sympathizers of the conflict on the first stages so they are well prepared; the problem is Judy's one but Kai is glad for that, the fact he doesn't need to travel to create a strong army fits perfectly to his necessities.

-When do you think we can start? —Taro asks, still doubting if it's ok to take part.

-We'll be back in two days so we'll start as soon as we arrive. If that's ok, I would like to have everyone that will help you to be ready by then. Please reunite them.

-Don't worry we'll tell them. —Taro says calmly but he's getting nervous. —Are you going to stay here when the Center attack?

-No Mr. Tate, I'm leaving as soon as the instructors come so they can continue with your training, they are more capable for the job than me.

-He has other kind of obligations, he has done more than enough. —Judy insists.

-I know but, I'd feel more relieved if I know he's around. —Max's father doesn't leave the topic.

-Don't worry, the people is coming are better than me training other people. —Kai tries to reassure with the man.

-Is not that, if you stay we won't have to be worried about your safety.

Kai stares him wordless, an expression a bit touchy for his liking. They continue eating and talking, after a moment he stands and wishes good night to everyone there, he knows the families want to be together now the possible conflict is about to reach their doors and the younger members are about to take the first step to that conflict.

He goes to his assigned room and tries to rest. His state is much better than the last time he was there, his fingers (excepting the ring finger in his right hand) are completely healed and his back is just a bit more sensible now, but he doesn't have to deal any longer with the agonizing pain. The cough is gone too, his left lung is still damaged enough to give breathing problems for the rest of his life. Johan said they were going to be minimal if he takes care, and Kai knows once the conflict is over he will be perfectly capable to. He's not worried about that.

He sleeps peacefully that night.

They leave in the first hours of next day. The four men go in a small car and a big truck, Kai goes with Max and Rei with Tyson; Kai agreed to go with the other three because is necessary people to drive back the vehicles with the weaponry. The four of them are good drivers but they are not perfect, Max has never in need to drive so he's a bit slow, Kai isn't good with big vehicles, Tyson is good with almost any kind of transports but is a little crazy, and Rei, drives almost as slow as Max because he's very careful and cautious.

They cross Aldana past two in the afternoon, then pass Cartagena and arrive finally to the groups' place before sunset. They have barely stopped and Kai knows they are exhausted but he can't allow himself to lose his time resting.

After the expected reticence coming from the people guarding the doors, these are opened and the two vehicles are allowed to access. Kai tells Max and Tyson to wait in the entrance, after warning the guards to not even try to upset them, Kai goes with Rei where the weapons are.

-Hey Hound, Tala told us you were coming, we thought you didn't have the guts to come here by yourself. —One of the guards sneers.

Rei feels uncomfortable with the obvious displeasure they feel towards Kai (and he is completely sure is not very different for Tyson, Max and himself).

-Mind on your business. Unless you're going to stop or help me, go to hell and disappear of my sight.

And Rei knows Kai shares the feeling, he wonders how these persons are going to help them with their current problem if seems they hate Kai, —The guns are packed and ready to take them with me, right?

-What? Did you expect we are going to do that for you? —one of them asks infuriated.

Kai smiles, —Tala told me they were going to be, if you think I'm lying we can call him so he can tell you.

The other man growls and shakes his head, —That won't be necessary, just give us an hour.

-That's god, we'll wait in Tala's house, please tell me when you finish.

Rei follows Kai closely he's almost sure those men aren't taking very well the new order. They go in the redhead's house, Kai is planning to rest and look for something to eat and drink for Max and Tyson, and for themselves.

-We will take this to Max and Tyson, if you have something to say or ask, please wait until we are back, I don't want them to be involved with these people. —Kai murmurs looking for something in the fridge and Rei accepts the deal, he doesn't know why Kai said that but he really has few questions for the other.

They go with his friends taking fresh food and cold beverages, Max and Tyson are glad because they have food but is better to eat something fresh. Kai informs them about the waiting until the guns are ready. He and Rei leave them resting.

-What is all this, Kai? —Rei asks once they're going back, —who are these people?

Kai breaths deeply now he knows Rei has made up his mind around his questions, Kai is decided to explain himself for first time in many years.

-I was sent… or better said, I was left here, as a test, I met many who tried to stop me or kill me, but I met too few who helped me. Those are in control of this place.

When Kai finishes his words they're already entering Tala's house, Kai is going to the bed to sit but Rei blocks his way, —Was this after the Circus?

Kai bits his lip and shakes his head, he has avoided the topic for many years. He is the only who knows what happened that day and, he knows, is time to tell him finally the truth not that would change something but maybe helps him to deal better with the memories and the guilty feelings.

-Master-V came, he was resolved to take me with him. Markus tried to stop him, they shot him, he… he still tried. —Kai whispers forcing himself to keep his eyes open, he doesn't want to relieve those memories.

-Grand Grand Yie, uncle Feng, Li li… —Rei forces the words.

-All of them were there, all of them tried to help me… I fought Rei, I truly tried to fight too but… Master-V did this, —Kai shows his left hand, —when he cut it, I was so scared. And… they were many, I couldn't do anything.

-They… —Rei whispers.

-Master-V took me with him, he sent Boris to put on fire the tent and all of them with it. —He forces his eyes into Rei's ones, —I know you won't forgive me, but believe me when I tell you, I know I've already paid for that many times.

Rei stares Kai directly, the other has to watch to other side, ashamed, Rei wonders. —Why did he cut that finger? Why did he do it? Why did you go back… with him? Why are you still with him?

Kai smiles bitterly, —Too difficult to explain; he is everything I've known and I stayed there because, well, Markus taught me about second chances and revenge.

-Markus did?

-Yes, he told me about him and what he did, he said you and your people can see the inherent goodness in everyone, that you have a true knowledge about human nature. He said you know that not everyone is completely good or bad, that we change.

Rei blinks confused, —Did he say that about us?

-Yes, he did, and I know he was right. I can say you still think I'm a good person, don't you? Even if Mariah, Lee and your other friends don't, and insist you I'm the worst person in this world.

Rei smiles, —I do. You're helping Judy and all of us, I still can't understand why Judy thinks you can make a difference.

Kai smirks, —Well, talking about second chances, after many years being Master-V's pet, I… ahm, let's say I worked hard to find my place, now… now I'm his heir. I'm inheriting the legacy of one of the richest men in this country.

Rei blinks, —Are you telling me you're a multimillionaire?

Kai bits back his laugh, —You sound like Tyson, but that doesn't matter, the only thing I can do is to help all of you to change the system that created me and that one, I never was part of.

Rei doesn't try to understand the possible meanings under those words, because everything around Kai has been always confusing for him. And he has received enough information for a day, after many years without anything Rei knows now what happened that day his family and his life changed drastically, but he can't blame Kai, and he doesn't want to. He knows very well is not the time to grieve or go into deep questions.

They remain in silence for a time, there's nothing else to be said, after an hour someone call to the door.

-Hound! Everything is ready. —The voice says

-Ok, I'll go to check it. —Kai answers and turns towards Rei, —you'll go for Max and Tyson, I'll see you here.

Rei nods and can't avoid to ask, —Why do they call you 'Hound'?

-Well, except for three or four people here, the rest hate me and… do you remember the collar I had?

There isn't need to say more, Rei nods, —Ok, I'll go for them.

Kai has never had consideration for the groups' members, but he admits they really know to do their job. The arsenal has been put carefully and meticulously organized.

-Thanks. —The word coming from his lips is foreign for him and the other men, nobody says anything else.

The arms have been divided between the two big trailers that are there and the truck they brought with them. Is not necessary to decide who drives what, Rei and Tyson in the big ones, Max in the truck and Kai is going to replace the most tired, he has to leave the small vehicle behind, he wants to stop just the less possible.

After a calm journey they're back thirty six hours after they left. Max and Tyson's families and Rei's friends are there to welcome them. The news is that the conflict has advanced and the Center knows now about the independence plans.

-They have given us an ultimatum, if we don't support them, they'll send planes like they did in Córdoba. —Says Taro worried.

Is easy to see all of them are taking those words very seriously. All of them are around a big table eating, Judy was already prepared with food when they were back.

-They won't do it, —Kai speaks finally.

-Why are you so sure? —Tyson asks, is still unnerving for him and Max the possibility of war on his peaceful North.

-They will evaporate first his enemies than his potential allies. They can't risk being that reckless.

-I just hope you're right and they attack first the South.

Kai bits his lip, —That's something I can't allow to happen, the sooner we can start, the better for me. Have you reunited the potential army?

Judy nods, —They have been arriving since yesterday.

-Good, can we start today? I have to leave everything ready so when my companion and the others come, they can start the proper training. —Kai explains.

-They're ready when you're ready Kai.

-That's good. Anyone here is joining?

Judy, Bruce and Taro eyes turns around uncomfortably and rest on the younger ones. Kai doesn't know but Max and Tyson asked for permission to join the army and fight if the conflict comes to the North. Kai expected Rei, maybe Lee, Hiro and Bruce to join but not Max and Tyson, the only thing he can do is to watch patiently the families discussing with them the permission or not, Rei is having his own battle with his friends, and Kai feels a bit edgy with that scene before him.

Would Susumu or Elena ask him to not fight?

At the end, Max and Tyson are given permission to join, Rei has convinced Lee, even Judy, Taro, Bruce and Hiro have raised their hands to train; Taro informs Michael, Eddie and Rick have decided to take part too, so they accepted to obey taking the basic training.

They start that same night, Tyson, Max and Rei are tired after their long journey, but they know is not time for rest and comfort, war is knocking to their doors and they can't stand anymore just to sit and watch.

Kai focuses only on them, he knows Tala asked him to choose between all the probable soldiers those fit to be officials and control the raising army. But he wants to make sure these people, he cares about, can be as capable to defend themselves as can be possible, he knows he won't be able to stay on their side for much longer.

He watches satisfied they are good students, that even when the most of them have grown on a comfortable, peaceful environment; they don't have doubts when is time to hold a gun, he wonders if they'll remain on that way when the time to fight for their lives comes, and he wouldn't like that time to come… because he can remember.

He can remember clearly the fear he felt when he knew for first time his life depended only of him and that everyone was trying to take it. Kai faced that for first time when he was around nine, and after many years, many things and many deaths, he hasn't forgotten.

He teaches them shooting and basic self-defense, he explains carefully and test them fighting with each other without much compassion, he doesn't stop to think what they would expect if they thought this was going to be easy, the only thing he knows is that's the only opportunity he has to help them personally, after this, will just depend of how things will turn.

Is new for everyone to see this side of Kai, is more energetic and aggressive than the usual calm and silent one. After a long session of shooting and fight, they don't know if they like it or not, but they're impressed and admired for his efficient work, Max and Tyson knew he was good shooting, they have played videogames many times together but this is in other level. Bruce doesn't know if he should feel sickened or glad his son has spent a lot of time with this man. Judy and Taro take their time to catch their minds, is not very difficult for Judy after what Kai told her but for Taro is almost scary to think this same man was who helped him to leave the South. Michael understands perfectly Kai's words on that party, he is glad he didn't push the other one's patience, he would be surely dead by now.

Is almost midnight, after the long training they're eating supper but Kai is not with them, he doesn't want to watch the odd looks thrown towards him. He doesn't know why he didn't think on that before and he doesn't want to do it now, is not the time. He expects Spencer and the others to arrive next day around midday and he really hopes they do; he's getting more and more worried with each day, the Center haven't attacked the North so that means the rebels are fighting fiercer than they had expected, he wonders if the may lose more ground than he had imagined. He hasn't spoken with Voltaire all those days, both of them know that if only there's an inminent danger, they'll comunicate.

He can't sleep that day, he ponders about his leaving next day and if he will be back, about that liberation feeling when he spoke with Rei and told him about his way of life. He felt fine, much better than he had on many years. He dares to think if the same would happen if he talks with Max, Tyson and their families, maybe is time to tell them the truth, before any of them die… Kai is sure he wants to do it but he will do it until he's sure Bryan and Spencer are there, not before because he has to be sure he can go leaving everything In order.

The next morning they start early, is time to test how much they learnt. Kai doesn't expect to have great advances but he knows the most they can get is better than anything. He notices Taro, Rick, Max and Tyson are the best shooters, Judy and Hiro are good strategist, and the rest, are good enough to be useful in battle.

They finish and Kai makes suggestions about what each one should do in other to be more efficient and useful, the most of them agree. Kai doesn't waste his time hearing Eddy and Michael's complains. He has to do what Tala asked him to, go and check which people can be officers and receive advanced training when Bryan arrives. He has still many things to do, and he's glad for that, Kai is still not sure about his decision to speak with Max and Tyson's families and having his mind occupied in other things is the best now.

The groups are lined and trying to maintain order but Kai can see they're mostly civilians that never have faced a conflict, being not many differences between Circle and Tree people in the North, he's sure this is not good for the plans. He hates for first time that Slums don't exist here, because Slum people really know to fight but these ones, well, Bryan and Spencer will have a lot of work.

It takes him a lot of time to check their abilities and decide who are fitter for the task, after he has selected around twenty men and women he takes a break.

He's exhausted but glad, things are going well. Fortunately, Susumu seems to have decided to let the father-son emotive encounter for other day, he hasn't appeared again since the last time, Kai suppose Susumu knows there's something bigger now.

-You must be hungry, we brought you this. —Rei gives him the food Bruce asked him to take to Kai.

-Are you finished? We don't know how you do that, but is incredible. Why do you need people like them, why not only train all of them? —Tyson asks taking sit with Kai and Rei.

-Is necessary because you need to have people in control, you can't have everyone doing whatever they want. —Kai explains.

-Like Circles and Trees? —Tyson interprets, —do you think we need few to be in positions of power, and the rest only to obey?

-No, is not like Circles and Trees, is more about discipline and order. I think is necessary, but not to be defined by power but for capacities and decisions.

Rei ponders about that, —I think I understand your point Kai, but you know that's almost impossible.

-Then why are you fighting with them if you thinks is impossible to win?

-It's not the same, Tyson was talking about this army not society. —Rei defends his point.

-This is a good example, if I would let only Circle people to be in control, do you think they would do a better job than the others? —Kai insists.

-Ah that's too difficult to understand, I trust in you, isn't that enough? —Tyson exclaims expecting that would be enough to convince Kai to change topics.

-It's ok Tyson, just stop that. I think is not the time to discuss that, after all, you're better than Michael on this, I think that's enough to keep him quiet.

Tyson grins, —Yeah! That's true!

-Hey guys, what are you doing here? Didn't you hear what my mother said? —Max appears suddenly, he looks agitated and excited.

-No, Kai and me have been here for a while. —Tyson explains.

-I was in the kitchen with Tyson's father, I didn't hear anything. —Rei says.

-Those persons, those you talked about Kai are coming, mom says they made contact with one of the sentinels posted in the border.

-Do you know when they'll arrive?

-Ah, —Max thinks, —They're already here

-What? —Kai raises his voice, —why didn't you come earlier?

-Why? —Max asks a bit scared.

-Sorry, is just that I expected them later. Can we go with them?

Kai, Rei and Tyson follow Max to the house entrance; there are Judy, Taro, Hiro and Bruce, with them, the two persons Kai has expected to see for days: Spencer and Bryan.

-Hey Kai, nice place you got here. Tala said you need a bit of help. —Bryan exclaims waving his hand.

-You took your time to be here, I wouldn't like to think what would happen if you had to go for the guns. —Kai smirks.

-What is the situation? —Spencer interrupts watching around.

-I've selected your officers, you can start the training. According to the reports the Center has not decided to attack or not this place.

-I know, they have the conflict stationed close to Yeriba, things are getting fantastic! —Bryan exclaims enthusiastically.

-Fine, you go and start to prepare everyone, we'll be there in five minutes. Go, now. —Spencer says to the rest of their teammates.

The twenty men and women coming with them nod and go where the 'soldiers' are, Bryan and Spencer are left with the others who received them.

-So, these are your friends? —Judy asks almost innocently.

-Friends? —Bryan snorts, —He's not even friend with Tala.

-Bryan please, —Spencer says authoritatively, —we were sent to help with your defense, Kai brought you the supplies, we're going to teach you to use them. —This time his tone is a bit friendlier.

-He's Bryan, the best shooter I've ever known and Spencer, specialist in explosives and munitions. They are who you need to strength your defense. —Kai waves lazily his hands towards the two men.

-Nice to meet you, I'm Judy Tate. Thank you so much for coming here, please feel free to do or ask for whatever you need.

Bryan smirks and is about to speak when Kai interrupts, —That won't be necessary, they only need food and a place to sleep.

Spencer smiles too, —Don't worry Kai, I'll keep him under control.

-Well, I suppose you want a time alone, we'll leave you. Nice to meet you. —Judy nods and urges the others to leave.

But Kai thinks other thing, —No, please, I would like to speak with you, Max and Tyson… alone, can we talk in your meeting room?

Judy seems a bit surprised but accepts, there's nothing wrong about that petition, —Come on, boys.

Tyson and Max exchange glances but they follow the woman anyway, Kai stares for a moment to Bryan and Spencer, —I want to speak with you too, I'll see you before I leave.

The other two don't seem surprised by this and nod, —We'll be around. —Says Spencer and walks with other.

Kai has been left alone, he puts his hands behind his head and sighs deeply, he was planning to tell everything to Taro, Bruce and maybe Hiro, but that's too much, he will talk only with those three are already waiting for him, they, like Rei, Kai thinks deserve to know about him.

…

In the meeting room, Max, Tyson and Judy wait for Kai, any of them know about what he is planning to talk about. Kai appears just minutes later, he's accompanied by Rei.

-What is that important that you wanted to say, Kai? —Max asks.

-I wouldn't say is something important, but I want to tell you, about…

-About what, Kai? —Judy asks worried.

-About me…

Kai explains hurriedly what his life has been the last years, like the time he spoke with Rei, he doesn't go into details he only wants to let them know he's not exactly a nice person; he's not only a kind man that helps them, and now has given them solution for their main problem. That he is too, a ruthless bastard that has killed many people and still does, he speaks briefly about his missions and the dirty jobs he has done, that is ok if they don't trust him anymore, even is ok if they hate him but, he doesn't want to keep lying to them.

-But why have you helped us all this time? We are practically your enemies. —That's the first question that assaults Judy's mind. She has come with the months to understand Kai on this way, but the description he just did, she feels, doesn't fit completely with the man she knows.

-You're not my enemies, I don't have such thing. But I really want this change, once you win I don't want to be a ghost of those times, I want to leave everything behind.

-To which family are you working for? —Judy asks, she is the only capable to verbalize her thoughts. Max and Tyson can't.

-I… —he watches away, —I've worked for Voltaire Hiwatari all these years.

That's a bit shocking for everyone, Hiwatari's name has been well known even months before the conflict started.

-Kai… —Judy gasps, —you know who Voltaire Hiwatari is? Do you know about the relation he and Susumu have? Did you know about what happened between them?

-I know now, part of. I didn't know for years until I met Susumu few weeks ago. Until then, I was oblivious to everything.

-He said you didn't remember but him… that old man, he knew but he didn't tell you. —She seems suddenly annoyed. —Why…

-Is complicated Mrs. Tate, I can't still understand, but is not time for these questions, when the time comes I'll ask him. For now, I'm just his heir, there isn't any other kind of relation.

-Kai… are you telling us, you've worked with the bastard that has caused so much problems. —Tyson whispers, oddly angry.

Kai doesn't care, —Part of… now, that I've said this you maybe understand why I can't leave the Center, I'm still supporting this conflict helping you to win, but I can't go against the people I've been around practically all my life. I can't take part on this war, I've never been part of…

A heavy silence falls once Kai has finished, he watches briefly the others' faces, he notices the troubled gestures and the reticence to watch him. He knows is time to leave.

Without word he walks away as quickly as he can without running. Nobody goes behind him.

…

-Hey Kai, —Spencer calls when he sees Kai close to them, —are you ok? You look… bad.

-It's ok, —Kai forces the words, —how's everything working?

-Perfectly, these persons are not exactly professional, but are better than we had expected. —He smirks, —I think you did a good job choosing them, you've always been good studying people. So, what're you doing now? Tala said you were going to leave as soon as we appeared here.

-Yes, I'm leaving. I know you will do your best with them. I'll see you later, now, I have other things to deal with.

The tall man nods, —Tala menaced me to make sure you won't do something stupid, that you will celebrate with us once this stupid issue finish.

Kai bits his lip, —I'm not sure if I'll be in the mood to celebrate, but I won't die, make sure any of you too; specially Bryan.

-Don't worry, I guarantee he won't die.

Kai turns around and walks away, he is partially glad and partially worried not Judy or the other three have left the room, he can leave as peacefully as is possible on such conditions. He takes his motorcycle and drives fast leaving the North. Ready to face the worst part of this conflict, and maybe the one he loathes more and wish at the same time.

…

He goes to Almeria using the roads in the West, the situation is still hectic in the Center and the East is in chaos, crossing Yeriba he notices the destruction but when he passes Araucana he has perturbing memories of the past war. He can recall the buildings destroyed, the high flames and the rotting smell. He, being much smaller, walking aimlessly between the chaos, completely alone and with his useless mind, he has recollection now of those times, they're still blurred but he knows they're much clearer now, he doesn't like this yet, but he's glad the convulsive recent months have helped with something.

…

-Lord Voltaire is in his office. —Jerome tells him, he welcomed him and now is leading him through the house. —Things have been calm here, I was worried a week ago but now I guess you did a good job. —They stop in front Voltaire's office, —He's not alone. Mr. Boris is there, he arrived the day you left, and depart the same day, he just appeared again yesterday.

Kai's eyes widen, he hadn't expected to deal with him too, closing his fists, he nods, —Ok, I'll see you later.

-Take care. —Jerome whispers before Kai disappears through the doors.

…

Voltaire and Boris have been in silence for almost one hour, the older man doesn't know why the other is there, he just knocked to his door and asked permission to enter. Since then, nobody has spoken any single word.

Boris stares calmly to Voltaire, but inside, he is unsure about the coming minutes he went to have a final word with Voltaire, however, his superior has been always imposing for him, no matter the antipathy growing with the years.

The silence is broken when Kai opens the door and both men turns towards him. Kai was warned and he was already prepared himself mentally for the reunion, but now, being there he can't hide he's uncomfortable.

-Kai. —Voltaire is the first one to speak.

-Sir, —Kai bows his head and instinctively walks closer to him, —Boris.

No matter the odd situation and that he knows practically nothing about it, Kai is subtle to not raise tension between Boris and himself.

Said man nods too, —Kai.

Silence again.

For almost ten minutes the three men have a battle of wills to have the upper hand in the silent struggle, they need to know the other ones' reason to be there but they don't wish to be the first to speak.

-I heard you have been very busy lately, —Boris starts, he has not confirmed information that Kai has been in the North, —is there something you want to say? Maybe something related with the independence in the North?

Kai smirks briefly, —I don't think I know something that you already knew.

-Where have you been Kai? —Voltaire asks.

-Doing everything to maintain the fortune in the best conditions, I sent the most I could out of the country. As you did many years ago.

Boris' eyes widen, —You did what?

-What is needed to be done, what would you have done?

-Why you didn't ask me? —Voltaire interrupts, he's not angry but surprised.

-After Cordoba's incident, when they brought down the Southern Circles the rebels took control over many fortunes, I wasn't going to wait they do the same with _our_ money.

The other two men stare him amazed, this Kai is not anymore the scared boy, unsure of himself that didn't dare to speak unless he was allowed or forced to. He's right there, standing before them acting like an equal, he's now on equal position like them.

-You did well Kai, why are you coming right now? —The older man nods giving a positive response to the action.

-Have you finished your businesses in the North? —Boris asks after Voltaire's question.

-Yes, I have and I've come to finish others here. I think we need to speak, you, Boris and me.

-About what, Kai?

-Sir, you said you were going to give Boris a portion of your corporation, right? —Kai asks.

Voltaire notices Kai has referred to him only like 'Sir' he hasn't called him 'Master-V' he doesn't wonders why, he nods, —Yes, I was. He was going to receive the thirty percent, but only, when he accepted you as my heir.

-Do you maintain have the offer? —Kai asks.

-Why? He won't accept you, I think he was pretty clear after what he did. Don't you, Boris?

Said man smirks, —You're right, I won't. He can't occupy a place like that, not matter if he's your grandson, if he's your family. When you found him you said it was to make him pay, and now you are rewarding him. I don't understand.

-There's nothing to discuss or understand, —Voltaire hisses, —now, what do you exactly want? I don't even know why you two are here. But I think you Boris, is who should have a reason.

-I came for the same reason Kai did, to discuss what we'll do from this point.

-I think we are in a deadlock. Boris, you won't accept the offer, Kai, I don't think you'll work with Boris. —Voltaire sighs.

Both men nod.

-Any suggestion? —Voltaire whispers tiredly.

-Yes, I had thought this was going to happen. —Kai speaks immediately, —And my proposition: to divide the companies, and give Boris the total control of that thirty percent, so he can do whatever he wants.

-What? —Boris asks but Voltaire has the same question in his mind.

-You won't work with me, I won't allow you to have more control than me, I think is the best… for everyone.

Kai finishes, Voltaire and Boris stares him, Voltaire nods proudly but Boris doesn't seem satisfied. In fact, he sneers disdainfully.

-Haven't you noticed you're no longer in the North? —Boris asks cynically.

Obviously, nor Kai or Voltaire understand the question.

-What do you mean? —Asks Voltaire.

-Kai, do you think we can solve our differences like that, so easily, with a civilized truce?

-Not exactly, but I want to think we can without using the guns we know we are carrying.

Boris sneers and opens partially his trench coat, showing a gun and is not necessary to ask because Kai always carry one with him.

-We're beasts, not elegant northern people, you and I have grown in rough conditions. We can't reach a civilized relation as they do. You hate me as much as I do, but you respect me as I respect you. But, our ambitions and wishes can't coexist. You offer me a kind of balance between us, but it's already impossible, as you showed me, we can't reach that equilibrium.

-Are you telling the only solution is killing our rival? —Kai asks amused.

-We have always known that. Remember what I told you once, 'After any mistake, humans are to be punished, dogs to be dead'

Kai sighs tiredly, —Is this the only way?

-We're not in your idyllic North. We're not high class people, no matter how good we are passing as one. I've done a lot to be on this place, you too. So… —Boris finishes and takes out his gun, —We can do this in one or other way. If you don't want to kill anymore, you have to put down your gun, retire you as Mr. Voltaire's heir and, get lost. Is the only way I can accept a truce.

Is turn for Kai to smirk, —You know before you have even fired, I'll have shot and we both know my aim is better than yours. I never say I didn't want to kill, I just don't want to make a big deal of this.

-Big deal? This is not only a big deal, this is my whole life! this is what I worked for all my life!

Voltaire remains in silence, he stares calmly his two best men. His new heir and his right hand, he owes them a lot but he's still the one holding the biggest power, he watches Kai taking out his gun, Boris is ready to fire, Voltaire himself has his own in case the situation scales.

Boris is biting his lip and holding hard the gun, he didn't expect Kai to appear there, but he knows that confrontation is one sooner or later was going to happen. Maybe is fate or whatever, he won't lose the chance to win everything and not only receive a minimal part of the empire he helped to create.

Kai shakes his head, raising his gun he watches Boris deciding if he fires or not. Things were perfectly for his wishes, he had planned to propose that to Boris, he doesn't want him as an enemy, maybe a business rival but not like this. Boris is wrong, he's not naive to think they can be civilized like many people are, he just expected to stop and act as wisely as he knows Boris is capable to. But not, maybe he is not the only one considered as an animal, Boris is one too.

Now the three men are staring each other, Kai and Boris with their guns ready. Talion's law rising around. Voltaire studying their movements and expecting who will be the first to fire. If is Boris, Kai will move away to not receive a fatal wound, but he will fire and certainly he will give Boris on a vital point.

He smiles, Kai will not fail. He will kill Boris and then, they'll have a final solution for their main problem.

Kai notices the sudden movement of Boris' hand, his eyes widen and he hurries his fingers to react. He hasn't expected this turn of events.

Three gunshots, one after other, two smoking guns fall... two bodies falling.

…

Immediately Kai gasps when he feels the third in his left arm and fires the fourth. He grasps his hurt arm and watches the two bodies lying in the floor. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Boris curses and tries to be on his feet, but Kai has made sure he won't do it again. But, Voltaire is on the floor too.

Kai expected Boris to fire against him, not against Voltaire... Boris has never tried anything direct against his superior.

Boris has never been the best and quickest shooter, Kai has always been better… but Kai has always expected the other to be no menace for Voltaire. Now, he curses that, Boris fired two times, one against Voltaire and other against Kai, and Kai did it two times too but both against the second shooter.

Kai walks towards Boris, he is sure he didn't fail his aim. One bullet on his chest, the other on his left leg, those aren't mortal injuries but completely incapacitating.

-I admit we never expect this, right? —Voltaire murmurs painfully. —I didn't think you hate this much, Boris.

-I didn't, —Boris admits in his own place being on the floor, —is not about your Voltaire, but about Kai.

-This… —Kai struggles to find the words. He has stopped between the two bodies, the two men who destroyed, built, changed… his life. The two most important and influent persons in his whole life.

-What are you going to do, Kai? —Boris asks between gasps, —are you unable to kill me?

Kai bits hard his lip, the situation is too much, he walks towards said man and taking the gun, he puts it in Boris' forehead then, he smirks.

-Of course I can kill you, but… I want to do everything right, as must be done.

Once he has spoken, he fires again, this time to Boris' right leg. The man's curses are louder and harder.

-Kai, —Voltaire calls him, —come here.

He hurries to go by older man's side, and crouches expectantly.

-I think I'm finally feeling sorry for two things. —The old man smiles twistedly, —Because I'm dying like this, and because I'm doing in this moment, when we could've done many things together with my companies. Now, I think is time you accept and take your place.

Kai smiles back bitterly, —You know I can't be a man like you, you raised me on a different way.

-I know… —Voltaire pants, —if you have an opportunity, tell Susumu I was half mistaken, yes, as I told him, his marriage with Ferra was a mistake, but, his son isn't a useless bastard.

Kai nods very slowly, —If he wants to hear me, I will do.

-He will, you should know by now that he's a sentimentalist.

Kai smirks, —He is.

-He is not like us, right? He would be crying by now, begging for your forgiveness if he was me, or demanding me to say I regret everything, if he was you. But not, we're only here nor demanding or begging; I suppose we accepted things on the way they are… have they been.

-Maybe, —whispers Kai.

-Now, is too late, is useless to ask you to call me 'grandfather' or call you 'grandson'. I'm sure you're still reluctant to call me on that way, and certainly I've never seen you as the son of my son. But that doesn't change the true, so I'll do the only think I'm capable to do as your grandfather. I know you've wanted to do this for years.

-What? —Kai asks, too much confused to be more verbal.

-Kill me, Kai.

The words are like gunshots. He stares him, momentarily wordless, only capable to repeat his question, —What?

-You heard me, if… —he sneers, —you can't do for revenge, do it as an act of mercy. We know you're capable of both things Kai: mercy and cruelty. You must understand this injury will kill me sooner or later, and you know I have enough pride to wait until dead decides to come for me.

Kai shakes partially his head and grit his teeth, —As mercy or cruelty, you taught on both ways. I admit I thought on kill you few times, but then I learnt to live on that way knowing I would never do it. —He pauses breathing deeply, —'_My loyal dog_' you said once, and I think I'm loyal enough to obey your command.

-Killed by your hand because I don't want to die on such simple way like killed by a bullet fired by the person I trusted more once in my life, I think this's the best redemption I'm capable to.

Kai puts the gun on the man's forehead

Voltaire closes his eyes, —Make sure, he'll pay. —he nods on+e last time.

-No need to worry, I'll do. —Kai nods too.

-Thanks, Kai.

Kai shot directly into the man's brain. The explosion resonates through the room and leaves everything on a dead silence; just for few seconds because Boris' swearing continues. Kai leaves the body and goes beside the other injured man.

-Bravo Kai, you're not longer under Voltaire's command. What are you going to do now? You should know you are not raised to live without someone telling you what to do.

-And I suppose you'll want to give me orders.

-No, I won't. First, you won't obey, and second… we know you will kill me… I'm asking only because I really… want... to know. —Boris says between painful coughs.

-You'll have to die without knowing. Now, as Master-V said, as an act of cruelty.

Kai says and fires continuously to the other one's hands; once he is finished, Boris' upper limbs are left with only thorn flesh and bloody injuries, his right hand disappeared completely and the left one has only the thumb.

-Damn… —Boris tries to say something but the pain and fury win. His yells of pain are the only thing that leaves his mouth.

Kai nods and fires again, this time to his arms repeating the process until the members are barely recognizable. —Do you remember when you said you loved my heart? You said it you do it because it beat so hard and full of life. I hear right now yours, and I can't understand why you say that, is fear and fury, no wishes of life.

Boris is unable to speak, his vocal cords are unharmed but the pain is indescribable. He only gasps with blood and saliva.

-You said too, my pain was your delight. I think I do understand this, maybe I'm not ecstatic but, I'm feeling fine. —Kai smiles weirdly and sighs, disappearing his smile, —But… you not only caused me pain, you taught me too.

-And… u… pay m… on t… is… way! —Boris manages to exclaim.

-Act of cruelty for the bad things, done. —Kai nods. —And for the good ones, in repay, an act of kindness.

Kai puts the gun over Boris' temple and repeats the shot. This time is not as dramatic as the last one, but the silence longs more.

He releases his second gun and sits on the chair he had used before, inhaling and exhaling he passes a hand through his hair.

Kindness and cruelty, the man gave him most and the one took more of him, are gone, both by his hand. Voltaire's words linger in his head 'accept and take your place' but Boris' too 'what are you going to do now?'

Kai goes out leaving the bodies inside, Jerome and other employees watch him expectant. He orders to not enter and leave the house, he goes to the upper floor and open the terrace's doors. He goes closer to the edge, then he falls sat and holds his head with both hands, he knows he won't cry but he still feels uncomfortably lost.

He has finally realized, he is free, he is alone… and he is scared.

* * *

Aaah! chapter 15 finally done. This chapter was particularly difficult, mainly that last part, but is done and I can produly say I'm about to finish this fic, next chapter, last chapter.

About the title and Kai on this chapter (and I think the most of the story) he's like bipolar and I want to reafirm this, he's not full of kindness helping Max and the others, nor a damn bastard only killing people around, as dogs, being beyond moral, ideological matter and doing everything almost by instinct and because he thinks/knows is what has to be done.

Thanks a lot for the reading/ reviews (**Kiray Himawari** -que no me fallas, :D- and **SketchMomo -**was for chapter six but any review is very welcomed-).

Nos leemos!


	16. Kai

Kai

_A dog is not "almost human" and I know of no greater insult to the canine race than to describe it as such_. John Holmes

_I can say the first real memory I have is when I awoke in that room. Darkness surrounding me and the odd sensation of air in a closed space, complete enclosure; I admit I didn't feel fear. I understand now, my mind was used to not grasp anything around me; as a survival or auto-preserve instinct , my brain didn't allow me to reason, understand or remember anything of my time before that place or the current situation I was. _

_That's why I had just glimpses of that past, that's why I only remember clearly my days after that room. Besides, if the asphyxiating atmosphere wasn't enough to fix with nails the memory in my mind, the metallic collar which I awoke with, was a very good memento. I still can remember the desperation I had trying to take it off. _

_I never knew for how long I was there, nobody told me, but I know now was a very long time, planed to force my mind to work properly again…_

_-You see? —said Boris when I was taken out, —he is reacting. —He smiled that time, I glared him, half angry half terrified, —but I'd say he should be left a little longer. _

_-No, is enough, we want him lucid not crazy. —Master-V said. And I stared him wordless, as if that moment was the first time I'd seen him. —Take him to have a bath and give him new clothes, we'll start tomorrow at first hour. —He said and showed a small smile._

_That was the first time (again, that I could remember) I felt gratitude, I thought that man was going to help me and be kind. That was a partial true_

_Few hours later, I was taken roughly out of the room I was sleeping, by two strong men, I fought hard to free me but those men held me firmly on my place._

_-You still look and act like an animal, I wonder if you're really suitable for the job. —Those were the first words Boris said directly to me, accompanied by the same disdain and mockery he always used with me, —If you really want to be an animal, that's the perfect way to make you look like a complete one. —He shook the chain he had attached to the collar pulling hard from it, I gasped when the swollen flesh of my neck was hurt again. _

_-Stop! —I hissed._

_He took away his hand and watched me directly, I didn't know what was he thinking… I liked the change on his expression, but inside, I knew that wasn't a good sign. He understood then I wasn't going to be malleable material and, that he was going to use a lot of force with me… I think he felt on the same way I did, he liked and disliked that discovered fact. _

…

_I can't say I hated everything I did or was forced to do, with my mind completely awoken, I had the opportunity to learn many things, I couldn't say if I liked or not, I took as law and real truth everything Voltaire said, so everything I did had perfect sense. _

_Being what he told me I was, doing what was supposed to be my reason for exist and, above all, doing everything for him… for that man that presented as my world. _

_I suppose that's why I started to call him 'Master-V' it suited him, and apparently he liked it._

_On the other hand, Boris played his role perfectly and, I dare to say, happily. Maybe was just the way things turned or they had already planned to act like that, whatever, Boris was the complete opposite of Voltaire._

_If Voltaire was Master-V, his status first, above all… my Master, then his name that I didn't dare to say. So Boris, was B-sir, his name first, his (lower) status then. _

_Since then, I understood Boris hated me and, truly, I couldn't find a real reason. At first, I defied every order he gave me and I paid soon with blood my behavior; then I tried to obey and do my best on everything, but I was never good enough. So I decided I was going to show him I was obedient and good, but not a submissive tool (even if I truly was a tool) for him. _

_I think I was around eight (Voltaire said I was seven when he found me) when I decided this. And, if life hadn't been a wonder by then, everything turned on a real hell. Boris took my decision to not submit and obey blindly to him (only to Master-V) as a personal challenge and defy, I think he did everything he did as revenge, hate, pleasure and, because that was his job. _

_Voltaire reaffirmed his place as the bright side of my life, and Boris as the darkest… when everything was dark. _

_I trained, studied, practiced, being taught any possible thing to learn, that I wondered why or when would I use any of that knowledge; what did relation have learn to hold properly cutlery and to have a perfect aim with a gun?_

_I always wondered; I even asked but my voice was only heard when I was questioned something, or on those rare occasions where Master-V asked me what I'd wanted as reward (thanks to my prizes I discovered (or remembered) my pleasure for drawing). _

_Whatever, I can recall a particular occasion when Boris did that, well, when he taught me, maybe, his biggest lesson. _

_True fear_

…

_I was nine, I had to do a special display for Voltaire about a technique I was just taught. It was a series of exercises to demonstrate my progress on that complicate technique with the rifle._

_But Voltaire never appeared and I decided to not do my best, so my execution was poor; I knew Boris was going to punish me but I was decided to endure that just as a way to show him I didn't care, if he was the only one watching my progress. _

_On those times I was getting used to beatings… if only I'd know, maybe things would've been different… or maybe not, I've always been stubborn. _

_As I imagined, after I failed miserably, he beat me furiously until I was left unconscious; I suppose they took me to the room I lived in those times. Things had been always like that, but not this time. _

_He took me away from my bed and threw me into other room, he tied together my hands with hard chains and put them over my head, and then he ripped my shirt. I was scared but I still kept a bit of security in myself. _

_-I wonder what is needed, what is needed to make you understand: I-am- not-someone-to-be-taken-lightly. —He whispered into my ear and caressed my back._

_I still don't know if that triggered a memory or… whatever, but was then when I learnt real fear, especially when he showed me a sharp knife. Without second words, he pressed the tip on my back. He did it just superficially, maybe that was good because he didn't do real damage, or very bad because he did it once and other time, like tracing letters. I cried out, I had known different kinds of pain since I was there, but this was particularly worse than the others. _

_-I was here for first time. —He said and licked my chin. _

_Maybe that has been one of the very few times I've cried. I was utterly scared; he traced a big 'B' on my left shoulder, then, he passed the tip once and other time erasing in blood the letter. _

_When he was finished, I was a mess of blood and I was sobbing. The last thing he did, was to pull my hair so I faced him, he licked my tears mixed with blood. —Don't cry ever again. _

_I admit that was one of the better and quicker ways to learnt something (and to never forget it). Of course, that was not the last time I cried, and not the last he wrote on my skin._

_I started to develop a contradictory behavior: I became more submissive to him and more rebellious at the same time. That made of my life a dull cycle of pain-punishment-reward. Train, tests, classes, demonstrations, punishments and rewards. _

_That was my life. _

_Until I was nine and I faced my first killing. That was not as perturbing as maybe should've been for others. I was never taught to value others' life than my Master's, so that man I killed was just as meaningful as the piece of chicken I ate that day, in fact, now I think about, my food was worthier of my attention than that man._

_After that, I added a new place to my routine: 'outside' _

_This was a wonderful discovery; I found a vast world I wanted to recreate on my pictures… I always found my drawings a window to that place. My room never had a single one… so I used to put them on the wall, imagining I could see more than the dull thick wall._

_I liked to be out those four walls and I enjoyed it as much as I could, I knew was just temporary and I didn't seek for more time, I admit was a bit frightening the immensity of that world, I felt safe (even with all the 'inconveniences') being in the room. Voltaire had convinced me I didn't belong in any other place than that small house with them._

_I never stayed more than few hours outside, I was left on the place I should do my job, then I did it and they took me back, I was ok with that. I never looked for a longer stay because my mind was full of the lies Master-V told me, saying that people in Circles and Trees were cruel and everyone acted as bad as those in the darkness, that he called 'slums' and I had memories enough to not have a second thought. _

_But one day I committed a fatal mistake. _

_Paradoxically to my job, I've never felt ok killing animals; so one day on a supposed easy journey, I avoided killing a guardian dog defending the property I had to go in. I was discovered and I had to escape hurriedly, the animal found me and bite me on my right leg, after a hard fight I finally killed the dog, but the wound on my leg was deep and serious. I lost a lot of blood until I was capable to stop the bleeding; I lost consciousness too on my way to the point where I was supposed to meet Boris. _

_Were two long days I barely remember, full of pain and desperation. When I was found, I was barely alive. When I finally woke up, Master-V was there._

_-What did you do, Kai? —He asked. _

_-I know, Master… —I said and I tried hurriedly to explain my mistake, he wasn't angry but disappointed and that always caused me more anguish than seeing him angry. I hoped he would understand and tell me that was ok, that everything would be ok._

_But not_

_-Do you know you received a serious damage on your leg? —he interrupted my explanation and I stared him confused, his tone was different than before, —Don't take wrong your place here, Kai, you're not irreplaceable, you're not unique. If my doctors wouldn't have been able to save your leg, your life was useless for me. _

_I blinked after those words. He had said I was only his working dog, as many company animals, I understood my existence, as them, was worth as long as I could work. Those animals were appreciated and even loved… until they were reduced to useless beings, after being damaged or after a fail. I knew that was my case too._

_It took me almost a month to be healthy enough to do my job. I forced myself to never fail again, of course that wasn't possible, but I became better and better so my failures were notably reduced. Maybe that's why Master-V was more disappointed in the rare occasion I did fail and why Boris was more than furious and the words written on my flesh grew in number. They got used to my success._

_I still wonder if Voltaire knew about everything that happened between me and Boris. Whatever, few of the many limits I had on those times were my shortness, the lack of strength and my leg that was never the same; fortunately, I had learnt to live with pain so the chronic one I got since the bite, was nothing compared to that I had to face regularly._

_After that incident I discovered that other 'world' was not as bad as Voltaire had told me. I found amazing everything outside the four walls of my little place._

_I tried to stay longer times outside, to know, to try, to see everything I had only been told, read or watched on pictures. I think was by then when I developed a great interest on architecture. _

_Was after the incident with Klaus and Samael when I found something else: that people wasn't very terrible and… that I liked and wanted to spend time around them._

_That time, I received a harsh punishment following my failure, but I didn't stop trying to go closer to them. For a reason, I didn't care about people; many times I stayed close and even spoke with persons I killed later, I didn't want to know other persons I only wanted to be around others. I saw it as a hobby, as well as drawing or training with the gun. _

_Then, Yeriba and that failed kidnap… and I met Rei, Markus and the others…_

_This was the first radical change on my life, Rei and his people along Tyson and Max were the first ones to accept me without real questions, of course they didn't know (and I wasn't ready to tell them) who I really was, only Markus, and only him… _

_He, he was one of the biggest influences on my life, along Master-V and (no matter how much I dislike) Boris._

_Markus taught me about my true value and worth as human being, no matter what I had done, and Rei's people taught us that. I couldn't tell him how much meant for me everything he did, and how sorry I am for being the only one guilty for his dead. Yet, I know he knew, he always said the most difficult forgiveness to obtain is that with ourselves, the people we offend usually accept to forgive us when our intention is truly sincere, but to forgive our own mistakes is the most difficult part of that healing process._

_Of course, after this incident and the particular punishment that followed, I raised higher barriers, I didn't want to have any emotional connection with any other person anymore… I did like the idea of being a dog, different that the human being that my nature dictated. _

_That's why Tala and the others fitted perfectly on my life after Master-V left me, that's why I accepted them. I was devastated and they were ready to help me only if I accepted… except for Spencer, he forced certain things but I'm glad for that. And then, they not only accepted me as one of them but they respected my decision to be alone, to not live permanently with them, and just staying for intermittent periods. _

_And, even when they never accepted this point, he didn't try to force me to remain out of Voltaire's life. I have to say they're more comprehensive than Max and Tyson…_

_Speaking of, those two made… make a complete chaos of my life. I never planned to meet them again, how could I? but being part of the prominent Circles is a risk to face the same people more than once, no matter how many Circles are, they're still a very reduced part compared to Trees; so unavoidably, I met them two years later the incident with the Circus._

_Was a party on a Western Circle, I had to follow one of the guests, I was only focused on my target's movements not really paying attention to anything else, was a Circle and I didn't have reason to expect something else. And then, I heard Max's voice… I wanted to run away but I couldn't, part of me didn't want to do it, and I didn't._

_Almost three quarter parts of the times I've met them were on similar circumstances. I admit I never looked for a reunion with them for a long time, basically because I didn't even know how to face them after Markus and the others' deaths and… because was hard to understand they were what I would never be, they were and had what I may once wished for me._

_Was… is odd being around them, so carefree and happy to see me around, took me many years to learn to deal with those feelings, until I managed to push them out of my mind and understand things were (really) on the way they were, after that, everything related about them was much easier. That's why my relation with them has been always a bit distant, and why I never told them about me… until now… whatever._

_The most of the times I was with them was just to ease their questions about me. Fortunately, Max and Tyson have always seemed so happy ignoring their lack of knowledge about my life that I couldn't been more grateful for that. But as weird as this can sound, I sought few times being with them, I admit their company was sometimes a haven when everything on my life was a disaster._

_Rei has been always a difficult matter for me to deal with. Sometimes he's like Tyson and Max, but others, I could feel he was capable to see through my lies and he decided to ignore that to maintain our peace… whatever he decides about me after what I told him is upon him, I just wanted to have my mind on peace. Even if is just a little._

_So now… that my life is on a break point, where everything I knew lies scattered around and I don't have anything I can name as truly mine. _

_I stand here, feeling like I did when I was thrown out the Ferra's Vila… alone, lost, without a real goal… I'd say I even feel a bit scared._

_What should I do now? _

_To take part of this war? Impossible, I promised myself to not fight against anyone there._

_To stay only here? No, memories are too heavy to sink myself even more, I need to keep my mind occupied. _

_To go and wait with Tala, Max or any of them the end of the fight, and then live with them? That's the last thing I'd choose now._

_I think I just need to leave, to leave and wait when they have finally finished building their own place and then, I'll do the same with my own and myself, to finally find a place for me to belong._

_But first…_

-.-.-.-

Kai has never had to take care of the bodies he leaves behind, he only did his job and left without second thought, but now, he has to do something with those two corpses in front of him. And he doesn't really need to think deeply on that matter, he doesn't want two dead bodies to be a burden on his life, so his decision is very easy: he will burn them.

-.-.-.-

_When you have never had a place to call yours, maybe is because you've learnt to live by yourself without ties, so you won't allow something as useless and frivolous as two tombs to become that for you, is stupid to think their graves can be now a place that ties me here. _

-.-.-.-

With the country swallowed by war and chaos, is obvious the mortuary industry is stopped, but he has also learnt money is the most powerful fuel for any motor. So, he just needs to find an adequate funeral home and take the bodies there. Technically he has now tons of employees that can do that for him, but he decides is his last duty with Boris and Voltaire, Kai does the entire job.

Jerome and Aldo watch him in silence, they know Kai is their new boss and they wonder what will be his commands, but in that moment, they decide to leave him alone. Jerome has driven him to the funeral place. The workers receive the bodies and tell them where they can wait, but Kai insists to stay close during the entire process.

Jerome remains just a moment, but not enough, not until the flames have reduced the bodies to ashes and broken bones, then when they're milled and finally, are put on a recipient that Kai receives without word.

Is almost midnight when Kai is back in the villa, and finally speak with Jerome, the man waits patiently for Kai to put in order his mind. He has seen Kai grow and become the man he's now, he knows about everything he was forced to do, that's why he wasn't surprised by his decision to burn the bodies without second thought, he was just a little perturbed for the cold way he did… he doesn't even dare to question Kai about how they died.

He asks Jerome to reunite everyone, he nods and hurries to do it, he may know Kai, but he's far from predict something on his behavior.

When all the staff is reunited in one of the meeting rooms, Kai steps in front the group and speaks clearly for them, —Voltaire Hiwatari is dead, Boris Valkov too. I'm on charge now.

He hasn't finished yet and the protests interrupt immediately, many shouting 'murderer' 'traitor' 'bastard'. Johan and Aldo are there too, they don't wonder why Kai doesn't bother to explain himself more but they can't blame the others too, many have seen Kai before but just a few of them know about his new role on the companies.

Jerome decides to interfere before the energies agitate more, —He's Lord Voltaire's heir, his name is Kai Hiwatari.

When he has finished the silence is immediate, Kai shots Jerome a glance, half recrimination half gratitude. He wonders if someone will ask if they had a blood relation, he's almost sure only Voltaire and Boris knew this true. Of course he won't explain anything about this, even if they ask.

-War will get worse soon, I've decided to dissolve everything, I've sent the most of the capital abroad. Once the war is over, and if you still want your job, it will be here.

The partial silence suddenly becomes deafening, even Jerome, Johan, Aldo, Lyon and the other few that know Kai, are surprised. Jerome didn't expect this decision but he can't blame Kai. He was taught, raised, to do so, no one can blame him. Kai was taught to care only for Voltaire and his money, and that's exactly what he's doing, now the man is gone.

-.-.-.-

_I'm seeing their surprised faces, I know they're shocked and I know why, but I can't bring myself to care. Maybe they and their families' safety are in danger now but, I can't waste my time thinking on that._

-.-.-.-

Finished these words, Kai nods and waves a hand towards Jerome and walks away; the older man follows him.

-What are you planning to do, Kai? —He asks anxious.

-I'm going to the North. I need you to find people of your trust and watch over this place and Baren, the rest of the properties will surely be lost once my words are known by the rest of the workers.

Jerome nods smiling, —Are you telling me you trust me?

-No, I can't say that, but here, you're the closest one I have to a trustful person.

Jerome sighs, —I suppose that's the best thing I can expect.

Kai makes sure the house in Almeria is in good hands and the room where lays the recipient containing Voltaire and Boris' ashes is perfectly sealed. He goes immediately to the North, he is sure there's nothing he can (and want to) do to change the course of the battle, but, he truly wants to do something.

During his travel he notices the Center was much better equipped than he knew, this won't give them the victory, but certainly will extent the time of the conflict.

The North, the rebels and the Center are involved in a war that is slowly wearing away everyone, and sooner or later will be obvious they should've decided for a quick conflict. Kai can see the Center is standing very well the double front of the attacks they're receiving, that the rebels never managed to be a complete group and the North still doubts to attack as brutally and effective as they should and they can. He wonders how long has been since Bryan and Spencer left, is obvious they're no longer with them because those two would never allow that lack of courage.

-What are this people thinking? —Kai wonders to himself, they have the power to finish this but is like they want to prolong this for the longer they can, no matter their losses.

When he reaches Cartagena he finds a vast camp of destruction and a silent battlefield, apparently they are resting . He stares in silence the view before him, they're leaving the dead to rot and the wounded to die between them. Kai asks himself why is that, even for him (whose loyalties don't play with them, because he doesn't even know where they lay) is uncomfortable to think they have left their people, who have fought for them, there, to have such pathetic death.

He has decided to take care of that lack of humanity. Taking his gun, he crosses the battle camp and end the misery of those persons.

-.-.-.-

_I've reasoned with myself by now, I don't really have many options here, I can't fight for any party and I can't just stop killing, I do this because it fits me. _

_I've been here for days, I've started to hear people call me _crow_ or _ambulant death_, that's because I kill without distinction for any group, or maybe because I only appear when the battle has finished. That's not a flattering way to be named but I've been called worst and I don't really care. _

_I've seen few times Tyson and the others, I know they've seen me too but they don't dare to call me, I think they don't want to know more about me, is bad but is something I was risking to when I told them everything. _

_On the other hand, Tala has barely spoken to me, not for the same reason they have but because his rank and role in the rebel army is higher and more important, along the others. I'm glad for them, I know is something they're enjoying._

…

_I keep doing this, after three weeks I realize is useless and that I am (strangely) sickened. The battle field has reunited the three groups, two fight against one but there are three different armies and tons of dead, and apparently they have decided I'm taking off their shoulders the burden of their dead and dying people. _

_I don't need to explain why this is not a pleasant thought._

_I killed the two men that had ordered me for years, I won with their lives and blood my freedom, of course I won't allow anyone else to command me, much less these persons._

_For two days I don't appear after the quarrels as I've used, the third day I find Max, Rei and Tyson looking for me._

-.-.-.-

-Kai! —Max exclaims relieved when they find the other, —we thought you were dead… we haven't seen you lately. Are you ok?

Kai nods, oddly disgusted by those words, —I am.

-What happened? Everyone was expecting you, but… you never appeared; we were worried. —Tyson says.

-I was tired, that's all. —Kai explains, —I'm leaving. —He adds calmly, reasoning that with himself in that right moment. He wants to leave, yes, to leave everything behind.

-What? —The blond and Tyson ask.

-I'm leaving. —Kai repeats with a calm smile.

-But why?

-Why not?

Max can't believe that, wasn't he said he was going to help them? —But you said…

-I think is fair, —Rei interrupts, —is not good for you staying here alone. So are you coming with us or going with your friends in the rebel army?

-Oh no, no, don't take me wrong. I'm leaving because I've already done enough.

Rei raises an eyebrow, —Are you telling us this is finished for you? I thought you were more compromised with this.

-I am, you don't have any idea how much I've risked giving you the firearms and the training, I've already lost a lot. —Kai can see they don't believe that.

-.-.-.-

_Maybe they really aren't capable to comprehend or maybe they are, but this is far from their understanding, maybe I'm so twisted for them. I don't know, and I don't want to._

-.-.-.-

Max and Tyson try hard to understand and they realize they won't be able because was difficult enough to hear the truth behind the man they knew for years. Rei knows this too, he can't do it, but he's aware of something he can see in Kai; he knows what is to be fed up with something, Rei knows what is to not be able to stand something and he knows, that's exactly how Kai is feeling right now.

-Where will you go, Kai? –Rei asks knowing perfectly what those words are implying.

-I've sent the most of the money abroad and I have to figure out what the hell I'm going to do when this madness is ended. –Kai notices they are realizing what he is trying to imply. He turns around and walks away.

-You have to be back soon, Kai! Listen me fine, you have to be back! –Tyson shouts and Kai only raises his hand.

…

Is night, the battle has been stopped early, the two bands rest peacefully. Tala has left the camp and walks calmly between the war machinery; he sighs tiredly, this is getting worse and worse, they even has come to think about returning to their own place, or leave the country, the once vibrant conflict now seems so dull.

-Do you don't have bathrooms here? –He hears Kai's sarcastic question.

-Kai! –Tala asks relieved to see finally the other, he had started to think something had happened with him. Then, the redhead reasons over the other's question, —Idiot! I'm just thinking. Are you finally fed up with that sick activity you've been doing lately?

Kai can't hide his smile, and jumps in front of Tala from the tank he's been, —I am, and I'm leaving.

Tala blinks, staring him in silence, —Where will you go, Kai?

-I need to take care of my new duties, you need to do yours too. This is getting longer than it should.

-I know but there's not much I can do.

-But there's something you can stop doing. —Kai whispers staring direct to the redhead's eyes. —Whatever you decide, I won't be around, good luck.

-Come back alive. —Tala whispers as farewell.

-And you remain on that way. —Kai turns and raises his hand.

…

Tala remains a bit longer, pondering about that war and a way to finish it finally. He knows what Kai has referring to when he said there is something they should stop doing… to stop supporting that.

The sun hasn't risen and he has called for a meeting, with the rebels' chiefs and the ones in control on the North. He knows what the only solution is.

…

The next three weeks are the worst part of the war, the intense attacks over the Center are merciless, and the area is practically demolished, along Yeriba, Rioja and part of Cartagena. Circles, Trees and slums are eradicated on a vast zone. The Center, the closer rebels' bases and Northern Circles are attacked too.

When the war is officially finished, the country is in ruins, nobody can believe how they allowed the mistake from more than twenty years ago to be repeated again. Worse of all, the opportunities to win back everything are minimal, the last time many of the richest people came back when the conflict concluded, but now, the most of those rich ones have wasted their money in the fight and they, along the most of the country, are broken.

It takes months to develop a new structure for the nation, is difficult to understand why they didn't have a concrete idea about what to do. Is a hard and slow process, but gradually, they come with a group of agreements and the new renewed state begins to reborn.

The North have decided to maintain their independence, but they agree to help the new neighbor country financing as much projects as can be possible to impulse the economy.

The rebel army has designed a new government, dividing the country on many regions to have a semi independent control regularized by a group of people reuniting representing citizens from the different regions. The lost cities are rebuilt and new ones are founded.

**(oooo)**

**2 years later**

**(oooo)**

Max runs hurriedly through the hall with a bunch of papers, he can't believe the day has already arrived, they have planned this day for months and finally, is here.

A reunion with the most prominent and important peoples in the country, the economical faction, the political sphere and the most influential minds; everyone, together in the now rebuilt Southern city of Córdoba.

His parents are there, along many Northern persons that are now the richest, but that's only a way to name them, the war left everyone's economy famished. After many months of failures because of the lack of compromise, the reunion has the intention to impulse and compromise the inversions since many are now reluctant to invest more than they already have, many have lost a lot. They know is vital to do it if they want their experiment to be a complete success, and everything they have lost won't be in vain.

-Max! where have you been? Everyone is waiting for you! —Tyson exclaims overreacting, but Max can't blame him, because of the position they have now.

Their parents have them as the head of a new organism dedicated to impulse that dialogue. Those two are the direct responsible for the reunion.

Tyson takes the papers Max has brought and gives them to Rei, Mariah and Lee to distribute them. These three are the only ones who remain in the country from the old Circus, the rest left in the first months of the war.

Judy watches anxiously around, she has high expectations of this reunion, her son and his friends have done an excellent job reuniting these people, but she knows this won't be enough, but she hopes they can be convinced to invest.

-Calm down, everything will be ok. —Taro whispers squeezing her left shoulder.

-He's right, Judy, all your friends are here, they even brought many of the most negative people. —Bruce smiles towards her and looks around.

-I know, but I'm more worried about the fact that maybe not even here is money enough to impulse the country, and if that happens, the neighbor nations will come with the idea to take control.

Taro and Tyson's father exchange glances, they know that's a real possibility.

The reunion starts, everybody follow the order Max and Tyson printed and gave them. Max, who had been relaxed, is now getting nervous watching the evolution of the meeting; nobody seems willing to put their money in the country again. He can't blame them, there have been a lot of failures but he knows too, that is the only opportunity to save the rising country. He can't believe, even Susumu H-Bielski seems reluctant to do that. The blond is fond of the man now, he has been around since the war ended.

-Listen! We can't go anywhere if nobody is ready to sacrifice something, how can we expect to win something when we can't even be able to risk a bit. —Tyson shouts suddenly.

-We have already sacrificed and risked enough, you can't say we haven't done it; because we lost a lot. —A man shouts back.

-Why don't you think you are not risking, but giving back, after all those years taking everything you could from this place. —An unexpected voice interrupts again, but this time is not Tyson's.

The stares turn towards the speaker. —And who do you think you are to speak to us like that? —The man sneers.

-I'm Kai Hiwatari. —He speaks flatly and the whispers start again.

Max and Tyson don't even know how he knew about the reunion, they haven't had news of him since he left. They're about to go closer but a warning glance from Judy stops them, she even has to hold Susumu on his place.

Kai looks around studying everyone's faces, he knows the most of these people, and he can't believe they were the energetic people who were on that reunion many years ago in Araucana, claiming to be the true and only rulers of the country. Now, they're all scared, dubious, hesitant… so disappointing.

-And what kind of authority do you think you have to say that? Voltaire Hiwatari sucked everything he could, he is one of the most in debt here.

-Maybe, but I'm not him and I'm here to make a proposal, not to save your day. —Kai deadpans, —I understand land can't be owned only with an authorization, according to your new laws.

-That's it. —A man confirms.

-Well, I've come asking for a group of lands in Baren, Aldana and a group of other cities to reestablish the whole infrastructure Voltaire's companies had, I understood this reunion has that objective, right?

-Do you have planned what will you do if the permissions are given? —Judy asks, half surprised by the security Kai is displaying.

-I am Mrs. Tate, I have my business plan to be presented along the project. I just need to know whom I need to present this. The projection is to be functional in six months and produce benefits to the government and the population around on ten months.

-Along you and your fortune taking the main profit. —A man spits.

-I'm not here to give charity, as business men, you may know this. —Kai answers drily.

-Your offer will be analyzed Mr. Hiwatari. —The Council's president speaks nodding to Kai.

Kai nods back and stands, —As you may imagine I can't be patient, I ask you for a quick resolution. I'll be around two or three weeks. —Once finished, Kai leaves.

Rei, Max, Tyson and Susumu go immediately behind him.

-Kai! There you're! Where have you… what's up with the stick? Are you hurt? —Tyson asks suddenly worried once they have reached him.

Kai shakes his head and shows the cane he's using, —Nothing new, I just stayed more than I should in cold countries, my leg needed an extra help.

-Kai… —Tyson shakes his head. —Where have you been?

Kai smiles when he sees his three old… friends, coming towards him without doubt, —Traveling.

-Travelling for two years? —Max jokes.

-There's a vast world outside Max, besides, as I said I had a lot of work to do.

-It doesn't matter, welcome back Kai. We didn't have any new from you.

-Thanks, but I can't remember telling you I was going to be in touch.

Max sighs, he gives up too, like Tyson, he knows there's no point to speaking with Kai about that.

-Kai. —Susumu interrupts.

The three men turn towards the other. Mr. Bielski. —Kai nods towards him.

Susumu waits, expectant for a reaction he knows now he shouldn't press for anything. After a moment, the man accepts Kai won't do anything.

-I'll see you later. —His son says towards Max and Tyson. But he turns towards him, —Wait, I have something for you.

Susumu waits for him with a satisfied smile, Kai convince the other two that he will see them later; he won't go anywhere… for now. They leave and father and son are left alone, Kai extend an envelope for the man.

-What is this? —Susumu asks once he receives it with a confused gesture.

-Voltaire's last will. —Kai adds calmly.

But for Susumu this doesn't have anything calming, he assumed Voltaire died when he heard Kai had left the country and there wasn't any activity on the companies. He pulls Kai to a room, he doesn't want anyone to hear any of this.

-Why?

-He said you weren't a complete failure, that he wasn't regretting anything but he wanted to repay you with something.

Susumu can't put those words in context, —What? My father… he… did you watch him die?

-I did… listen, I really have many other things to do, do you want me to relate how did he die?

Susumu blinks, apparently his son doesn't feel awkward speaking with him anymore. In fact, Susumu dares to say his attitude is completely different.

Kai notices this and smiles. On those two years he has come to realize, accept and deal with the fact his father and mother have done what they did. He has come in good terms with that, there's nothing he can change now, he can' blame them. Even if not everything he did and happened with him was his fault, Kai is still as guilty as Susumu or Irene, there's nothing to blame.

Susumu gulps and downs his gaze, —Judy… —He doubts, —She told me everything you said that time before you disappeared; that you… your grandfather… how could I been so blind? When I knew he was back in the country, I never tried to find him, nether he. That's why I never came to the South.

-And why he never went to the North. —Kai stats comprehending.

-Yes, but if I would… if only I'd been… if I'd insisted

-What? —Kai deadpans, —there's nothing you can change now; the past in the past.

-Kai, have you forgiven him?

-Why would I? —The younger stares him skeptical.

-I don't get it, he did… he, is true he… —Susumu doesn't find the correct words to describe everything he learnt after Judy spoke with him.

Kai is aware his father only knows the superficial true, the most of that _true _stayed only with Voltaire, Boris and him, —I've heard many times an expression 'Forgive and forget' and I know is something I can't do.

-What? Why? —Susumu takes a chance to ask.

-Because I won't be able to forget, because I don't know who to blame, so I don't have anyone to forgive for this and the rest. —Kai hisses, he knows his emotions are running high but this is something he needs to seal plainly the matter. He shows his left hand, the missing phalanx and the raw burn mark. —I don't know if I should blame him, blame me, you, Irene or the world, I don't know.

Kai shuts his mouth when he is about to express more, because is something he doesn't like to deal with. But on his time travelling he came with that understanding with himself, he won't forgive because he won't be able to forget. So he has decided to put everything behind, to take the next step, knowing very well the marks will be there always for him to make him remember the question is to pay the less attention possible.

-I'm sorry. —Susumu repeats.

-That's not necessary, because I can't forgive you. —Kai smiles and Susumu watches him devastated.

-But you shouldn't bottle everything.

-I won't , I'm leaving everything as my shadow with the sun in front of me. —Susumu's son explains with a brief smile.

Everything is part of him, and it always be, going with him; but he is decided to let it just follow his path never lead it. Not in front of him. Not anymore.

-But you can't live like that. —Susumu insists.

The younger sneers, —I've been humiliated, hurt, praised, hated, appreciated, offended, esteemed… I've been treated on such many ways that, believe me, I can live like that.

Susumu sighs, he knew since the beginning when Kai went looking for him, that was going to be difficult to understand his son, now he realize, that will be impossible.

-Kai… what is this? —The father asks showing the received envelope.

-Voltaire… he said he was half mistaken, your decision to stay with Ferra was an error, but, your son, isn't the useless bastard he said.

Susumu gasps, a lump growing in his dry throat, his eyes watering, —My father said that?

-He even knew you were going to cry. That you would never accept the way things were, as he and I did.

Susumu opens the envelope and a bigger sob escapes from his mouth, —Did he leave this for me?

Kai nods, wondering again why he decided to do that, maybe he truly has a resemblance from his father. Voltaire didn't leave something for Susumu, but Kai knew this lie is going to give peace to the man, so he decided to dispose a small part of the inherited fortune for his father, as a fake Voltaire's last will for his son. Is just a very small portion, and is separated from the companies, but he knows, for Susumu that's enough.

-I have to go, if there's anything else you want?

Susumu bits his lip, —No, no at this moment.

Kai nods and leaves the father completely bewildered and wondering, if that's the last time he will see his son.

…

Tyson nods and puts an arm around his neck, strangely, Max notices, Kai doesn't push the other away. In fact, he allows him to walk by his side. Smiling, the blond go behind them towards the place they're living now.

-So you've been in the North?

-I've been in many places lately, working that damn industries is hell. —Kai sighs.

-Well, it's great to see you're here. How are you?

-The best I've could, everyone here?

Tyson and Max exchange glances, they can say is the first time they've heard that question from Kai. Is obvious they're not used to get this familiarity with him, but they like it, no doubt they prefer this Kai less tense around them. Whatever he has done lately, they like this change..

Max's parents have decided to not leave the North, they have built a group of small construction to be their residence while they're there. Is the first experience Max and Tyson have living alone since they share one of those small houses.

-I think I like this place, how has been living in the New Córdoba? —Kai asks watching around once they are in the living room.

-I suppose it must be great, only if your partner wouldn't such a disaster. —Tyson complains watching Max.

-You have to be comprehensive Tyson, he hasn't had to work, he maybe misses his mom. —Rei takes part of the conversation.

Kai turns around and nods towards the other, but this gets closer and takes Kai's left hand, shaking it with his own.

-Rei?

-Is good to see you. I thought you were gone for good, but I'm happy you're back. —The black haired man smiles, —I suppose these two haven't offered you something to eat.

-No they haven't, and I would be really thankful if you do that for me. —Kai nods.

-And you really want to show your parents you are reliable to live alone? —Rei sneers.

-Ey wait, we have just come back. And… —Tyson splutters.

Rei laughs and Kai sneers, is not difficult to understand Max and Tyson are trying to win their independence but maybe (knowing Judy) they have put them here as a test, if they are really worth of trust living alone, they have to demonstrate that here.

Is night, the four friends are in the living room with a beer, they've been talking about everything that has changed in two years. Kai notices amazed any of them have even mentioned a single word about the talk they had before Kai left. He is glad for that more than ever.

He knows now Rei and Mariah have a good romance, they and Lee are working helping Max and Tyson with their organization. They have been given a small portion of land in Araucana and they plan to create a god place for a new Circus, maybe, with time and patience they can recreate the place all of them grew and lived for many years.

Tyson is decided to be a voice for the young people, he believes firmly he can change something in the new country and (with the support of his brother that is already working in the Government) he is planning to start a career as politician. Kai can't believe how that blunt personality has become a sharp one now, he wonders if the experience in the war (and the obvious influence of the Mizuhara family) has done that.

Is clear Max is planning to follow the path his mother has traced, while Tyson is the 'face' of their organization, Max is the mind, he is full of experience (acquired or passed by Judy) helping the less privileged. And since he doesn't care about politics, he will do a fantastic job supporting Tyson's activities.

They are half drunk by now, Kai can say is the first time they have drink alcohol together, and the first time he can share his thoughts without any limitation. He feels freed and comfortable around them, he likes the idea, maybe staying there for longer wouldn't be bad. He had planned to remain there only that day and then, continue his journey; there are still a lot of things that are needed to be done.

One by one they start to fall asleep, Kai sits alone in the front door watching the moonless sky and the now living city, he still fails to gasp this place has changed on so many ways, but then again, a war can make a lot of things.

Kai stays there for two days. He knows everyone is ok.

…

The morning in Cartagena is peaceful, relaxing sounds like chirping birds and shoots-sound at the distance, Bryan likes to start his day with a good shooting exercise, after the war things are not energetic for his liking and he knows Tala isn't planning to send him on mission soon, after the last time, definitely he'll be grounded for a while.

-I like this place, no doubt war left you great profit. —He hears a cynical voice, —The only thing I don't know if I like, is that you haven't changed a bit.

-Kai! —Bryan exclaims and without second thought he hits him playfully on his back, —I knew it! I knew you were back! We heard odd reports, but they couldn't be confirmed, but I knew it.

Kai almost losses his balance because of the force but manages to maintain it, —Yes… —he admits that man is stronger than before, or maybe is the first time he receives this kind of treatment. —I'm back… hell, you're crazy!

-Oh come on! The mighty Kai I knew would never protest for a simple friendly receiving.

Kai decides not to discuss the point, —I heard you still lived around Cartagena, but I didn't know you havealready duplicated the size of your lands.

-As you said, war takes… and gives.

Kai shakes his head smiling, in fact, he laughs a bit. —Where're the others? If you're alive, that means the rest must be perfectly. Is Tala still barking orders around?

He notices perturbed Bryan's face darkens a bit and his smile disappears, —He is in the main building, but not Kai, not everything and everyone are ok.

If Bryan seems upset by that, Kai starts to think something terrible must be happened, maybe Spencer died, maybe they were taken off the army… maybe, what? He walks behind the shooter taking note of the radical change in that place. If the last time he was there, the space site wasn't even recognizable as the former dump, now he would swear is a Western Circle. Perfectly edified, organized and clean, so clean. The constructions are better now, there're not only small houses for the heads but impressive buildings with (Kai can guess) every kind of function. Those small houses are now superb residences for Tala and the others.

Bryan leads him through the complex, Kai notices the odd looks around him, that's not new, the novel thing is that the most of them are not disgusted stares but surprised ones. He wonders how many of the old staff is still there.

-Kai? —Spencer appears when they're getting in a building. —Welcome back! —He's much civilized and offers him a hand, then watch the odd gesture in the both of them. —What?

-We're going to meet Tala. —Bryan whispers with the same gloomy tone.

Kai expects Spencer's smile to disappear, to express a dark comment and go with them, his anxious is increased. But instead of that, he smiles deeper and hits hard Bryan's head.

-Idiot! How many times have I to tell you? There's nothing to be worried about. He's ok, doctors said they could start the process soon. Kai, don't pay him attention, you'll see I'm right.

Kai has to scratch his head, —What the hell is going on?

-You'll see. —Spencer says enigmatically once they've reached a pair of big doors. Kai breathes deeply and follows him. —Ey Tala, guess who's here?

Kai can't suppress his gasp when he sees finally the redhead, coming towards him on… a wheelchair. He notices immediately the reason, Tala's left leg is missing. Walking fast to meet the other, he almost kneels in front of him because he can feel his legs wavering, sadly he left the cane behind, he didn't the others to see him using the damn thing… but now, he knows, is nothing compared to Tala's situation.

-Come on Kai, you've killed lots of people, you've hurt them and done the worst possible things, and you've surprised by a simple amputated leg.

-How? —is the only thing Kai can murmur.

-After you left we had to do everything to press the fight, I lead a squad towards one of their bases, I don't care if that was vital but… no doubt, helped a lot. —He smiles, and watch towards Bryan, —do you see what you did? Look at him, he is beginning to feel guilty.

-No, was just… I can't believe you take this so lightly. —The other splutters.

-Believe Bryan, I've not taken this lightly, —Tala's voice become serious. —Please leave us alone.

Bryan and Spencer nod and leave, and Tala sighs. Kai sits on the floor, and watches him without knowing what to say. The redhead put his hands on the chair armrests, after a moment he pushes himself up and Kai jumps immediately to his feet extending his own arms like expecting the other to fall. But he doesn't finish, Tala manages to maintain his own balance.

-Four months ago I wasn't able to do this, my only leg was left almost useless but I've worked hard and now, I'm just waiting for my prosthesis to be ready, doctors said I needed to strength my leg so I could be able to stand with the prosthesis.

Kai nods slowly, —Maybe, but doesn't change the fact you're like this because what I said.

-Don't feel so special Kai, —Tala laughs, —did you remember you said that many time? I did what I did because I wanted. What? Do you think you ordered me? —He sneers.

-Of course not, but I didn't expect to see any of you like this.

-And? You know better than anyone what war does. So forget it, we need to go to celebrate you will invest in our group.

-What?

Tala urges the other to follow him, they leave the room and walk down until they reach a smaller one; Spencer and Bryan are already there waiting for them to eat.

The night spends on a similar way like did with Tyson, Max and Rei, just that here, is not the first time drinking. The food is served and they eat and drink as they have done few other times, and Kai feels ok, the uncomfortable feeling for Tala's situation is almost gone. The amount of alcohol is much bigger and the volume much higher. They don't fall down for exhaustion and wishes to sleep but for a complete knock out courtesy the ethylic drinks, at less Bryan and Spencer, Tala and Kai don't allow that.

-You haven't finished your business, right? I can say you have still something you have to do but you don't want to. —Tala whispers are barely heard under Bryan's snores.

Kai denies, —As dumb as this can sound, I have still a last duty with Voltaire and Boris.

Tala raises an eyebrow, —And you haven't done it because…

-I deny to, I think I'm afraid to be back on that place. I've been very fine out there than coming back is just… agh, I can't.

The redhead hits him lightly on the head, —You're such an idiot, how can you dare to give others lessons? Go and exorcise your own demons, then come and tell me if I'm wrong or right.

Kai blinks and stare him, nodding he stands and leave the room. Leaving everything behind, he goes direct to Baren.

…

The place haven't really changed, the house is as imposing as always has been. The property is heavily secured, Kai knows he could go in without problem but he wants to this as must be done. Once in front the big doors, he demands to let him in as the right owner of everything.

When the voice of his return is run, Jerome receives him relieved and politely, giving him the proper receiving for the Master of the house. Kai doesn't feel awkward anymore with this title, he has held it as negotiator and businessman for the last two years, today, today is only the last part of the role Voltaire asked him to play for him.

-I want everyone to get ready in Almeria and here, I need you to give me numbers about the employees and the situation of the buildings I own. Then start to contact the government and hurry the negotiation, tell them we need to have an answer as soon as possible.

The man nods, happy to see Kai finally, but knowing him enough to be familiar with him enough to understand Kai knows this, and is not needed to express it.

Kai nods towards him and goes direct to the place he has avoided for two years, the main reason why he stayed away the country.

In the old room he used lays the urn with Voltaire and Boris' ashes, and Kai needs to free the house and his life of the last ghosts. Or demons, as Tala said.

Without other word, he takes his motorcycle and drives fast, Baren is left behind, then Rioja, between this place and Aldana, Kai crosses the empty valley where the Circus was burn down and opening the urn, he disperses the ashes.

-.-.-.-

_This place will be the place of your final rest, I denied a proper burial place for you because I don't need any of that. So stay here and never appear on my life again. Your teaching will be forever with me, I don't need any more, not the guilty feelings for causing your deaths, much less your images on my mind. Please Markus, forgive me for bring these new ghosts but I think you'll understand, you did after all. Maybe I will come back later, seeking for peace or to clear my mind. This, is the perfect place._

_Markus, Voltaire and Boris rest here. Not as ghosts but as memories. _

-.-.-.-

Completely exhausted and mentally worn out, he drives away again and stops in the first bar he finds once he has reached Aldana. The place is full of life but he only wants to find the peace alcohol can give him.

After two drinks he knows is time to find a place to sleep, but before he can go, a well known voice reaches his ears and he smiles sardonically.

-I knew you would be back sooner or later. I knew you would be coming to this city you always talked about.

He nods towards his speaker, —I never planned any of this.

Blimunda smiles, —We never were good making plans. I think this is just a coincidence as many others, come, is obvious you need to sleep.

Kai doesn't question the sentence and follows the woman. —Who're you today? Vita? Nidia?

-I'm only Blimunda, I left my old job after the war, when I knew everything had to change. I admit I have fun from time to time, but my body is not the same, I think I can say the same of yours.

Kai sneers and watches the cane, —Everything changes.

-Of course, when I met you, you were different than now. You didn't even have a last name, now…

-You didn't have a proper name. —Kai teases her.

-Whatever, come on, let's celebrate this night and your return.

Kai knows she won't ask for Aldo, she won't ask him to tell her his adventures abroad or his plans for the new country. She is only content watching him there. And they celebrate as they did many times while he lived with her, squeezing the last energies, he allows himself that pleasure, and having sex finally empty his head of everything.

Their hands find the non-spoken changes, her fingers traces the odd scars in his back, the little ones around his neck freed of chains, kissing his face assuring herself that man is that night with her, that will be surely gone for tomorrow, but this night sleeps with her. And Kai, he finds the haven he knew once, different than others and imperfect as the rest, but enough for that moment.

They meet once and other time until they are finally exhausted and sleep deeply. Is almost noon when they leave the bed, after a shower together and a shared food, she goes with him to his final stop: The Three-Blood Doors.

But the old construction is gone, brought down by the patriots claiming a complete new beginning. Disappointed, Kai is ready to leave.

-I know where to find you, you know where to find me. —Blimunda whispers and kisses him.

-Then I'll try to change my direction. —He answers, he feels much better now. With the ashes gone and a good satisfaction running through his body.

-Take care Kai.

-You too.

Those are the only words they exchange, as her, he moves with no ties, a common relation is impossible.

…

He goes closer to the new frontier, he crosses the most devastated battlefields, here still are rests of the conflict. He assumes is the place they've decided to be the cemetery for the conflict, never forget, never repeat.

He smiles, of course that will be impossible, sooner or later this will happen again. But if he can do something to avoid it, he will.

-.-.-.-

_Strangely, Tala was right. I'm better now. _

_I know this place is like me, I have the marks of that cruel and violent past, I'm trying to live with it but lead through a brighter future, but as a remainder, the same marks will always be there as reminiscence of that past and the reminder, this will happen again. _

_But me, like this place, will stay far from that. Let the men to have their war, I've already had enough. _

-.-.-.-

**(oooo)**

**One year later**

**(oooo)**

The sun is falling, he stands close to his motorcycle watching the area around.

_-_Things are almost perfect now, the industries are working as I planned. I've noticed people have divided opinions about me, they say I'm greedy other say I'm humanitarian, but I'm not doing more than I want. I don't help people and I don't damage them, I've much more important things to do.

Tyson won his first political post two months ago, his relation with people and himself reminds me a man I killed long ago, Niedeck Britk. The MIzuhara are supporting his career, I'm helpng him a bit too. The beginnings are always the easy part, but I'm sure the idiot will go far.

Max is always with him, Judy has decided she has done enough for everyone and she has retired and lives now with her husband in his pacific north, I know she deserves everything she has. His son is still the mind behind Tyson's career, as a rightful heir of his mother's role; I know he will do great things in the future.

Rei has managed to bring a lot of people from his country, in Rioja and Córdoba, they've created a school for their impressive circus, they have an ambitious plan to develop a good quantity of artists to form three groups and travel through the country recreating their old glory. He hasn't asked me for help, I know Mariah and Lee won't accept it, but I've done enough buying for them the lands where they train.

Irene lives with her family in Almeria, the only thing I share with her is the decision to never look for each other never again.

My father has resigned himself that I won't be his son, but he likes to wait for me after the meetings we have with the Government from time to time. He likes to speak with me, I'm not seeking for a father-son relation. But he's a good technology advisor, no doubt.

Tala and the others are back to their old status, apparently they were offered the National Army direction, but Tala rejected it, he reminds me what he said once 'I'm what I am, a mercenary' so they're that now. Fighting others' wars, assessing the militaries and living exactly as they like, they didn't like to deal with the violence as I did.

I have had fun with Blimunda, she never asked about Aldo. I'm glad for that. Anyway, as before, we're what we need. Not anything else.

I've seen a lot of things now, a different perspective of life but this hasn't really changed my mind. I know the war will come again sooner or later, I know they will repeat their mistakes once and other time, it's the bad thing about humans, they can't accept human being is competitive, xenophobic, cruel and violent by nature, that's why I don't really want to be like them. Not really.

But I'm not better than any other, I'm still killing, I just couldn't stop doing it. Yes grandfather, I learnt how necessary is to dispose of those that causes troubles. And yes Boris, you were right, I will never forget what you taught me. But as you said Markus, I decide now what I want and I don't want.

So whatever happen in the future, I know I won't fight for them again, I appreciate some people here but not the place, I couldn't see it as somewhere I would like to belong but I'm ok now, and I don't want to change any of this now.

Kai passes a hand through his hair constantly while he presses his jaw,

-You destroyed my life, you broke me… and rebuilt me. I blame you and thank you. You taught me everything you knew, but not everything I know. And that's why I chose my own path now. I can't be the dog you wanted me to be Boris, nor the kind human you wished, Markus. Neither the powerful Hiwatari you expected grandfather. I'm those three and something better.

The wind ruffles his hair and he smiles.

-I have to go, I have still many things to do. This is a beginning

The End

:::::::::::::

Well I have to admit I never thought I would finish this, Were more than three year. I can say proudly I did it! (even when I was about to drop it many times).

The ending was supposed to be concise (on my original idea) but, well what the hell! I couldn't let this to be shorter. Besides, after all these months I've worked on this, I wanted to do it (almost) exactly what I wanted. And well, the Kai on this chapter is much different than in the first one, according to what I read a kind of detached attitude after a trauma of this kind is perfectly reasonable, I know this is complete craziness but I wanted t give hints of reality.

THANKS A LOT for everyone who read/reviewed and even if this wasn't the best story I've written I'm really proud because was much longer, complex and satisfying than I thought. And I know is not perfect, but was a good exercise, even if I'm not doing again was nice to try.

Thanks to the betas that helped me (in case any of you are reading this, even if not, is worth to remember your help): Sholay, Ztsen, Kinkajouu and Miako6.

Para la buena gente que leyó esto en español, MIL GRACIAS de igual modo por la paciencia y atención a esta locura que inicié hace… más de tres años. Prometo no volverlo a hacer. :D

No me gustan los finales felices, ni trágicos ni cerrados, así que dejemos un tanto a la imaginación, después de todo 'este' Kai no puede ser de pronto el perfecto retrato de la adaptación al por mayor.

My salutes!

Mis saludos y nos leemos!

Edit **22/12/2011** I make few horrible mistakes that I've already fixed, I'll do a deeper revision later.


End file.
